Love is Life
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Consecuencias. Eso es lo que siempre hay cuando haces algo. Pero el que estas te acaben mandando a 'brazos' de quien fue tu rival durante tantos años resultaba demasiado... ¡pero necesario! Lo necesita... le necesita y, por mucho que se niegue, le tendrá.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is Life**

El inicio del sexto curso, a pesar de la falta de un Voldemort que amenace al mundo mágico, y muggle ya puestos, volvió a adelantarse durante el verano aunque de una manera del todo inesperada. Sobre todo para la pareja implicada principalmente en el, digámosle, _asunto_.

Y ahora ya se habían despedido de sus familiares en la estación de King's Cross encontrándose de camino a la estación de Hogsmeade en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Los alumnos se habían dividido en grupos por los compartimientos que había en cada vagón para estar con sus amigos a los cuales, lo más probable, es que no vieran desde el final del curso pasado.

Así era que, en este compartimiento en concreto, se encontraban un relajadísimo Harry Potter con sus amigos, a los que no tendría ningún tipo de reparo en llamar su familia: Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo desde que llegó a este mundo de magia y hechicería hace este su sexto año; Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga y la artífice de que todos siguieran con vida, tanto literal como académicamente hablando; Ginny Weasley, hermana menor de Ron y, sin comprender cómo pudo haberlo ignorado hasta, casi, ahora mismo, la chica que lograba hacer que su corazón latiese al ritmo que ella impusiera; Neville Longbottom, compañero de Gryffindor e inesperado compañero de lo más leal. Quién lo hubiera dicho en los primeros años en Hogwarts; y Luna Lovegood, quien logró que Harry viera el mundo de otra manera para bien. Neville y Luna eran dos personas de las que estaba orgulloso de llamar sus amigos.

Hermione sintió como la vista se le desenfocó mientras estaba leyendo su libro de runas antiguas, algo que Ron encontraría de lo más lógico debido a lo pesada de la lectura elegida, pero que para ella significaba otra cosa completamente diferente. Y que ninguno de sus amigos podía llegar a imaginar. Muchísimo menos saber.

—¿Adónde vas, Hermione?— logró decir Ron aunque uno hubiera podido jurar que estaba tan metido en su conversación con Harry sobre quidditch, al que se había unido Ginny, que no se habría percatado de que un hipogrifo hubiera entrado a no ser que le empezase a comer de sus dulces.

—A dar una nueva ronda por los vagones— le respondió usando su tono más profesional tal y como se le exige al llevar la insignia de prefecto prendida en su pecho. Ron, como no podía esperarse, se lamentó exageradamente—. ¿Quiere decir ese lamento que preferirías quedarte aquí hablando de quidditch en lugar de cumplir con tu deber mientras hago la ronda por ambos?

—Muchas gracias, Hermione— dijo Ron tomando aquello como una invitación por parte de Hermione a realizar—. Eres la mejor.

Harry le ofreció una sonrisa de resignación pareja al rodar de ojos por parte de Ginny. No era que esperase otra cosa por parte de Ron. Sobre todo cuando así es como quería que salieran las cosas para permitirle moverse por su propia cuenta.

—Sí, sí. Extraordinaria— murmuró saliendo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí—. Cada año igual. Uno habría pensado que, a estas alturas y con solamente dos cursos para acabar los estudios, habrían llegado a madurar en algo que no fuera quidditch.

Durante la primera ronda, la realizada luego de la reunión con el resto de prefectos y los Premios Anuales, había elegido un compartimiento en donde no hubiera nadie y lo selló para que siguiera así para cuando lo necesitase en estos precisos momentos.

A pesar de saber que no debía detenerse así lo hizo porque sintió una puñalada de agotamiento clavarse en su espalda y dirigirse al resto de su cuerpo cual enfermedad viral. ¿Estaba sudando? No sería por nervios o anticipación, de eso podía estar completamente segura pero no pudo evitar el tener que pasarse la palma de su mano sobre su túnica para secársela.

Vale, tal vez algo de eso sí tenía la culpa pero era una pequeñísima parte de la que uno podía pasar por alto sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

Al entrar, ¿le debía sorprender el encontrárselo ya allí dentro esperando por ella? Aunque estuviera, por lo menos hasta que Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella, mirando por la ventana sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Unos que tanto quería conocerlos en ocasiones que se sorprendía pensando de esta manera como que prefería ignorarlos para el resto de su vida porque ya tenía suficiente con lo que sabía.

—Granger.

—Malfoy.

_ No puede decirse que no tengamos un mínimo de educación uno con respecto al otro, aunque no pasásemos de nuestros apellidos. Pero no había ningún motivo que nos pudiera llevar a usar nuestros nombres, ¿verdad? Sí, sigue repitiéndotelo y serás capaz de borrártelo de tu mente._

—Te ves horrible— _lo dicho, todo un caballero_—. ¿Siempre vas a esperar hasta el último momento? Ya sabes que lo mejor para ti, y para todos, es que vengas cuando empieces a sentirlo, ¿o es qué no has prestado atención durante estos meses pasados?

Como si algo se le pudiera pasar por alto a Hermione Granger. Claro que como eso era algo que él sabía y ella también estaba claro que se lo había dicho para meterse con ella. ¿Y le hablaba de perder el tiempo?

—Cierra la boca y acabemos con esto que tengo que volver junto a mis _amigos_— le replicó con más dureza de la necesaria pero es que Malfoy siempre había sido capaz de pulsar sus botones con gran facilidad, por mucho que este conocimiento la molestase.

Al instante se encontró con Malfoy parado ante ella invadiendo su espacio personal pero no se dejó amedrentar. Ni siquiera cuando, de soslayo, pudo ver la varita de Malfoy cerca de su cabeza.

La puerta fue sellada, y eso no quería decir solamente que hubiera cerrado la puerta sino que la había bloqueado por completo. Llegando incluso a impedir que pudiera verse su interior o, dicho de otro modo, que ni siquiera se viera una puerta desde el pasillo del vagón.

—Si vinieras cuando debías no estarías ahora con tantas prisas, Granger— dijo mientras volvía a guardar su varita—. ¿Y si yo también me tomase mi tiempo?

Podía sentir como gruesas gotas de sudor caían por su rostro cuello abajo para cruzar el valle entre sus senos sin detener su marcha. El calor que emitía su cuerpo sería capaz de actuar como muro ante Malfoy, si eso fuera lo que ella quisiera. Lo que no era el caso.

—Yo me quedaría sin ninguno, Malfoy.

Nada más que la verdad. Y lo fogoso de su voz era un claro indicador de cuanto lo estaba necesitando en estos momentos. Por suerte para ella, por mucho que pudiera decirse de Malfoy, y no mucho para bien, no rompería su palabra dada.

Eran unos movimientos delicados, si así podían definirse, en los que pudo sentir los ligerísimos movimientos de su camisa siendo desabotonada pero no desde la parte superior sino a la altura de su vientre. Al mismo tiempo se la sacó de su falda a lo que, sumado a su aspecto sudoroso y jadeante, le daban un aspecto de intensísima necesidad.

Hermione fue incapaz de reprimir un gemido al sentir aquella mano, tan grande en comparación con la suya propia, que había podido _medir_ en comparación en otros momentos del pasado, y que se deslizaba sobre su vientre realizando movimientos circulares que solamente podrían definirse como caricias.

Podía notar como se le ponía de punta el vello de su nuca y su respiración que iba agitándose según concurrían los segundos en que aquella mano la acariciaba. Para esto había venido hasta aquí e iba a llevarse todo lo que pudiera y mucho más.

Su espalda se apoyaba con fuerza contra la puerta y sus jadeos, ya incapaz de mantenerlos bajo control, llenaban el compartimiento de tal manera que, de no haber _asegurado_ Malfoy el lugar ya tendría a sus amigos reventando la puerta para ir en su _ayuda_. ¡Merlín! Sus piernas habían empezado a dar de sí y si no hacía algo acabaría yéndose al suelo. Afortunadamente para ella un brazo se enroscó en su cintura manteniéndola en la verticalidad aunque esta acción no hizo si no que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más en cercanía el uno del otro.

¿Cuántos centímetros de su piel podría recorrer aquella sola mano antes de que pudiera llegar a perder el conocimiento por causa de las intensas sensaciones que la estaban llenando?

¡Y ahora iba y también gemía!

Su cabeza bien erguida con los ojos cerrados en profunda concentración que, en lugar de ser interrumpida por los sonidos que brotaban de su boca, jadeos y gemidos más que aclaratorios de cómo se encontraba, la ayudaba a mantenerla bajo control. Aunque para ello tuviera que morderse su labio inferior o, llegados a esto pues de perdidos al río, llevarse un índice a su boca para atraparlo entre sus dientes. A pesar de sus esfuerzos un gemido agudo atravesó el mordisco.

Fue un sonido de plenitud que anunció el final, el clímax de este momento entre los dos y, ciertamente, de no estar bien sujeta por aquel brazo se habría venido debajo de igual manera que lo hizo la intensa sensación que había estado desbordando su cuerpo.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que todo había terminado? Su mente estaba tan embotada que le resultaba imposible el averiguarlo pero fue la voz de Malfoy quien la sacó de su estupor. Con lo bien que se sentía en estos momentos y tenía que venir él a estropearlo todo aunque, claro está, siendo él quien la había llevado hasta este Nirvana pues era de lo más justo el que fuera él quien la sacase de ahí.

—Granger, ¿qué no tenías prisa por regresar con tus _amigos_?

Hermione había escuchado en suficientes ocasiones la voz de Malfoy para reconocer cada uno de sus tonos y lo que se encontraba tras ellos pero, en esta ocasión, le resultó imposible el saber a qué se debía. Por suerte, si eso puede decirse, su voz la devolvió al presente y la hizo encontrarse en brazos de Malfoy, con la palma de una mano descansando sobre su pecho, de igual manera en que su rostro descansaba sobre el mismo apoyado en una de sus mejillas, izquierda la mano y derecha la mejilla, mientras la otra mano estaba enganchada al hombro del Slytherin desde su espalda.

Y lo bien que se había sentido aquí descansando… en paz.

—Cierto, espero que no hayan salido a buscarme por haberme tardado— claro que, en un segundo pensamiento, tal vez ni siquiera se habían percatado de que aún no había regresado porque, admitámoslo, cada uno de ellos, en su particular manera, eran de esos que podían abstraerse en sus propios mundos—. Lo último que necesito, mejor dicho, que necesitamos, es que descubran todo esto entre nosotros.

Malfoy alzó las cejas en gesto de incredulidad.

—Sí, Merlín nos libre de ocultar algo a los amigos.

Sabía muy bien que en eso Malfoy tenía la carta ganadora y por eso no pudo controlar su afilada lengua, resultaba interesante eso de que siempre la tuviese bien afilada cuando se trataba de replicarle a Malfoy, y ofrecerle un pedazo de lo que pensaba ella sobre esa frase en concreto.

—Como tú no tienes que preocuparte de ese problema al carecer de amigos, Malfoy, no quiere decir que pueda pensar lo mismo que tú.

Como siempre el genio ya había salido de la lámpara y no podía volverse a meter dentro. Y unas palabras de disculpa no serían suficientes para contrarrestar todo lo dicho e insinuado.

—Entonces, ¿quién es el que peor lo pasaría con todo esto, Granger?

Absurdamente aquel con amigos era el que saldría malparado con esto que aquel que carecía de ellos, precisamente, porque al no tenerlos no tendría el peligro de poder perderlos.

Las cosas de la vida.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

¿Se necesita explicar algo?

Voldemort fue derrotado porque… no sé, ¿porque la profecía que sí lograron llevarle en realidad era una prisión interdimensional de la que no podrá escapar jamás? Pues entre eso y que Sirius sigue con vida y Lucius, realmente, había dicho la verdad sobre lo de encontrarse bajo el _Imperius_ de Voldemort pues todo queda solucionado, ¿verdad? Y me sobraron dos libros hahahaha

Y lo que hay entre Draco y Hermione pues tampoco creo que haya necesidad de una explicación… :D

Si llegasteis hasta aquí, y os gusta leer, no os olvidéis en dejar **REVIEWS** porque ni cuestan mucho, pulsar el botón para ello y decir que tal el capítulo, si seguiréis o os despedís de la historia, es suficiente.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

La verdad es que no sé adónde pienso ir con esta historia por lo que cuando la estéis leyendo puede haber llevado meses, sino años, en mi ordenador antes de haber dado el salto a vuestra pantalla -.-U

_Editado el 29-11-2011:_ solamente han sido cinco meses pues este primer capítulo lo escribí el 29-07-2011. ¿Cinco meses? Las cuentas dan para cuatro meses. Sí, es cierto y no es que ande peor de la cabeza ;P si no que cuento con la fecha de publicación para luego de terminar "Stop the World That I Get Off".

Ver la recepción de las historias es lo que lleva a decidir si merece la pena el seguir escribiéndolas. Bueno, más bien el publicarlas porque el escribir es algo que no se puede parar de hacer mientras sientas ese algo que te empuja a ello.

¿Tiene esto algo que ver con la recepción que ha tenido "Stop the World That I Get Off"? No sé yo… ¿cuán nivel de _maldad_ creen que he alcanzado? ;P

Y, ya que estamos, "**Feliz Año Nuevo**, **2012**" y "**Felices Fiestas**".

Nos leemos.^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is Life**

Si durante los meses de verano pudo haber estado sin necesitarle durante espacios de casi cinco semanas, entre treinta y treinta y dos días, ¿cómo era que ahora, con solamente diecinueve días transcurridos, volvía a necesitar de su _toque_ sobre su cuerpo? Se supone que cuantas más veces tuviera que pasar por esto con Malfoy pues menos necesidad de él tendría que tener pero parecía ser todo lo contrario. Su cuerpo ansiaba volver a recibir su _toque_ y ella sabía que no podía negárselo por más que le pesase.

¿Se trataba de una broma de los hados, de los cuales no creía más allá de sus definiciones, el que su resistencia terminase de quebrarse el día de su cumpleaños? Esto le serviría de lección para no volver a resistirse porque la medicina acababa por ser pero que la enfermedad. Pero es que la sensación que la arrastraba en busca de Malfoy para que este la _satisficiese_ resultaba demasiado para ella, sobre todo considerando que le llevaba junto a quien había sido su rival durante los cuatro años anteriores. Estaba segura de que si su origen de padres muggle hubiera quedado oculto Malfoy solamente se habría metido con ella colateralmente por estar junto a Harry y Ron que por ser ella misma. Primer año había sido un Paraíso si contamos lo de haber podido morir bajo el garrote de un trol o como comida para un cancerbero y sin olvidarse el perder, algo más que una partida, al ajedrez o arder de las llamas a las cenizas. Y aún así no tuvo ningún problema con Malfoy. ¿Serían estos tipos de momentos en los que uno debería estar pensando al rememorar el pasado?

_En tu caso así es, Granger,_ se dijo a sí misma antes de darse cuenta como sonaba su voz interior_. ¿Es qué incluso ahora tengo que hablar a mí misma como si fuera Malfoy? Como si no tuviera suficiente de él._

Por supuesto que el día tenía que ser un viernes para que sus amigos pudieran hacerle una fiesta en condiciones, a pesar de que habían empezado las clases ni tres semanas antes. Si cualquier excusa era suficiente para montar una fiesta, ¿qué no era el tener un cumpleaños a mano? Esto la obligó a dejar de resistirse porque le resultaría imposible el poder abandonar la fiesta, su fiesta de cumpleaños, para ir en busca de Malfoy y su _ardiente toque_. Afortunadamente tenía un espacio de tiempo perfecto para ello sin que ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos pudiera entrometerse y teniendo a mano a Malfoy puesto que sería luego de la clase de aritmancia. ¿Una clase con solamente tres alumnos más la profesora Vector? Enseñanza personalizada.

Trató de aparentar normalidad pero, aunque ya con el primer vistazo que le dedicó Malfoy descubrió su verdadero estado, las veces en que tardó unos segundos más de la cuenta, y en aumento, para responder a las preguntas realizadas por la profesora Vector, incluso Malfoy y el otro alumno refrenaron sus intenciones para responder simplemente por ver como el tiempo de reacción de Hermione iba en aumento.

La otra parte buena de ser solamente tres alumnos en clase era que Malfoy no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para poder arrastrarla, casi literalmente, a Hermione hasta un cuarto de los cientos, si no miles, sin uso que había en Hogwarts. Bloqueando la puerta, una vez más, junto al resto del cuarto, no fue nada cortés al empujarla contra la misma sacándole un grito de dolor y protesta. Algo que, en el estado en el que se encontraba, no era nada bueno.

—Me has hecho daño— dijo Hermione aunque sonó como un ligero murmullo casi ahogado por su trabajosa respiración.

—No, Granger. Te lo has hecho tú sola— le recordó Malfoy por mucho que, en teoría, no fuera necesario—. ¿Por qué sigues queriendo llevar todo esto al límite? ¿Es qué tienes un _death wish_ en tu interior queriendo ser satisfecho? Porque, si es así, ya puedes ir olvidándote de mí porque el que me encuentren con tu cuerpo inerte en mis brazos no hará nada bueno para mi, no buscada, vida social.

¿Qué era lo que deseaba? En verdad era algo diferente a lo que necesitaba pero no podía decirlo, ¿verdad? No, claro que no podía porque sería como si la otra Hermione Granger quien hablaba por su boca se echase a un lado para dejarla ser ella misma y obtener lo que realmente quería, deseaba o necesitaba. Luego de tantos años no podía permitírselo porque sería un verdadero sinsentido para todos los demás.

Claro que, a pesar de ello, aún podía decir unas cuantas palabras sin descubrirse del todo. Sí, eso aún podía hacerlo.

—No un _death wish_, Malfoy— sin esfuerzo ninguno se abrió la camisa arrancándose todos los botones y exponiendo su cuerpo a la mirada del Slytherin—. Tú sabes lo que quiero… y lo quiero ahora— le susurró más por casi no tener fuerzas para hacerlo que para resultar excitante.

—¿En serio?— a pesar de que esa ceja enarcada era más burlona que otra cosa, Hermione no podía evitar encontrarla atrayente—. Y yo que pensaba que lo habrías querido cuando debías recibirlo pero no, a la señorita le gusta hacerse la ¿dura? No, ¿cuál es la palabra? Ah, sí— Malfoy acercó su rostro que Hermione se encontró dentro de aquellos pozos de plata líquida que eran los ojos del Slytherin—. ¡Estúpida!

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle algo así? Vale que ha esperado de más pero tampoco era para decirle estúpida porque… bueno, tal vez lo fuera un poquito pero tampoco es para que se lo echase en la cara así de primeras.

—¿Lo siento?— la carita de tanta inocencia que le mostraba habría servido para aplacar al corazón más duro y cruel. ¿Cómo no hacerlo con el de Malfoy cuando este latía con vida?—. Lo siento, Malfoy.

Sus ojos no titubearon, ni bajó la mirada, al sentir como le cogía con cuidado, alguien podría confundirlo con dulzura, por las muñecas llevando sus manos contra su cuerpo.

¿Cómo no estremecerse al sentir nuevamente aquellas caricias por todo su cuerpo? ¿Cómo no disfrutar de tan delicioso contacto?

¿Cómo no ansiar por más?

Su respiración tomó control de su voz siendo sus jadeos las únicas respuestas audibles de las sensuales caricias que ella misma se provocaba usando las manos de Malfoy. La manera en que rodeó su cintura rozando donde la espalda perdía su nombre al tiempo que aquella otra mano ascendía por su vientre hasta alcanzar la barrera de sus senos. Tembló por el contacto sobre su espina dorsal ahogándola en deseo.

Poseía un cuello esbelto que se acomodaba al contacto de la mano de Malfoy que descendió por él para descansar justo sobre su palpitante corazón que latía con tanta fuerza que no pasaba desapercibida su localización.

El sujetador era de lo más común, tampoco era que se pusiera su ropa interior pensando en Malfoy o algo por el estilo, pero, a pesar de ello, atraía la atención por el simple hecho de su deber. Aquella mano se deslizó por el espacio entre la tira del sujetador y el cuerpo de Hermione de manera que terminó por copar el pecho casi posesivamente. Se trató de un gesto tan esperado como igualmente inesperado que le arrancó un gemido a la muchacha.

Ciertamente podía admitir que se sentía muy viva en estos momentos pero, aún así, ansiaba por más y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo.

—Malfoy… no pares ahora— le ordenó más que pedírselo o sugerírselo.

¿En verdad necesitaría que se lo dijeran?

— — — — —

Decir que su fiesta de cumpleaños hizo temblar los cimientos de Hogwarts podría resultar de lo más exagerado pero no el que hubiera estado a punto de echar abajo la Torre de Gryffindor. Lo más asombroso de todo fue el que hubiera sido la propia Hermione quien llevase el ritmo de la celebración porque, por mucho que fuera su cumpleaños, no es que fuera conocida por ser una juerguista sino todo lo contrario. La gran mayoría lo achacó a que se trataba de su decimoséptimo cumpleaños, su mayoría de edad, en el mundo mágico, aunque había alguien que veía algo más en toda esta sorpresiva actitud de Hermione.

—¿De qué vas, Hermione?— le preguntó Ginny llevándola aparte de la fiesta para poder tener unas cuantas palabras entre ellas sin que les molestasen pero estando presentes para no sobresaltarles por el hecho de que la cumpleañera abandonase su propia fiesta. Lo último que necesitaba era un grupo de búsqueda para interrumpirlas.

Una manera muy suya de realizar la pregunta.

—Aunque pueda sonar no muy creíble viniendo de mí no entiendo tu pregunta, Ginny— le respondió Hermione con el control de sus sentidos, al haber evitado cualquier tipo de bebida a la que no hubiera lanzado un hechizo examinador porque hay fiestas y _fiestas_—. Voy como siempre. Tal vez que menos libros en los brazos— añadió para rebajar la curiosidad presente en la mirada de su pelirroja amiga. No surtió efecto porque, cuando algo se le metía en su cabeza, no había manera para distraerla hasta que recibiese lo que estaba buscando. Eso o que Harry pasase cerca pero este no andaba por las cercanías.

—Harry está haciendo el tonto con Ron y los demás del equipo— dijo Ginny como si le hubiera leído la mente a Hermione—. Ahora no trates de buscar otra escapatoria y responde a mí pregunta.

—Y sigo diciendo que no sé de qué me…

—Veamos, primero pareces estar representando a un inferi de la manera en que te ibas arrastrando por Hogwarts para que ahora es como si te hubieran dicho que has sacado extraordinarios en todos tus EXTASIS. Algo que, hasta yo, sé que no puede ser por lo que tengo que preguntar a mi mejor amiga qué es lo que ha logrado tan asombroso cambio— unos ojos entrecerrados, algo más oscuros que los avellana de Hermione, se le clavaron inquisitivamente—, ¿o debería decir _quién_?

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse, a pesar que muy desencaminada no andaba Ginny o, tal vez, por eso mismo. Claro que no era lo que ella pensaba.

—¿Piensas que estoy saliendo con alguien?— y por su tono de voz estaba claro lo absurdo que tamaña insinuación le parecía a Hermione.

—Tal vez no salir pero sí que te estás viendo con alguien, Hermione— le replicó—. ¿Cómo explicar si no todos esos cambios de actitud que te dan de pronto?— Hermione le dedicó una ceja enarcada, muy parecida a la de alguien pero que Ginny no podía asegurar de quien se trataba, fue suficiente para captar su insinuación—. Si fuera así tendrías una menstruación de lo más rara, Hermione.

—Y, aún así, te parece más plausible el que me esté viendo con alguien. Yo, Hermione Granger, viéndome con alguien a escondidas— y tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse aunque, en su caso, por lo cerca de la realidad que era tamaña sospecha mientras que Ginny pensaba que se debía por lo absurdo que sonaba diciéndolo en voz alta—. ¡Y durante mi primer año de EXTASIS! Me parece a mí que deberías centrarte más en tus TIMOS que en elucubrar absurdas teorías acerca de mi estado de ánimo, aunque te agradezco la atención— añadió al final para que no quedase como una completa borde y desagradecida.

A pesar de tan válidos argumentos Ginny seguía en sus trece sospechando acerca de una aventura secreta o un novio escondido, podría ser por encontrarse ella en la edad para ello, y estar desbordada por toda la atracción que sentía por Harry y que la llevaba a protagonizar junto a él las fantasías más intensas de las que nunca antes hubiera podido imaginar ser parte principal.

—Pero los cambios de hoy…— no parecía muy dispuesta a soltar su presa.

—¿Te refieres al día en el que dejaré oficialmente de ser una niña, una adolescente, para convertirme en una adulta? Claro, ¿por qué iba a estar algo nerviosa por eso?

Viéndolo de ese modo.

—Pues es una pena porque, como bien dices, siendo ahora una adulta, ¿no deberías también dar un paso al frente en el tema sentimental, Hermione? Solamente saliste con Krum durante los meses posteriores al Baile de Navidad y eso porque se realizó el Torneo de los Tres Magos que, si no hubiera sido así, estarías igualito que mi hermano sin haber besado a nadie.

Bueno, tampoco es que ahora besase mucho si no que se dedicaba a explorar otro tipo de sensaciones.

—Pero no por ello voy a echarme a los brazos del primero con el que me cruce, ¿o es eso lo que esperas que haga, Ginny?

—No, claro que no— respondió junto a un rodamiento de ojos condescendiente—. Pero el que consideres la posibilidad de salir con alguien sí que espero que ahora, como mayor de edad que eres, le prestes mayor atención.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de resignación y a Ginny se le iluminó el rostro sabiéndose victoriosa en el tema a cuestión.

—Como bien has dicho soy adulta y tengo que ser responsable con mi nueva edad. Lo que implica que no puedo actuar a la ligera— como si en algún momento lo hubiera hecho— y no ser responsable con mis deberes.

—¿Qué son?— la instó a seguir.

—Realizar la ronda de prefectos de esta noche.

A Ginny casi se le dislocó la mandíbula ante semejante respuesta por parte de Hermione. ¿Es qué no había estado atendiendo a toda la conversación que han tenido? ¿Cómo podía salirle ahora con la ronda de prefectos?

—Es tu cumpleaños, Hermione. La ronda la puede hacer otro.

—El que sea mi cumpleaños no es excusa para desatender mis obligaciones, Ginny. Y, con respecto a lo otro, solamente Ron podría hacerla en mi lugar siendo de lo más improbable cualquier día. Mucho menos hoy luego de atiborrarse de cerveza de mantequilla y algo más fuerte que he podido oler por ahí.

—Pero es tu cumpleaños, Hermione— se repitió Ginny triste por el hecho de que Hermione tuviera que realizar la ronda de prefectos.

—No es ningún problema. Ya me conoces— le recordó Hermione—. Tú procura que nadie se pase de la raya con tanta _alegría_ que hay por aquí. Sobre todo échale un ojo a esos dos que ya sabes lo proclives que son a meterse en líos.

Con esto Hermione se despidió de los presentes, aunque muy pocos fueron conscientes de este hecho inmersos en la diversión como estaban, y abandonó la sala común dispuesta a cumplir con lo que uno esperaría de un perfecto prefecto.

_¿No estarás tú también algo alegre, Hermione?_

Y la respuesta a esta pregunta podría haber sido del todo afirmativa al haber estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que terminó por chocar con alguien en un cruce de pasillos. Por suerte no hubo nada más que un simple encontronazo, sobre todo porque al instante se encontró siendo bien sujeta por su cintura para evitar cualquier tipo de pérdida de equilibrio que pudiera, directamente, llevarla a caerse al suelo.

Pronto pudo enfocar la persona con la que había chocado y, ¿debería sorprenderse de ello?, se encontró con que se trataba de Malfoy. Un Draco Malfoy que le estaba dedicando una de sus patentadas cejas inquisitivas como si no tuviera ninguna necesidad de preguntarle si estaba bien o de a qué venía el chocarse contra él.

_¿Quién había hablado de que no iba a echarse en brazos del primero con el se cruzase? Ah, sí. Fuiste tú, Hermione. Y aquí te encuentras ahora en brazos de Malfoy._

—¿Malfoy?

—¿Granger?

Si bien el de ella era de genuina sorpresa, la de Malfoy iba cargada de sarcasmo pero la culpa era toda de ella por dejárselo tan a mano.

—¿Estás haciendo tu ronda de prefecto?— _vale, bravo por la obviedad, Hermione_—. ¿Podrías soltarme de una vez?

No es que estuviera incómoda, sino todo lo contrario, pero uno no sabía quien pudiera aparecer de improviso, no obstante ahí radicaba el que tuvieran que hacer la ronda porque había algunos que estaban levantados fuera de hora.

—La pregunta debería ser ¿qué haces tú aquí haciendo tu ronda de prefecto, Granger? Tenía entendido que hoy era tu cumpleaños y que te harían una fiesta para celebrarlo— a Hermione le sorprendió tanto el hecho que Malfoy supiera que hoy era su cumpleaños como lo de la fiesta—. Y por lo último, ¿por qué debería soltarte si tu infantil comportamiento me hace tener que _poseerte_ más de lo necesario?

Hermione no pudo, y eso que lo intentó, evitar el ruborizarse ante semejante manera de expresarse por parte de Malfoy. Claro que no resultaba ser ninguna mentira pero había maneras mejores para explicarse.

—Una fiesta, por mucho que sea del cumpleaños de uno, no es excusa para no ser responsable con los deberes que se tienen como prefecto.

—Sí, no me esperaba otro tipo de respuesta por tu parte, Granger. Y, ya que estamos en ello y antes de que sigamos con nuestro camino para cumplir con nuestro deber, supongo que debería felicitarte por tu cumpleaños o darte algún tipo de regalo.

Aquello, a pesar de sus encuentros, había sonado totalmente inaudito pero, antes de que pudiera poner en palabras dichos pensamientos sintió los labios de Malfoy cubriendo los suyos con gran cuidado y sentimiento. Fue un beso muy suave y ligero que casi llegó a notarlo más por el calor que desprendían sus labios pero no pudo evitar el sentir ese baile de mariposas en su estómago por lo inesperado pero agradable que se sintió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Granger— finalmente la liberó de su abrazo y el frío de los pasillos de Hogwarts la envolvieron en su lugar. Eran dos sensaciones completamente opuestas y Hermione, a su pesar, sabía muy bien cual prefería de ambas. Malfoy, al pasar a su lado, le susurró al oído—. Y que cumplas muchos más.

No había mejores palabras que esas para Hermione.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Y así es como Hermione celebra su cumpleaños de mayoría de edad hahahahaha

¿He dicho ya que lo que hay entre Draco y Hermione no hay necesidad de ofrecer una explicación? Sí, y sigo opinando lo mismo :P

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Está quedando muy claro que aquí no hay nada elaborado y cierto es porque no siempre vamos a tener que darle vueltas a las neuronas para encontrarle algún sentido a lo que gente, _tan confusa_, como yo pueda ponerse algún día a escribir -.-U

Nos leemos.^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is Life**

En esta ocasión habían llegado a pasar cuarenta y dos días pero lo que, en un principio, podía haber parecido un avance, el que la fecha coincidiera con el treinta y uno de octubre lo hacía parecer de lo más sospechoso. Cierto que entre la fecha del cumpleaños de Hermione y la noche de Halloween no había ningún punto en común para hacerlo sospechoso pero el detalle que resaltaba en ambas fechas era, simplemente, que eran dos días notables en el calendario, y uno de ellos de manera personal para Hermione.

Por supuesto que esos cuarenta y dos días fueron dándose de una manera pacífica y de lo más didáctica, aunque podía ser por ser sexto curso y el inicio de los EXTASIS pero, en una parte que Hermione mantuvo bien al fondo de sí misma, estaba el hecho de que, una clase tan importante como resultaba ser Pociones, no la compartiera con Harry y Ron por primera vez desde que iniciaron sus estudios en Hogwarts. Claro que la culpa había sido totalmente de ellos dos por no haberse tomado completamente en serio la asignatura por el simple hecho de que fuera Snape quien la impartiese. No obtuvieron el extraordinario que exigía Snape en el TIMO si no, para ellos, inesperados supera las expectativas.

El que sí se encontraba en la clase era Malfoy, junto a Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Daphne Greengrass de Slytherin. Había cuatro alumnos de Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Padma Patil y Anthony Goldstein. Y, por último, de Hufflepuff estaba Ernie Macmillan.

Aunque no era muy habitual, en unas cuantas clases llegaron a tener que realizar pociones en pareja y aquí Hermione se sintió totalmente observada por ver con quien se pondría al no encontrarse con ella ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos. Claro que todo empezó a complicarse cuando Nott sorprendió pidiéndole a Padma el ser su compañero; aunque mayor sorpresa fue el que ella aceptase. Terry Bott y Michael Corner fue otra que no hubo que darle muchas vueltas, aunque dejó a su amigo Anthony descolgado. Daphne, que por la mirada que les dirigió a Ernie y Anthony, dejó claro que no tenía ninguna intención de ser pareja de ninguno de ellos y se quedó con Blaise al que no le importó lo más mínimo.

Hermione se sorprendió sintiendo un gran alivio al ver como Daphne no eligió a Malfoy pero de pronto se sintió como uno de esos hurones con los que Hagrid alimentaba a Buckbeak bajo la intensa mirada de Anthony y Ernie pero fue salvada, ya que no había mejor palabra para definirlo, por Malfoy al sentarse junto a ella sin haber dicho ni una sola palabra. Ni que fuera necesario ya que la había salvado de una situación de lo más comprometida aunque, visto desde otro ángulo, era la pareja de Draco Malfoy. No podía esperar a todas las barbaridades que sus dos amigos le iban a soltar una vez la noticia les llegase y se juntasen nuevamente.

—¿Pensando en lo que te dirán esos dos, Granger?— no, en serio, ¿tan fácil de leer resultaba ser?—. Algún día tendrás que tomar las riendas de tu vida. Sin olvidar que si antes ya eras más madura intelectualmente ahora también eres mayor de edad.

Era cierto. Era mayor de edad y podía hacer lo que quisiera por lo que tener que ser la pareja de Malfoy en clase de Pociones no podía considerarse un crimen por su parte si no que estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás los infantiles conflictos y actuar como la adulta que ya era.

Claro que la mirada que les había lanzado Snape, al no poder ser leída tan bien como resultaba la propia Hermione, la puso algo nerviosa. Un nerviosismo que se esfumó una vez empezaron a realizar la poción del día. No había nada mejor que los estudios para aligerar el peso sobre los hombros de Hermione.

—Deja de meterte en mi cabeza, Malfoy— le siseó Hermione molesta más consigo misma que con él.

—Oh, estamos algo irritable, Granger. Muy bien, ¿y dónde querrías que me metiese entonces?

A su pesar esta pregunta le hizo gracia y estuvo a punto de distraerla de la poción en la que estaban trabajando.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Como salga mal lo lamentarás— le advirtió.

—¿Es una promesa?— susurró Malfoy.

Hermione siguió trabajando a partir de aquí en silencio aunque para ello tuviera que morderse el labio con fuerza porque no había mayor mal que dejarse contestarle.

Algo que había aprendido a principio del curso fue que tanto ella como Malfoy eran demasiado semejantes… intelectualmente porque compartían todas sus asignaturas. Había llegado a pensar que no elegiría los EXTASIS de runas antiguas o aritmancia por la complejidad de las mismas que iba totalmente en contra con la despreocupada actitud que mostraba Malfoy en las clases; pero, para llevarle nuevamente la contraria, no fue así y acabó encontrándoselo hasta en la sopa. ¡Literalmente hablando! Porque era una sopa de letras y, por tanta sobreexposición de Draco Malfoy, llegó a formar su nombre y apellidos con las letras. Aunque algo más claro de que recibía demasiada exposición a Malfoy era el hecho de que, en lugar de revolver la sopa y deshacer aquellas palabras prohibidas, las cogió con cuidado en su cuchara y se las comió con gusto.

Una pista muy clara de que empezaba a sentir nuevamente la necesidad de recibir el contacto de Malfoy.

Si no había quedado claro durante el curso en el que les había dado clases, este año lo sellaría por completo ante las excelentes clases de DCAO impartidas por Remus Lupin. Además estaba el hecho de que aquí sí compartiría las clases con Harry y Ron aunque, luego de saberse que era compañera de Malfoy en Pociones, tal vez no fuera algo tan bueno como pudiera parecer a primera vista.

Afortunadamente las clases pronto tomaron más protagonismo y, al empezar con el _expecto patronum_, sirvió para que la gran mayoría, todos aquellos que formaron parte del Ejército de Dumbledore, pudieran pasar por la clase sin ningún tipo de dificultad. Nunca antes se había visto a Ron pasarlo tan bien en una clase puesto que parecía como si se encontrase en el Gran Comedor llenándose el estómago.

Lupin tuvo que dedicar más de su tiempo en clase para ayudar al resto de alumnos en enseñarles los conceptos más básicos en los que se basaba el _patronus_. Hermione, sin pretenderlo, volvió a poner en el filo su amistad con sus dos amigos al tratar de ayudar a Malfoy con el ejercicio pero había sido algo innato en ella y que no pudo haberlo reprimido aunque quisiera.

Afortunadamente no les quedó más remedio que _perdonarla_ cuando se vieron cargados con deberes pero esto no hizo si no que Hermione empezara a cuestionar la profundidad de la amistad que la unía con Harry y Ron puesto que, un punto en común desde que su amistad dio comienzo, ha sido el tenerles que ayudar, prácticamente hacer, los deberes porque ellos no se los tomaban en serio prefiriendo perder el tiempo con el quidditch.

Hermione tenía cosas en las que pensar y eso no podía resultar en nada bueno porque el pensar era algo que se le daba más que bien.

Los prefectos fueron llamados a una reunión a una semana, más el fin de semana entrante, del treinta y uno de octubre para discutir acerca de la celebración de Halloween. Era cierto que ese día las clases se detenían pero, más allá de los adornos y la comida especial de la festividad, no se distinguiría de ningún fin de semana habitual. Por supuesto que en mente de todos estaba, para bien o para mal, el baile de Navidad de cuarto curso y por eso, para bien o para mal, se decidió realizar otro baile pero, como sugerencia de los hijos de muggles y mestizos, conocedores de las tradiciones muggles de Halloween, se decidió que el baile fuera de disfraces ya que, por muy manido y habitual que fuera en el mundo muggle, en el mágico no se seguía dicha tradición.

El problema de si había que ir en parejas o no se solucionó con la no obligatoriedad de tener que ir en parejas pero colocando en cada sala común de las cuatro Casas el anuncio de que para participar en el Baile de Halloween, solamente para los alumnos de cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo curso, no era necesario ir acompañado de una pareja. Por supuesto que esto provocó que las chicas, más proclives a que las inviten, a salir, fiestas, bailes y todo tipo de eventos, dejaron muy claro que los chicos ya podrían ir pidiéndoles para ir o habría consecuencias.

Y todos son conscientes de que no hay nada más peligroso, Voldemort libre o encerrado como estaba ahora, que una mujer completamente airada.

Lo que quedaba totalmente claro era que ninguna de las gemelas Patil iría con Harry o Ron por nada de este u otro mundo. Ya habían aprendido la lección de la manera más dolorosa… o vergonzosa.

Claro que Hermione, en esta ocasión, no tenía un famoso jugador de quidditch que pudiera pedirle ir al baile. Lo que la dejaba sin muchas posibilidades de que alguien le pidiera ir, porque incluso Neville ya se lo había llegado a pedir a Luna.

Por supuesto que tenía un interés particular por quien fuera su cita pero era algo tan imposible que el solo pensarlo ya era estar perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Aunque al ir disfrazados pudieran ocultar sus identidades? Sí, porque no iba a pasarse todo el baile evitando a sus amigos, ¿verdad? En un momento u otro querrían hablar con ella y todo explotaría en sus narices como lo hacen los calderos en clases de Pociones.

Por supuesto que no hacía daño el preguntarlo o, más bien, el poner ese tema en la mesa, aunque esta no fuera una mesa de verdad si no una metafórica. Afortunadamente tenía muchas clases para elegir cuando hablar con él o, de no ser del todo posible de esta manera, esperar a tener que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar. Esto último fue lo elegido puesto que sus amigos, y prácticamente todo el alumnado, parecían tener algún tipo de fobia a este lugar rebosante de libros.

Era obvio que algo pasaba si Hermione se cambió de sitio para sentarse a la mesa en donde decidió ponerse Malfoy pero ella, en lugar de abordar el tema de primeras, continuó estudiando de manera que las únicas palabras que intercambió con el Slytherin fueron estrictamente referidas a los deberes que estaba haciendo.

No necesitaba ser ella misma para saber que, cuando más tiempo esperase antes de hablarle sobre lo del baile, más complicado se pondría toda la situación, y en peor lugar quedaría al final. Pero era algo demasiado fuera de lugar con respecto a su reciente cercanía como para no temer que pudiera estropear todo lo logrado hasta ahora.

¿Lo peor de toda esta situación? Que estaba claro que Malfoy sabía que Hermione quería hablarle, o preguntarle algo, pero que no veía el momento adecuado para ello y que Hermione sabía que Malfoy lo sabía. Y así podríamos estar hasta el último día en esta vida. ¿Afortunadamente? Malfoy se dispuso a levantarse para abandonar la biblioteca y provocó que Hermione saltara de improviso, aunque no literalmente.

—¿Invitaste a alguien?— preguntó de golpe y sin avisar. Tan súbitamente que incluso la propia Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma provocando unas oleadas de timidez, y vergüenza, que la recorrieron desde los dedos de sus pies a la punta de su indómito cabello.

Hermione se hundió en su asiento bajando la mirada de tal manera que podía ver las ligerísimas imperfecciones del pergamino como si fueran cadenas montañosas. ¿Es qué no podía actuar como Merlín manda a su alrededor ahora que su relación con Malfoy había cambiado a un curso mucho más agradable, que el pasado, y cercano?

—Invitar a alguien— repitió Malfoy—. ¿Invitarle a dónde, Granger?

Como si fuera necesaria algún tipo de aclaración para su pregunto puesto que… sí que la necesitaba porque también estaba la visita a Hogsmeade ahí delante. Una visita que sería aprovechada por la inmensa mayoría, salvo los de tercer año que pueden ir al pueblo pero no al baile, para realizar sus compras con respecto a preparar sus disfraces.

—… al baile…— murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible.

Pasaron los segundos y no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de Malfoy haciendo que Hermione, aún a su pesar por no haber estado recuperada del todo del corte que le dio Malfoy, levantase la vista para comprobar que no estuviera sentada sola en la mesa aguardando en balde.

Ante ella se encontró con la plateada mirada de Malfoy que la paralizó al instante. ¿Ha estado mirando para ella todo este tiempo? Era un pensamiento tan… que Hermione no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo que esperaba pasase desapercibido dada la iluminación existente en la biblioteca.

—¿Por qué ese interés, Granger?— una muy buena pregunta—. ¿Es qué quieres invitarme al baile o quieres que te invite yo al baile?

Ella y su bocaza. ¿Es qué no podía quedarse calladita? Tal vez no pudiera verse el rostro pero podía notar como emanaba oleadas de calor por lo que su sonrojo ahora debía ser más que evidente. ¡Y todo para nada!

—Da igual— pudo decir luego de recuperar algo de nervio y control de sí misma—. No importa.

Suerte que aquí, por mucha magia de por medio, las narices no llegan a crecer por contar mentiras. Aunque, con ciertos hechizos…

—¿De qué irás disfrazada, Granger?

¿Le había hecho Draco Malfoy esa pregunta? Fijándose a su alrededor pudo comprobar que allí no había nadie más que ellos dos por lo que, en verdad, había sido Malfoy quien le hizo dicha pregunta. ¿Y por qué querría saberlo? No sería para ir conjuntados, ¿verdad?

—¿Y para qué quieres saberlo, Malfoy?— no pudo evitar, finalmente, el preguntarle ganándose un simple encogimiento de hombros por parte del Slytherin. Queriendo saber el motivo fue lo que la motivó a responderle—. De elfo.

—¿A tanto llega tu cruzada por los elfos domésticos?— le preguntó enarcando su ceja a lo Malfoy.

—No de elfo doméstico si no de cómo los muggles ven a los elfos, de lo más diferente con respecto a los elfos domésticos— contestó levantando algo el volumen pero, gracias a la costumbre, no lo suficiente para alertar a Madame Pince.

Hermione tenía en mente su disfraz y, ahora por otro motivo, no pudo evitar el ardor que la quemaba por dentro y se reflejaba en el rubor de sus mejillas. Sería lo más atrevido que jamás Hermione Granger hubiera hecho… y se hubiera vestido.

—Es una interesante coincidencia.

Las palabras de Malfoy detuvieron la respiración de Hermione. ¿Podía haber acertado en sus sospechas? ¿Es qué Malfoy tenía pensado ir también disfrazado de elfo, tipo muggle, para ir conjuntado con ella?

—¿Por qué lo es, Malfoy?— necesitaba saberlo.

—Porque mi disfraz también será basado en el punto de vista de los muggles sobre cierto personaje que captó mi interés.

—¿Me estás diciendo que te interesas por aspectos de los muggles?— cierto que había visto ciertos cambios pero esto era bastante.

—Ahora que no es tabú en mi familia, eso de crecer bajo creencias, extremistas, por culpa de la influencia de Voldemort me lo hacía ver como deshonroso, como mínimo, estoy absorbiendo bastante del conocimiento muggle. Una pena que la magia impida que su tecnología funcione en nuestro mundo… aunque algo estoy pensando para arreglar ese problema.

A Hermione parecía que la hubieran noqueado de un buen golpe en la cabeza porque no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando, aunque casi pudiera afirmarse que era un sueño hecho realidad. Malfoy acercándose al mundo muggle. Lo que quería decir que no habría ningún problema en que se acercase a ella… bueno, que se acercase un poco más a ella.

—¿Y de qué piensas disfrazarte, Malfoy?— tenía que preguntárselo porque, de la manera en que se dirigió la conversación, era ciertamente probable que pudieran acabar yendo conjuntados con sus disfraces.

—De un personaje, para los muggles, fantástico visto desde su perspectiva.

Era una respuesta pero tampoco es que se lo dejase muy claro a Hermione debido a la ingente cantidad de personajes fantásticos que existían en la cultura muggle, y que no dejaban de crecer.

—¿Y no podrías decirme de quién?— le preguntó poniendo, sin percatarse de ello, un adorable puchero con su _apetecible_ labio inferior al que, normalmente, _maltrataba_ mordiéndoselo a causa de los nervios o la concentración del momento.

—Es conocido el que siempre quieras saber todo pero un poco de desconocimiento no resulta malo, Granger— solamente le faltaba que le negase con su dedo índice de manera condescendiente—. Eso sí, puedo decirte que será bastante elaborado.

¡Cómo si eso le resultase útil de alguna manera!

Hermione soltó un suspiro de resignación y su gesto la hizo rejuvenecer cinco años llegando a lograr sacarle una sutil sonrisa a Malfoy que pronto desapareció de su rostro aunque no antes de que pudiera haber sido, más que vista, intuida por Hermione.

_Solamente por vérsela mereció la pena… ¡la sonrisa! Me refería a verle la sonrisa… ¡Oh, Merlín!_

—¿Piensas hacerlo o no, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sonreír como una tonta por haber podido verle sonreír con completa sinceridad—. Tengo deberes que hacer.

—¿Y cuándo no los tienes, Granger?— la reacción de Hermione fue inflar los carrillos de una manera que solamente podía definirse como adorable. Malfoy se cruzó de brazos apoyado sobre la mesa y se echó hacia delante para llenar por completo la mirada de Hermione con su imagen. Hermione trató de no mostrarse sobreexcitada por ello—. ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Granger?

Vale, ahora ya le resultaba imposible el poder dominar su sonrisa que tomó posesión de sus labios iluminando su rostro pero, justo cuando dichos labios empezaron a entreabrirse para darle su respuesta…

—Uh, voy a llegar tarde al entrenamiento de quidditch. Ya me de lo dirás luego, Granger.

Y con esto Malfoy se levantó de la mesa, llevando aquella prepotente media sonrisa suya de cuando se sabe que ha ganado la mano, y abandonó la biblioteca dejando a una atónita Hermione atrás con la palabra, nunca mejor dicho, en la punta de la lengua.

_¡Sí será…! ¡Sí será…!_

—¡Maldita sierpe!

Madame Pince la instó, lo más amablemente dado el historial de Hermione en la biblioteca, a que abandonase las instalaciones por no saber mantener la compostura, y el volumen, que uno debería.

Malfoy no había podido dejar de sonreír, para sus adentros, desde que se levantó de la mesa en la biblioteca tras dejar a Hermione con su respuesta en la punta de la lengua y, de eso estaba más que seguro, con grandes ansias por ofrecérsela. Pero estaba bien eso de obligar a Hermione Granger a tener que aguantarse una respuesta durante un tiempo aunque dicha respuesta no fuera académica. Además de que, dicha pregunta, estaba muy claro que ella quería responderla.

Ya se había cambiado y se disponía a encaminarse hacia el campo de quidditch cuando, solamente fue poner un pie fuera de los vestuarios cuando una mano se opuso a su avance casi llegando a clavarse contra su pecho. La sorpresa de dicho gesto, como de la culpable del mismo, fue suficiente para que se viera empujado hasta quedar atrapado entre la pared y una, visiblemente, molesta…

—¿Granger?

—No me vengas con _Granger_ ahora, Malfoy— le replicó, como se había dicho, con cierta molestia palpable en su voz. Ahora le iba a dar una lección. Le haría sufrir diciéndole que no irá con él para luego _apiadarse_ y aceptar ir resignadamente—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme con la palabra en la boca? Iba a decirte que sí…

—Muy bien— le interrumpió Malfoy cortándola en seco—. Nos encontraremos al pie de las escaleras de la séptima planta, Granger. Y ahora disculpa pero tengo que ir a entrenar.

Hermione se quedó allí plantada como si hubiera sido víctima de un petrificus totalus sin saber muy bien lo que había sucedido. ¿No se suponía que iba a darle una lección? Pero, entonces, ¿cómo es que ha resultado ser ella quien le haya pedido la cita a Malfoy? Aunque, viéndolo por la parte buena del asunto, Malfoy había aceptado, ¿verdad?

_¡Maldita sierpe enredadora!_

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Sí, Snape es el profesor de Pociones, y me quito de en medio a Harry y Ron en dicha clase al tiempo que traigo de regreso a Lupin para dar las clases de DCAO porque es el único profesor válido que la ha impartido —hasta la llegada de Snape en el sexto libro aunque aquí no se da por motivo explicados, o eso espero -.-U

Cierto que en todo fic, ya se me entiende, hay un baile de disfraces y todo eso pero al tratar de adecuarme a la realidad de los libros queda claro que no es un hecho que se dé, explicado en que el Baile de Navidad en cuarto curso fue el único baile en años, si no décadas, que se dio en Hogwarts.

¡Y porque me apetecía disfrazarlos un poquito! Si bien el disfraz de Hermione ya lo ha dicho, imaginarse una de esas elfinas descocadas (¿se nota que he visto el capítulo de "Big Bang Theory" en la que Leonard sale con la hermana de Raj, Priya, y Sheldon le prepara una cuartada con la 'descocada Ms. Maggie McGarry') que muestran más que ocultan hahahaha y Draco pues… lo de este será un imposible aunque tratando de buscarle la manera para lograr el disfraz… aunque si no puedo no es que importe mucho debido a que es un fanfic, ¿verdad?

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Por cierto que, si esperáis ver algo del baile en el próximo capítulo… lamentándolo mucho no va a ser posible -.-U Y no es solamente por no querer pensar en los disfraces de todos los personajes T.T

Nos leemos.^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is Life**

Fue cuando la acompañaba de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor que Hermione sucumbió, una vez más, por haber querido soportar, aguantar, más tiempo de lo necesario. Afortunadamente, con los sucesos ocurridos el curso pasado, Malfoy supo donde llevarla para que nadie pudiera molestarles.

La sala de los menesteres.

Estaba decidido a que esta fuera la última vez que Hermione se tomase demasiado tiempo antes de acudir a él pero sin obligarle a realizar un inquebrantable no estaba del todo seguro de cómo lograrlo. Sobre todo porque si de algo podía definirse a Hermione era de testaruda.

_El lugar donde ofrecerle a Granger lo que se merece._

Eso fue lo que había pensado mientras pasaba por tres veces ante el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado para que apareciese la puerta que lleva al interior de la sala de los menesteres. Lo que se encontró en el interior de dicha sala no se correspondía con lo que Malfoy tenía en mente pero así debió creerlo correcto la sala porque, de otra manera, no habría aparecido, ¿verdad?

En fin, una gran cama circular con suaves sábanas de seda y multitud de cojines era tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para lo que tenía que hacer con Hermione.

Con sumo cuidado depositó a Hermione sobre la cama y Malfoy tuvo que cerrar los ojos para tratar de serenarse ante la visión que formaba la muchacha allí tumbada con el revelador disfraz de elfo que llevaba puesto. Había que concederles a los muggles que sabían muy bien como tratar la sensualidad, y como buscarla en todas sus formas.

El recuerdo de ver a Hermione a lo alto de las escaleras, para ir descendiendo por ellas a su encuentro, regresó a su mente de una manera tan física que casi fue como si la joven Gryffindor le hubiera vuelto a dar una bofetada.

— — — — —

Allí estaba al pie de las escaleras, dichosas escaleras móviles, que llevaban al séptimo piso de Hogwarts, en donde se encontraba la Torre de Gryffindor, esperando, de todas las personas posibles, a Hermione Granger… para llevarla al baile de Halloween. Claro que peor habría sido que estuviera allí esperando por Harry o Ron. Este pensamiento le produjo un estremecimiento de puro terror.

Del tiempo que pasó allí de pie, sin moverse ni un ápice, llegó a parecer más una estatua recolocada que un alumno disfrazado. Aunque no hubiera ninguna estatua en Hogwarts que estuviera vestida de cuero negro… tal vez algún maniquí, o en la percha de un armario, pero no una estatua.

Ni siquiera el _desfile_ de disfraces que se daba con el paso de las alumnas, y alumnos, dirigiéndose al comedor le resultaba una distracción porque ni los disfraces le llamaban la atención, ni las chicas que los llevaban puestos. Además de que, como Gryffindors que eran, le miraban con ciertas sospechas por encontrarse allí sin hacer nada, de lo más sospechoso, por mucho que no tuvieran ni idea de quién era él en realidad.

La ventaja de llevar el rostro oculto.

Todo lo contrario a Hermione puesto que, aunque bien era cierto que llevaba lo suficiente para cubrirse las partes más íntimas de su anatomía, no hacía sino resaltar su figura, y las imponentes curvas que poseía. Y el que lo hiciera llevando lo que no podía ser descrito más que como un sensual bañador de justa tela, aunque se tratase de una coraza metálica con el que trataba de mostrar, o no mostrar, una controlada desnudez.

Cual corsé agarraba sus pechos con fuerza levantándoselos cuyo escote en V terminaba unos centímetros por debajo de los mismos. Se sujetaba a su espalda cual sujetador dejando su espalda a la vista. La parte inferior de la coraza, la que cubría la parte más íntima del cuerpo de Hermione, era del tipo tanga que, por muy poco, no cumpliría con su deber y enseñaría lo que tendría que proteger de ojos extraños. Como tanga que era dejaba bien a la vista las nalgas de Hermione. O eso haría sino fuera porque llevase una especie de liguero metálico pero que, en vez de servir para lo obvio, algo que no podía al no tener los enganches, servía para el faldón, también poseía esos dibujos geométricos dorados, con el que ocultaba sus nalgas y que caía hasta sus tobillos aunque, para no eliminar toda la sensualidad de la pieza, era lo suficientemente estrecho para permitir la visión de los extremos de sus nalgas. Todo iba en un profundo color negro salvo por unos detalles geométricos dibujados en líneas doradas.

Unas imponentes botas de tacón le llegaban hasta sus muslos, rodeando sus nalgas, con un corte asimétrico descendiente hacia el interior de sus muslos. Aquí también tenía esos detalles dorados, de rodilla para arriba, aunque los aderezó con otros plateado. Tacón y el borde de la suela también eran dorados.

Llevaba unas mangas que le llegaban hasta los hombros pero sin cubrirlos. De tela en el antebrazo, llegando a cubrir su mano que iba enguantada pero con dedos libres, y metálico en el brazo con sus dibujos dorados igual que en el puño de la manga.

Un simple collar de tela al cuello, fino y a una vuelta con sus bordes dorados, era el remate de su vestuario.

Como único complemento era la enorme lanza, tan larga como la estatura de Hermione, que portaba en su mano izquierda cuyo diseño resultaba simple pero efectivo.

El cabello de Hermione, liso una vez más, se encontraba recogido en un moño sobre su cabeza que terminaba en una coleta dejando, únicamente, dos mechones que encuadraban su rostro afilándoselo en apariencia. Este peinado dejaba a la vista las espectaculares orejas puntiagudas que llevaba Hermione caídas hacia fuera en lugar de en vertical.

Su rostro no llevaba ningún tipo de maquillaje con la excepción de un ligero brillo en sus labios y una sombra, aún más ligera, en sus párpados.

¿Recuerdas las ventajas de llevar el rostro oculto? Pues una era que Hermione no podía ser testigo de la cara de asombro, impacto, y puro deseo aderezado con lujuria, que se le había puesto.

Hermione bajó la escalera con la certeza de estar siendo admirada por aquellos ojos plateados ocultos bajo el casco que llevaba Malfoy. Tal vez por ello, o por el simple hecho de la naturaleza de Halloween, cada escalón que descendía lo marcaba con el movimiento de sus caderas y el giro de su lanza a su espalda.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera se detuvo frente a Malfoy pero no le dedicó ninguna mirada tímida si no una que exudaba sensualidad y erotismo, parejo a lo que gritaba su disfraz. Recorrió el cuerpo del Slytherin de pies a cabeza, o casco en este caso, enarcando una ceja denotando la sorpresa por la elección de aquel disfraz.

—¿Malfoy?

A pesar de que era el único que podría estar esperándola necesitaba estar completamente segura puesto que, por la elección de su disfraz, le era imposible el reconocerle.

—Iba a decir "¿quién si no?" pero— ladeó la cabeza antes de recuperar la verticalidad— está claro que cualquiera estaría esperándote.

—¿Tan _bien_ me veo con este disfraz?— le preguntó ofreciéndole una media sonrisa made in Malfoy—. Oi, aquí arriba— usando la lanza, apoyándola en la parte inferior del casco, le hizo alzar la cabeza puesto que uno no podía estar seguro de hacia donde se podían estar dirigiendo su mirada aunque, con la manera en que estaba exponiendo su cuerpo, sus pechos eran un objetivo más que posible—. Eso está mejor. Por cierto, ¿un motorista? Eso o un masoquista viendo todas las puntas que lleva tu disfraz. ¿Pero no me dijiste que iba a ser elaborado?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—Debo decirte que eres una buena embajadora de los muggles, Granger. Y seguro que harías mucho más si todo el asunto ese del P.E.D.D.O. lo llevaras con semejante vestuario.

—Seguro que ninguno de ustedes trataría tan mal a los elfos domésticos de tener este aspecto, Malfoy.

—¿Con ese aspecto? De seguro que las elfinas serían tratadas de una manera muy diferente— le dijo Malfoy, en broma, ganándose un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¿Es qué solamente sois capaces de pensar en eso, Malfoy?— le amonestó negando con la cabeza y con cierta resignación.

—Más que en eso yo diría que en sexo, Granger. Y resultaría menos sencillo el hacerlo de no tener a una elfina tan sexy ante mí— Malfoy le ofreció la mano que Hermione aceptó para dirigirse hacia el comedor—. ¿Quieres decirme algo?— le preguntó al notar como Hermione le colocó la lanza sobre su cuello.

—Solamente recordarte que no solamente a los ladrones se les corta las manos por lo que te resultará muy sencillo adivinar lo que se le cortaría a alguien que pueda pensar en sobrepasarse.

Malfoy se rió y el sonido ahogado por el casco resonó con gravedad y seriedad.

—Nunca he tenido necesidad de sobrepasarme puesto que ellas siempre han dejado muy claro hasta donde se me permitía llegar— moviendo su mano enlazada acarició la pierna de Hermione—. Y sin necesidad de usar un arma para explicármelo.

La entrada en el Gran Comedor fue de esas que, a pesar de no haber sido su intención, ya sabes con eso de no llamar la atención para no tener que mentir acerca de la identidad de la pareja que te acompañaba, silencian el lugar haciendo que todos volteen a ver en la dirección del umbral en donde una pareja se encuentra siendo el objetivo de todas las miradas del lugar.

Por lo menos, a pesar de lo diferente que era la naturaleza de sus disfraces, iban conjuntados en negro. Lo que complicaría luego al tratar de asegurarles que no había sido hecho a propósito si no que fue una inocente coincidencia.

Hermione podía ver como Ron, que había tenido la enorme originalidad de ir disfrazado de jugador de los Chudley Cannons, parecía habérsele desencajado la mandíbula por la que manaba una catarata de babas mientras mantenía su mirada clavada en ella o, para ser más exactos, en su cuerpo o, siéndolo aún más, en…

—No te vayas a sobresaltar— le dijo Malfoy antes de dejarle ir la mano a Hermione para quitarse el casco.

Por supuesto que tenía que ofrecerle una mirada de lo más confusa.

—¿Y por qué tendría que sobresaltarme sí puede saberse?

Solamente fue levantar algo el casco para que surgiera aquella luz de debajo del mismo. Una luz y una… ¿llamarada?

_Pero ¿qué demon-…?_

El pensamiento de Hermione se vio interrumpido en el momento que Malfoy terminó de quitarse el casco para mostrar… no su rostro sino su cabeza. O lo que quedaba de ella para poder ser mostrada.

Gestos de sorpresa, algunos gritos, sin olvidar alguna que otra varita siendo alzada apuntando a la figura llameante de negro, fueron las reacciones más repetidas por todos los presentes. Hermione, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en una cosa.

—Ciertamente sí que es un disfraz elaborado— murmuró para sí misma viendo el cráneo llameante que era la cabeza de Malfoy. ¿Su propio cráneo llameante? Bastante posible que fuera así.

Malfoy le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, que pasó totalmente desapercibida por el hecho de no tener glóbulos oculares en las cuencas, antes de dirigirse al resto de los presentes. Si tuviera labios sabría que aquellas caras de incredulidad, sorpresa y miedo se debería al hecho de que no le habrían visto nunca antes sonreír como lo estaba haciendo en estos momentos. Más para sí mismo que para los demás.

—¿Sucede algo?— preguntó con una enervante calma que le sacó un bufido a Hermione por su relajada actitud—. Parece como si hubierais visto a un fantasma— Malfoy se quedó en silencio varios segundos antes de volverse para mirar por encima de su hombro—. Uh, no sabía que estaba usted ahí, señor.

Hermione vio como el Barón Sanguinario siguió su camino hasta atravesar una de las paredes del comedor.

—¿Es qué no han visto nunca alguien **bien** disfrazado antes?— les preguntó con su tono burlón con el que dejaba muy clara la identidad bajo la calavera, o eso pensaba Hermione. _Un momento, ¿la identidad no estaría sobre la calavera pues es ahí donde va el rostro? Resulta algo de lo más confuso_—. La verdad es que no tenía que llevar casco pero me era útil para una gran entrada aunque ahora resulta una molestia. Una pena que no pudiera acabar la moto antes de esta noche— se lamentó Malfoy.

_Un disfraz basado en algo muggle, literatura muggle. ¡Chicos! No podía ser de otra forma el que, por muy Malfoy que sea, se basase en un dichoso cómic. ¿Shakespeare? ¿Quién lo necesita cuando tienes al Ghost Rider?_

Malfoy lanzó el casco hacia el techo del comedor para convertirse en una bola de fuego, ¿con forma de calabaza?, que explotó iluminando todo el lugar desperdigándose en llamaradas o lenguas de fuego. Salamandras para ser más exactos.

—Bueno, ¿un poco exagerada la entrada, Granger?— le preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Hermione era capaz de imaginarse una ceja enarcada sobre aquella calavera.

—Nunca te tomé por alguien que se esforzase tanto, Malfoy— se burló Hermione aún asombrada por el trabajo realizado por el Slytherin con su disfraz—. ¿Elaborado? Eso es quedarse corto. Muy corto. Cortísimo.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza, ignorando a todos los presentes salvo a Hermione, que la mayoría seguían dedicándole miradas furtivas, otros más descarados no apartaban la vista de encima.

—Te estás quitando méritos, Granger— _parejo a lo que te has quitado dejando tanta carne a la vista_—. Puedo decirte que si alguien está atrayendo más miradas de los dos no soy yo.

Ella que podía hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí, Malfoy— el sarcasmo brotaba de su voz como el aire que exhalaba—. Porque no pueden dejar de mirar para mis elaboradas orejas puntiagudas.

_En verdad no son tus orejas puntiagudas lo que atraen la atención de ti, Granger._

—Y sé muy bien que no son, precisamente, mis orejas puntiagudas lo que está atrayendo su atención hacia mí, Malfoy.

A pesar de la imperturbabilidad que era la calavera de Malfoy, Hermione podía adivinar, o incluso notar, la sorpresa en el Slytherin por haberle leído tan bien en esta ocasión. Y la sonrisa más que satisfecha que le estaba dedicando lo dejaba aún más claro por parte de ella.

—No, es esa lanza con la que les _sugieres_ que te vean a la cara si no…

—Pues cumple con lo que predicas, Malfoy— Hermione le alzó el rostro usando la lanza—. Que sin ojos no se puede saber a donde cae tu mirada pues ambos sabemos que no eres ningún caballero.

Malfoy, simplemente, le rió sus palabras pero ni afirmó ni negó tal acusación. Lo que también terminó por hacer reír a Hermione.

—¿Así qué esto es lo que tomas por un disfraz elaborado, Malfoy?— le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la mesa de las bebidas. Hermione no estaba segura de si era por la cantidad de gente presente en el comedor, la llamarada provocada por Malfoy, por haberse atrevido con su disfraz o porque sentía varias miradas sobre ellos, por mucho que estas fueran cambiando siempre había un mínimo de media docena de pares de ojos siguiendo sus movimientos—. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Y no me refiero a que hayas leído un cómic del Ghost Rider— añadió para no ver retrasada la respuesta que quería conocer.

—Como ocurre la gran mayoría de las veces— Malfoy tomó un trago de cerveza de mantequilla que, para asombro de Hermione, pudo verse como descendía por su garganta, aunque esta no fuera visible, para ir difuminándose hasta desaparecer—, la respuesta resulta ser algo de lo más sencillo— la mirada que le dedicó Hermione dejaba claro que ella no consideraba el disfraz de Malfoy como algo sencillo—. Ya verás que sí lo es, Granger.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo en una mano la lanza y en la otra su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla.

—Lo veré cuando te decidas a explicármelo, Malfoy— la mirada de Hermione no pudo evitar pasar de Malfoy a la pareja de Ron y Lavender al ver como ella le dio un toque, que podría acabar por dejarle marca, en el brazo del pelirrojo—. Las hay desesperadas— farfulló Hermione antes de tomar un sorbo de su bebida.

Malfoy miró por encima de su hombro para ver lo que había captado la atención de Hermione para luego volver su atención a ella.

—Alguien debería haberle explicado mejor los elementos de ese uniforme porque me parece a mí que no entendió lo que son los pom-pons.

A pesar de no ser visible Hermione estaba segura de que, con estas palabras, iba acompañándolas una media sonrisa por parte de Malfoy.

—Pues yo creo que esos son los pom-pons que quería estar mostrando— dijo con una mueca de disgusto ante el exagerado escote y el, ¿inflado?, tamaño de los senos de Lavender—. La cheerleader privada para la superestrella Ron Weasley de los Chudley Cannons— sarcasmo llámale Hermione.

—Mejor no nos pongamos ahora a hablar de pom-pons porque tampoco es que peques de ligereza con los propios, Granger.

—Oi. ¡Qué estos son todo naturales y…!— Hermione apuntó su lanza contra el pecho de Malfoy—. Deja de mirar para ellos, Malfoy. Y empieza de una vez a contarme como has hecho para realizar tu disfraz.

Malfoy dejó su vaso sobre la mesa, vacío, e hizo lo propio con el de Hermione, ¿sorprendentemente el que también se encontrase vacío?, para ofrecerle una mano que ella, ingenuamente al no creerse en peligro, aceptó con llana curiosidad.

Los nervios empezaron a aflorar, y a quebrar el personaje que debería estar representando con su disfraz aunque nadie podía decir que una elfina guerrera no pudiera sentirse agobiada ante el prospecto de tener que bailar. Sobre todo si la pareja de baile era Malfoy. En este caso concreto un Malfoy con una calavera llameante.

—Malfoy, no estoy muy segura de…

—En un baile se baila, Granger— la lógica del lado de Malfoy—. ¿Y no querías que te contase cómo he hecho mi disfraz?— sumado al chantaje resulta el motivo perfecto para lograr que bailase con él.

—Chantajista— murmuró Hermione mientras enganchaba su lanza a la espalda, sobre el cierre de la coraza, la cual superó todas las pruebas para evitar que pudiera abrirse y _flashear_ a los presentes con sus… pom-pons.

—Slytherin, Granger— le aclaró Malfoy—. Y a mucha honra.

Hermione ni siquiera se había planteado escuchar que tipo de canción estaba sonando en estos momentos, más preocupada por enfrentarse a Malfoy, pero ahora al darse cuenta de que se trataba de una canción lenta, ¿quién fue el culpable de elegir un dichoso vals para un baile de Halloween?, en la que la cercanía entre ellos sería obligada… ¿debería sentirse molesta por ello o agradecida?

Mano en la espalda, en ese hueco en donde se encuentra la frontera de esta y el territorio prohibido de donde pierde su nombre, ¿o podría ser algo más bajo?, aunque para ello tenía la sujeción del faldón, ¿verdad? La perfecta indicación de donde no podía bajarse más. Manos entrelazadas. Y la mano de Hermione descansando sobre el hombro de Malfoy, afortunadamente en el que no llevaba una colección de pinchos.

El Mundo a su alrededor dejó de existir y solamente estaban ellos dos. Y bailando un vals de todo lo imaginable para estar haciendo.

—Explicación, Malfoy.

—Como dije antes, resulta mucho más sencillo de lo que parece. Todo sigue en su lugar salvo que no puede verse— algo que ya se daba por sentado—. Puedes comprobarlo si te apetece— añadió con tono retador pero ligero.

—El fuego arde pero no quema. Conozco el encantamiento pero, por supuesto, es la primera vez que veo a alguien colocarlo sobre su propia cabeza— podía verse que entre el asombro y respeto también había lugar para la incredulidad.

—Puedes creerme en que lo probé suficientes veces para cumplir con mis estándares de seguridad, Granger. Sería un verdadero crimen por mi parte dañar mi tan preciado rostro. El Mundo no podría perdonármelo.

Hermione, que podía, rodó los ojos ante semejante declaración.

—El Mundo lo superaría— le soltó con exagerada dulzura—. ¿Y lo de verse solamente tu calavera?

—Nada más sencillo que un encantamiento médico, Granger. Que sabrías si pensases dedicarte en el futuro al ámbito de la medimagia.

—¿Es lo qué piensas hacer tú en el futuro?— la sorpresa del todo evidente en su voz aunque mayor sorpresa era el que no hubiera pisado aún a Malfoy. No porque no supiese bailar si no porque estaba bailando con Draco Malfoy.

—No, ¿qué es lo que te ha hecho pensar algo semejante, Granger?

¿Pero no había dicho él mismo que lo habría sabido de haberse pensando dedicar a la medimagia? ¿No quería decir eso que él lo sabía porque sí quería dedicarse a la medimagia?

_Pues parece ser que no es así._

—Me encontré con un problema y, simplemente, busqué una solución. ¿Qué mejor manera para mostrar solamente la calavera que con el hechizo para buscar fracturas óseas? Oculta todo con la excepción, obvia excepción, de los huesos.

Vale, Hermione no podía más que admitirlo.

—Es muy…

—¿Te has quedado sin palabras, Granger?— se burló riéndose por lo bajo.

—… didáctico— terminó ignorando la interrupción de Malfoy.

—¿Didáctico? Preferiría que te hubieras quedado sin palabras— negó con la cabeza ante la palabra elegida por Hermione.

—Bueno, has tenido que investigar encantamientos y hechizos para la realización de tu disfraz. Y unos con cierta dificultad por lo que sí, me parece de lo más didáctico.

—Sobre todo para ti porque has aprendido cosas nuevas, ¿verdad?

Ante esto Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír. Sonrisa que fue recíproca con la de Malfoy por mucho que esta no fuera visible.

—¿Puedo…?— le pidió Hermione alzando llevando su mano del hombro de Malfoy ante su rostro.

—¿No puedes estar sin tocarme, Granger?— finalmente el rubor superó las _defensas_ del disfraz de Hermione—. Claro que puedes. No seré yo quien te impida _satisfacer_ tus _necesidades_, Granger. Académicas, por supuesto— no pudo evitar añadir para rebajar la intensidad del rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha.

—Cállate, Malfoy— le espetó pero sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos o, para ser más exactos, a sus cuencas.

El rostro de puro asombro de Hermione cuando llevó su mano a tocar el de Malfoy, atravesando aquellas llamas que no le hicieron ningún daño, fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa propia a Malfoy. Una sonrisa que Hermione pudo delinear con sus dedos sobre aquellos labios. De pronto Hermione detuvo su mano para luego retirarla con sumo cuidado.

Había sentido como aquellos labios le dieron lo que únicamente podía definirse como un dulce beso sobre sus yemas.

—¿Estás bien, Granger?— de poder verse, los ojos de Malfoy mostrarían sospecha—. No estarás resistiéndote otra vez, ¿verdad? Ya sabes que eso te hace más mal que bien.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Hermione bajando la vista, si no al suelo a sus botas o a las de Malfoy—. Es que no puedo evitarlo. Admitirlo de primeras me haría sentir como si fuera demasiado débil e incapaz de soportarlo.

—Pero es que no te hace débil, Granger. Y para eso estoy yo aquí. Para compartirlo contigo.

Daba igual el disfraz o el multijugos usado porque aquella manera de morderse su labio inferior jamás podría ser ocultada por Hermione.

—¿Entonces podemos irnos ahora, Malfoy?

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

¿Sorpresa en los disfraces? Hahahaha Es cierto que he puesto algo del baile, mínimo y sin pararme con los disfraces de los demás, salvo en el de Ron y Lavender porque había que dejar claro por donde anda la mentalidad de estos… y como opuesto a la que hay entre Hermione y Draco.

El fuego ese que utiliza Draco creo, es que ya con todo lo que uno lee no puede estar seguro, que salió en los libros pero no estoy muy seguro. Sé que las llamas azules que usa Hermione prenden pero no sé si te queman. Y, si no es así, pues son otro tipo de llamas y listo. Por lo del encantamiento para ver los huesos me pareció la variante posible en el mundo mágico para las radiografías hehehehe Que mejor manera que ver los huesos directamente, ¿verdad?

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

¿Terminar lo que se comenzó en este capítulo, en la sala de los menesteres, en el siguiente capítulo o dejarlo pasar simplemente porque ya sabemos lo que allí sucederá?

Podría ser que un párrafo o dos para destacar ciertas cosas pero sin ahondar en el asunto T.T T.T para alguien por ahí fuera :P

Nos leemos.^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is Life**

Tras librarse de la lanza de Hermione, que tuvo que llevar Malfoy a su espalda, se acercó a la figura que descansaba ante él con cierto aspecto somnoliento. Salvo por el intenso brillo de sus ojos avellana que podrían rivalizar con la brillante luz del Sol.

Colocándose entre las piernas de Hermione sus manos recorrieron aquella bota hasta alcanzar la calidez de sus muslos pero antes de poder empezar a quitarle las botas tuvo que ir primero por la sujeción del faldón puesto que, de espaldas sobre la cama, este se le clavaba en la cintura. Hermione no pudo evitar cierto sonrojo cuando, tras abrir el cierre, tuvo que alzar su cuerpo, con la fuerza de sus, decentes, abdominales en un gesto de lo más sugerente. Dio gracias a Merlín cuando pudo volver a tumbarse. Estaba segura de que Malfoy le estaría dedicando una media sonrisa de las suyas.

Dejándose llevar por las acciones de Malfoy, Hermione levantó su pierna para apoyarla contra el pecho del Slytherin, incluso sobre su hombro para descansar, mientras este se la iba quitando poco a poco dejando a la vista cada vez más de su pierna morena. Alguien había tomado bastante Sol este verano pasado. Antes de que pudiera formular un pensamiento coherente con lo que estaba sucediendo, Hermione se encontró ya sin sus botas y con sus piernas descansando sobre los hombros de Malfoy.

¡Para hablar de posturas sugerentes!

Con cuidado fue deslizando sus piernas por los costados de Malfoy, al tiempo que este le iba acariciando sus piernas mientras se echaba hacia delante cubriéndola. Primero con su sombra, ¿luego con su cuerpo?

El baile de luces y sombras que podía verse sobre el rostro de Hermione, provocado por la llameante calavera de Malfoy, la hacía verse de lo más atrayente y sensual. Una vez más gracias a lo bien que aprovechó este pasado verano.

Cuando lo tuvo suficientemente cerca Hermione no pudo reprimirse el ir en busca de los cierres de aquella cazadora y empezar a abrirlos alentada por la pasividad por parte de Malfoy al dejarle hacer. Hermione no pudo reprimir un ligero grito de sorpresa cuando surgió una llamarada pero, recuperada de la primera impresión, siguió hasta que pudo abrir la cazadora mostrando ante ella toda la parte superior del esqueleto de Malfoy cubierto en llamas.

Hermione no tenía palabras pero su rostro de asombro era suficiente para poder comprender como se sentía. Malfoy se terminó por quitar la cazadora mientras sentía las manos de Hermione recorriendo su pecho entre curiosidad y necesidad. Ante él, ante la mirada de Hermione, Malfoy se quitó los guantes revelando lo que ya era de esperar, los huesos de sus manos cubiertos por aquella llama.

Siguió con la vista como aquellos finos dedos, huesos, recorrían su escote pasando de uno al otro seno para luego apoyar por completo su mano y acariciarle el cuello. Un suspiro de gozo surgió gustosamente de labios de Hermione.

—Lo admito, Malfoy— susurró Hermione con cierta dificultad—. Tu disfraz es el mejor.

Ver reír al esqueleto de Malfoy era todo un espectáculo.

—En comparación con el tuyo, con cualquiera que te puedas poner, o quitar, no es nada, Granger.

Enroscando sus piernas a la cintura de Malfoy se elevó lo suficiente para que el Slytherin pudiera pasar un brazo por detrás y sujetarla por la espalda para atraerla hacia él. Hermione se abrazó contra él descansando su rostro sobre el espacio junto al cuello de Malfoy. Un lugar que parecía formado de manera perfecta para ella.

Las llamas envolvían el cuerpo de Hermione sin producirle el más mínimo daño.

Solamente fue un susurro y no estaba muy claro de si pudo haber sido escuchado por Malfoy o no, a pesar de tener tan cerca su oído, pero la palabra brotaron sin miedo alguno.

—Draco.

— — — — —

Si por algo se sentía afortunada Hermione era por las clases, los deberes, el estudio y, por supuesto, los exámenes, aquí altamente representados por los futuros EXTASIS porque, a diferencia del resto de personas, de la inmensa mayoría de ellas, siempre podía refugiarse en todo ello día sí y día también mientras que otros, pongamos por ejemplo los seguidores de quidditch, tienen que ponerse de acuerdo con los demás seguidores por el tema del estadio y todo eso. Nunca verás a la gente discutir, estando a punto de echar mano a las varitas, por a quién le toca o deja de tocar su tiempo en la biblioteca. Más bien sería todo lo contrario, para ver a quién no le toca estar en la biblioteca aunque, si esto fuera así, querría decir que a todos con la excepción de Hermione.

_Y de Malfoy._

Era por toda esta línea de pensamientos que Hermione vio como algo fuera de lo normal el que Ginny hubiera ido a la biblioteca y, sobre todo, que se estuviera dirigiendo en su dirección. ¿Hablar con ella? Más que probable. ¿Qué pueda gustarle el tema a tratar? Viendo que su mirada, de haber llevado la varita en la mano, indicaría que estaba a punto de lanzarte uno de sus devastadores _Mocomurciélagos_ pues está claro que el que pueda gustarle estaba perdiendo posiciones de manera alarmante.

Y la sonrisa que le ofreció al acercarse a la mesa en la que se encontraba Hermione era la gota que colmaba su vaso.

—Ginny.

—Hermione.

Un escueto saludo con los nombres y se sentó frente a Hermione sin apartar sus castaños de los avellana de su amiga. Ciertamente tenía algo en mente y no se iría sin lo que vino a buscar. Fuera para bien o para mal de Hermione.

—¿Soy yo o pasas mucho tiempo con Malfoy?— le preguntó directamente Ginny.

_Para que luego hablen de discreción._

—Ambos somos prefectos y cursamos las mismas asignaturas. Lo raro sería no pasar tiempo juntos— una respuesta inocente que no revelaba nada acusador.

Por un momento pareció como si Ginny realmente se lo hubiera creído. Un momento que ni duró medio segundo.

—Pues es raro entonces que no se te vea junto al resto de prefectos, Hermione. Con mi hermano lo entiendo pues a nadie le gustaría formar un trío— Ginny se estremeció de puro disgusto— con él y Lavender puesto que parece no dejarle ni un rato a solas. Sobre todo ahora que han _formalizado_ lo suyo— el extremo de sus labios tembló al reprimir una maliciosa sonrisa—. Te enteraste de ello, ¿verdad?

Como no hacerlo si todo Hogwarts se enteró, para desgracia de Ron y Lavender aunque el que peor lo llevó fue Ron teniendo que ir a la enfermería y todo.

—No seas mala, Ginny. Pudo ser algo muy grave— pero Hermione estaba haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no reír también. Sobre todo porque Madame Pince la haría salir de la biblioteca—. Y si paso tiempo con Malfoy como prefecto es cosa de Chang que es la encargada de asignar las rondas como Premio Anual.

La mueca que puso la pelirroja dejaba claro que aún tenía cierta tensión con respecto a Cho Chang y Hermione sabía muy bien el motivo de ello.

—Ron debería haberse conformado con haber besado a alguien más que a tía Muriel y no _meterse_ en _lugares_ desconocidos— en resumidas cuentas resultó que durante su primera vez con Lavender no solamente fue el himen de ella lo que se desgarró si no también el prepucio de Ron. Decir que hubo momentos de histeria sería quedarse muy corto, cortísimo, como cierta parte anatómica envuelta en todo este asunto—. Y también resulta que tienes a otros compañeros en las clases pero es con Malfoy con quien pasas más tiempo. Incluso más que con Harry y mi hermano aunque estos siempre andan tras de ti cuando se les atragantan los deberes. O sea, siempre que no les queda más remedio que hacerlos la noche anterior.

Como si no hubiera sido así durante todos estos años. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente este año, y el próximo? Pues porque son los EXTASIS. Los exámenes que dirimirían sus futuros y no estaba bien que fuera ella quien tuviera que hacerlos. Todos los años previos servían para estos dos últimos años.

—Lo que me dice que tú tendrías que estar más centrada en tus TIMOS que en ir por aquí buscando no se qué, Ginny.

En realidad estaba más que claro lo que estaba buscando. Por desgracia.

—Afortunadamente para mí puedo sacar mejores TIMOS que Ron sin ni siquiera presentarme a ellos— se burló, aunque con razón—. Y no sigas dándome largas porque no me iré sin mi respuesta, Hermione.

La tozudez de los Weasley entrando en acción.

—Sabes lo mío con Malfoy de este verano, ¿verdad?— ganar un poco de tiempo nunca estaba de más.

—Sé que después de lo que te sucedió pudiste superarlo gracias a él pero sin más datos que estos. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque nadie cree que sea necesario el informarme de todas esas cosas— aunque en un principio parecía estar a punto de entrar en ebullición pronto se calmó. Hormonas adolescentes—. Es tu vida y lo sé muy bien. También me alegro de que hayas salido de lo más abierta, por mucho que te lo esté diciendo en la biblioteca interrumpiéndote con los deberes o estudios, o lo que sea que hayas decidido hacer ahora mismo.

—Sí, Malfoy me ayudó y es algo que nunca podré recompensarle por ello. Aunque tampoco es que esté recordándomelo para ello. Lo que me hace pensar que no quiere ninguna recompensa.

—¿Tu compañía entonces?— trató de escarbar algo de información.

—Una vez superado, y aprendido, lo que de verdad es el mundo real y no toda esa basura con la que le criaron. Por mucho que Lucius no tuviera toda la culpa, por eso de estar bajo el _imperius_, aunque guste de su estatus de sangre pura no trata a los demás como simple basura bajo su suela.

El silencio que siguió fue usado por Ginny para reordenar sus pensamientos. Algo que no debería permitírsele hacer por muy buenos motivos.

—Malfoy era la calavera llameante de Halloween— no era ninguna pregunta—. Esa con la que te fuiste de la fiesta cuando aún había fiesta en la que estar— Hermione no podía decir ni siquiera un monosílabo pero tampoco mover la cabeza para afirmar o negar aquellas palabras—. ¿Para montar una fiesta privada?

Vale, esto estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Cierto que se trataba de su amiga y todo eso pero meterse en su vida privada, y cuando se dice privada es privada, es ir demasiado lejos puesto que no eran de esas amigas que hablan de ese tipo de cuestiones. Salvo por cuando Ginny le abrió su dolorido corazón que sangraba por la indiferencia por parte de Harry hacia sus sentimientos pero, en esa ocasión, fue por propia voluntad y no fue Hermione quien se le echó encima para sacarle la información.

Lo que le hacía recordar una cosa.

—¿Sigues saliendo con Dean?— no era para entrometerse ni como venganza por la intromisión de Ginny si no por la ayuda prestada en el pasado.

—No, me parece a mí que Dean preferiría salir con una chica algo más _manejable_ o, dicho de otro modo, sin personalidad propia para que no le haga sentirse inferior a ella— y eso que no se puede decir que Ginny tenga mucho orgullo, que lo tiene y en cantidad, pero el que tiene lo usa con esmero.

—¿Lo siento?

Ginny negó con la mano.

—No pasa nada. Tampoco es que esperase que fuera una relación a largo plazo pero sí que durase algo más. Por lo menos besaba bien— admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y funcionó. Has podido ver como los celos rumiaban en Harry cada vez que os veía juntos— le recordó Hermione la verdadera finalidad de empezar a salir y no quedarse a la sombra de Harry para que la notase aunque fuera para evitar el pisarla.

—Pero no lo suficiente para hacer que se atreviese a pedirme siquiera una cita.

—Tú no te hundas ahora porque entonces todo el trayecto realizado hasta aquí no habría servido para nada— siempre había que ver la parte buena de las cosas.

—Me sirvió para hacerle enrojecer a mi hermano con todo el asunto de que solamente hubiera besado a tía Muriel. Claro que luego toda la diversión reventó cual burbuja al perder el partido contra Slytherin— Ginny apoyó la frente contra la mesa pero gracias a que Hermione la agarró antes de que se la golpease. Ruidos de este tipo son los que te sacan de la biblioteca—. Claro que tú habrás disfrutado de su victoria junto a Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Si bien no había mucho tono acusatorio en su voz, sí es que podía notarse la molestia por lo sucedido.

—Me alegré por Malfoy como me entristecí por nuestra Casa, Ginny. De igual manera que me habría sentido todo lo contrario si Gryffindor hubiera ganado el partido— mira que ahora tener esta discusión por el dichoso quidditch. Si fuera por Hermione es que podían metérselo por el c-…— pero ellos ganaron limpiamente. Por muy difícil que ese concepto pudiera parecer, Slytherin no hizo trampas para ganar el partido.

Ginny agitó la mano desechando el tema puesto que no tenía más ganas de deprimirse. Ya les ganarían al resto de Casas para tratar de arreglar toda esta desastrosa situación.

—¿Te gusta Malfoy?

Hermione perdió todo el aire de sus pulmones al escuchar semejante pregunta. No por no habérsela esperado si no porque el escucharla viniendo de alguien más que no fuera su conciencia, o voz interior, o lo que sea esa molesta voz que disfruta torturándola haciendo todas esas referencias a Malfoy y a ella misma, lo hacía todo mucho más real y serio de verdad.

_Ahora el quidditch no te parece un mal tema de conversación, ¿eh, Granger?_

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Me parece a mí que estoy retorciendo los sucesos de tal manera que han empezado a formar su propia línea temporal aunque, viendo que todo esto se apartó del canon hace… desde el comienzo, pues tampoco resultará ser un gran crimen por mi parte… o eso es lo que espero -.-U

Repito, y lo haré las veces que sean necesarias, Ron Weasley no me cae mal. Lo que me molesta fue la manera en que lo llevó Rowling y por eso, si ella ha sido capaz de cometer tales barbaridades, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo yo si, a diferencia de ella, yo me mantengo fiel al personaje que había llevado originalmente?

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Una pregunta que no puedo dejar de hacerme es si alguno ahí fuera piensa si hay alguna pregunta en esta historia o simplemente hay que dejarse llevar por la misma. Yo tengo una y es el leitmotiv de toda esta historia y, como siempre procuro hacer, es algo canon de los libros a lo que me agarro para darle un toque más interesante. Interesantemente Dramione, por supuesto.

Nos leemos.^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Love is Life**

¿Por qué seguía siendo amiga de Ginny a pesar de las preguntitas que llegaba a realizarle de vez en cuando? Porque también sabía cuando Hermione no podía contestársela, por muy difícil que esta idea pudiera resultar de imaginar, al no tener aún la respuesta correcta.

De ahí que Ginny volvió a su propio tema con respecto a Harry y como sus intentos por hacerle notar que no era una niña, si no una chica, empezaban a perder todo control y se estaban acercando, peligrosamente, al territorio Brown. Porque una cosa era dejar caer algunas insinuaciones, y lo de caer iba totalmente en serio para tener que agacharse a recogerlo siempre apuntando su prieto trasero a la atónita mirada, y seca boca, de Harry; pero otra muy diferente era el empezar a racanear con la tela de su ropa, además de que el tiempo no acompañaba a semejantes atrevimientos, para casi llegar a ofrecerse como un buffet libre.

Era tan cierto que esos dos estaban destinados a terminar juntos como que ambos son de lo más cabezotas en sus propios terrenos. Si no fuera así ya habrían formalizado lo que aquellos con ojos para ver eran conscientes del final de su amistad. Una relación de pareja. Aunque siendo también amigos porque ese ha sido la semilla con la que germinó su amor.

Ahora solamente deben dejar de comportarse como críos y dar un paso adelante.

Claro que Hermione tampoco era la más indicada para hablar pues ella también cargaba con su propia cruz. A su favor estaba que su relación pasado con Malfoy no era la más indicada para dar dicho paso como lo tenían aquellos dos. En su contra el que era una Gryffindor y, por tanto, no podía actuar con tal cobardía sabiendo lo que realmente quería.

_¿Tal vez para el año que viene?_

Y no era ninguna manera para escurrir el bulto si no que pronto llegarían las vacaciones de Navidad y con ella el fin de año. Año nuevo… ¿vida nueva? Y si resulta ser en pareja con alguien en concreto pues siempre mucho mejor, ¿verdad?

Era cierto que tenía que admitir, aunque no ante nadie, que sí pasaba mucho tiempo con Malfoy pero eso era algo ante lo que no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sobre todo cuando viene a colocación sus encuentros privados e íntimos. Sus conocidos sabían de su primer encuentro con Malfoy en verano y el motivo de ello pero nadie, salvo Dumbledore porque este siempre tenía que estar enterado de todo, sabía que había seguido viendo, en privado, a Malfoy.

Por supuesto que el descubrir que, tras la caída de Voldemort y la liberación de Lucius del _imperius_ al que había estado sometido durante tantos años, años en los que crió a su único hijo según esos nefastos estándares, Malfoy había cambiado su actitud, y creencias, con tanta facilidad le dejaba a Hermione muy claro que, no tan en el fondo, Malfoy siempre había sabido distinguir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal pero que se obligó a seguir con lo que le habían enseñado porque, precisamente, así había sido criado.

Nunca antes había tenido a alguien como Malfoy a su lado… como amigo, y no por el simple hecho de que no había tenido amigos hasta que Harry y Ron lo fueron si no porque Malfoy no se parecía a nadie más, sin tener nada que ver con su físico, aunque ella no iba a decir nada en contra del aspecto físico de Malfoy porque, sin poder mentir al respecto, no le resultaba para nada desagradable.

Malfoy era alguien único y Hermione estaba más que orgullosa de poder reconocer que eran amigos, por mucho que a sus antiguos amigos, más bien a un par de ellos, demasiada hostilidad Gryffindor-Slytherin, les seguía siendo muy difícil el ver a Malfoy de otra forma a como le habían visto durante los últimos cinco años o, dicho de otro modo, desde que le conocieron por primera vez.

Podía ser, precisamente, que la primera vez que Hermione le conoció no fue arrastrada por el fango de su origen muggle, como ocurrió a partir de segundo año, y que tenía que haberle servido de aviso de que algo sucedía con Malfoy. Uno no podía cambiar de actitud hacia una persona de la manera en que él lo había hecho con respecto a ella. Si no fuera porque cada año ponía su vida en el afilado borde del peligro mortal seguro que habría prestado más atención a los pequeños detalles que descubrían a un Malfoy oculto tras su fachada de fría sierpe de Slytherin.

Además, por mucho que algunos se empeñen en lo contrario, uno no puede controlar a quien su corazón, o todas esas reacciones químicas que los científicos prefieren nombrar al hablar de sentimientos, elige para caer completamente y sin vuelta atrás.

Y, hablando de no controlar cosas, Hermione no podía evitar el preguntarse por qué, desde el inicio de curso, había sido tan reacia a ir en busca de Malfoy cuando la necesidad la instaba a ello y esperaba hasta que había superado excesivamente el punto de no retorno aunque, gracias a Malfoy, sí logró regresar a pesar de haberlo dejado tras ella.

Podía ser simplemente el que le gustase el riesgo, aunque eso sería algo tan impropio de ella, a no ser que fuera el riesgo con respecto a Malfoy del que se estuviera hablando aquí, o que le sentara muy mal el no tener el control de las cosas. Algo que, siendo ella quien era, casi podía decirse que venía inscrito en su ADN de manera que no podría cambiar de actitud por mucho que lo intentase y, por tanto, ¿para qué molestarse entonces?

Ante las miradas, demasiado pagadas de sí misma, que le daba de vez en cuando Ginny, Hermione había pensado en mantener cierta distancia con Malfoy hasta que comprendió que eso no haría si no darle la mayor veracidad a las teorías por parte de su pelirroja amiga. Tampoco es que la propia Ginny no pasase más tiempo con una persona en concreto en vez de hacerlo con todos sus conocidos, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿por qué ella iba a tener que actuar de esa manera? Se encontraba bien, muy bien, con Malfoy y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Además de que hacía un buen compañero de estudios, lo que siempre era un punto a favor en la libreta de Hermione.

Las vacaciones de Navidad, y Fin de Año, para unos se hicieron aguardar demasiado tiempo mientras que para Hermione, que estaba sobrecargada de estudios y deberes, más propios que los oficiales dados por los profesores, las vacaciones surgieron de improviso y sin avisar casi alterándole el plan de estudios, si no fuera porque tenía planeado uno para estas fechas al que podía acudir sin mayor dificultad.

Estas fechas significaban regresar junto a su familia y relajarse un poco, lo que quería decir que rebajaría sus estudios y deberes a un setenta y cinco por ciento de su capacidad habitual porque, no había manera de negarlo, estarían en vacaciones.

Y cuando Hermione habla de familia no se refiere solamente a sus padres si no también a los Weasley que así la habían tratado desde que entró en contacto directo con el mundo mágico al que pertenecía gracias a la magia que recorría todo su ser.

¿Podía incluir ahora a Malfoy, y a su padres, en su concepto de familia? Podía ser un paso adelante pero también uno peligroso de dar porque las cosas podían aún encontrarse demasiado recientes para que, sin intención de ser respetuosos, _un perro viejo aprenda nuevos trucos_.

No le resultó ninguna sorpresa el tener la necesidad de que las vacaciones ya terminasen y no, solamente, para volver a las clases si no para poder verle nuevamente. Sobre todo por la anhelante despedida que tuvieron. Frente a frente. Sin tocarse. Y con unas ganas tremendas de recorrer aquellos cuerpos con sus manos por todos sus rincones y concavidades.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Granger?— no la pregunta que una se esperaría antes de un tiempo prolongado de separación.

—Bien, son las vacaciones de Navidad y podré ver a mis padres— le respondió con excesivo, para Malfoy, entusiasmo por mucho que se tratasen de sus padres—. Relajarme un poco y disfrutar de sesiones de estudio en mi cuarto— esto ya era lo que uno se esperaría de las _vacaciones de Navidad_ de Hermione Granger pero Malfoy aún no estaba del todo… satisfecho.

—Sabes muy bien lo que te pregunto, Granger— aquellos ojos pálidos, grises como la tormenta o plateados como una letal promesa, parecían estar a punto de atravesarla sin piedad—. No queremos sufrir por el _síndrome de abstinencia_, ¿verdad?

Solamente apoyó su mano con suma delicadeza sobre la mejilla de Hermione y esta se recreó en tal agradable sensación, cerrando los ojos para sumergirse hasta más allá. Sus labios se entreabrieron para dejar libre un profundo suspiro.

—Estoy… estoy bien, Malfoy. De verdad— abriendo los ojos, al sentir el abandono de aquella mano sobre su rostro, Hermione fue consciente de cómo su respiración se había agitado y su pulso se aceleró con fuertes latidos contra su pecho—. Que tengas unas felices fiestas.

Hermione alzó su rostro y dejó caer un beso en la mejilla de Malfoy para rodar por ella hasta apartarse justo en el momento en que rozó la comisura de sus labios.

—Feliz Navidad a ti también, Granger.

No volvieron a coincidir durante todo el viaje en el Expreso hasta la estación de King's Cross como que, una vez en la estación, solamente se pudieron ver de lejos permitiéndole a Hermione ofrecerle una última, y tentativa, sonrisa que, para alegría de la joven Gryffindor, fue devuelta antes de perderlo de vista.

Vale, tal vez pasaba demasiado tiempo con Malfoy pero eso no quería decir que fuera algo malo si no que las heridas se encontraban ya cicatrizando de manera que podía permitir que personas como Hermione o Malfoy pudieran acercarse cuando meses atrás tal sugerencia habría sido tomada como un billete para San Mungo.

¿Cómo podría ser algo malo si incluso cuando se encontraba atrapada en el abrazo que le estaban dando sus padres seguía con la mente rebosante de imágenes de un pálido rostro con una ardiente sonrisa? Hermione apartó esas imágenes porque estaba muy mal, a tantísimos niveles, el empezar a sofocarse ante el recuerdo de aquellas manos recorriendo su cuerpo mientras se encontraba en brazos de sus padres.

_¡Eew, eew, eew!_

Y nunca mejor dicho.

—Bienvenida a casa, cariño.

Las palabras de su madre eran ciertas pero Hermione podía sentir un hueco en su corazón, uno nuevo que no se trataba del reservado para sus amigos pues este seguía lleno de su amor y cariño a sabiendas de que durante estas vacaciones volvería a verlos pero, esa nueva oquedad, le recordaba a esa persona que no volvería a poder ver hasta el regreso a Hogwarts. Y le arrancó un suspiro de triste resignación, por mucho que ella no fuera de las que se resignasen. Tal vez por ello no le pasó desapercibido a su madre. Su padre, bendito sea, no se dio cuenta y mucho mejor porque la conversación acabaría llevándoles hasta Malfoy y su padre no llevaba muy bien las conversaciones en las que se encontrase su hija y chicos. Fueran quienes fueran. Por lo que una conversación en la que estuviera presente aquel que la había hecho tan difícil su vida en Hogwarts no era una muy navideña, por decir algo.

Uno podría pensar que estas fiestas, en Malfoy Manor, resultarían diferentes a todas las pasadas a causa de que ahora podrían disfrutarlas sin tener a Lucius bajo el influjo del _imperius_. Y así sería si no fuera porque, tanto Lucius como Narcisa, parecían tener cierto interés porque su hijo les explicase todo acerca de los rumores, porque era la única manera de llamarlos en lugar de noticias, que lo relacionaban en una cercana compañía junto a Hermione Granger.

—¿Qué tal te han ido las clases, hijo?— le preguntó Narcisa sentada en un sillón frente a Malfoy en uno de los múltiples salones que habían en la gran mansión pero que, a diferencia del resto, pertenecía a las instancias privadas de Narcisa.

Una pregunta de lo más normal y esperada.

—Muy bien, madre. Ahora es cuando se descubre quienes realmente han estado estudiando todos estos años y quienes no lo hicieron— lo que sentía al ver como aquellos dos eran incapaces de llevar a buen ritmo el alto ritmo exigido este año, ni que decir entonces para el último año, resultaba tan agradable como el haberles derrotado en el partido de quidditch entre sus Casas—. Pocos alumnos significan que se ofrece una mejor enseñanza.

—Debo suponer bien que entonces compartes todas tus clases con esa muchacha de Gryffindor— por mucho que hiciera como si tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar su nombre estaba muy claro para Malfoy que ese no era el caso—. Hermione Granger, ¿no es así, Draco?

—Así es— aclaró Malfoy con una voz tan monótona como inexpresivo resultaba su rostro—. Y si no fuera porque le gusta dedicar toda su atención a lo que le gusta también estaría cursando el resto de asignaturas.

Ahí cometió un ligerísimo error en su elección de palabras.

—He escuchado que pasáis mucho tiempo los dos solos, juntos, Draco. Estudiando— añadió aunque podía entreverse esa sonrisa tan de su madre con la que dejaba claro que sabía todo lo que era necesario saber.

—¿Qué mejor compañera de estudios que la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts?

Este momento no pudo haber sido mejor elegido para la intervención de Lucius.

—¿Crees qué la señorita Granger tendrá esa misma línea de pensamientos acerca de ti, Draco?

¿Qué si Hermione pensaba que qué mejor compañero de estudios que el mejor estudiante de Hogwarts? Sí, claro, ¿por qué no podría pensarlo si era cierto que Malfoy era el mejor **alumno** de Hogwarts. Hermione era la mejor **alumna**. Pero, de los dos, estaba muy claro que era ella quien se llevaría el primer premio como mejor estudiante de Hogwarts.

—Soy el mejor estudiante por lo que, si se molestase en pensar sobre este tipo de cuestiones, seguro que sí lo pensaría, padre.

Malfoy vio como su padre, al pasar junto a Narcisa, le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. Una muestra de afecto que hacía tantos años que no le había visto mostrar que pensaba que jamás ocurrió hasta ahora.

—Es realmente curioso que una hija de muggles pueda resultar ser tan excelente bruja cuando su conocimiento de este mundo, y de la magia, comenzó con la entrega de su carta para asistir a Hogwarts— Lucius desestimó la mirada entrecerrada que su hijo le dedicaba con un gesto de su mano—. No voy por ahí, Draco. Obviando el desprecio por su origen, que pasó de una natural incredulidad por mi parte, en verdad siempre me pregunté sobre ello.

—Además recuerda que fuiste tú quien la trajo a discusión en primer lugar, Draco— le recordó Narcisa con una media sonrisa que jamás auguraría nada bueno para aquel que la recibe—. Justo al regresar a casa tras el final del primer curso. Lo recuerdo como si acabara de ocurrir segundos atrás. Eras tan pequeñito y adorable— no pudo evitar añadir para mortificación de Malfoy y diversión de Lucius que compartió una mirada con Narcisa. _Padres_—. Que pronto desechaste toda discusión y protestas acerca de Harry Potter y como Dumbledore les había regalado la Copa de las Casas para empezar a vilipendiar a la joven Granger— dijo Narcisa negando de manera condescendiente.

—Tenía mis motivos para ello porque no me equivocaba en nada. Dumbledore les otorgó puntos a pesar de que, para cometer esas acciones, se saltasen la prohibición de estar caminando por Hogwarts por la noche fuera de hora. ¿Por qué le va a dar puntos a Longbottom por enfrentarse a sus amigos y no se los quita a Granger por lanzarle un encantamiento? Es que…— Malfoy se quedó en silencio al ver los rostros contenidos de sus padres. Eso era lo que le faltaría para rematarlo, el que sus padres se rieran de él. Por suerte no se ruborizaba porque, de otra forma, estaría en un grave problema—. No tiene ninguna gracia.

Si Malfoy no hubiera hablado de Hermione esa vez de seguro que su padre no habría descubierto su origen muggle y la estigmatizase de manera que le obligase a ser mejor que ella y superarla al tiempo que trataba de quebrarle su espíritu. Podía decirse que tuvo sus momentos de éxito como otros de rotundo fracaso pero ahora resultaba un absurdo al saber que Lucius se lo había pedido, ordenado más bien, bajo el _Imperius_.

—Si debes decirlo quiere decir que sí la tiene, hijo— le aseguró Lucius—. ¿Y sabes la respuesta a mi pregunta?

—Sí, padre. La sé muy bien— Lucius le instó a continuar pero Draco no pudo si no mostrarse de lo más escéptico—. ¿Quieres que te lo diga? Es demasiado personal para ir por ahí contándolo, padre.

—Y, a pesar de ello, tú lo sabes— le recordó—. Tampoco es que planee hacer algo con dicha información si no que es más… para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

—¿Cómo es que lo sabes, Draco?— le preguntó Narcisa de manera que se enfriasen un poco los ánimos por mucho que tampoco es que se hubieran alterado pero mejor era prevenir las cosas.

—Porque si algo he hecho durante estos años es fijarme en Granger— respondió muy seguro de sí mismo haciendo que la sonrisa de su madre se ampliase.

—¿En serio?— Narcisa compartió una mirada significativa con Lucius mientras que Draco comprendía cómo habían sonado sus palabras a oídos ajenos. ¿Es qué no podía controlar primero lo que fuera a decir para no acabar hablando _de más_?

—La soledad es lo que mueve realmente a Granger.

Fue como haber presionado el botón correcto al ver como Lucius se tensó atento a las palabras de su hijo.

—¿Soledad? Tenía entendido que era muy amiga de Potter y los Weasley presentes en Hogwarts.

—Así es. Y también tiene muchos otros amigos tanto de su propia Casa como de otras— le aseguró Malfoy.

—¿Incluido de Slytherin?— presionó Narcisa con total naturalidad.

Malfoy se mordió la lengua y su padre se compadeció de él al verse arrastrado por las _maquinaciones_ de Narcisa.

—Entonces, siendo eso así, ¿cómo puede ser la soledad lo que impulsa las acciones de la señorita Granger?

Aliviado porque su padre siguiera con este tema, en lugar de añadir más leña a las palabras de su madre, continuó con su explicación.

—Porque ella nunca tuvo amigos, padre. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts llegando a recibir, por parte de aquellos dos que luego se convertirían en sus dos más preciados amigos, una actitud ante la que palidecería la más tarde ofrecida por mí mismo.

—Entiendo. Queda claro que la amistad es algo muy valorado por la señorita Granger y, al acercarse a ti, nos indica hasta donde puede llegar. Claro que, eso mismo, nos hace preguntarnos una cuestión importante, Draco.

—¿Hasta dónde piensas llegar con Hermione Granger?

Una muy buena pregunta… sobre todo si estaban hablando de amistad y sentimientos porque, si en su lugar, empezaron a hablar de sexo… ¿es qué no saben lo perturbador que es el estar hablando de sexo con tus padres?

_¡Una feliz Navidad!_

Y así lo fue. Por primera vez desde hacía muchos años Malfoy había podido disfrutar de la compañía de sus padres como cualquier otro hijo disfrutaría de los suyos. Alegría y buenas sensaciones no era algo que se pudiera asociar con la familia Malfoy pero eso era solamente porque los demás no conocían nada más que el frío, y despreciable, exterior que durante tantos años mostraron al público.

Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que no pasaba una tarde volando en escoba en compañía de su padre y, a pesar de los quince que tenía, lo disfrutaba por todos estos años que le fueron robados a causa de Voldemort y sus fanáticas ideas que se apoderaron de la voluntad de su padre.

La sensación lo atravesó como un rayo helado que a punto estuvo de hacerle perder el agarre sobre su escoba para precipitarse al vacío desde una altura de treinta metros.

No era de extrañar entonces cual era el origen de esta sensación.

—¿Draco?— fue lo primero que preguntó Lucius al tomar tierra siguiendo a su hijo—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Algo le ha sucedido— dijo Malfoy más para sí mismo que como respuesta a la pregunta de su padre—. Esa idiota ha vuelto a sobreestimarse como siempre. Esto es lo que pasa cuando siempre te están adulando por cualquier cosa— farfullaba mientras corría al interior de la mansión seguido por su padre a unos metros detrás de él—. ¡Malditos Gryffindor y su orgullo disfrazado de valentía!— escupió con rabia entrando en uno de los salones.

—¿Adónde vas, Draco?— le preguntó Lucius al verlo coger un puñado de polvo flu—. ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

—Voy a asegurarme que pueda celebrar el Año Nuevo— ¿podía alguien mostrarse tan preocupado como molesto y airado? En estos momentos Malfoy era el ejemplo más claro de que la respuesta era un sí rotundo—. Llamaré en cuanto pueda— añadió antes de decir la dirección y arrojar los polvo flu en la chimenea.

Cuando Narcisa entró en el salón, avisada por uno de sus elfos domésticos del comportamiento de Malfoy, solamente llegó a ver como las llamas verdes de la red flu empezaban a aplacarse.

—¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?— le preguntó agarrándose al brazo de Lucius—. ¿Dónde ha ido Draco?

Lucius cubrió la mano de Narcisa con la suya propia en un intento por aliviar la preocupación que se había instalado en el corazón de la mujer que jamás dejaría de amar en esta u otra vida.

—A salvar algo más que las Navidades.

El recuerdo de Snape y Dumbledore viniendo a Malfoy Manor para hablar con su hijo y la partida de este con aquellos dos hombres regresó a la mente de Narcisa al instante. Sabía muy bien, porque así se lo habían explicado esos dos, lo que vinieron a pedirle a Malfoy y el por qué de pedírselo. Por supuesto que la verdadera naturaleza del pedido no le fue dicho a él porque era algo que debía aprender por sí mismo pero fue la aclaración que Narcisa necesitaba para estar segura de que sus sospechas no habían estado desencaminadas.

No había como una madre para conocer los derroteros del corazón de su hijo.

— — — — —

El silencioso salón cobró vida cuando brotaron unas impresionantes llamaradas verdes del hueco de la chimenea para extinguirse dejando tras ellas a una figura humana. Humana por mucho que en el pasado pudieran haber pensado de él.

Con un rápido vistazo recorrió el salón y con el primer paso todo resto de hollín cayó de su cuerpo como si supiera que ese no era su lugar. Con fuertes pisadas fue en busca de aquello por lo que había venido hasta aquí. Para saber.

—¿Hermione?— su primera preocupación. Claro que, para no asustar al resto de residentes, sobre todo con su pasado—. ¿Señor y señora Granger?

No hubo contestación por parte de nadie. Ni de los llamados, ni de cualquier otra persona que pudiera estar presente en la casa de la familia Granger.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la puerta principal y, ante esta, las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior. Unas escaleras que mostraban justo al final, ocultando el resto gracias al muro, una mano y parte del antebrazo.

Daba igual la distancia o la pobre iluminación de aquel miembro porque Malfoy sería capaz de reconocerle de cualquier manera posible. No obstante lo había conocido al tacto además de a la simple vista.

Subió las escaleras con la habilidad que uno aprende a causa de las de Hogwarts y sus molestos escalones para encontrarse con Hermione tirada en el suelo del pasillo. No sabía cuanto tiempo hacía desde que quedó así pero resultaría irrelevante si se ponía a perder tiempo en lugar de hacer todo lo posible para ayudarla.

Primera inspección, rápida y en busca de los detalles más relevantes, dejó claro que su cuello seguía intacto y aún tenía un mínimo aliento, aunque le costaba un mundo el poder respirar. Su latido resultaba tan lento que podría jugarse un partido de quidditch entre dos de ellos.

Cogiéndola en brazos se dirigió a la puerta que debía llevar a su habitación. Luego de equivocarse con la del baño entró en el cuarto de Hermione y, tras apartar las ropas de la cama de una patada, la tumbó sobre ella.

Sin pararse a pensar, y afortunado por la camiseta elegida para llevar por Hermione, una camiseta de manga asimétrica cuyo cuello podía dejar expuestos los hombros de querer, Malfoy empezó a bajársela desde los hombros exponiendo a su paso el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione salvo por el sujetador que llevaba. Sin detenerse, y al llegar a su cintura, continuó quitándole la camiseta al tiempo que también empezó a hacer lo propio con los leggings que vestía. Unos con un estampado abstracto de color rojo y verde. Muy navideño o muy Gryffindor-Slytherin, dependiendo de cómo se mirase.

Las zapatillas volaron justo antes de que Malfoy le quitase aquellas prendas a Hermione dejándola, únicamente, en ropa interior. Sujetador y culotte rojos con unos estampados abstractos del mismo color que la piel de Hermione.

Si uno podía pensar que Malfoy la había desnudado con gran rapidez debería pensárselo dos veces luego de que le viera a él perder toda la ropa y, con lo de toda la ropa quiere decirse **toda la ropa**, luego encargarse de la lencería que aún portaba Hermione.

Con sumo cuidado cubrió el cuerpo de Hermione con el suyo propio, entrelazando sus piernas, y atrapándola en un prieto abrazo antes de moverse a un lado de manera que Hermione quedó sobre Malfoy. Tras colocar la cabeza de Hermione en el espacio al lado de su cuello, Malfoy cogió las ropas de la cama para cubrir a ambos con ellas.

El contacto de sus cuerpos no hacía si no producir un calor muy particular y la voz susurrante de Malfoy completaba el ambiente cálido y privado de este momento.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos, Hermione?

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Un capítulo que se asemejaba ser de lo más tranquilo, con todo esto de las vacaciones de Navidad y resulta que con la conversación, de lo más curiosa, que tuvo Draco con sus padres y la abrupta partida de este dejando claro, por lo menos a ojos de aquellos que quieran ver, la íntima conexión existente entre Draco y Hermione.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Curiosa manera de actuar de Draco, ¿verdad? Se la encuentra inconsciente y lo que hace es llevarla a la cama, literalmente, desnudarla, desnudarse y… ahí queda eso hahahaha

Nos leemos.^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is Life**

El tiempo transcurrido desde los sucesos en el Ministerio de Magia, y que llevaron a la caída, y aprisionamiento, de Voldemort y sus seguidores, incluidos los mortífagos recién liberados de Azkaban, para Lucius Malfoy pasó entre estrictas comprobaciones para confirmar que, realmente, había estado bajo la maldición _imperius_ durante todos estos años, lo que provocó una investigación para averiguar como había hecho para evitar que fuera descubierto en el primer examen hace casi dieciséis años atrás tras la primera caída de Voldemort.

Finalmente, y no era sin tiempo, quedó completamente comprobado, por varias veces, que Lucius Malfoy había sido manipulado bajo el _imperius_ de Voldemort y, por tanto, inocente de todas las acciones cometidas durante ese tiempo.

El apellido Malfoy quedó limpio de toda sospecha y tanto Lucius como Narcisa no podían estar más aliviados por ello ya que ahora, libres de la ponzoñosa presencia de Voldemort, podrían enseñarle, o reeducar, a su hijo con los correctos valores con los que debía regir su vida. Para sorpresa de ambos, Malfoy tenía muy claras cuales debían ser las maneras de ser y que desde siempre había tratado de ocultar comportándose como la sombra de quien creía que era su padre.

—Pero, a pesar de todo, a diferencia de ti, padre, yo actué por mí mismo aunque fuera bajo una errónea educación— les explicó Malfoy a sus padres—. He cometido innumerables actos que, estoy seguro, con los años acabarían por tornarse de lo más oscuro y peligroso. Condenatorios a penas en Azkaban.

—Es cierto que lo tendrás algo difícil pero no por tu culpa, Draco. Si no por culpa de los demás que no se molestarán en pensar como se dieron realmente las cosas y verán mucho más sencillo el atacar a aquel que les había hecho daño en primer lugar viéndose apoyados por tus acciones pasadas.

Malfoy estaba seguro que uno de los que más disfrutarían con todo esto era Ron Weasley, seguido de cerca por Harry Potter porque, por mucho que tratasen de aparentar rectitud, no muy en el fondo, no eran muy diferentes de aquellos a los que acusan de tratar mal a los demás.

—Seguro que Granger se centrará en sus estudios y no le dará mucha importancia a nada de esto si no es que pueda entorpecer con sus EXTASIS— negó Malfoy de manera indulgente.

Como si hubieran estado esperando por una señal, uno de los elfos domésticos se presentó para anunciar la presencia de dos invitados inesperados. Aunque no se esperaría de otra forma viendo de quienes se trataban.

—¿Qué pueden querer ahora?— se preguntó Lucius poniéndose en pie luego de ordenar dejarles pasar.

—No creerás que tendrá algo que ver con los estudios de Draco para el próximo curso— propuso Narcisa también poniéndose en pie—. ¿Serían capaces de no permitirle presentarse en Hogwarts?

Malfoy, a diferencia de sus padres, siguió sentado mientras escuchaba el sonido de aquellos pasos acercándose hasta donde se encontraban ellos tres. No fue hasta que entraron en el salón que Malfoy no se puso en pie para recibir a las inesperadas visitas.

—Snape, Dumbledore— primero el más cercano—. ¿A qué debo esta inesperada visita?

—Por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Te apetece tomar algo, Severus?— le ofreció Narcisa—. ¿Profesor Dumbledore?

—No, muchas gracias— se excusó Snape antes de pasar su mirada de Narcisa a Malfoy.

—No, no, acabamos de tomar algo hace poco pero te lo agradezco mucho. Además de que el motivo de nuestra presencia exige algo de celeridad, querida Narcisa— tal y como hizo Snape, la mirada de Dumbledore también recayó en la del joven Malfoy pero, a diferencia de la inmutable del profesor de Pociones, la del director de Hogwarts resplandecía como lo hace la mirada de uno que guarda un secreto que aquel que es observado desconoce.

Lucius se percató de aquellas miradas y no estaba muy contento por ellas porque el único motivo por el que pudieran estar aquí era el mismo por el que muchas otras personas habían estado en su mismo lugar. A causa de sus pasadas acciones como mortífago bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Y no permitiría que sus acciones pasadas pudieran afectar, más de lo que ya lo hicieron, a su único hijo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi hijo?— les preguntó Lucius sin rodeos. Como suele decirse, directo a la yugular, y si fuera con colmillos cargados de veneno siempre resultaría mucho mejor.

Dumbledore no luchó contra la sonrisa que la actitud, protectora, de Lucius le provocaba. Y algunos son capaces de pensar en él como alguien frío y sin sentimientos. ¡Qué equivocados estaban!

—Resulta que durante los sucesos en el Ministerio de Magia algunos alumnos resultaron impactados por algunos conjuros, afortunadamente inofensivos o eso se llegó a pensar en un primer momento— Dumbledore se fijó en la media sonrisa de Malfoy—. ¿Ocurre algo, Draco?

No le gustaba el que usase su nombre en primer lugar.

—¿_Los sucesos en el Ministerio de Magia_? Debería llamarlo por su nombre: "La credulidad de Harry Potter". Solamente esa, mal llamada, profesora que nos colocó el ministro, más bien ex-primer ministro, le supera al haberse creído todo eso acerca del arma que escondían en el bosque prohibido.

—Cierto, cierto. Harry pecó de confianza ante el engaño perpetrado por Voldemort pero, afortunadamente, todo salió de manera perfecta.

—No tanto— le recordó Malfoy a Dumbledore— o no estaría aquí ahora mismo, ¿verdad? Además muy mal le habrían ido las cosas a Potter si no hubiera dejado que se fueran sus amiguitos.

Esto hizo que aquel brillo retomara a los ojos de Dumbledore.

—Eso me han dicho. Parece ser que tuvo unas cuantas palabras con sus compañeros de Casa al respecto pero, al final, su _orden_ prevaleció.

Los tres adultos restantes observaban este diálogo con sensaciones encontradas.

—Para lo que me sirvió— sus labios se curvaron en una mueca de desagrado—. Uno les ayuda y me gano un _mocomurciélago_ de esa Weasley.

Por mucho que a Dumbledore aquello pudiera parecer gracioso a ninguno de los demás así se lo parecía.

—Lo importante fue que tomaste la decisión correcta, Draco.

—Y con lo que recibí me dejó claro que no merece la pena— intervino Malfoy antes de que Dumbledore pudiera añadir algo más.

—¿La derrota de Voldemort no mereció la pena?— estaba claro que era una pregunta con más trampas que una clase de Pociones para un Gryffindor, que no fuera Hermione.

—Primero reciba un _mocomurciélago_ de Weasley y luego me vuelve a hacer esa pregunta, _profesor_— le contestó con sequedad.

—He escuchado que son… _bastante_— una manera de decirlo— pero, a pesar de ello, espero que pueda sobreponerse a dicho suceso para tomar la decisión correcta a lo que le voy a contar.

Lucius aprovechó este momento para intervenir en la conversación.

—Para venir aquí con prisas me parece que se lo está tomando con mucha calma, Dumbledore— quedaba claro que la actitud prepotente de Lucius no se debía al influjo del _imperius_—. ¿Qué es lo que quieren de mi hijo?

El rostro de Dumbledore mudó a una tonalidad más seria y acuciante.

—Uno de los alumnos implicados en el ataque al ministerio recibió una maldición desconocida que, en un principio, no pareció afectarle más allá de haberla dejado inconsciente— habíamos pasado de un alumno a una alumna—. Una vez recuperada la consciencia se le hizo pasar por varias pruebas que dieron negativo por lo que se le dio el alta.

—¿Quiere decir qué en realidad sí le sucedía algo y no pudieron detectarlo?— la incredulidad de Narcisa era notable—. ¿Fueron los medimagos de San Mungo? Porque tenía entendido que están muy bien cualificados.

—Habría que hacer una auditoria para comprobar a dónde fueron a parar los miles de galeones que donamos a la institución— continuó Lucius molesto por el que su dinero pudiera haber sido desaprovechado luego de haberse molestado en donarlo.

Snape volvió a poner el tema a tratar en primera plana.

—Lo cierto es que sí notaron el desequilibrio pero resultaba tan vago que supusieron que era simple cansancio y no el resultado de la maldición.

—¿Cansancio?— eso sí que era nuevo, y de lo más delicado para tratarse de una maldición lanzada por un mortífago—. ¿De qué clase de maldición estamos hablando?

—El problema es que la maldición, una de color morado, fue lanzada, como nos explicaron Harry, Neville y la señorita Granger, por alguien que se encontraba bajo un silencius, concretamente se trataba de Antonin Dolohov— les explicó Dumbledore—. Y ya saben lo que le sucedió a Dolohov.

Murió durante esos acontecimientos.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que le sucede a Granger?— Malfoy no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la mirada que le dedicó Dumbledore—. Vamos, por lo que dijo antes está claro que se trata de ella. La única que puede ser testigo y víctima de los que ha nombrado.

Lucius y Narcisa intercambiaron una mirada que fue seguida con atención por Snape recibiendo este una propia por el matrimonio Malfoy que fue respondida por un leve alzamiento del extremo de sus labios que desapareció antes de que pudieran acusarle de sonreír.

—Es cierto que la víctima es la señorita Granger y, lo que le sucede, es que se está muriendo lentamente.

Dumbledore no edulcoró la realidad si no todo lo contrario. Se la ofreció a Malfoy tal y como resultaba ser: inesperada y cruel.

—¿Va a morirse?— preguntó Narcisa con gran afección.

—Eso depende de lo que aquí decida Draco— respondió Snape.

Por supuesto que esto, sin ser una sorpresa porque ya habían dejado claro que venían a ver a Malfoy, terminaba siéndolo porque, luego de escuchar el motivo de la visita, no podían evitar preguntarse qué era lo que podría hacer para salvarle la vida a Hermione.

—¿Está diciendo que tengo en mi poder la vida de Granger?— el tono alegre y despreocupado, incluso con un deje de deleite, estuvo a punto de que Narcisa le llamase la atención si no hubiera sido por el cambio brusco que se dio borrando toda ligereza de su voz como lo hizo de su rostro que adquirió los rasgos serios y peligrosos de los que hacían gala los Malfoy—. ¡No me venga con absurdeces! ¿Cómo va a ser posible algo así?— incluso el paso dado hacia Dumbledore podía ser demasiado por el tinte amenazador con que surgió—. ¿Qué tengo yo que ver con Granger para poder ser capaz de evitar que pueda morirse?

Nada de salvarle la vida. ¿Por qué había elegido la versión de la muerte en vez de la vida? Porque no se merecía, ni siquiera por error, ser relacionado con algo bueno. Sobre todo porque parecía que, por muy bien que hiciera, este siempre le estallaba en la cara. Por suerte no de manera literal.

—Eso mismo nos preguntábamos con respecto a todos los conocidos de la señorita Granger— empezó a contar Dumbledore nuevamente con tono relajado. No parecía que estuviera hablando de una moribunda—. Todos sus amigos y conocidos fueron llevados para realizar las pruebas con las que averiguar si podrían salvarle la vida pero ni sus mejores amigos— léase Harry, Ron, Ginny— o su propia familia han sido capaces de lograrlo.

—Y por eso decidimos probar con lo menos probable porque… ¿por qué no?

Algo más había en el fondo pero Snape no dejaba pasar nada que pudiera mostrarse en su rostro o en el tono de sus palabras.

—Ciertamente la propuesta del profesor Snape resultó de lo más polémica para los amigos de la señorita Granger. Sus padres, una vez se les explicó los pormenores, también pusieron alguna reticencia que se superó al dejarles claro que se trataba de un intento por salvar a su hija.

¿Podían ser menos directos sin siquiera intentarlo?

—¿Y puede saberse, exactamente, qué tripa se le ha roto a Granger? Se trata de una expresión muggle— añadió con condescendencia ante las caras de confusión de los presentes—. ¿No es esto lo que se busca? ¿Acercarse a los muggles?

—Una curiosa manera de hacerlo debo decir— pero, como no podía ser de otra forma, a Dumbledore le hacía bastante gracia—. Y lo que le sucede a la señorita Granger es que necesita de usted, joven Malfoy.

Bueno, ahora sí que podía haber intentado ser algo más directo.

—¿Qué me necesita? Eso es algo que parece haber quedado claro, lo único, pero aún no me han dicho qué puedo hacer yo que ningún medimago haya logrado.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, sobre todo porque no se trataba de un tema al que alguien se atrevería a relacionar con él, Snape fue el que le explicó los motivos, o sospechas, por las que habían ido en busca de la ayuda de Malfoy.

Era por este tipo de situaciones por las que Malfoy daba gracias a su imperceptible capacidad para ruborizarse porque, de lo contrario, ahora mismo su rostro estaría brillando alarmantemente. Algo que uno no querría cuando los presentes son sus padres, el director de Hogwarts y tu profesor favorito. No, en definitiva no se trataba del público más indicado para sufrir un enrojecimiento que dejase como de principiante el sufrido por cierto Weasley.

Justo cuando les iba a espetar algo no muy agradable, sobre todo en presencia de una madre, Malfoy se percató en los rostros de sus padres y en ellos no vio más que asentimiento. Pero eso no podía ser porque querría decir que ambos sabían que él…

_¿Es qué tan obvio resultaba ser?_

—No tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando— le espetó a Snape todo petulante cruzándose de brazos y _rejuveneciendo_ unos cuantos años en actitud. Si es que solamente le habría faltado que diera un pisotón en el suelo y les sacara la lengua para rematarlo—. Pero como no tengo nada que hacer en estos momentos puedo pasarme porque será divertido ver las reacciones de todos sus amigos. Tanto por mi presencia, el motivo de la misma, y el que se me pueda considerar la salvación de Granger. Total, si al final resulta un fracaso no será porque no les he advertido.

Pero— como si fuera un recordatorio de la propia Hermione que, siempre y cuando pensaba que tenía la última palabra en algún tema, aparecía ella para poner su última perla de sabiduría privada—Dumbledore tuvo que decir algo más.

—Y si resulta un éxito no será porque no te lo hemos advertido, Draco.

Aquello le hizo un nudo en la garganta a Malfoy que le impidió tragar en seco. Ciertamente existía esa posibilidad pero resultaba tan absurda que tendría que dar vergüenza ajena el solo pensar en ella.

_No te dejes enredar por sus palabras porque eso es lo único que es. ¿Quién puede conocerte mejor que tú mismo? Tú sabes la Verdad y no ellos._

Claro que, de ser cierto, ¿por qué sentía tanta ansiedad por todo este asunto? Eso no estaba bien. Es un Malfoy y, por tanto, no puede dejarse arrastrar por simples, y controlables, reacciones. Merlín sabe muy bien que ya lo ha hecho demasiadas veces durante estos últimos años. Precisamente desde que la conoció por primera vez.

¿Y aún no se atreve a realizar una correlación de hechos?

— — — — —

A diferencia de otros sucesos pasados en los que estuvo implicada Hermione, léase el convertirse en una amalgama de gata o quedar petrificada por el ataque de un basilisco, en esta ocasión no hubo más remedio, porque de haberlo se habría optado por usarlo, que implicar a los padres de Hermione porque sería mucho más difícil el hacerlo si tuvieran que explicarle por qué su hija estaba muerta así de pronto.

Ese era el motivo por el que Malfoy sentía como si se hubiera dejado su estómago atrás al aparecerse, de manera conjunta, con Dumbledore y Snape, aunque este ya había dejado claro que, una vez acompañados al interior de la casa, se iría a encargar de sus propios asuntos, que no eran pocos.

El exterior de Malfoy mostraba una impertérrita tranquilidad, seriedad y despreocupación, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que ocurría en su interior, sin tener nada que ver con las vueltas que daba su estómago, y agradeció el tener este tiempo extra que les llevaría desde el patio de la casa, en donde se aparecieron, hasta la puerta principal porque… a Dumbledore y a Snape parecía no preocuparles que los muggles pudieran extrañarles sus túnicas. Malfoy, previsor, vestía pantalones y camisa aunque se le notaba el alto precio que debió costarle.

Tras llamar a la puerta no tardaron mucho en abrirles y Malfoy, para su propia sorpresa debido al tiempo pasado, reconoció a la mujer que lo hizo y fácilmente pudo identificarla como la madre de Hermione. El rostro de alivio por verles allí, por ver de quienes se trataban, dejaba bastante claro cual debía ser el estado de Hermione. El mismo que en las últimas horas, si no días o semanas. Malfoy estaba seguro de que aquel alivio era más bien por la presencia de Dumbledore que por la de Snape o la suya propia aunque no debería ser así porque, ¿no había ido el mismísimo Dumbledore en su busca? Era de suponer que les habría explicado cuales serían sus intenciones, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí esa serpiente?— escupió, más que habló, una voz que a Malfoy jamás le sería imposible el no reconocer.

—Vino a acompañarnos aunque tengo entendido que tiene asuntos que atender— contestó Dumbledore con una tranquilidad que se oponía a la furia de la voz de Harry—. Y deberías ser más respetuoso al hablar, Harry.

Por unos instantes se quedó algo coartado por no haber sido comprendido como esperaba. Claro que esa podía haber sido la intención de Dumbledore pero, para este tipo de situaciones, Harry siempre tenía a su lado a su mejor amigo.

—Habla de ese maldito hurón— de apretar con más fuerza sus puños perderían todo color.

—Serpiente, hurón… ¿de qué están hablando?— preguntó la madre de Hermione toda confundida. Y no era para menos.

—Es algo irrelevante salvo el hecho de que, realmente, el señor Potter y el señor Weasley no tienen ningún tipo de educación para actuar de esta burda manera en la situación actual en la que nos encontramos— dijo Snape con el mismo tono que usaba contra esos dos mismos alumnos en sus clases—. Y ahora, si se me disculpa, tengo otros asuntos que atender— antes de aparecerse le dedicó una mirada a Malfoy que lo dejó algo confundido porque nunca antes se la había visto a su profesor.

Esperanza de que hiciera lo correcto a hacer.

Malfoy no pudo evitar el notar que la madre de Hermione no pareció ni sorprendida, ni sobresaltada por el hecho de que Snape se hubiera marchado mediante la aparición. Bueno, era algo de lo más nimio con lo que estaba sucediendo al tener a su hija en el estado en el que se encontraba en estos momentos.

—Cierto es que tenemos un problema muy importante del que hacernos cargo y todos estamos aquí para encontrar una solución.

—Dudo mucho que Malfoy esté aquí para ayudar a Hermione— Ron desestimó las palabras de Dumbledore por pura lógica de acontecimientos pasados—. De seguro que, a pesar de los años de retraso, estará eufórico de que su deseo finalmente se haga realidad.

Harry también mostró su rostro de confusión hasta que recordó lo sucedido en segundo año en la sala común de Slytherin cuando Malfoy se les confesó ajeno a que les estaba hablando a ellos dos y no a Crabbe y Goyle. A punto estuvo de poner en palabras esos recuerdos pero no quería que los padres de Hermione se llegasen a asustar más de lo que ya lo estaban con el estado actual de su hija.

—No te acercarás a Hermione mientras esté yo presente— le advirtió Harry.

Malfoy no podía soportar estos aires que se daba Harry tan a menudo. Era la principal causa de su rechazo por el joven Gryffindor, a la que había que sumarle una buena lista de más motivos pero eso ya era otra cuestión.

—Entonces ahí tienes la puerta, Potter. Porque si me encuentro aquí es porque me han buscado— le recordó Malfoy disfrutando de la furia contenida, aunque no mucho, que se gastaba Harry—. No lo olvides… como parece que no olvidas lo único que te conviene.

—Por mucho que os pueda costar el creer que la presencia del joven Malfoy es por el bien de la señorita Granger, así es y, como sus amigos que sois, deberíais dejar a un lado cualquier tipo de animosidad con respecto a él por el bien de vuestra amiga.

—¡Pero usted debe saber muy bien como Malfoy siempre ha tratado a Hermione!— Ron trataba de que Dumbledore viera las cosas como realmente eran.

—Sé muchas cosas, señor Weasley— y por el tono que usó dejaba bien claro que sería mejor que no siguiera por ese camino.

—Pero solamente usa las que más le conviene— masculló Malfoy entre dientes con cierta molestia y resentimiento—. ¿Cuál es el problema, _Weasel_? ¿Qué se han burlado de ella?, ¿qué la han hecho llorar?, ¿qué la menosprecian por ser una sabelotodo?

—¡Exacto! Todo eso para empezar, hurón. Y no me olvido del encantamiento que le lanzaste a sus dientes.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza con tanta condescendencia que el rostro de Ron casi pareció que fuera a prenderse fuego.

—Todo eso es lo que vosotros dos le hicisteis a Granger en primer año, sin contar el peligro a la que la expusisteis con vuestra torpeza natural— Harry tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado por esa parte concreta del pasado mientras que Ron no hacía más que seguir enrojeciendo—. Pero luego, así de pronto, es todo amistad y constante abuso del intelecto de Granger y que la idiota consiente porque no quiere perder quienes fueron sus primeros amigos.

Un incómodo silencio se formó tras las palabras de Malfoy hasta que fue roto por la madre de Hermione.

—¿Podrás ayudar a mi hija?— le preguntó directamente a Malfoy, para sorpresa de este que no se lo esperaba, sobre todo con todo lo que se había dicho sobre él con respecto a Hermione.

—No se preocupe— le respondió Dumbledore—. El señor Malfoy hará algo más que ayudarla.

Eso decía él pero por mucho que lo repitiese a Malfoy le seguía sonando a débil esperanza a la que agarrarse. Sobre todo por volcarla precisamente sobre quien tendría que ser la última persona para pedirle ayuda, como bien había dejado claro Dumbledore.

—Parece ser que, aunque sea para llevarme la contraria, Granger siempre se me opone y, si _gracias_ a mí ahora tiene unos dientes como Merlín manda, no veo porque no se pondrá bien simplemente para evitar que sea yo quien la ayude.

—¿Y por qué te has decidido a prestar ayudar a Hermione si siempre la has considerado inferior a ti, sobre todo por su orígenes muggles?

Otra vez empezamos de nuevo.

—Por lo que he aprendido de los muggles ni siquiera ellos mismos se soportan al nivel de matarse mutuamente por los motivos más baladíes. Además de que mi disgusto por ellos, en ciertos aspectos de lo más justificados, vino por parte de mi padre bajo la maldición _Imperius_ porque, aunque vuestra memoria pueda fallaros, debéis ser conscientes de que en primer año no me metí con ella más allá de cuando se encontraba contigo, Potter. Puede decirse que fue por tu culpa el que fuera parte de mi objetivo— les explicó con suma tranquilidad—. La gente cambia, y vuestra amistad con Granger es prueba fehaciente de ello, por lo que no os tendríais que rasgar las túnicas, de llevarlas puestas, porque me encuentre aquí para ayudar a Granger a volver ser la sabelotodo molesta que resulta ser. No nos costaría ningún esfuerzo el llevarnos la Copa de las Casas sin que estuviera ella para ganar todos esos puntos. ¿Por dónde se encuentra su hija la durmiente, Mrs. Granger?

—Por favor, sígame.

Harry vio como Malfoy siguió a la madre de Hermione hacia las escaleras que les llevaría hasta el cuarto de su amiga donde se encontraba Ginny y el padre de Hermione velando por ella.

—¿Qué se supone que puede hacer Malfoy que ninguno haya podido hacer?— le preguntó Harry a Dumbledore—. Vamos, si incluso intentamos, como último recurso fuera ya de todo sentido común, el seguir el ejemplo de la _bella durmiente_ aunque se tratase de un cuento muggle.

Ron no pudo evitar un sonrojo al recordar ese punto concreto de los intentos por ayudar a Hermione. Vale que todos la habían besado pero eso no minimizaba el hecho de que hubiera besado a Hermione. Aunque esta se encontrase inconsciente e ignorante de ese hecho.

—¿Por qué pudiste sobrevivir al intento por parte de Voldemort de asesinarte, Harry?— le preguntó Dumbledore.

Afortunadamente Ron había seguido los pasos de Malfoy al cuarto de Hermione porque, por mucho que dijera Dumbledore, no se fiaba del Slytherin. Era pura, simple y llana aversión.

A Harry le ayudó que sus gafas impidieran que sus ojos se cayeran de sus cuencas.

—¿Lo dice en serio? Tiene que ser una broma sin ningún tipo de gracia— pero el alegre, y confiado, rostro de Dumbledore decía todo lo contario—. ¿Es qué no ha escuchado todo lo que aquí se ha dicho sobre el trato de Malfoy a Hermione?

—Nada de lo que he podido escuchar puede rebatir la verdad, Harry.

Podía sentir un mareo en su estómago y como la bilis pugnaba con brotar cual geiser ante una revelación a la que no estaba, por mucho que hubiera vivido, preparado para escuchar y mucho menos comprender.

¿Cómo iba a poder Draco Malfoy…?

Deteniéndose ante una puerta la madre de Hermione llamó a la misma con unos suaves toques como si no quisiera, precisamente todo lo contrario a lo que en realidad se quería, despertar a Hermione.

—Aquí es— dijo mientras abría la puerta, por mucho que no fuera necesario ninguna de las dos cosas pero Malfoy no dijo ni hizo nada al respecto porque era consciente de que la madre de Hermione necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera—. Por favor, puedes pasar.

Solamente fue el asomarse ante el umbral para que fuera recibido por lo esperado desde el interior del cuarto.

—¿Malfoy?— por lo menos había que decir que Ginny había sido bastante comedida. Aunque podía ser por encontrarse donde lo hacía—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo tú, precisamente tú, aquí?

—Eso es lo que me sigo preguntando yo— habló la voz de Ron desde la espalda de Malfoy que ni se molestó en hacer notaria la presencia del pelirrojo porque le resultaba mucho más sencillo, sabiendo además de lo molesto que le resultaba así a Ron, el ignorarle.

—He venido a tocar a Granger— dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo como si esas palabras fueran las esperadas por todos para escuchar. Estaba claro que Dumbledore solamente se lo había dicho a él por las caras de sorpresa, e indignación, que se mostraron a continuación de haberlas dicho.

—¿Qué has dicho?— gritaron a la par los hermanos Weasley, Ginny y Ron, sin quedar muy claro quien de los dos estaba más molesto e indignado por semejante comentario por parte de Malfoy.

El rubio decidió, como era siempre lo más inteligente para hacer, ignorar a esos dos para centrar su atención en el punto más importante, y peligroso, que era el tratar con el padre de Hermione que le estaba dedicando una mirada de… padre. Lo que quería decir que resultaba protectora para con su hija y peligrosa para el _idiota_ que había dicho en su presencia que vino a tocarla.

—Debería ser preocupante que ambos llegaseis a semejante conclusión pero aquí lo que importa es recuperar a Granger por lo que, si alguien tiene dudas debería hablarlo con Dumbledore porque aquí solamente estoy siguiendo sus órdenes más que consejos por su parte— explicó al aire para el que quisiera lo tomase para sí. Luego se dirigió directamente al padre de Hermione. Nunca es muy inteligente el ponerse en malos términos con los padres, sobre todo cuando una hija está de por medio—. No le pasará nada a su hija. Bueno, no le pasará nada malo porque lo que se espera es que sí le pase algo bueno. El que se despierte totalmente recuperada.

Por un momento Malfoy llegó a creer que la paternal preocupación del padre de Hermione tomaría el control y no le permitiría estar a solas con su inconsciente hija, sobre todo con cierto comentario previo, pero era precisamente el que dicha preocupación paternal tomase el control para que lo hiciera porque lo que le importaba era el bienestar de su hija.

—¿Necesitarás estar a solas?— le preguntó con seriedad y firmeza.

—Lo agradecería mucho— respondió Malfoy igualando la actitud del padre de Hermione—. Y no hablo solamente por mí si no que, estoy completamente seguro, de que su hija también preferiría que no hubiera nadie durante el _proceso_.

Sin decir nada más salió del cuarto llevándose a unos incrédulos Ginny y Ron que no podían comprender como era que podía dejar a su indefensa hija en la misma habitación con Draco Malfoy. Por suerte la palabra del padre de Hermione aquí era ley.

—Nunca pensé que diría esto… en realidad sí que lo pensé pero no en estos términos— aclaró Malfoy mientras se acercó a la cama en donde descansaba Hermione, o iba muriéndose lentamente, según por donde lo mirases—. Al fin a solas, Granger. Mírame. Aquí a solas contigo y sin que puedas hacer nada, tal vez ni siquiera puedas escucharme estando más ocupada tratando de permanecer con vida, y sigo llamándote por tu apellido. Podría llamarte por tu nombre— siguió hablando mientras se sentó al lado izquierdo de la cama apoyando su mano izquierda sobre el colchón de manera que atrapó el cuerpo de Hermione quedándose sobre él— pero no me parecería de lo más adecuado porque eso sería algo a lo que se me debería dar permiso y ahora mismo no puedes hacerlo. Claro que, si toda esta locura de Dumbledore resulta de algún modo útil, podría tener la oportunidad de pedir ese permiso, Granger.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza tratando de aclarársela porque no podía creerse que estuviera aquí hablando, aunque más parecía que balbuceaba, temeroso para dar el paso que debía dar. El que le habían explicado que podría salvar a Hermione, por muy difícil de creer que le pudiera resultar.

La acción simple y el gesto cuidadoso. Su mano copó la mejilla de Hermione, mano derecha y mejilla izquierda, para quedarse allí fascinado por la cálida sensación que le provocaba. No solamente en la palma de su mano que estaba en contacto con el rostro de Hermione si no en una parte en su interior tan profunda que muchos habían dado por supuesto que carecía de ella.

Su corazón brincó al ver como los párpados de Hermione se levantaban con gran pesadez para dejar a la vista unos ojos avellana que denotaban gran cansancio. De seguro que lo primero que pensaría en ver no era el rostro del muchacho que la había maltratado durante los últimos años como si fuera su deporte nacional. A pesar de ello no mostró ningún atisbo de sorpresa o, aún más sorprendente, de miedo por su presencia o porque estuviera tocándole el rostro. Podría ser porque era un gesto tierno y dulce alejado totalmente de los que le tenía acostumbrado hacia su persona.

—¿Malfoy?

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Está claro que, en más ocasiones de las esperadas, Draco podría empezar a tratar de morderse la lengua si no quiere acabar muy mal hahahaha

Como he dejado claro, y si no es así pues ahora mismo lo hago, este fic no tiene una gran carga de profundidad si no que es de lo más simple. De seguro que no queda nadie que se encuentre a oscuras al respecto.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Los padres que todo lo saben… y los profesores… y los directores metomentodo. ¿Cómo es que siempre es uno el último en enterarse de las cosas? Sobre todo de este tipo de cuestiones.

Nos leemos.^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Love is Life**

—¿Malfoy?

Hermione podía escuchar su voz cansada y medio adormilada como si hiciese demasiado tiempo que hubiera hablado por última vez. Pero no era su capacidad de hablar lo que más le estaba llamando la atención en estos momentos si no lo que su capacidad de poder ver le estaba mostrando.

El rostro cercano de Draco Malfoy. El cual se encontraba descansando a su lado y, si el resto de sus sentidos no la engañaban, y no lo hacían, en una cama. En su cama si no estaba confundida.

La única respuesta por parte de su compañero de cama fue un ligero murmullo con el que le indicaba que, aunque estuviera medio consciente, no tenía muchas ganas de gastar fuerzas hablando para contestar algo simplemente tan obvio. Vale, podía aceptarlo porque ella habría hecho eso mismo de estar en su posición. Por mucho que no variase demasiado de la posición en la que se encuentra en estos momentos.

—¿Estamos en mi casa?— una vez más un murmullo como respuesta. Uno que podía considerar afirmativo—. ¿En mi dormitorio?— _por supuesto_—. ¿En mi cama?—_ ¿no está claro ese punto?_—. ¿Completamente desnudos en mi cama?— vale, en esta ocasión más que un murmullo a Hermione le sonó más como un ligero gruñido más propio de un león que de una serpiente—. ¿Tan mal me encontraba?— en esta ocasión los párpados de Malfoy dejaron a la vista sus ojos plateados que lograron hacerla sentir muy pequeñita y sumamente culpable—. Lo siento de verdad, Malfoy. No es que hubiera tratado de resistirme si no que me pareció más el simple sopor de las vacaciones cuando pierdes la rutina y puedes descansar de más. ¿Tan mal me encontraba?— no pudo evitar preguntarle de nuevo al tiempo que un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Y no uno debido al frío si no uno de temor. Temor por la respuesta. Temor por la verdad.

—Llegué a pensar que tendría que tocarte mucho más porque por unos instantes no reaccionaste— Hermione sintió como el abrazo en el que la tenía sujeta se intensificó antes esas palabras. Claro que no pudo evitar pensar en las mismas.

—¿Cómo pensabas tocarme más si ya estamos…?— la respuesta le llegó logrando acallarla y ruborizarla al mismo tiempo. No obstante podía notar cierta parte de la anatomía de Malfoy en contacto contra ella.

Tal vez, de haber una próxima vez tan al límite, al despertarse podría sentir aquella parte de la anatomía de Draco Malfoy en contacto… dentro de ella y no solamente contra ella.

—¿Es eso lo que realmente estás esperando que suceda, Granger?— el tono de voz de Malfoy provocaba intensos escalofríos que recorrían la espina dorsal de Hermione. Ciertamente disfrutaba demasiado de estas sensaciones—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione Granger no será capaz de cumplir con su propia palabra?

Hermione sabía que Malfoy simplemente la estaba tratando de hacer reaccionar, y bien que lo lograba con sus palabras, pero, al mismo tiempo, tampoco es que le importase mucho el no poder cumplir con su palabra. Por lo menos en este tema en concreto.

—Claro que cumpliré mi palabra— le replicó con, tal vez no tanta, falsa molestia en su voz—. Pero era hasta ahora cuando resultaría mucho más seguro el poder hacerlo. Ya sabes, con los encantamientos de anticoncepción y protección que toda bruja lleva implantados hasta su mayoría de edad.

Sintió la mano de Malfoy acariciar su vientre de tal manera que la hizo sentir como si se derritiese al contacto. Realmente sabía muy bien como tocarla. Como usar sus manos… con ella.

—Y también queda constancia de ello en el Ministerio de Magia, Granger. De seguro que no querrás tener en tu expediente las veces que practicaste sexo. No como menor de edad si no con alguien que aún sigue siendo menor de edad— pero el que le susurrase al oído de aquella manera no la ayudaba en nada para poder controlarse—. Es algo que harán que se lo piensen dos veces para contratarte en el futuro… o tal vez te facilite el que te contraten.

Malfoy se rió ante la patada, más bien taconazo, que le dio Hermione.

—¿Qué has dicho, Granger?— le preguntó al no haber podido comprender el murmullo por parte de la muchacha.

—He dicho que no sería solamente… sexo, si no hacer el amor— murmuró en voz baja, aunque en esta ocasión suficientemente alto para que pudiera ser escuchado por Malfoy—. Y dudo mucho que alguien pueda considerarte menor de edad, a pesar de serlo, Malfoy.

Hermione experimentó una tensión en todo su cuerpo que se disolvió relajándola por completo al sentir los labios de Malfoy besándola en el cuello. En ese preciso punto en el que, sin mucho esfuerzo, podría obligarla a lo que fuera que no podría hacer nada para resistirse. Afortunadamente para ella Malfoy era todo un caballero. Sí, sorpresas que dan la vida.

—Pero lo sigo siendo y te considerarían una pervertidora de menores, Granger. Tal vez pueda ser que tú digas amor pero ellos solamente escucharían sexo, sexo, sexo… _sexo_.

Fue audible la manera en que Hermione tragó su excitación. En su opinión debería estarle prohibido a Malfoy el hablar de estos temas porque resultaba demasiado excitante de escuchar y provocaban obvias reacciones al respecto. Aunque, por supuesto, que Malfoy no era inmune a estas reacciones. Sobre todo si Hermione se vuelve para encararle y, durante el proceso, no hace si no restregarse contra aquella erección que estaba clavada contra ella. Claro que, en su caso, se trataba más de una profunda inhalación de aire a través de sus apretados dientes.

—Pero esto no puede considerarse sexo, Malfoy— le dijo con tono inocente acercando su rostro de manera que sus labios casi entraban en contacto, de la misma manera en que ya lo hacían sus pechos contra el torso de Malfoy y su vientre contra aquella, ¿aún más creciente?, erección—. Además, ¿qué daño puede hacer un inocente y pequeñísimo beso? Solamente faltarían unos cuantos meses hasta que cumplieses tus diecisiete años, Malfoy.

Para empeorar la situación, según se mire, al lamerse los labios también llegó a humedecer los de Malfoy. Así de cerca se encontraban. Si es que le gustaba ir provocándole y, por la mirada que le dedicaban aquellos orbes plateados, lo había vuelto a lograr de nuevo.

—¿En la situación en la que nos encontramos?— le preguntó con obvia incredulidad aunque haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no rendirse ante los deseos de Hermione, y a los suyos propios.

—Pero es Navidad, Malfoy. ¿Ni siquiera obtendré mi beso de Navidad?— le preguntó mientras ladeaba su rostro en busca de la posición idónea para poder besarle—. Nunca pensé que pudieras tener tan poco espíritu navideño. Sobre todo cuando se trata de poder besar a alguien sin ningún tipo de oposición.

—Sabes muy bien el por qué me encuentro en esta posición— y no se refería, literalmente hablando, a su posición actual.

—Porque decidiste salvarme la vida— aquellos ojos la instaron a terminar esa línea de pensamientos a lo que ella, tras hacer rodar los suyos propios de exasperación, consintió—. Que había puesto en grave peligro por actuar de manera precipitada y de lo más Gryffindor sin calibrar todo lo mal que podría haber acabado por enfrentarme a enemigos tan peligrosos.

Malfoy emitió un suspiro de cansancio.

—Siempre lo haces sonar como si no fuera verdad y todo resultase un juego infantil, Granger. Las muertes que cargan a sus espaldas los mortífagos deberían ser suficientes para hacerte ver la peligrosidad real de tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Hermione se tumbó sobre la cama apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y cubriéndose los ojos con su antebrazo.

—Lo sé muy bien, Malfoy. No pienses que soy una especie de suicida que se lanza al peligro con una sonrisa en sus labios pero, en ese momento, la vida de una persona estaba en grave peligro.

—Y no se os ocurrió nada más que poner en peligro la vida de muchas más personas— le recordó Malfoy—. Pensaba que estabas en clase de Aritmancia pero, tal vez, solamente fuera de cuerpo presente.

Desde un principio Hermione había puesto en duda la decisión de Harry de ir al Ministerio pero apoyó a su amigo porque eso era lo correcto a hacer en dicho momento. Tal vez podría haberse parado ante él para hacerle ver todas las posibilidades antes de lanzarse ciegamente a lo que, obviamente dado los sucesos durante ese curso, se trataba de una trampa de lo más elaborada.

—Ya me has dejado muy claro que disfrutas de ver mi _cuerpo presente_, Malfoy. No hace falta que me lo vayas recordando a cada rato— le provocó Hermione sin poder ocultar una sonrisa.

Hermione emitió un grito ahogado, debido a la sorpresa, cuando fue sujetada por sus muñecas y le apartaron el brazo de sus ojos colocándole ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza. Y sobre ella el cuerpo de Malfoy haciéndole sombra.

—Vale, muy bien— ahora fue el turno de Hermione para emitir un suspiro cansino—. Somos, aunque hablando por mí debería decir que soy, demasiado temerarios al no actuar en consecuencia al peligro al que nos enfrentamos de manera que ponemos nuestras vidas en peligro sin necesidad de ello.

—Lo dices como si fuera algo para mí cuando debería ser todo lo contrario porque es tu vida la que ha sido puesto en el filo del abismo, Granger— le recordó Malfoy—. Si os hubierais parado a pensar las cosas unos minutos seguro que no habríais sido alcanzados por esos conjuros y, hablando directamente sobre lo que te sucedió, no nos encontraríamos en esta situación.

El rostro de Hermione se compungió al tiempo que su mirada cayó para acto seguido iluminarse al tiempo que sus labios se curvaron en una maliciosa sonrisa. Todo debido a donde había caído su mirada que tornó la situación ciento ochenta grados.

—A mí me parece que te gusta la situación en la que nos encontramos, Malfoy— y para puntualizar sus palabras arqueó ligeramente su cuerpo de manera que su vientre volvió a restregarse contra la erección de Malfoy—. Oh, sí. Te gusta mucho.

—No es la situación lo que me gusta tanto, Granger.

Esta réplica le quitó toda la malicia a la sonrisa de Hermione dejándola solamente con una completa felicidad.

—¿Tendré mi beso ahora, Malfoy?— le preguntó Hermione sin ocultar las ganas que tenía de sentir sus labios cubriendo los suyos antes de que sus lenguas entrasen en acción.

Malfoy, en cambio, parecía tener predilección por hacerla sufrir aunque, en estas ocasiones, de una manera en la que ninguno de los dos habría podido llegar a imaginarse años antes.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te _toqué_, Granger?

Tantas posibilidades para responderle pero solamente una correcta.

—Sí— como no hacerlo si su mundo había sido engullido por la oscuridad y de pronto esta fue obligada a retirarse hasta que ante ella se encontró con aquella mirada acerada de ojos grises—, Draco.

—Hermione…

No cerraría los ojos. Quería ver como se acercaba el rostro de Malfoy, como sus labios buscaban el sabor de los suyos y, sobre todo, verse reflejada en aquellos ojos tormentosos. Los cerraría cuando sintiese sus labios para poder sumergirse en las sensaciones que le provocaban los besos de Malfoy pero, hasta ese momento, sus ojos permanecerían abiertos.

—¡Hermione, ya estamos de vuelta!

Aquella voz no detuvo a Malfoy pero sí que logró que Hermione liberase uno de sus brazos para interponerse ante el avance del Slytherin. Esto no podía estar pasando. No otra vez porque, si bien en la primera pudo ofrecerles una explicación coherente, bien apoyada en que ambos estaban completamente vestidos, en este momento no había ninguna explicación que pudiera ser admitida para justificar la situación en la que se encontraban.

—¡Mi padre!— gritó Hermione en susurros—. Y mi madre también.

Claro que su madre era un caso aparte aunque, por muy comprensiva que fuera, el encontrarse a su única hija menos de edad, en cualquiera de los dos mundos, desnuda en la cama con Draco Malfoy, igualmente desnudo sobre ella, y con una impresionante erección, era llevar demasiado lejos la confianza que les había otorgado en el pasado.

—Bien, este es mi fin— se resignó Malfoy con total tranquilidad y sin quitarse de encima de Hermione, aunque sí le liberó su otro brazo—. Pero he oído que incluso los condenados tienen un último deseo.

Hermione no compartía la tranquilidad de la sierpe. Sobre todo por notar que, a pesar de la situación actual con sus padres al pie de las escaleras que llevaban hasta el primer piso en donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Hermione, aún podía notar la excitación recorrer todo su cuerpo y humedecer cierta parte de su anatomía.

—Malfoy no tenemos tiempo par-…

Sus protestas fueron silenciadas por el beso de Malfoy de igual manera que los intentos por parte de Hermione de darlo por terminado y quitárselo de encima murieron al poco tiempo de que sus lenguas empezasen a danzar entre sí.

¿Sus padres en casa y pudiendo venir al cuarto en su búsqueda? Vale, pero si debía ser este su final no pensaba en ninguna manera mejor que irse de este mundo en brazos de un desnudo Draco Malfoy mientras la besaba hasta el olvido.

—¿Hermione?— volvió a llamar su padre al no obtener ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de su hija—. ¿Crees qué habrá salido a dar una vuelta?

—Nos dijo que se quedaría en casa al estar algo cansada de las celebraciones— le recordó Jane.

—Pero podrían haber venido a buscarla alguno de sus amigos mágicos. Es más, podrían estar aquí mismos sin darnos de cuenta— añadió poniéndose algo paranoico. Aunque no a los niveles de cuando Hermione les contó acerca de las capas de invisibilidad y los conjuros ilusorios con los que poder camuflarse con el entorno. Le costó bastante el poder ir al baño durante la semana siguiente—. ¿No has escuchado eso?

—Hermione nos habría dejado un aviso— suspiró Jane ante las absurdeces de su marido—. Lo más seguro es que se encuentre en cama descansando. A no ser que tus gritos la hayan despertado.

Christopher se acercó con cuidado a las escaleras como si pudiera llegar a despertar a Hermione desde donde se encontraba. Se giró para tratar de escuchar a Hermione pero solamente fue saludado por el silencio.

—No la he despertado— sentenció Christopher—. Si es que se encuentra ahí arriba.

—¿Adónde se supone que vas ahora?— le preguntó Jane.

—¿Adónde crees tú qué voy? A comprobar si nuestra hija se encuentra en casa o si se ha largado en contra de sus propias palabras.

Mucho más cómoda tras quitarse el abrigo y demás ropa de invierno, en el interior de la casa hacía una agradable temperatura, Jane no pudo si no negar con la cabeza.

—Deberías tenerle más confianza a Hermione que nunca nos ha dado motivos para lo contrario, cariño.

—Oi, yo le tengo toda la confianza del mundo a Hermione. Es a los demás con los que tengo muchas más dudas— le aclaró—. Y no te olvides de que permitió que la enfermera de su escuela le rebajase de más sus incisivos.

Jane rodó los ojos ante semejante réplica. No podía creerse que aún estuviera con lo de los dientes de Hermione. ¿Es qué no veía lo bien que le había quedado la dentadura? Vale que no le gustase el que usase la magia para ello pero no lo hizo a propósito si no que aprovechó la situación. Como lo habría hecho cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

—Tú mismo— y con esto le dejó para que siguiese actuando como irritante y sobreprotector padre—. Pero luego no me vengas a mí cuando Hermione esté enfadada contigo.

Christopher desestimó aquello como si fuera lo más ridículo del mundo y siguió su camino al dormitorio de Hermione. Pero no llegó hasta el mismo porque metros antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió.

—Vaya, así que estabas ahí. No te habré despertado, ¿verdad?— preguntó a quien creía que era su hija porque, saliendo de su dormitorio, quién iba a ser si no—. ¿Malfoy?— por ejemplo—. ¿Qué haces tú saliendo del cuarto de mi hija?

Malfoy le instó a que hablase en voz baja.

—Vine para ver como lo estaba llevando y aprovechar para meterle mano…

—¿Cómo has dicho?— le gritó, sin poder evitarlo, ante aquellas palabras.

El rostro de Malfoy era el puro ejemplo de la confusión. Inocente confusión.

—Que vine para verla, ya sabes, vacaciones y todo eso, y para _tenerla a mano_ y comprobar su estado— le _aclaró_ Malfoy—. Y, hablando de eso, me la encontré con evidentes síntomas de cansancio.

La última parte fue suficiente para que Christopher dejara pasar la primera como que había escuchado mal debido a la sorpresa por la presencia de Malfoy. Sobre todo por verle saliendo del cuarto de Hermione.

—Eso es porque Hermione no es de las que le sientan muy bien las vacaciones— le aclaró, o se defendió, Christopher—. Además viene de la cena de Navidad por lo que es normal el que se muestre algo cansada.

_¿Cena de Navidad? Dudo mucho de que hubiera comido algo más que unos cuantos bocados. En su estado, y tras este tipo de cena, debería notarse en su cuerpo pero no es así. Lo que le faltaba ahora sería sumarle desórdenes alimenticios por culpa de que su cuerpo camina ciegamente a la muerte._

—Lo que le sienta mal, como buena sabelotodo que es, es la interrupción de las clases y alteración de su programa de estudios— no es que le gustase dejarle claro que conocía mejor a Hermione que su propio padre pero tampoco le hacía ningún daño el hacerlo—. Una vez regrese a Hogwarts volverá a su habitual vitalidad pero, por ahora, lo mejor es que siga en la cama. A diferencia de en otras ocasiones, en esta, apenas pudo aguantar una primera ronda.

Por supuesto que lo último, como no puede ser de otra manera, es lo que más fresco queda a oídos del que escucha. En este caso un padre escuchando, de parte del muchacho que acaba de salir del dormitorio de su hija adolescente, que Hermione se encuentra en la cama. Y, por mucho que Malfoy tuviese un porte digno y no aparentase que algo hubiera podido ocurrir allí dentro, era parte del deber de un padre el ponerse del todo histérico ante la más mínima posibilidad de que así fuera.

Cuando Christopher le dio la espalda a Malfoy este no pudo evitar el dedicarle una maliciosa media sonrisa sabiendo todo lo que debía estar pasándole por la cabeza al padre de Hermione.

—¿HERMIONE?— llamó a voz en grito su padre entrando en el cuarto. Por supuesto que lo que se encontró fue, precisamente, lo que Malfoy le había dicho. Hermione en la cama, bien tapada y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que podía significar muchas cosas pero, para un padre, resultaba ser una mala señal luego de lo que le había dicho el chico que salió del dormitorio de su pequeña, e inocente, niñita—. ¡HERMIONE!

Era del todo normal y esperado el que Hermione reaccionase ante semejantes gritos pero su padre no se esperaba que lo hiciera de la manera en que lo hizo.

—Mmm… ¿Malfoy?— ¿aquello fue un ronroneo o más bien un dulce gemido de placer? Christopher no estaba muy seguro de lo que prefería que fuera mejor—. Malfoy— repitió pero ahora con una sonrisa en sus labios que casi logró hacer reír al susodicho, en contraposición al padre de Hermione que parecía estar realizando una perfecta imitación de Ron Weasley al tener su rostro totalmente enrojecido. Si bien por furia o por lo que las palabras de Hermione insinuaban no podía decirse realmente.

Al instante se volvió para encarar a Malfoy y este se encontró con un airado padre por cuya cabeza debían estar pasando las situaciones más indecorosas, una elegante palabra porque, a pesar de todo, se trataba de su hija, que pensaba habían sido realizadas aprovechando el delicado estado de Hermione. Claro que, quitando la insinuación de que pudiera haberlas forzado, y sin haber llegado más lejos que de unos besos y caricias, algo bastante íntimas, no le faltaba razón para encontrarse enfadado. No que Malfoy lo fuera a decir, por supuesto.

—¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?— le preguntó pero sin permitirle responderle porque, sinceramente, un padre no quiere escuchar esas cosas acerca de su hija. Tenga la edad que tenga. Mucho menos cuando apenas cumplió los diecisiete meses atrás—. No, no me lo digas. Ahora quiero que salgas de mi casa y no vuelvas más. Ah, y ya hablaré con Dumbledore para que se encargue de evitar que en Hogwarts puedas acercarte a…

—¿Papá?— una remolona Hermione parecía despertarse de un profundo sueño—. ¿Por qué estas en mi cuarto?… ¿gritando?... ¿a Malfoy?

Al padre de Hermione a punto estuvo de salírsele el alma por la boca al ver como Hermione hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama. Bueno, no solamente ademán si no que, en realidad, se levantó de la cama.

—No, espera, no te levant-… ¿tes?

Para sorpresa de Christopher, Hermione se encontraba completamente vestida bajo las sábanas. Es que solamente le faltaba llevar puesto el calzado. Aunque se trataba únicamente de unos jeans y una camiseta.

—Solamente necesitaba descansar un poco, papá. Además de que por la noche no me dormiría si lo hago ahora— Hermione se miró para encontrarse con la ropa toda arrugada—. Te dije que debería habérmela quitado, Malfoy.

El Slytherin soltó un bufido ante dichas palabras.

—Seguro. Y entonces ahora sí que estaría bien muerto y mi velatorio para dentro de unas horas— se burló Malfoy.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— le preguntó Hermione totalmente confundida pero, antes de que pudiera responderle, intervino su padre.

—De nada. No te preocupes ahora por eso, cariño— desestimó las inquietudes de Hermione para volverse hacia Malfoy al que sujetó agarrándole por un hombro—. ¿Qué te parece si aquí Draco se queda a comer? ¿Puedes quedarte a comer con nosotros?— le preguntó a Malfoy.

—Papá. Malfoy tiene su vida y seguro que quiere pasar estas fechas con sus padres— le recordó Hermione—. Yo lo hago.

—Solamente es una comida, Granger— le recordó Malfoy—. Cualquiera pensaría que no me quieres cerca— tras ver como Hermione hinchó los carrillos en actitud infantilmente molesta, Malfoy se dirigió a Christopher—. Les preguntaré a mis padres si está bien, señor Granger.

—Muy bien, muy bien— por poco no lo sacó a rastras del cuarto de Hermione—. Te acompaño a la chimenea para que puedas hablar con tus padres. Nos vemos ahora, cariño— se despidió de Hermione.

Esta encontraba bastante divertido el ver como su padre sacaba a rastras, pero de buenas maneras, a Malfoy de su dormitorio. Una manera totalmente opuesta a como habría sido de haber sido descubiertos desnudos en la cama besándose… y algo más. Las mejillas de la muchacha se encendieron ligeramente para hacerlo de manera exagerada cuando Malfoy la miró por encima de su hombro, evitando la mirada de su padre, y se despidió de ella guiñándole un ojo mientras tenía aquella media sonrisa que era capaz de hacerle temblar las piernas a Hermione.

Con actitudes como esa a Hermione se le hacía muy difícil el no terminar siendo una pervertidora de menores por mucho que dicho menor fuera Draco Malfoy.

_Seis meses pueden llegar a parecer seis años con alguien tan bien parecido como Malfoy… sobre todo porque él lo sabe muy bien y sabe aprovecharse de ello._

Hermione no podía evitar el preguntarse por qué, siendo ella tan buena, se la ha podido castigar sintiéndose atraída por alguien con el que no podría ir más allá de besos y algunas caricias sin llegar a romper la ley, y dejar constancia de ello en los archivos del Ministerio de Magia.

_Hermione Jane Granger, la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos y corruptora de menores._

Claro que, siendo tan buena bruja, ¿no podría encontrar la manera de pasar por encima de dicha ley sin llegar a romperla?

_Uh, eres una bruja muy mala, Granger._

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Veamos, ¿ha quedado claro algo de todo esto?

En los primeros capítulos cuando pensabais que estos dos estaban dando rienda a sus más bajos instintos, en realidad, lo que sucedía era que Draco estaba ayudando a Hermione a seguir con vida. Solamente tocándola, pero no de una manera indecorosa— voy a agenciarme esta palabra hehehe.

Entonces llegan las Navidades y pasa lo que pasa llevándoles, finalmente, a una situación en la que ya no pueden reprimirse más, aunque no pasen más allá de unos besos y caricias sobre ciertos lugares de lo más erógeno.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

¿Podrá Hermione actuar según la ley y esperar al verano o se atreverá, y conseguirá, burlar el encantamiento de protección para los menores de edad? Es que, de hacerlo, sería algo de lo más peligroso si termina por llegar a malas manos… claro que, en manos de Hermione, ¿quién dice que no está ya en malas manos? ;P

Nos leemos.^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Love is Life**

Hermione no volvió a ver a Malfoy en lo que restó de vacaciones, luego de compartir una comida junto a sus padres en la que la tensión por parte de su padre podía cortarse con un diffindo. Estaba claro que se había imaginado lo peor con respecto a lo que podía haber sucedido en su dormitorio junto a Malfoy. Lo mejor era no decirle que no estaba muy mal desencaminado con lo que realmente sucedió.

Claro que, el no volver a verle, era referido a en persona puesto que recibió una fotografía, mágica, como si fuera un christmas de Navidad con el que le felicitó por el año nuevo.

De regreso a Hogwarts Hermione no se sorprendió mucho cuando Ginny se la llevó a dar una vuelta para que le contase como le habían ido las fiestas aunque, por supuesto, lo único que quería saber— bueno, también como le fueron las fiestas porque era una buena amiga y quería saber si le había gustado su regalo— fue lo que sucedió con Malfoy.

—¿Y qué quieres que hubiera sucedido?— le preguntó Hermione sabiendo el error cometido al ver la traviesa sonrisa de Ginny—. Tú estás muy mal.

—Yo diría que eres tú quien lo está si has dejado pasar esta oportunidad que se te puso en bandeja de plata, Hermione. ¿Lo pillas? Bandeja de plata y Malfoy con sus ojos…

—Sí, eres de lo más sutil. Pues para tu información no sucedió nada pues solamente vino para cenar conmigo… y mis padres— no es que no quisiera decírselo pero primero debía ser ella misma quien pudiera saber qué es lo que sucedía entre ellos.

Esto pareció desinflar el entusiasmo de Ginny.

—Pensé que la parte dulce, sensible, pero lenta y no tan _penetrantemente_ interesante, ya la habías superado durante la fiesta de Navidad del profesor Slughorn— Hermione no quería ir por ahí pero no se le podía engañar a la pelirroja—. No había tanta gente para que me pasase desapercibido que de pronto vosotros dos desaparecisteis de escena, Hermione. Él porque no hace si no destacar en cualquier multitud y tú porque estabas tremenda. Además de que todo el mundo se percató de ello, por mucho que lo hubiera intentado evitar.

Hermione no tenía por qué ruborizarse puesto que eso no haría si no alimentar aún más las maquinaciones por parte de su amiga.

—Me parece a mí que te estás montando tus propias historias completamente alejadas de la realidad, Ginny. Entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada— un bufido nada femenino fue la réplica a semejante atrevimiento por parte de Hermione—… más que una incipiente tolerancia de amistad.

Aquellos ojos castaños que, a pesar de poseer la misma tonalidad que los de Hermione no se parecían en nada, se estrecharon dejaban claro sus suspicacias.

—Digamos que me creo tus propias historias completamente alejadas de la realidad, Hermione— dijo Ginny devolviéndole sus propias palabras a Hermione—. ¿Qué sucedió entre vosotros cuando desaparecisteis de la fiesta de Slughorn?

_ No te ruborices, no te ruborices, no te ruborices, no te ruborices…_

Por supuesto que solamente es pensar o tratar de no hacer algo para acabar haciendo que suceda y, en este caso, Hermione no hizo si no ruborizarse sensiblemente.

—Uh, me parece a mí que alguien lo pasó muy bien y ahora mismo me lo vas a contar, señorita.

Tener amigas para esto.

— — — — —

**Fiesta de Navidad del Club de las Eminencias**

No era que la fiesta fuera una tortura, eso correspondía a los momentos en que el profesor Slughorn decidía querer hablar con uno. Era entonces cuando te preguntabas por qué habías aceptado la invitación en vez de ofrecerle alguna excusa creíble para que, en estos mismos instantes, pudieras estar a salvo en tu cama calentita y segura.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que también fueran invitados algunos de sus amigos le resultaba un alivio porque no podían estar juntos ya que esto atraería al instante la atención de Slughorn y no había nada peor que tenerle hablándote salvo el que te estuviera hablando al mismo tiempo que lo hacía con otra persona a tu lado.

En varios momentos de la fiesta Hermione se había sentido tentada de prometerle nombrarle como el profesor que más la influyó en sus clases o que nombraría a su hijo con su nombre para que la pudiera dejar marcharse. Lo malo es que la cura era mucho peor que la enfermedad y tuvo que resignarse a sufrir los síntomas como cualquier otro.

—¿Te lo estás pasando en grande, Granger?

Hermione se volvió solamente para encontrarse con su pareja que le ofrecía una copa de hidromiel aunque parecía más interesada en beber de aquella mirada plateada.

—Extasiada— no pudo ocultar el sarcasmo de su voz—. Solamente espero que con venir a una de estas fiestas me permita escaquearme del resto que decida hacer porque me parece algo de lo más… no, mejor no lo pongo por palabras— se retracto antes de tomar un trago de su bebida—. Y tú que tal, Malfoy.

—Preferiría estar lavando al dichoso calamar— espetó con un gruñido que le hizo gracia a Hermione.

—Oh, pobrecito Malfoy— le dijo como si hablase con un niño pequeño—. ¿No te gustaba la atención de los demás?

—¿La atención? Solamente cuando proviene de alguien interesante pero no cuando esa persona es Snape y trata de fulminarme con la mirada.

¿Su profesor favorito dándole una mala noche? Eso sí que era extraño aunque Hermione no tardó en suponer un buen motivo para ello.

—¿Es porque vinimos juntos a la fiesta?— Hermione trató de no dejar escapar nada de lo que sentía en su voz y si Malfoy se percató de algo no lo dejó entrever.

—No sé, probemos una cosa— le respondió Malfoy y, antes de que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, se encontró presionada contra el cuerpo del Slytherin, su mano izquierda tentadoramente colocada en lo más bajo de su espalda de manera en que la dejó sin respiración, y ocultando su rostro contra el de ella de manera que podía susurrarle al oído y, dependiendo de la posición en la que se encontrasen, hacer ver cualquier otra cosa—. ¿Le ha dado un ataque al corazón?

Malfoy les había girado para que fuera Hermione quien se quedase encarando a Snape y pudo ver como se tensó, levemente, para luego actuar como si no sucediera nada, cuando su alumno favorito parecía estar hablándole al oído, o besándole bajo la oreja o, directamente, mordisqueándole el lóbulo entre sus dientes. Algo no muy lejos de la realidad puesto que Malfoy liberaba su aliento bien dirigido de manera en que Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse. La sierpe sabía muy bien lo que se hacía.

—Me parece que en la próxima clase no dudará en quitarte puntos, Malfoy. Serás un Gryffindor más a sus ojos— se burló Hermione sonriendo divertida. Lo que pareció alterar más a Snape aunque solamente podía suponerlo porque este se volviera para dejar de mirar para ellos y centrarse en otros asuntos.

Fue entonces, cuando la sonrisa ya se había establecido en el rostro de Hermione, cuando se les acercó Harry, con la no tan sutil compañía de Luna. Aunque, en esta ocasión, su vestuario sí resultaba del todo sutil y nada estrafalario como los tenía acostumbrados.

—Parece que te lo estás pasando muy bien, Hermione— para que luego digan del tono de voz de Malfoy. Harry parecía arrojar puñales de hielo por su boca—. ¿Podría tener unas palabras contigo un momento? No te preocupes por Malfoy— continuó previendo una intervención por parte de Hermione—. Estoy seguro que a Luna no le importará hacerle compañía mientras tanto.

—Harry, por favor. Malfoy y yo estábamos…

—No te preocupes, Granger— la interrumpió Malfoy aunque sin mostrar el esperado enfado por verse molestados por, de todos los posibles, Harry Potter—. Estoy seguro que tu amigo no nos habría interrumpido si lo que tuviera que decirte no fuera importante— Malfoy se volvió hacia Luna que parecía estar mirando con obvia sorpresa para el Slytherin. La realidad era que así era su mirada de manera cotidiana. Una continua expresión de sorpresa. Hermione no pudo evitar fijarse en que, sabiendo que no tenían relación alguna, Luna y Malfoy tenían semejanzas físicas. De espaldas uno, por sus cabellos, habría pensado en mellizos—. ¿Te apetece otra copa de hidromiel?

Hermione los vio alejarse sintiendo algo extraño en su pecho al verlos relacionarse de manera civilizada, por lo menos por parte de Malfoy que siempre era el que la sorprendería debido a su pasado.

—Sí, muchas gracias. Me gusta más que la cerveza de mantequilla puesto que me provoca una continua caricia en la lengua. ¿Sabes qué el vampiro no ha dejado de mirar para ti, Malfoy?

Genial, era lo que le faltaba para rematar la noche.

—¿No será que te está mirando a ti porque tienes un delicioso cuello que está pidiendo a gritos un buen mordisco?

La reacción por parte de Luna no fue la esperada por Malfoy puesto que rompió en fuertes carcajadas. Estaba claro que la muchacha no poseía el don de la sutileza o cierta discreción femenina.

—Creo que se piensa que tipo de vampiro eres tú debido a la palidez de tu piel— le explicó Luna para sorpresa de Malfoy—. Habría sido peor si hubiera venido a la fiesta Scrimgeour.

—¿Scrimgeour, Rufus Scrimgeour?— Malfoy no entendía el por qué sería peor que hubiera venido el ministro de Magia.

—Sí, los vampiros más peligrosos son aquellos que se encuentran en posiciones de poder porque le permiten hacer y deshacer sin que nadie pueda molestarles.

Malfoy no podía creerse que estuviera aquí escuchando, realmente, como Luna Lovegood le aseguraba que Rufus Scrimgeour resultaba ser un vampiro.

Hermione, mientras tanto, no es que se lo estuviera pasando mejor que Malfoy. Este podía estar teniendo una conversación de lo más particular pero ella tenía que tratar con un amigo no muy contento.

—¿Por qué has tenido que venir con Malfoy de todas las personas que podías haber invitado, Hermione?— estaba claro que muy contento no se encontraba con su decisión.

—¿Y tú por qué has venido con Luna?— le preguntó enarcando una ceja como si quisiera dejarle claro que sabía lo que ocultaba pero no podía saberlo en realidad, ¿verdad?—. ¿No había otra a la que quisieras invitar?

Harry no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada por la habitación para encontrarse a Ginny manteniendo una conversación con quien estaba seguro era una jugadora profesional de quidditch. Ignorado, y fue lo que mudó su triste gesto a uno más alegre, tras la pelirroja estaba Dean.

—La invité como una amiga. Ya sabes lo que me cuesta todo esto de tener que invitar a una chica— se defendió Harry volviendo su atención a Hermione y esperando que no se hubiera percatado de hacia donde se dirigió su mirada.

—Haber invitado a un chico entonces— se burló Hermione sin mostrar ningún atisbo de diversión en su rostro serio—. Yo invité a Malfoy como amigo así que no veo dónde se encuentra el problema, Harry.

—Empezando por el hecho de que le consideres tu amigo, Hermione. Sí, sé muy bien que resultó de gran ayuda este verano pero no es para olvidar tan fácilmente todo lo que nos hizo, te hizo a ti sobre todo, durante todos estos años pasados.

—Cierto. Fue de gran ayuda y, sobre lo que nos hizo, me hizo a mí sobre todo, no lo he olvidado pero también recuerdo que nosotros le hicimos, yo le hice a él sobre todo, unas cuantas de vuelta quedando en empate si no en paz.

Por un momento Harry pareció algo cohibido por la respuesta de Hermione pero pronto se rehizo puesto que las acciones pasadas por parte de Malfoy pesaban bastante.

—No puedes compararlo puesto que nosotros solamente le devolvíamos lo que nos hacía. Fue él quien empezó a insultarte primero y ahora estás aquí compartiendo unas copas de hidromiel como si fuerais los mejores amigos… si no algo más.

Lo último fue una acusación por no haber perdonado a Ron y haberle invitado a la fiesta. Claro, como si ella tuviera que ser la que siempre tuviera que plegarse a los deseos de los demás.

—Recuerdo claramente que no fue Malfoy quien me insultó primero— ante esto Harry sintió ruborizarse puesto que sabía muy bien que había sido Ron y él quienes lo habían hecho— y ahora mismo considero a esas personas como mis dos mejores amigos, a pesar de que durante estos años no han dejado de, por un motivo u otro, enfadarse al punto de poner en peligro dicha amistad— el dedo índice de Hermione no se relajó mientras golpeaba repetidamente el pecho de Harry—. Yo soy capaz de actuar como una persona madura pero también de madurar más allá de unas simples palabras amables, algo que Malfoy también me ha demostrado, así que, mientras lo vuestro— sumando a Ron y a quien más compartiera su clase de pensamientos— sigan siendo solamente palabras de compromiso no te atrevas a cuestionar como dirijo mi vida y con quien decido hacer, o no, amistad, Harry Potter.

Hermione se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Luna y Malfoy, que habían presenciado la discusión entre Harry y ella igual que lo habían hecho el resto de los invitados, para recuperar a su pareja y agradecerle a Luna, y disculparse, por todo. A Hermione le pareció ver una amplia, y por tanto perturbadora, sonrisa en los labios de Snape y estaba segura que se debió a la reprimenda que le soltó a Harry pero cuando agarró a Malfoy de la mano y, por poco, lo arrastró fuera de la fiesta pudo ver como realizó una leve inclinación de asentimiento en su dirección. ¿Hacia Malfoy? ¿Es qué le estaba dando su consentimiento por algo en concreto?

¿No le importaba el que Malfoy estuviera manteniendo una relación tan cercana, de amistad, con una hija de muggles que resultaba ser la mismísima Hermione Granger?

— — — — —

**Presente**

Ginny no parecía nada entusiasmada por el relato que le estaba contando Hermione y así se lo hizo ver al cubrir con la mano un sentido bostezo.

—Todo eso ya lo sé, Hermione— le recordó Ginny—. Estaba allí como bien lo has dejado indicado en tu relato. Lo que yo quiero saber es qué ocurrió cuando abandonaste la fiesta arrastrando contigo a Malfoy.

Bueno, eso era lo que venía a continuación. Cierto que Ginny estaba allí pero no había podido escuchar lo que sucedió antes de la reprimenda, ¿verdad?

—Tuve que dar una vuelta para tranquilizarme y Malfoy me acompañó mientras me escuchaba despocritar contra Harry, y Ron ya que estaba en el momento, para luego llevarme de regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor. Nada más.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada de total suspicacia.

—Me cuentas acerca de Luna y sus vampiros pero no me dices ni palabra sobre lo que sucedió cuando te encontrabas con Malfoy a solas cuando es realmente lo que quiero saber— la mirada de Ginny se clavó en los ojos avellana de Hermione—. Sé de lo que me hablo porque lo he experimentado durante estos últimos cinco años, diría que seis pero la primera vez solamente lo ve de refilón en la estación, y puedo asegurarte con tanta certeza como si tuviera tu corazón en la mano, y no de una manera sangrante, que Draco Malfoy, a pesar de lo imbécil que ha sido durante esa misma cantidad de tiempo con todos nosotros y contigo, contigo sobre todo, te gusta tanto que si te pidiera una cita el día de los ÉXTASIS te irías con él aunque suspendieras todas las asignaturas por incomparecencia.

Hermione realizó una perfecta imitación del rostro, en eterno gesto de sorpresa, de Luna al escuchar semejante afirmación por parte de Ginny.

—Malfoy me conoce demasiado bien para saber que tendría que invitarme al final del día porque los ÉXTASIS son muy importantes para mí puesto que llevo estudiando para ellos durante todos estos años.

—Uh, así que te conoce muy bien y, además, dices que te invitaría a una cita en el momento correcto— Ginny estaba muy pagada de sí misma.

Supo que debería haberse mordido la lengua.

—No que fuera a aceptar…

—Pero has dicho que te invitaría y no tendrías que haberlo dicho si no pensabas aceptar su proposición para salir juntos.

—¡Tú has sido quien empezó a hablar de invitar a citas, Ginny!— le recordó una, imposible de evitar, ruborizada Hermione.

—Y tú quien no ha negado la posibilidad de tener una cita con Malfoy— le replicó con total confianza—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es admitirlo para que puedas quitarte un peso de encima… claro que, pensándolo mejor, ganaría un peso encima pero no creo que te importe el tener encima a Malfoy, ¿verdad?— se burló Ginny sacándole la lengua.

Ahora ya era imposible asegurar que el cabello rojizo de Ginny era lo que más ardía aquí puesto que el rostro ruborizado de Hermione parecía que pudiera brillar en la oscuridad con luz propia.

—¡Ginny!

—Vale, vale, de acuerdo— alzó las manos ante ella de manera tranquilizadora y como signo de rendición—. Es cierto. Tú podrías ser el peso al colocarte sobre Malfoy— sugirió Ginny con sugerentes movimientos de ceja.

Mientras Hermione se cubría su ruborizado rostro, quien consideraba su mejor amiga no podía dejar de reír ante la reacción tan aclaratoria por parte de la castaña.

—¿Quieres parar de una vez?— le pidió una mortificada Hermione sin apartar las manos de su rostro.

—Muy bien, pararé… pero debes contarme lo que sucedió entre Malfoy y tú tras abandonar la fiesta de Slughorn— no era ningún chantaje aunque para algunas personas sonaba totalmente semejante.

Hermione siguió en silencio mientras hundía cada vez más su rostro entre las manos. Esto no hizo si no dejar boquiabierta a Ginny.

—¡Lo hiciste con Malfoy!

La aseveración de Ginny casi le hizo que se le saltaran los ojos de sus cuencas a Hermione que llegó a apartar las manos de su rostro para dejar a la vista un rostro en donde se encontraba toda la sangre del cuerpo.

—¡No, Ginny!— y era cierto que no lo habían hecho.

—Entonces ya puedes ir explicándome lo que sucedió porque, de lo contrario, no podré evitar que mi imaginación vuele y os convierta en la pareja más libidinosa de Hogwarts.

Hermione parecía estar a punto de perder el conocimiento en cualquier momento y por ello mismo Ginny se apiadó de su amiga.

—Sabes que no diré nada a nadie, ni siquiera le haré ver a Malfoy que sé lo que sucedió entre vosotros, pero, como mejor amiga tuya, debo recordarte que, como bien sabes, un peso soportado por varios puntos de apoyo es mejor soportado que por menos de ellos.

—¿Tratas de convencerme con conocimientos físicos?— le preguntó Hermione con una débil sonrisa.

—Mejor de ese tipo que diciéndote cuales son tus medidas, y las de Malfoy— Ginny abrazó a Hermione cuando esta amenazó con volver a encerrarse en su caparazón—. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Pero porque eres tú. Y debes recordar que una alumna de Gryffindor no se oculta puesto que el valor es nuestra referencia de carácter.

Sabía muy bien que no le quedaba otra que confesarse con Ginny. Además estaba segura de que, al hacerlo, en verdad ese peso se liberaría de sus hombros.

—Muy bien, te lo contaré— Ginny se colocó frente a Hermione sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y dándole la espalda al lago mientras su amiga se apoyó, con gesto de resignación, contra el tronco del árbol. Suerte que eran brujas porque el suelo nevado no ayudaba en este tipo de situaciones—. Solamente espero que no te vayas defraudada cuando la realidad no alcance a lo que ya debió elaborar tu exagerada imaginación.

—Sobreviré.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Y ahora un poco de recordatorio sobre un suceso no contado pero que, por lo sucedido luego, no debió de llegar muy lejos. Sí, un ¡Ooooh! generalizado para quienes se esperaban… ¿qué os esperabais por cierto? :P

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Solamente faltaba que Luna y Draco estuvieran emparentados hahahaha aunque fuera por cabello solamente -.-U No todos los rubios son Malfoys, o Lovegood demos gracias por ello hahaha

Nos leemos.^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Love is Life**

**Al salir de la Fiesta de Navidad del Club de las Eminencias**

Malfoy decidió que lo mejor sería permanecer en silencio mientras Hermione trataba de recuperar el control de sí misma puesto que se había alterado, superó su punto de ebullición, por culpa, como no podía ser de otra manera, de Harry quien se suponía que era su mejor amigo y, por tanto, no debería dedicarse a dejarla en este tipo de estados alterados. Claro que, rememorando años anteriores, Malfoy llegó a la conclusión de que situaciones semejantes a esta, cuyo resultado era que estuvieran enfadados entre ellos al punto de no hablarse, en ocasiones llegando a no hacerlo durante meses, eran de lo más comunes entre Hermione y sus dos mejores amigos.

_ ¿Será que este tipo de acciones, y situaciones, son representativas de la amistad?_

Él no podía asegurarlo puesto que no era un gran conocedor de la amistad al no tener a nadie en su vida al que pudiera llamar realmente amigo de la misma manera en que Hermione llamaba amigos a los suyos.

_ Podría llamarla amiga a ella. Porque somos amigos… ¿lo somos?_

Cuando Malfoy volvió en sí se percató de que se encontraban caminando por los exteriores del castillo aunque ni cerca del sauce boxeador o camino a la cabaña de Hagrid. En cambio parecía ser que Hermione decidió caminar cerca de la orilla del lago para rodearlo y esperaba que se recuperase de su introspección antes de que se acercasen a la entrada del bosque Prohibido puesto que los pies podrían arrastrarles a su interior. Malfoy preferiría evitar el interior de los bosques por las noches, sobre todo este bosque, porque no le hacía si no recordar, porque podría tratarse de un recuerdo, de una noche oscura, un bosque helado y un par de orbes rojizos que se clavaban en su mirada.

—¿Malfoy?— el muchacho se dio de cuenta que se había detenido obligando por ello a detenerse a Hermione que se encontraba con su brazo estirado, igual que estaba el propio Malfoy. Le dedicaba una curiosa, o preocupante, mirada inquisitiva que no iba pareja al temblor de su cuerpo—. ¿Te sucede algo?

Al fijarse con atención en sus manos unidas se percató de que su mano era la que estaba temblando de manera que obligaba a la de Hermione a temblar al unísono.

Con una muestra de fuerza de voluntad detuvo el temblor de su mano.

—No, no pasa nada— por supuesto que Hermione no necesitaba ser la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos para saber que no era así—. _(Supongo que me sobrevino un mal recuerdo por su culpa)_— dijo mirando detrás de Hermione.

Como su curiosidad siempre le ganaba Hermione no pudo evitar el volverse para poder ver qué era lo que estaba mirando Malfoy y que le había causado semejante reacción.

El bosque Prohibido.

No pudo evitarlo. Era probable que fuera como consecuencia de su encontronazo con Harry pero era una maliciosa sonrisa brotó en los labios de Hermione al recordar el incidente ocurrido en el bosque Prohibido durante su primer año en Hogwarts junto con Malfoy.

—Oh, pobrecito. ¿Es qué el pequeño Malfoy está asustadito?— lo peor de todo era ese tono sumamente infantil con el que le habló pero no para Malfoy porque lo que más le dolió fue el que se hubiera burlado de algo completamente serio para él. Supo que se había pasado al comprobar la glacial mirada que le dedicó Malfoy—. No pretendía…— ¿no lo pretendía? Por supuesto que sí. Lo que sucede es que no sabía que era algo ante lo que Malfoy no consentía ningún tipo de broma al respecto—. Malfoy, lo siento mucho.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir una fisura en su corazón cuando los dedos de aquella mano que se encontraban agarrando a la suya se abrieron de manera que era solamente ella quien le sujetaba la mano. Malfoy había dejado de agarrársela.

Y no le gustaba lo que sentía por ello.

—Por favor, espera. No pretendía burlarme yo… me sentía molesta por lo sucedido con Harry y la pagué contigo, Malfoy. Sé que no es justo y por ello vuelvo a disculparme— por lo menos se quedó allí de pie quieto y en silencio escuchando sus explicaciones pero lo hacía dándole la espalda. Y sus manos aún se encontraban sueltas de manera que Hermione seguía sintiendo aquel hormigueo en la mano que había estaba cogida a la de Malfoy—. Está claro que hay algo que te preocupa, o te molesta mucho, _(con respecto al bosque Prohibido)_ y no está bien que alguien lo utilice, en este caso yo misma, como instrumento de burla— Malfoy siguió en silencio y Hermione empezó a sentirse desgraciada. Era increíble como podía ser que sintiera algo así con respecto a Malfoy. Si esto no quería decir que había madurado y le había perdonado de manera que lo consideraba un amigo pues Hermione no sabía qué lo haría—. ¿Malfoy?

—Ya te has despejado. Es mejor que volvamos— seguía molesto puesto que no se volvió para hablarle a la cara—. A pesar de la fiesta de Slughorn, y de ser prefectos, no es que nos dé derecho a estar en los terrenos de Hogwarts a estas horas.

Aunque él quisiera moverse se encontró con que Hermione había decidido plantarse allí mismo. ¿Por qué se quedó allí quieto con ella? tenía liberada su mano del agarre de la Gryffindor y, por tanto, no la arrastraría consigo ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerle. Pero lo lograba sin pretenderlo.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto, Granger.

—No estés enfadado conmigo, Malfoy— le pidió Hermione—. Yo lamento mucho lo que te dije pero fue sin mala intención y no quiero que nos separemos durante las vacaciones de esta manera.

Malfoy estuvo de lo más tentado en poner los ojos en blanco ante semejante manipulación por parte de Hermione, por muy sincera que esta fuera.

—¿Quieres qué te perdone por lo que me dijiste?— le preguntó resignado.

—Sí.

Como si se hubiera esperado otro tipo de respuesta aunque, tal vez, algo más elaborada que un simple monosílabo.

—Te perdono, Granger. Y ahora volvamos al castillo.

—No eres sincero, Malfoy. Eres incapaz de mirarme a la cara— añadió antes de que Malfoy pudiera defenderse.

Si es que por testaruda no había quien la ganase.

Para rematar la situación empezó a llover, bueno, a nevar. ¿Es qué todo iba a tener que salir torcido esta noche?

_Espero que con esto aprendas la lección para no dejarte arrastrar por ninguna mujer emocionalmente inestable porque lo único que lograrás es acabar enfadado y empap-…_

Sabía muy bien lo que se hacía al darle la espalda a Hermione porque cuando se volvió para encararla no hizo si no encontrarse una imagen desoladora y afligida. Algo que la nieve empapándola rápidamente no ayudaba a mejorar si no que enfatizaba aquel halo de tristeza que la estaba embargando.

El esfuerzo por no tener aquel arbusto como cabello esta noche resultó del todo innecesario puesto que con un poco de nieve se lo dejó completamente empapado cayendo sobre ella de manera que ofrecía una imagen patética. Por lo menos debía estar agradecida que no fuera de las que llevaban maquillaje porque habría quedado del todo arruinado en estos momentos, a no ser que hubiera sido a prueba de agua, de lágrimas. El remate era su vestido que, a diferencia del utilizado en cuarto curso, este correspondía a una mujer y no a una niña jugando a ser mujer. El problema era que no estaba diseñado para este tipo de situación _acuática_.

—Deberíamos volver al castillo ahora mismo, Granger— pero ella negó tozudamente con la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza los labios formando una prieta línea con ellos—. Muy bien, haz lo que quieras pero yo me voy porque no tengo que soportar esto por tu culpa.

Hermione le vio darle la espalda y alejarse de ella… durante dos únicos pasos para volver a detenerse y quedarse allí quieto si no contamos el temblor de sus hombros. Y estaba muy segura de que no se debía al frío o a la nieve.

—Tú sí que eres una pesadilla, Granger— dijo con resignación antes de volverse hacia ella y negar con la cabeza para detenerse delante de la aterida muchacha—. Vas a enfermar por simple tozudez. ¿Quieres qué te perdone tus palabras con sinceridad?— Hermione no le respondió si no que siguió allí de pie con su mirada fija con suma atención al rostro de Malfoy. Tenía frío, como no podía ser de otra forma, y podía notar como su cuerpo se estremecía por ello pero fue cuando Malfoy le cogió el rostro entre sus manos que descubrió lo que era temblar en realidad—. No podías saber _(la manera en que me afecta el estar en el interior de un bosque por la noche)_ y, por tanto, es normal el aprovechar una oportunidad como esta para burlarse del otro. Sobre todo entre nosotros dos, Granger. Pero te conozco muy bien y sé que, incluso conmigo, eres alguien que no hurga en las heridas ajenas si no que busca otras maneras para burlarte sin llegar a hacer daño de verdad. Por eso créeme cuando te digo que te perdono por tus palabras pues sé que no era realmente tu intención si no que una reacción a causa de tu encontronazo con Potter.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca, aquellos labios parecían tan tentadores que las gotas que se deslizaban a causa de la nieve le hacían verlas como afortunadas por poder estar en íntimo contacto con ellos, que se necesitaba un gran esfuerzo para no caer en dicha tentación y buscar el conocimiento de cómo se sentirían al contacto sobre sus propios labios. El mundo parecía haberse difuminado a su alrededor, los copos de nieve húmedas y frías caricias que te sugerían las cálidas que estaban por venir. No había nada que pareciera ser capaz de detener lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Nada podría detener lo que…

¡Achís!

— — — — —

**En el Presente**

Ginny alzó una mano ante Hermione para pedirle que detuviera la historia, a pesar de lo interesante que se encontraba, porque había algo que la tenía confundida.

—¿Qué son esos vacíos que hay en el relato? Mira que si me estás ocultando algo importante no respondo de mí— y no era para tomarse a la ligera el _mocomurciélago_ de Ginny.

—Es personal, Ginny. No me preguntes por ello— lo que le faltaba era hablar acerca de cómo le afectaba a Malfoy el estar en los bosques por la noche. Entonces sí que todo acabaría—. Y no, no personal de lo que tu pervertida mente anda buscando.

La pelirroja le sacó la lengua a su amiga.

—Pues entonces ya puedes continuar.

— — — — —

**En los terrenos de Hogwarts al salir de la Fiesta de Navidad del Club de las Eminencias**

Estaba claro que su conversación, más bien discusión, con Harry la había alterado más de lo que pensó puesto que el camino de vuelta al castillo le habría resultado una odisea de haberla hecho por cuenta propia. El caminar por los terrenos de Hogwarts con zapatos de tacón, a pesar de no ser de quince centímetros, era un imposible por lo que no puso ninguna objeción cuando se encontró siendo llevada en brazos por Malfoy. Aunque tal vez se debiera a que se quedó sin aliento al encontrarse en semejante postura, y agarrada a su cuello con aquel rostro tan cerca, ya que la mantenía apretada contra su cuerpo para protegerla de las inclemencias del clima.

Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar dar las gracias por haber caminado tanto ya que el viaje de vuelta en brazos de Malfoy se le hizo lo suficientemente largo para sentirse de lo más cómoda en ellos. Tanto que a punto estuvo de pedirle que la llevara hasta la Torre de Gryffindor en brazos. Su maldito sentido común le dio un cachete en la cabeza para devolverle a la realidad.

— — — — —

**En el Presente**

—Y entonces nos despedimos para ir cada uno de nosotros a su sala común y dar terminada la noche— concluyó Hermione de lo más anticlimático en opinión de Ginny.

_Demasiado anticlimático._

—¿Qué sucedió en realidad, Hermione?— le preguntó con gesto serio. Y, si hubiera tenido algunas dudas al respecto, el rostro inocente que le ofreció Hermione le dejaba claro que había acertado.

—Nada. Ocurrió tal y como te lo he contado— si no la conociese tan bien podría habérselo creído y todo. Nah, nadie podría creerse una mentira tan burda y evidente—. Me parece a mí que estás buscando quimeras en donde no las hay.

Por supuesto que esto no hizo si no confundir a Ginny.

—¿Quimeras? No me confundas con Luna, Hermione— la castaña no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la obvia confusión sobre sus palabras—. Quiero saber lo que sucedió realmente luego de que te hubiera llevado de regreso al castillo en brazos.

Parecía ser que no tenía escapatoria porque, por mucho que tratase de huir, no podría hacerlo durante el resto de su vida y ese era el tiempo que seguiría Ginny detrás de ella para que le contase lo sucedido.

_Esto te enseñará a querer hablar de este tipo de temas con ella, Hermione._

—Muy bien, te contaré lo que sucedió pero es solamente para tus oídos, Ginny. Nada de comentar ni el más nimio detalle con nadie. ¿Lo has comprendido?

—Del todo. Ahora cuéntame porque parece ser de lo más interesante.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante el rostro emocionado de Ginny como, y por la época no podía haber mejor metáfora, infante la mañana de Navidad.

_Tener amigas para esto._

— — — — —

**De regreso en Hogwarts**

Finalmente Malfoy dejó atrás la nevada al colocar sobre ellos la fría piedra del castillo de Hogwarts pero ya era demasiado tarde para haber evitado calarse hasta los huesos. Hermione pudo comprobar, y lo hizo recreándose en ellos casi imperceptiblemente, que ella no era la única cuya ropa mojada permitía una excelente visión de lo que se encontraba debajo de la tela puesto que la camisa blanca de Malfoy, en contraste de su traje negro, casi un esmoquin, y que difería de su habitual vestuario completamente oscuro, se transparentaba debido a la humedad pegándose contra el cuerpo del Slytherin y ofreciendo una excelente imagen de lo que allí se encontraba.

El deporte realmente era bueno para la salud y el ejercicio físico que se necesitaba para el quidditch, Hermione consideraba que era equiparable, por ejemplo, al que necesitaban los pilotos de fórmula 1 y los de remo, hacía resaltar el buen estado de aquellos músculos. Por supuesto que no era nada exagerado para empezar a protagonizar películas de peplum pero dejaba claro que se encontraba en brazos de un hombre y no de un muchacho.

—Debería llevarte a la enfermería porque se te están enrojeciendo las mejillas, Granger. Es posible que te hayas resfriado.

Esto no hizo si no que su rubor se acentuase.

—No es necesario, Malfoy— si apartaba la vista declaraba que algo la estaba afectando pero no podía estar mirándole para aquel torso y a su rostro…—. Con un baño caliente estoy segura de que será suficiente— le aseguró—. Si me permites…— pero Malfoy no la dejó ponerse de pie si no que se puso en marcha con un destino conocido solamente por él—. ¿Malfoy? Ya puedes dejarme en el suelo. Soy mayorcita y puedo caminar sola— aunque no le hacía ningún daño ser llevada en sus brazos pero esto no se lo iba a decir.

—Fuiste vista por última vez en mi compañía, Granger. ¿A quién crees que culparán si mañana te encuentran enferma? Da igual el que fuera o no fuera en verdad culpa mía si no que todos llegarán a esa conclusión porque soy yo y tú eres tú, Granger.

Vale, era cierto pero esta es una situación de lo más…

_¿Embarazosamente agradable, Hermione?_

La mirada perdida de Hermione, si así podía describirse, se centró en el momento actual cuando sintió como Malfoy se detuvo ante una puerta que fue abierta tras decir la contraseña correcta. ¿Una puerta con contraseña? Eso no podía indicar nada bueno, ¿verdad? Antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra se encontró cruzando el umbral y escuchando como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Cerrada con contraseña.

Por supuesto que Hermione no tardó nada en darse cuenta de donde se encontraba y sintió como le iba resultando cada vez más difícil el respirar. No podía estar pensando seriamente en esto, ¿verdad? Uh, pero qué estaba diciendo. Hablamos de Draco Malfoy. Por supuesto que está pensando hacerlo por mucho que a ella la sola idea le estuviera resultando… ¿agradable? _¿Pero en qué estás pensando?_ ¿Interesante?_ Ya puedes bajar a tierra nuevamente, Hermione. Porque me parece a mí que realmente debes estar sufriendo algo más grande que un simple, posible, resfriado porque tienes que estar aluciando gravemente._

—¿Malfoy?— a Hermione no le gustaba lo forzada que sonaba su voz porque denotaba nerviosismo y, aunque lo sintiera, no tenía por qué ser tan evidente para Malfoy—. ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? ¿Para qué me has traído al baño de prefectos?

—¿Ambas preguntas no pueden responderse con la misma respuesta, Granger?— esto no hizo si no que se ruborizase pero, por suerte o por desgracia, su rostro ya no podía mostrar más matices rojizos de los que ya estaba mostrando en estos momentos—. Dijiste que pensabas tomar un baño caliente y no hay un baño mejor para ello que el de prefectos, sobre todo a estas horas cuando nadie puede venir a aporrear la puerta para molestarnos.

Hermione, a pesar de su rubor, palideció ante la última palabra.

_¿"Molestarnos"? ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir con eso de "molestarnos"?_

—Eh, Malfoy— tenía que preguntárselo, ¿verdad?—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "molestarnos" en plural?— la posibilidad era tal que la hacía sentirse… en realidad no podía explicar de manera coherente como la hacía sentirse—. ¿No pensarás quedarte aquí mientras me esté… bañando?

Malfoy la puso en vertical sobre sus pies, haciendo que Hermione echase de inmediato de menos los brazos de Malfoy cogiéndola y la cercanía de su cuerpo. El rostro del Slytherin portaba aquella media sonrisa suya.

—Yo también necesito un baño igual que tú, Granger. Y soy también prefecto por lo que se me permite usar este baño.

—¡Pero no al mismo tiempo que…!

—¿Tú, Granger?

No es que odiase cuando hacía eso si no que, simplemente, la ponía de los nervios enfadándola pero, en esta ocasión, ¿cómo hacerlo cuando Malfoy le estaba dedicando una contenida sonrisa? ¡Sí, una sonrisa!

—Vamos, aquí todos somos adultos y sabemos como comportarnos como tales.

Viéndolo de esa forma no le faltaba razón. A no ser que su "todos somos adultos" y "sabemos como comportarnos como tales" vinieran con segundas intenciones en las que uno no debería pensar en un lugar como este cuando lo habitual es encontrarse completamente desnudo… y mojado.

_Siempre logra decir lo indebido sin haberlo dicho, ¿verdad?_

—Yo diría que la única persona adulta presente soy yo por haber cumplido los diecisiete en el mes de setiembre, Malfoy. Tú deberás esperar al 5 de junio para cumplirlos y muchos años más para que alguien pueda considerarte una persona adulta— añadió sonriendo muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Por supuesto que, como le sucede la mayor parte de las veces, había hablado más de la cuenta. ¿Cuánto iba a aprender?

—¿Te sabes la fecha de mi cumpleaños, Granger?— y adiós sonrisa, hola media sonrisa—. Debo decir que me siento halagado.

Hermione empezaba a pensar que el color rojo de Gryffindor pudo haberse debido a que Godric, o sus primeros alumnos, no hacían más que ruborizarse por cualquier motivo.

—¡Cállate, Malfoy!— por lo menos no le tembló la voz—. Y date la vuelta.

_ Un momento, ¿qué se dé la vuelta? ¿Como darse la vuelta para poder desvestirse sin que unos ojos grises pudieran recorrer tu cuerpo al ir exponiéndole poco a poco? ¿Es qué has perdido la razón, Hermione Jean Granger?_

No pudo evitar reírse cuando Malfoy se volvió al instante, tan rápido, que temió que pudiera haber llegado a marearse. Totalmente absurdo pero, al mismo tiempo, de lo más divertido.

—Muy bien, muy bien pero espero que no te aproveches de mí, Granger. No obstante eres una mujer adulta a solas con un muchacho menor de edad inocente y de lo más ingenuo.

A Hermione a punto estuvo que se le desencajara la mandíbula. Había que tener valor para soltar semejante barbaridad.

—Procuraré contener mis impulsos, Malfoy— le soltó toda sarcástica—. Y no te des la vuelta si en el futuro pretendes que tu apellido siga existiendo— le advirtió, más bien amenazó, Hermione con cortarle… ¿su apellido?

_En ese caso valdría con ponerles Granger… ¿en serio has pensado eso?_

Hermione empezó a desvestirse, dirigiendo un par de miradas por encima de su hombro para comprobar que Malfoy no trataba de conseguirse algunas imágenes en directo de su desnudez. Para su sorpresa, o no, Malfoy se comportó como un caballero ofreciéndole la intimidad que le pidió dedicándose a preparar el baño… hasta que escuchó un segundo juego de ropa siendo descartado.

Nunca antes estuvo agradecida de lo bien sujetos que se tienen los ojos porque temió que, en esta ocasión, realmente se le hubieran salido de sus cuencas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su espalda.

_¿Es qué ya te habías olvidado de que Malfoy también exigió su derecho a tomar un baño, Hermione?_

Draco Malfoy se estaba desnudando… en el mismo cuarto que ella… mientras ella se estaba desnudando… para acabar por tener que compartir un baño… en la misma bañera. Afortunadamente la _bañera_ del cuarto de prefectos encajaría mejor en la definición de piscina.

Mirando por encima de su hombro pudo ver la espalda expuesta de Malfoy justo cuando se disponía a bajarse los pantalones haciendo que volviera la vista al frente. ¿Qué? No es como si Malfoy le hubiera dicho que no mirase porque no lo hizo. No queriendo pensar mucho más en estos puntos en concreto Hermione terminó de desnudarse, ¡por completo!, y se metió en la bañera luego de colocar su ropa en uno de los bancos. Por unos eternos segundos dudó de si mantener su varita consigo pero estaba segura de que no pasaría nada que la hiciera necesitar. Además de que había mejorado su swing de manera que ya puedes ir olvidándote de las bofetadas porque ahora se encontraba a un nuevo nivel.

El sonido de alguien entrando en el agua la apartó de sus pensamientos pugilísticos para traerla de regreso a la realidad del momento. Uno en el que estaba compartiendo bañera con Malfoy.

Escuchar a Malfoy exhalando un placentero suspiro no la estaba ayudando en absoluto. Afortunadamente había suficiente espuma en la bañera para poder ocultar su cuerpo, sus atributos más visibles en esta situación, y no tener que estar dándole la espalda todo el rato a Malfoy. Aunque, ¿por qué querría verle a la cara? Porque solamente podría verle la cara, ¿verdad?

—Ciertamente esto era lo que necesitaba— le dijo Malfoy dedicándole una maliciosa sonrisa a Hermione que la hizo apartar su mirada—. ¿Y tú qué tal lo llevas, Granger? ¿Necesitas una mano por ahí?

—¿Qué? No, no es necesario. Estoy bien— Hermione aprovechó para iniciar una conversación inocente—. Estoy segura de que podré pasar las vacaciones sin ningún problema, Malfoy.

_ Excelente tema de conversación, Hermione. Uno en el que Malfoy se dedica a acariciarte por todo tu cuerpo porque, de lo contrario, puedes acabar muerta. ¿Por qué no te arrojas directamente sobre él y acabamos con toda esta tensión sexual que has creado?_

—Es bueno escucharlo, Granger— pero, si eso era cierto, por qué se estaba acercando a ella—. Pero aún pareces algo… tensa— Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Hermione, para no perderle de vista, giraba sobre sí misma mientras el Slytherin la rodeaba—. Tensa y de lo más suspicaz.

—Contigo cerca no puedes culparme, Malfoy.

No, no lo hacía. Pero, por eso mismo, Hermione debería ser más cuidadosa.

Le había estado siguiendo para no perderle de vista pero, de alguna forma, le hizo creer que se movería hacia un lado cuando en realidad era hacia otro, _dichosos_ _buenos reflejos los suyos_, para que Malfoy acabase a la espalda de Hermione que se tensó toda al sentir aquellas manos sobre sus hombros. Ya las había sentido anteriormente pero, en esta ocasión, le ofrecían una sensación totalmente diferente a cuando se encuentran salvándole la vida.

Y podía acostumbrarse a estas sensaciones.

—No, no, Granger. Muy mal— escuchar aquella voz a su espalda, que se inclinaba para susurrarle al oído, la estaba poniendo mala… ¡pero en el buen sentido de la palabra!—. Debes relajarte y no tensarte aún más de lo que ya lo estás. Para esto mismo necesitabas el baño.

En realidad se debía a que se había calado hasta los huesos, aunque ella no se había esperado el tomar el baño con la compañía de Malfoy por lo que habría que comprenderla por mostrarse algo más nerviosa de su yo habitual.

—Este año va a acabar conmigo— murmuró Hermione resignándose a que Malfoy le estuviera dando un masaje que la estaba reduciendo a una dúctil masa de gelatina. No era justo que pudiera hacerla sentir de esta manera.

—Entonces eres de lo más afortunada porque esté a punto de terminar, Granger.

—Pero tú seguirás aquí— Hermione pudo notar como los dedos de Malfoy se detuvieron por menos de una ínfima décima de segundo.

—¿Qué es un poco más de un año? Luego ya no tendrás que verme nunca más— Hermione, a pesar de lo relajada que se sentía, se tensó ante sus palabras. La había comprendido mal aunque ella tampoco es que hiciera un gran esfuerzo para hacerse entender—. Estoy seguro de que te curarás por completo porque esos amigos tuyos no te dejarán en mis manos durante más tiempo del necesario.

¿Qué había pretendido decir con lo de que Malfoy seguiría aquí? Estaba hablando de lo duro de este año y él le dijo que acabaría en unas semanas. ¿A qué había venido entonces eso de que él seguiría aquí?

_El año ha sido muy difícil para mí y estoy agradecida de que se acabe pero, en cambio, Malfoy ha sido… tenerlo a mi lado, ayudándome, salvándome, me ha hecho verle de una manera muy diferente al imbécil del hurón que había sido hasta entonces. Por eso dije lo de que él seguirá aquí… conmigo. Que no me dejará aunque el año se acabe… aunque se acabe el curso y uno nuevo de inicio. ¿Hasta que encuentre la cura a lo que me sucede?_

Hermione llegó a una conclusión irrebatible desde su posición acerca de Malfoy.

_¡Quiero tenerlo a mi lado el resto de mi vida! Oh, Merlín…_

Estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

**En el Presente**

Ginny se encontraba por los suelos con sus ojos humedecidos y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Todo esto porque se me había pasado lo de la fiesta de Slughorn -.-U pero no creo que haya muchas quejas por la manera en que se desarrolló la situación. También espero que no haya resultado molesto las interrupciones por culpa de Ginny hahahaha

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Y pensar que esto podría haberse quedado perdido en el Limbo de lo no relatado a pesar de _haber sucedido_, ¿qué habría sido de… Ginny entonces? Seguramente debería haber buscado algo para colmar su curiosidad :P

Nos leemos.^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Love is Life**

Hermione sentía como si fuera capaz de derretir el paisaje nevado de Hogwarts con el calor que emitían el rubor de sus mejillas. Y lo que no la estaba ayudando en nada era ver a quien decía era su mejor amiga revolcándose en el suelo muerta de risa llegando al punto de que se le saltaban las lágrimas. Aunque, claro está, toda la culpa era suya por haber empezado contándole lo sucedido y terminar confesando algo que solamente había estado en su cabeza.

Que se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy.

Y su amiga, su mejor amiga, no tuvo otra feliz mejor idea que romper a reír como si no hubiera mañana de tal manera que había llegado a llorar al mismo tiempo. Tener amigas para esto.

—¿Podrías parar de una vez?— Hermione supo que había cometido un error. No en lo de habérselo contado a su amiga si no en preguntarle que parase—. Déjame repetírtelo correctamente: ¡Para de una vez!

Y funcionó. Aunque Ginny estaba apretando los labios con tanta fuerza para controlar sus risas que parecía como si se le hubieran fundido en una finísima línea.

—No tiene gracia a sí que, como mi mejor amiga, aunque podría empezar a buscarme a otra más comprensiva, seguramente Luna no necesitaría cambiarse de bragas luego de habérselo contado porque se hubiera meado encima de la risa— por supuesto que esto no hizo sino que Ginny rompiera nuevamente a reír a pesar de sus intentos por evitarlo—. Genial. Ya nos veremos cuando puedas mantener una conversación de manera coherente.

Hermione se puso en pie y se volvió de regreso al castillo ignorando a su amiga que se revolvió en el suelo tratando de agarrarla por un pie o por la capa, por donde fuera, pero le fue imposible. Además de que, al seguir riéndose, de seguro que Hermione se lo tomaría muy mal. A Ginny no le quedaba otra que esperar un tiempo para que pudiera lograr controlarse.

Aunque con semejante revelación seguro que iba a necesitar una buena cantidad.

Los días siguientes— porque sí, Ginny necesitó varios días para asimilar aquella sorprendente noticia por parte de Hermione— se sucedieron manteniendo a las dos amigas a una distancia prudencial la una de la otra porque, al principio cuando llegaron a estar demasiado cerca, y la pelirroja se percató de la presencia de su amiga, siempre empezaba a reírse y, dependiendo del tiempo de _exposición_, podía llegar a niveles como los vistos durante la confesión de Hermione.

Lo peor no era, a pesar de todo, las carcajadas por parte de Ginny si no que todos trataban de averiguar el origen de tanta risa por su parte, algo que por fortuna no les confesó, a nadie, y que hizo que empezaran a circular todo tipo de rumores. Rumores que, ni siquiera la presencia de Harry Potter lograba impedir su difusión por todo Hogwarts.

Esta situación, la risa por parte de Ginny como la proliferación de rumores, fue disminuyendo con el paso de los días y la lenta comprensión, y aceptación, por parte de la pelirroja de lo que le había confesado, y había que tener valor para hacerlo, Hermione con respecto a sus sentimientos, y el destinatario de los mismos.

Eso y que Ginny obvió las amenazas para que le dejaran de preguntar sobre su extraño comportamiento y pasó directamente a lanzar mocomurciélagos a quienes tuvieran el atrevimiento, o audacia, de preguntarle. En realidad era pura insensatez por parte de todos ellos.

El 1 de febrero fue el día elegido por Ginny para tener una conversación civilizada con Hermione al respecto de sus sentimientos por Draco Malfoy. No podía ser otro día si contamos que otro 1 de febrero, este del año 1771, salió la primera edición de la Enciclopedia Británica. Son de ese tipo de coincidencias que suelen darse de vez en cuando.

Como en el exterior hacía demasiado frío se decidió que la conversación se daría en un lugar cálido pero, lamentablemente, la sala común se encontraba demasiado concurrida para poder ser utilizada durante una conversación privada. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, y siendo arrastrada por Ginny, Hermione se encontró en el baño de Prefectos compartiendo la bañera con una pícara pelirroja que, si bien no se estaba riendo, sí tenía una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

—Espero que puedas resistir y respetarme, Hermione— le dijo Ginny con tono inocente mientras agitaba las pestañas provocadoramente—. Me gustaría mantener mi virtud intacta hasta el matrimon-… bueno, probablemente hasta que esté con la persona indicada.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para reírse.

—¿Y esa persona puede ser que tenga el pelo negro?— preguntó Hermione con actitud dudosa a lo que Ginny asintió tratando de reprimir una sonrisa—. Entiendo, ¿un rostro delgado?— Ginny apretó los labios mientras volvía a asentir—. No me dirás que tiene ojos de color verde brillante.

—Sí— confesó Ginny con su propia voz.

Hermione puso gesto trágico antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¿No es algo muy Slytherin?— le preguntó con falsa seriedad.

Ginny se quedó boquiabierta durante unos eternos cinco segundos antes de salpicar a Hermione con un manotazo que destrozó la superficie del agua.

—¡Para nada! Es todo un Gryffindor— por supuesto que esto le dio pie para encauzar la conversación al tema en cuestión—. Además estás tú para hablar de ser algo, mucho o poco Slytherin, Hermione.

La castaña se defendió salpicando a su amiga y así estuvieron hasta que ya no tenían fuerzas en brazos y piernas para continuar. Sus risas reverberaban en el baño.

—¿De verdad estás enamorada de él?

La pregunta flotó en el ambiente y Hermione se fijó que incluso la sirena de la vidriera parecía interesada en saber cual sería su respuesta. Por suerte no era de las que podían contárselo a alguien aunque lo escuchase.

—Sí.

Por unos instantes pareció como si Ginny fuera a romper en una nueva salva de carcajadas pero sus labios, en su lugar, mostraron una mueca de total incomprensión.

—¿Por qué? Es que no lo entiendo, Hermione. Es cierto que ahora todo ha cambiado, y más al descubrir lo de su padre, pero sigue siendo el mismo que te maltrató durante estos años. ¿Puedes perdonarle tan fácilmente y pasar página para caer por él?

—Creo que siempre me gustó— le confesó Hermione consiguiendo que Ginny se quedara sin palabras porque, ¿qué podía decirse ante algo semejante?

—Te estás quedando conmigo— pero la seriedad de Hermione dejaba bien claro que ese no era el caso—. Pero mi hermano… tú… ¿no me dijiste que te gustaba?

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Si respondo a esa pregunta es muy probable que me odies, Ginny— estaba claro que Hermione temía que se diera esa posibilidad—. Y no quiero que eso suceda.

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos con gesto serio aunque, el hecho de que sus pechos sobresalieran del agua restaba acritud a su postura.

—Puedo decirte que tiene muchas más posibilidades de que suceda si no me lo dices que respondiendo a una lógica pregunta por parte de la hermana del chico que decías te gustaba antes de lanzarte en brazos de una serpiente, aunque estas carezcan de ellos, y confesarme que es muy probable que hubieras podido haber germinado un amor por Malfoy desde hace vete a saber Merlín cuanto tiempo.

La Verdad, con V mayúscula, siempre resulta la más difícil de expresar a pesar de que es la que más peso te llega a quitar de tus hombros. Ciertamente quien algo quiere, algo le cuesta, ¿verdad?

—Sabes muy bien que yo nunca he sido alguien a la que le sobrasen los amigos. Digamos que no tenía— vio como Ginny se disponía a interrumpirla pero la detuvo alzando una mano—. Estoy hablando tanto de mi primer año en Hogwarts como durante mis estudios en el mundo muggle. Pero cuando llegué aquí, y cuando pensaba que iba a ser igual, porque los dos primeros meses fueron horribles— _y sin que Malfoy me prestase su pérfida atención_—, terminé por hacerme amiga de Harry y Ron. Luego, con el paso de los días, semanas y meses, con el paso de los años, fue haciendo cada vez más amigos, y no solamente conocidos. Pero, a pesar de ello, siempre he sentido esa posibilidad de que pudiera perderlos a todos para regresar a ser la misma solitaria Hermione Granger a la que todos tratan de sabelotodo y molestia andante. En verdad me sorprendió que mi boggart se transformase en McGonagall diciéndome que había suspendido todo y no que todos mis amigos me abandonasen.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontró recibiendo un intenso abrazo por parte de Ginny que estuvo a punto de quebrarle los huesos como de dejarle sin aire pero, como era de una amiga, resultaba del todo agradable, y tolerable.

—De seguro que muchos querrían guardar este momento— dijo Hermione haciendo que Ginny se riese.

—Esa banda de pervertidos hormonales guardarían incluso una foto de McGonagall durante su tiempo como estudiante— Hermione se rió pero Ginny continuó con gesto serio haciendo que cortase sus risas—. No, lo digo en serio. He podido ver una foto de McGonagall con dieciséis años y me sorprende que no se hubiera casado porque debió tener a todos los chicos tras ella.

Lo que uno llegaba a escuchar.

Las dos muchachas se apoyaron contra el borde de la bañera, que no resultaba molesto contra la espalda o la cabeza si no, de alguna forma, suficientemente mullido para esta postura, mientras estiraban sus cuerpos, haciendo que los dedos de sus pies rompieran la superficie del agua, en esta ocasión solamente agua caliente y sales aromatizadas pero nada de espuma, mientras tenían sus brazos en cruz colocados sobre el borde de la bañera.

Parecían las dueñas, si no del mundo, sí del baño de Prefectos.

—Creo que ya sé como entra mi hermano en todo este esquema y no hace falta que continúes, Hermione.

La castaña negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me conoces, Ginny. Cuando comienzo algo siempre tiendo a terminarlo.

—Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quieres puedes seguir hasta el final. Aunque estoy segura de que eso lo preferirías hacer con Malfoy— añadió con tono burlón.

—¡Ginny!

—Está bien, está bien. Hablemos del idiota de mi hermano. ¿Qué? Ni que fuera un secreto— se defendió Ginny agitando la mano para quitarle importancia—. Y he crecido durante toda mi vida junto a él para poder asegurarlo sin ningún tipo de problema bajo los efectos del veritaserum.

—Quiero empezar diciendo que no eché un knut al aire para ver a quien de mis dos amigos elegiría para que me gustase si no que fue con el paso del tiempo y, me avergüenza decirlo, me gustaba que tuviera esa actitud celosa por mí— una débil sonrisa amaneció y se acostó temprano—. Claro que había momentos en que me hubiera gustado apretarle el nudo de su corbata de manera que no pudiera tomar ni un mísero bocado de comida porque parecía como si sus prioridades fueran la comida, el quidditch, babear mirando para otras chicas…— Hermione recordó las palabras de Ron antes de concluir que deberían ir juntos al baile de Navidad de cuarto curso "tú eres una chica" y no supo como pudo controlarse para no reducirle a simple papilla allí mismo.

—Harry— Ginny continuó la lista de Hermione—, ayudar a sus amigos…

—Por eso no lo dejé lisiado en ninguna ocasión, a pesar de merecérselo en varias de ellas— Hermione no es que pareciera triste si no algo cohibida o avergonzada—. Pensé que sería la única persona que podría llegar a hacerme caso. Krum fue una especie de…— no quería decir esa palabra porque no era su lugar— encuentro de verano pero durante otras estaciones— Ginny no pudo evitar reírse y Hermione pronto la acompañó—. Ron es mi amigo y pensé que podría llegar a ser algo más porque siempre lo he tenido conmigo.

—Como si fuera algo que todos esperasen que ocurriera— Hermione asintió ante las palabras de su amiga—. Pero nadie puede imponer sus propios dictados al corazón.

—Harry ya es consciente de ti, Ginny. Ahora solamente tiene que coger algo de valor para superar esa absurda regla de no salir con la hermana de un amigo— Ginny torció el gesto—. Sí, lo sé. Los chicos son unos idiotas porque prohíben lo que no quieren que les prohíban a ellos mismos.

—Y ahora Ron está con… _Lavender_— por poco Hermione creyó que Ginny realmente se disponía a vomitar en la bañera pero esta rompió a reír al ver la reacción de la castaña—. No te preocupes que lo reservo para el momento en que se la presente a mi madre.

Las dos muchachas no se lo habían pasado tan bien desde hacía tiempo, por lo menos juntas ya que Ginny aún mantenía un record tras haberle confesado Hermione sus sentimientos por Malfoy.

Primero fue la elección de Bill con Fleur y ahora la de Ron con Lavender, aunque esta estaba mucho más justificada, y Hermione sospechaba que se trataba de una posible reacción por parte de la única hermana con respecto a las novias de sus hermanos. En su primer año en Hogwarts descubrió que Percy estaba saliendo con Penélope Clearwater y, a pesar de encontrarlo divertido, se lo confesó sin ningún tipo de problemas a sus hermanos a pesar de saber Ron como Fred y George se divertirían de lo lindo con semejante información.

Pero cuídate de decirle algo como esto a Ginny porque es probable que no lo cuentes.

—¿Entonces cómo entra Malfoy en el problema de aritmancia que es tu vida amorosa?— la sonrisa de Ginny fue perdiéndose lentamente al ver el gesto serio de Hermione—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Tiene que ver con lo que te sucedió en verano?— Hermione asintió levemente y Ginny no tardó en ofrecerle una amplia, y burlona, sonrisa—. Te has enamorado de tu _salvador_— dijo toda condescendientemente—. Solamente faltaba que hubiera sido tu _medimago_ para que fuera algo demasiado cliché pero igual de bonito— aunque con esa sonrisa no pensarías en eso precisamente.

¿Había sido así? No, ella no era tan… para enamorarse de alguien por… No era por agradecimiento si no porque en verdad estaba enamorada de él y… ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaba que esta en la que defendía su **amor** real por Malfoy?

Además había algo que Ginny no sabía.

—Lo que pienso contarte no puedes decírselo a nadie, Ginny— la provocación que se encontraba en la punta de la lengua de la pelirroja se quedó ahí al ver el gesto serio de Hermione. Quien se cruzó de brazos abrazándose a sí misma—. A nadie.

Más claro imposible.

—No hablaré de esto con nadie más que contigo… ¿Qué?— ahora sí que estaba del todo claro—. ¿Ni siquiera contigo?

Era una conversación para tener solamente aquí y ahora. Eso había quedado del todo claro y Ginny se centró para que no se le escapase ni el detalle más pequeño. Una vez preparada le ofreció un gesto de asentimiento a Hermione para que procediese.

Realmente la situación, vista desde fuera, resultaba de lo más graciosa viéndolas tan serias a punto de tener una conversación de lo más trascendental mientras se encontraban completamente desnudas metidas en la bañera una frente a la otra.

—No estoy curada— Ginny perdió todo el color de su rostro haciendo una excelente imitación de un Malfoy en la palidez de su rostro—. Malfoy únicamente puede retrasar lo inevitable.

—No digas eso— le pidió Ginny apenas sin fuerza en su voz.

—Entonces lo diré de esta otra manera: Malfoy únicamente puede retrasar lo inevitable mientras Dumbledore no encuentre la solución a mi problema.

Ginny no sabía que preguntar porque no sabía qué debía pensar de todo esto.

—Desde aquel día tú… por eso pasabas tanto tiempo junto a él…

—¡No!— Hermione quería dejar bien claro este punto en concreto—. El que pase tiempo junto a Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con que…

—¿Te esté manteniendo con vida? Vale, te enamoraste de tu _enfermero_. Ahora sí que es todo un cliché aunque lo habitual sería con los roles invertidos y que fuera Malfoy el que se enamorase de su enfermera. No digo que esté bien o mal. ¡Feminismo al poder y todo eso! Pero…— tanta agua y aún así se le estaba secando la garganta. Necesitaba un trago y empezaba a saberle a poco la cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Era por este tipo de cuestiones que algunos empezaban a beber?—. ¿Cuántas veces… has estado a punto de…?

—Malfoy siempre ha llegado a tiempo— la preocupación de Ginny resultaba física y palpable aunque solamente pudiera verla en su mirada y en sus gestos— pero en un par de ocasiones me tardé en ir a pedirle ayuda y me encontró demasiado agotada para incluso enfadarse conmigo— o no.

Una vez más Hermione se encontró siendo la destinataria de un agresivo y sentido abrazo por parte de Ginny. No podía pedir nada mejor en estos momentos y se dejó llevar por el cálido sentimiento de su amistad que la envolvía.

—Pues ahora mismo debes prometerme que no te harás derogar tanto e irás junto a Malfoy cuando empieces a sentirte— ¿morir? Eso sería pasarse. Tampoco podía decir cansada porque con la manera tan extrema que tenía Hermione con sus estudios casi no debería notar diferencia alguna—… que necesitas de él. Y no solamente para que te mantenga con vida si no que deberías confesarle lo que sientes por él y empezar a salir como Merlín manda.

Por miedo a perder este tipo de amistad había estado a punto de atarse de por vida con Ron. Ya debería haber aprendido que uno no tiene que casarse para ganar a una nueva familia.

—¿Ginny?— la llamó con voz tranquila.

—¿Sí?— dijo mientras seguía abrazada a su amiga descansando su cabeza en el espacio junto al cuello de Hermione.

—¿Soy yo o… te han crecido los pechos durante este verano?

Esto hizo que Ginny abriera los ojos y se separase de Hermione para pasear su mirada de sus pechos a los de su amiga. Le llevaba casi dos años de diferencia pero, como bien había indicado Hermione, los pechos de Ginny ya tenían la misma talla que los suyos por lo que muy pronto podría llegar a tenerlos más grandes. En teoría lo que todos los chicos buscan, ¿no? Una chica con un buen par de…

—Mi madre transfiguró mis antiguos sujetadores pero… no voy a seguir llevando sujetadores de niña cuando cumpla diecisiete, ¿verdad? No, te lo estoy preguntando en serio, Hermione. Tengo quince años y no puedo estar llevando el mismo tipo de sujetador durante toda mi adolescencia.

Hermione sabía cual era la pregunta que debía hacer pero, al mismo tiempo, temía un poco el tener que hacerla. No tenía más remedio. Era su amiga al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué tipo de sujetador te gustaría llevar? Podríamos echar un vistazo en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade.

Fue como si la luna llena surgiera en plena luna nueva durante una noche cerrada. A Hermione no le habría extrañado si de pronto Ginny hubiera empezado a chispear y brillar con luz propia.

La pregunta era quién estaba ayudando a quién en estos momentos. Así resultaba ser la amistad.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Finalmente Ginny es totalmente consciente… de todo lo que sucede con Hermione. Tanto en su vida amorosa como en… bueno, en su **vida**. No sé que Ginny he plasmado aquí, sobre todo viendo como evoluciona por toda la obra, pero espero no alejarme mucho de cómo se encontraba durante su quinto curso, sexto para Hermione y compañía.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Hay, en estos momentos cuando estoy escribiendo solamente llego a pensar en estos, dos momentos, dos frases podría decirse, que logran hacerme ver la obra de Rowling como lo que creo que le sucedió, ¡qué perdió la perspectiva sobre la evolución de los personajes como los iba llevando durante los primeros años! En un momento perdió toda perspectiva y los convirtió en lo que no estaban siendo llevados a convertirse. Lo peor es que fue ella misma quien los escribió de esa manera para luego cambiarlos porque sí, sin motivo alguno si no porque lo quiso ya que los necesitaba así y no porque hubieran llegado a ese lugar con sus vivencias personales. ¿Me estoy liando? Probablemente sí.

Una frase es de este sexto año en el que está inscrito, en modo **AU**, esta historia y es dicha por Ginny Weasley en la sala común de Gryffindor luego de que Harry les explicase lo sucedido en el baño tras usar el sectumsempra con Draco.

"_¡Basta ya, Hermione! Por lo que cuenta Harry, parece que Malfoy intentaba echarle una maldición imperdonable. ¡Deberías alegrarte de que él tuviera un as en la manga!"_

Hermione luego replica que se alegra de que Draco no le hubiera lanzado la maldición pero las palabras de Ginny solamente indican que justificaría la muerte de Draco por haber estado a punto de lanzarle un Cruciatus, no mortal, mientras que la sectumsempra resultó ser mortal. Decir esto sin saber el tipo de hechizo que era el sectumsempra es comprensible pero decirlo luego de conocer sus efectos… Por mucho que esté apoyando a Harry me parece que aquí Ginny, y a pesar de estar escrito por Rowling, está totalmente fuera de su carácter como debería haberlo estado incluso en esta situación.

La otra frase para mí es la peor de todas y nunca he podido creer que Rowling se hubiera atrevido a escribirla o ponérsela en boca de Draco. ¿Es qué se ha olvidado de todo lo que ha escrito hasta ese momento? Parece como si le diera totalmente igual todo el pasado, lo que es absurdo porque esta historia está cimentada sobre todo en los sucesos del pasado, para hacer decir a Draco esta barbaridad:

"_¡Ahora que ha retornado el Señor Tenebroso, los sangre sucia y los amigos de los muggles serán los primeros en caer! Bueno, los primeros no, los segundos: el primero ha sido Digg…"_

No me apetece poner el previo porque eso es más del estilo de Draco pero esto… luego de leer los libros previos y este mismo, "El Cáliz de Fuego", uno puede pensar de todo sobre Malfoy pero nunca que llegue a actuar de semejante manera ante la muerte de un alumno. Cierto que era de Hufflepuff y que solamente le apoyó para oponerse a Harry pero, a diferencia de lo sucedido en segundo año donde no hubo muertes si no simples petrificaciones, aquí una persona, un compañero, un muchacho de 17 años con el que se ha cruzado en Hogwarts durante los últimos cuatro años murió. ¡Y por el Avada Kedavra!

Nada de lo que he leído por parte de Draco me hace poder ver una reacción de este tipo. Es presuntuoso, sarcástico y… un imbécil, como varias veces lo repiten en los libros, capaz de burlarse y regodearse en las desgracias ajenas pero en ningún momento se dejó entrever que pudiera ser capaz de hacer un comentario tan asqueroso y desagradable sobre la muerte de un compañero. Aquí, y lo lamento mucho, Rowling se pasó un continente.

¿Y para qué? En el siguiente libro Draco debería haber continuado con esta nueva manera de ser suya en la que desprecia la vida de alumnos como si fueran Grageas de Todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott de sabor a vómito. Pero, en su lugar, volvía a ser el mismo Draco de siempre por lo que no entiendo ni nunca entenderé que le hiciera decir algo semejante.

Y tras este rollo que no es necesario que os hubierais molestado en leer…

Nos leemos.^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Love is Life**

Como bien le había dejado claro a Ron cuando este llegó a la conclusión de que podría ir al baile de Navidad con ella porque era una chica de verdad, Hermione tenía sus momentos en los que le gustaría disfrutar de dicha realidad pero, de todos los posibles, uno de ellos no resultaba ser la celebración del 14 de febrero. Y no era por los desagradables recuerdos acerca de su comportamiento durante el segundo curso, aunque tampoco es que no ayudasen en su decisión, si no porque desde su conversación con Ginny en los baños de prefectos había tratado de encontrar el momento idóneo para admitirle a Malfoy sus verdaderos, y profundos, sentimientos que albergaba por él. Y como debía dejarle bien claro que no se debían a que solamente Malfoy era quien podía lograr mantenerla con vida, Hermione encontraba de lo más difícil el poder elegir el momento y las palabras correctas.

Y el 14 de febrero no era la fecha idónea para su confesión por motivos obvios.

El quince de febrero, en cambio, era otra cosa… pero tampoco pudo darse porque tuvo otra crisis y no le apetecía confesarse luego de que su vida hubiera sido salvada o, viendo el vaso medio vacío, su muerte fuera pospuesta. No es que estuviera pensando de esta manera habitualmente pero, de vez en cuando, la idea de que en algún momento Malfoy llegaría tarde a salvarla de una de estas crisis la llegaba a golpear con demasiada realidad porque no veía ningún tipo de progreso por parte de Dumbledore, Snape o quien estuviera buscando la manera de que no tuviera más de estas crisis.

Pero ella era Hermione Granger y eso quería decir que no estaba dejando todo en manos ajenas a las suyas propias. Aunque tampoco es que estuviera teniendo mucha suerte se consolaba diciéndose que los demás tendrían más recursos que ella usando la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

¿Y si no encontrasen la solución a tiempo? ¿Y si no existía ninguna solución?

En ocasiones Hermione se encontraba llorando hasta quedar dormida o, en otros casos, se despertaba con su rostro bañado en lágrimas que no había sido consciente de haber vertido.

Hermione no podía evitar pensar en ello y era algo lógico puesto que estamos hablando de su vida. Una vida que se le escurría entre sus dedos con la misma facilidad que lo harían sus lágrimas y a la cual había, aunque no porque así lo hubiera ella decidido puesto que no tenía voz ni voto al respecto, encadenado a Malfoy a su lado puesto que tenía que tenerlo cerca porque, de otro modo, cualquier crisis que tuviera podría resultar ser fatal.

Su agonizante vida había arrastrado consigo a la de Malfoy de manera que, mientras ella siguiera sobreviviendo, él tendría que estar a su lado para continuar manteniéndola con vida. Algo que, de la manera en la que se encontraban ahora, resultaba del todo injusto pero que si… estuvieran viviendo una relación de temática romántica o, dicho de otro modo, si estuvieran saliendo juntos pues no le estaría coartando la vida a Malfoy, ¿verdad?

¿Y si dijera que no quería tener una relación con ella, que no la quería de esa manera? No podía pedirle estar a su lado y, al no hacerlo, su vida duraría menos que cualquier comida ante Ron.

_Reconócelo, Hermione. Da igual por donde lo mires porque tu vida está condenada… a no ser que Malfoy realmente…_

No podía ser solamente atracción física, deseo de mantener relaciones sexuales, o un simple enamoramiento adolescente. Hermione era consciente de que era lo que sentía. Cierto que tenía unas ganas desbordantes de acostarse con Malfoy. Entregarle su virginidad y todo lo que luego viniera pero también quería tenerlo con ella aunque no fuera para acostarse. Una conversación, simple compañía… escuchar los latidos de su corazón reverberando mientras descansa apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho.

Ahora solamente tenía que comprobar que lo que sentía Malfoy iba tan lejos como lo hacían los sentimientos de Hermione. No era solamente un deber que cumplir, siendo el único capacitado para ello, como tampoco se trataba que fuesen amigos con beneficios. O esto se decía y repetía Hermione incapaz de contener su inflamado y ardiente corazón.

Si Malfoy no sintiese por ella lo mismo que ella sentía por él… entonces no importaría si la salvase de sus crisis porque sería como estar muerta en vida.

_Ríete tú de los inferi._

Con todas estas dudas y el no saber como entrarle a Malfoy la llevó a dejar a un lado el tema, a pesar de la suma importancia que tenía para ella, para su vida y su futuro, en todos los sentidos, para centrarse, casi de manera obsesiva, en los estudios. Y si sus amigos pudieron notar la diferencia es que, realmente, se agarró con fuerza a los estudios. Tanto fue así que Hermione solamente tuvo una crisis más antes del final del curso que, rompiendo con todas las crisis anteriores, fue al momento a ver a Malfoy para que no necesitase de él más que un simple contacto.

La actitud de Hermione le impidió ver la confusión por parte de Malfoy aunque este fuera capaz de enmascararla tan bien como siempre. A pesar de ello, y por la obvia distancia que se formó entre ellos, Ginny se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había alejado de Malfoy cuando hasta no hacía mucho casi pasaban el día juntos. ¿Y no era qué le iba a confesar lo que sentía por él?

—¿Pero a ti qué es lo que te sucede?— le espetó un día Ginny cansada ya de ver a una Hermione obsesiva compulsiva con los estudios.

—No sé de lo que me hablas, Ginny— se atrevió a responderle lo que no hizo nada bien al estado de la pelirroja.

—¿Ah, no? Pues será la única respuesta que no debes conocer por la manera en que devoras libro tras libro— replicó cargada de ironía—. Y, hablando de respuestas, ¿cuál fue la que te dio esa serpiente cuando le confesaste tus sentimientos por él? Porque todo esto no puede ser si no consecuencia de lo que te pudiera haber respondido en ese momen…

—No se lo pregunté— susurró Hermione no queriendo hablar de ello.

Por la cara que puso Ginny uno no sabría si llevarla a la enfermería o poner a salvo a Hermione para cuando llegase a explotar. ¡Es qué no podía creerse lo que escuchó! Agarrando a Hermione la llevó tras unas estanterías fuera de la vista de curiosos no deseados.

—Lanza el _muffliato_, Hermione— le ordenó conteniéndose las ganas de gritarle. Hermione, viendo lo que se le venía encima, negó con la cabeza moviéndola rápidamente—. Hermione, lánzalo o continúo sin importar quien lo escuche— era una amenaza más que una advertencia y, viniendo de Ginny, era para tomársela completamente en serio.

Haciendo pucheros Hermione cogió su varita y, por un instante, pudo verse como pasó por su mirada la idea de librarse de Ginny para así evitarse la conversación con ella. Eso habría sido tratar de apagar un incendio con un _Fiendfyre_. Resignada realizó el _muffliato_ y le dedicó unos pensamientos nada agradables a Harry por haber traído dicho hechizo con su librito de pociones. ¡Y eso que ni siquiera daba la asignatura! Pero, claro está, como quiere ser auror y le resulta necesaria la asignatura de Pociones pues le pidió a Hermione que le pillara un libro viejo que hubiera en la clase para, por lo menos, tener algo de teoría para cuando se presentase a las pruebas de auror. ¡Lo qué quería decir que la culpa era toda de ella por coger, precisamente, ese libro en concreto! Como sabía que con el tiempo Harry lo dejaría pues le cogió el libro más estropeado… ¿cómo iba a saber ella que el antiguo dueño había escrito en él cantidad de hechizos y reescrito varias pociones?

_Muffliato_. ¡Bah!

—Ya está y ahora qué…

—¿Qué ha pasado entre Malfoy y tú, Hermione?— la interrumpió sin ningún tipo de consideración—. ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes por él? ¿Te rechazó?— añadió con sorpresa antes de mudar a un rostro iracundo—. Como ese hurón te haya rechazado voy a ir y le lanzaré tal _mocomurciélago_ que el del año pasado será como una mala mirada en comparación.

Hermione tragó saliva temiendo por la salud de Malfoy.

—No me rechazó— le aclaró Hermione pero tuvo que continuar al ver como se iluminaba el rostro de Ginny—… porque no le he dicho nada.

—**¿Cómo que no le has dicho nada? ¿Es qué te has vuelto loca?**— Hermione daba gracias por el _muffliato_ aunque empezaba a temer que Ginny fuera capaz de quebrarlo con semejantes alaridos.

—No encontré el momento para hacerlo— la mirada cargada de incredulidad de Ginny tampoco le resultaba de mucha ayuda a Hermione—. No es algo tan fácil como parece a simple vista y deberías saberlo, precisamente, tú, Ginny porque, ¿cómo va tu propia declaración a Harry?

Estocada.

—Aquí no estamos hablando de mí, Hermione— se defendió la pelirroja—. Yo no soy quien dijo que iba a confesar sus sentimientos a la persona que ama.

—Muy hipócrita de tu parte pero no quita que no haya encontrado el momento. No puedo decírselo cuando me ayuda porque parecería que es por agradecimiento, o una desesperada que trata de tener algo por si la próxima no se llega a tiempo.

—Pues no le busques una fecha señalada y ve junto a él y díselo sin más.

—Me parece algo fuera de lugar ir junto a él y soltarle semejante bombarda. ¿Durante la celebración de la victoria de Slytherin por la Copa de Quidditch? Tendrá la mente en otro sitio y podría…

—Oi, oi, oi, ¿qué es eso de que Slytherin va a ganar la Copa de Quidditch? Vale que nos lograse ganar por primera vez en seis años pero esto no ha terminado, Hermione. Me parece que está muy por el equipo de tu _novio_.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Slytherin barrió con Hufflepuff de tal manera que podrían perder con Ravenclaw por más de 200 puntos que no tendrían nada que temer, Ginny. Cuanto antes admitáis que no hay nada que hacer con menos presión podréis jugar vuestro último partido.

—Genial, y ahora te las das de experta en quidditch. Lo que hay que oír— si pudiera se habría sentado en el suelo pero eso habría hecho llamar demasiado la atención—. Y me parece que sería mucho mejor que se lo dijeras antes porque en ese tipo de celebraciones… pues eso mismo, ¡se _celebra_ y mucho, Hermione!

No podía tener menos tacto ni queriendo.

—Podría aprovechar mientras hacemos juntos los deberes de Aritmancia o…— a Hermione pareció encendérsele un _lumos_— ¡ya lo tengo! Le pido ayuda con un ejercicio de Runas Antiguas y cuando logre traducirlo se encontrará con mi declaración— le explicó a Ginny ruborizándose según avanzaba pero la cara de su amiga era todo un poema y puso aún más nerviosa a Hermione—. ¿No te parece bien?

—Me parece la carta de amor más extraña del mundo pero… ¡muy Hermione Granger!— añadió entre risas que no hicieron si no que Hermione se ruborizase con más fuerza.

—No tiene gracia— farfulló Hermione avergonzada haciendo reír con más fuerza a Ginny. Finalmente Hermione no pudo si no unirse a las risas de su amiga durante unos buenos minutos hasta que la necesidad de respirar logró que parasen. Tras un silencio de recuperación Hermione volvió a tomar la palabra—. ¿Entonces lo hago así?

— — — — —

Un tiempo más tarde, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea con los pies sobre el sillón, la cabeza entre las rodillas y las manos hundidas en su alborotado cabello. Sentada en el suelo con las piernas estiradas, y moviendo las piernas rítmicamente como si fuera una cría menor de diez años nuevamente, se encontraba Ginny que ya se había logrado controlar.

—Dímelo de nuevo— le pidió a Hermione que no hizo si no soltar un gruñido como respuesta. Ginny sonrió—. Vamos, Hermione. Por favor— le suplicó.

Ya no era tiempo de tener la chimenea encendida, pues las noches incluso empezaban a ser calurosas, pero el que lo estuviera no quería decir que diera calor. Magia. Además para eso llevaban puesto un camisón corto un par de dedos por encima de la rodilla. Bueno, Ginny lo llevaba puesto que Hermione, desde hace dos años, solamente se pone pijamas. Largos o cortos pero no camisones.

—Le pedí ayuda con un ejercicio de Runas y luego de hacerme una gracia porque yo, precisamente yo, necesitase de su ayuda empezó a prestar atención al ejercicio mientras yo me iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. Algo que él llegó a notar, por supuesto. Porque si no mi vergüenza no estaría completa— farfullaba más molesta consigo misma que con Ginny—. Y entonces va él y dice que su nombre aparece en el ejercicio y ya no pude soportarlo más— Ginny ya se estaba aguantando la risa—. Me abalancé sobre la mesa para recuperar los pergaminos, el mío y el que estaba usando él para hacer el ejercicio, y terminé por tirarle el bote de tinta por encima.

Ginny había descubierto que era muy complicado aguantarse la risa, respirar y querer hablar al mismo tiempo sin romper en histerias.

—¿Por encima?— su rostro era una marea de tics tratando de ser puestos bajo control.

Hermione, oculto por necesidad, tenía su rostro completamente ruborizado.

—Se lo tiré en la entrepierna— Ginny parecía un motor tratando de ser puesto en marcha—. Y ahí me quedé yo, sopesando el si ayudarle a limpiarse o no, todo bajo su atenta y confusa mirada. Al final salí corriendo de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás.

La pelirroja ya se encontraba revolcándose por el suelo riendo fuera de sí sin poder controlarse. No podía creerse que la historia pudiera, no seguir solamente teniendo gracia, si no ser cada vez más graciosa cuantas más veces fuera contada.

—Pero, Hermione. Sí ese era… el momento perfecto para… declararte— logró decirle entre risas—. Estoy segura de que sería un recuerdo _imborrable_— y rompió nuevamente a carcajadas.

Hermione tenía inflados los carrillos en un gesto de lo más infantil hasta que no pudo aguantarse más y acompañó a Ginny con sus risas. Sinceramente no es que fuera una historia de amor al uso aunque viendo a los protagonistas de la misma tampoco era de extrañar que así fuera.

Una vez Ginny logró secarse las lágrimas, y apretar la vejiga, decidió ofrecerle la única salida factible.

—Lo que debes hacer es cogerle y llevártelo a un lugar apartado en donde nadie os pueda llegar a molestar y puedas…— el brillo de aquellos ojos marrones no auguraba nada bueno— echarle un buen polvo allí mismo. Vamos, que está de bueno para que nos juntemos todas y le violemos bien a gusto— justo lo que Hermione pensaba. Nada bueno.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Eso es, Hermione! Así es como le tienes que dejar— se burló la pelirroja con una amplia, y maliciosa, sonrisa en sus labios.

—No todo se soluciona con sexo, Ginny. Por lo menos no en esta situación— añadió al ver que su amiga iba a ofrecerle una nueva pizca de su _sabiduría_.

—Con los chicos todo puede solucionarse con sexo, Hermione. No estoy diciendo que lo haya hecho porque no es así— Ginny bajó el volumen de su voz—. Mi primera vez será con Harry… y la cabalgaré hasta perderla del todo— era como si no pudiera evitar bromear y Hermione se dio cuenta de que era su mecanismo de defensa. Bueno, ese y el cabrearse y empezar a lanzar mocomurciélagos por todas partes.

—Cierto, ya me enteré de tu perturbadora discusión sobre besos y tu tía Muriel— Ginny no pudo evitar unas carcajadas.

—Hay maneras y maneras, Hermione. Y los hombres quedan reducidos a incontrolables balbuceos con un poco de maña— le dijo con una media sonrisa que a Hermione le preocupó bastante—. Tranquila que no hubo ningún contacto directo salvo con los besos pero…

Ginny le contó como le estuvo acariciando la entrepierna a Dean, durante un encuentro en el verano, de tal manera que lo tuvo gimiendo, y babeándose, hasta que se vino dejando una buena humedad en los pantalones. No sabía que le hacía más gracia, si el recuerdo de ese momento, y la cara de Dean, o la cara de la propia Hermione que se mostraba entre avergonzada y escandalizada porque se hubiera atrevido a tanto.

—Tú estás mal— le espetó Hermione para delirio de Ginny que le sacó la lengua desvergonzadamente.

—Pues no veas todo lo que haré cuando esté con la persona que quiero— Ginny había cerrado los ojos y una sutil sonrisa se mostró en sus labios—. Será perfecto. Puedo asegurártelo, Hermione. Y también puede serlo para ti si de una vez vas y le dices lo que sientes por él a Malfoy. Llámale por su nombre para empezar.

—Ya le llamo— aunque, siendo sinceros, no tanto como le gustaría—. Me gustaría que ya se lo hubiera dicho y así haber dejado ese momento atrás.

—¿De verdad?

—¿De verdad?— repitió Hermione—. No. Quiero vivir ese momento y ver su rostro cuando le diga lo que siento por él. Quiero que me diga que me quiere y quiero sentir sus labios cubriendo los míos. Quiero… ¡le quiero a él!

—Y yo quiero que dejes de hablar y ten un poco de acción— Ginny negó ante la incrédula sorpresa de Hermione—. He dicho acción y no _acción_. Me refiero a que cojas aire, aprietes los dientes y hagas lo que te dije antes. La parte no lujuriosa primero— dijo sacándole la lengua—. Primero te confiesas y luego a disfrutar de ese buen bocado que es Malfoy.

Hermione trató de fulminar a su amiga con la mirada pero parecía ser inmune por lo que decidió que ya era hora de irse a dormir. Suerte de que no le tocaba esta noche patrulla de prefectos.

—Me voy a la cama— anunció Hermione.

—A la cama… ¿con Malfoy?— se burló Ginny disfrutando de la, no tan sutil, parálisis que sufrió Hermione en su caminar. Hermione no se dignó en contestar porque sería echar whisky de fuego a un _Fiendfyre_—. Pues ya sabes lo que debes hacer, Hermione. Lo mismo que haces siempre. Practicar y practicar hasta que lo puedas hacer con los ojos cerrados… lo que en ocasiones es algo bueno— añadió riéndose viendo como Hermione corría escaleras arriba. Finalmente Ginny dejó de reírse—. Y tú también podías empezar a aplicarte el cuento— se amonestó a sí misma.

_Para empezar, podrías irte a la cama a… __**practicar**__._

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Todo esto para solamente un par de momentos de diversión, a costa de Hermione sobre todo por parte de una Ginny que se está desatando hahahaha

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Esto está llegando a su fin y esperemos que solamente sea de la historia y no de algún personaje… ¿alguien ha dicho Hermione? ;P

Nos leemos.^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Love is Life**

Las noches, que hasta poco habían sido su remanso de paz y tranquilidad, con algún que otro sueñecillo fogoso coprotagonizado por Malfoy, ahora se convirtieron en ardientes, sudorosas y lascivas secuencias sexuales que Hermione no entendía de dónde podía haber sacado semejante material porque ni siquiera lo dicho por Ginny se le acercaba. Afortunadamente no sufrió ninguna crisis en semejante estado porque no estaría muy segura de si se atrevería a ir junto a Malfoy mientras no dejaba de pensar en, ¿cómo había dicho Ginny?, violarlo allí mismo.

_¡Es qué es tan violable!_

Y no podía creerse que este tipo de pensamientos se hubieran vuelto tan cotidianos y naturales con solamente un par de semanas. De seguir a este ritmo no tenía ninguna duda de que, realmente, acabaría violándolo antes de llegar a declararse. Con suerte podría llegar a decírselo antes de bajarle los pantalones.

_¡Merlín, yo sí que estoy fatal!_

Lo peor de todo era que toda esta lujuriosa mentalidad era privada… ¿lo peor? mejor decir que era lo mejor porque Hermione no sabía que haría de actuar de esa manera en público con respecto a Malfoy. En público, y sin darse cuenta de que fueron vistos en varias ocasiones por diferentes alumnos, Hermione paseó cogida de la mano de Malfoy por los terrenos de Hogwarts, a la orilla del lago, porque decidió que era mejor, para no enfadar al Slytherin, el ir a verle al mínimo síntoma de agotamiento, aunque este fuera cansancio natural. En un principio esperó que la llevase a algún cuarto abandonado o un pasillo no transitado pero como solamente se trataba de cogerla de la mano, Hermione se vio, gratamente, sorprendida porque Malfoy lo hiciera en público o, siendo más justos, sin darle importancia a que estuvieran en público.

Fueron gestos tan inocentes como ese los que le confirmaron a Hermione sus sentimientos por la sierpe pues lograba que su corazón estuviera a latidos de explotar de la emoción. Ciertamente no podía negar que estaba enamorada de Malfoy pero seguía teniendo el delicado problema de tener que confesarle sus sentimientos.

_Al final acabarás siendo tan cobarde de decírselo en una carta, Hermione._

No, ella no era una cobarde pero, al mismo tiempo, y a pesar de las apariencias, tampoco era una suicida. Se lo diría pero no de una manera que pudiera acabar con cualquier posibilidad de un futuro junto a él.

_Aunque si Malfoy sintiera lo mismo que tú por él no deberías temer por ello._

Ciertamente resultaba de lo más agotador el tener que discutir consigo misma porque se conocía demasiado bien y sabía tener unos buenos puntos a su favor en toda discusión.

Como había sido de esperar, luego de la victoria de Slytherin sobre Gryffindor, la Copa de Quidditch regresó a la Casa de Slytherin seis años después. Algo que tenía en constante celebración a las serpientes mientras el resto de Casas trataban de ignorarles para no acabar envenenados por semejante situación. Hermione tenía que haber supuesto que, luego de estos seis _largos_ años sin haber ganado la Copa de Quidditch, los Slytherin no iban a poner nada fácil el que pudieran olvidarse de que ellos eran los, justos, vencedores este año.

¡Llevaban la Copa al Gran Comedor durante los desayunos, comidas y cenas! Si esto no servía para testar el aguante del resto de Casas Hermione no sabía lo que podría hacerlo.

Y esta mañana no iba a ser diferente. ¿O lo sería?

Acercándose al Comedor se podía escuchar un ligero murmullo que contrastaba con la habitual algarabía que se montaba cada mañana y Hermione se encontró recibiendo una dura mirada por parte de Ron hasta que Ginny le dio una cachetada a su hermano para ver si conseguía algo de sentido común.

—A mí ya puedes dejarme en paz— le dijo Hermione—. Yo, como desde primer curso, quise que Gryffindor ganara la copa pero si no lo logramos no es culpa mía. Vamos, ni siquiera juego al quidditch. Si quieres buscar algún culpable mírate en un espejo porque tú estabas en el campo de juego.

Y esta era la última vez que se repetía con este discurso.

—Por eso te dedicas a pasearte con ese hurón cogiditos de la mano— escupió Ron dejándose llevar por el mal cuerpo de la derrota. Aunque tampoco es que le entusiasmase mucho lo cercana que se había vuelto Hermione con Malfoy; a pesar de saber las circunstancias de ello.

Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no reducir a su amigo a un vomitador de babosas, por los viejos tiempos.

—Muy bien, si tanto te escandaliza el que tenga que cogerme de la mano de Malfoy pues le pediré que para la próxima que le necesite nos besemos hasta que esté recuperada— le comentó con una naturalidad que contrastaba con el contenido de sus palabras. Por suerte para ella, o para todos, su camino hacia la mesa de Gryffindor fue interrumpida por la voz de la sierpe en cuestión.

—¡Menudas caras! Deberías saber que perder la copa de Quidditch no es el fin del mundo y que se trata solamente de un juego— claro que lo dicho por Malfoy contrastaba con el hecho de tener la copa en su regazo y que les dedicase una maliciosa sonrisa—. Claro que este sería el típico comentario de un equipo perdedor.

Ron, como no podía ser de otra forma, entró ante la provocación del Slytherin.

—El año que viene os daremos tal paliza que no vais a querer jugar nunca más al quidditch y Gryffindor se llevará la copa.

—¿Seguirás en tu puesto, Weasley?

—Por supuesto que sí— le respondió con dureza ante la absurdez de la pregunta.

Las serpientes se rieron a costa de Ron.

—Entonces ya podemos ir dejando un lugar para la copa del año que viene— dijo Zabini a pesar de que no era un gran entusiasta del quidditch. Pero sí de su Casa.

—Y pensar que por un momento pensé que lo mejor sería ganaros solamente la última copa en juego de nuestro curso— negó Malfoy con la cabeza como si hubiera sido un pensamiento de lo más absurdo—. Claro que, como siempre, pensé en que para que dejar para luego lo que se puede lograr en la actualidad. Ya sabéis, no dejar para mañana lo que uno puede hacer hoy… ¡Cierto!— la media sonrisa de Malfoy una vez presente en sus labios—. Ese es un concepto totalmente desconocido para vosotros dos— dijo señalando a Harry y Ron antes de dirigirse a Hermione—. Los has consentido demasiado, Granger.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy— le espetó Hermione dirigiéndose hacia su mesa.

—Bueno, tú eres la de las ideas para ello, ¿no?

Hermione notó el rubor de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que, de alguna manera, Malfoy había llegado a escuchar su comentario de besarse en lugar de cogerse de la mano durante la próxima crisis. Por ello decidió centrarse en su desayuno salvo por alguna furtiva mirada a la mesa de los profesores en donde podía ver que a McGonagall no le había sentado nada bien el volver a la senda de la derrota luego de tantas victorias consecutivas ganando, y derrotando, a la Casa de Slytherin. Snape, en cambio, a pesar de su contención era como si pudiera subirse a la mesa en cualquier momento y darse un buen baile de la victoria. Por suerte era una imagen tan absurda que alivió la tensión de Hermione y pudo pasar un día de lo más relajado una vez hubiera apartado todo este asunto del quidditch a un lado.

Ahora solamente tenía el tema de su enamoramiento de Malfoy sobre la mesa compartiendo espacio con sus deberes. Ejercicios de las clases o ejercicios de su corazón, ¿cuál debería atender primero?

Estando en la biblioteca sumergida en apuntes y libros dejaba muy clara la respuesta.

—Supongo que estás más acostumbrada a dar respuestas pero eso mismo estarías haciendo aquí, Hermione— le dijo Ginny sentándose frente a una Hermione que la ignoró siguiendo con sus deberes—. No tienes que preguntarle a Malfoy si te quiere si no que debes responderle esa pregunta tú a él. Y no importa que Malfoy no te la haya preguntado.

—Si tan fácil resulta, ¿por qué no predicas con el ejemplo?— le preguntó Hermione sin levantar la vista del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo—. ¿O eres solamente todo palabrería pero poca acción?

—Ni pienses que puedes provocarme para evitar el tema, Hermione. Ni que hubiera nacido ayer— Hermione no le replicó y el silencio, aumentado por el hecho de que se encontraban en la biblioteca, se hizo insoportable para Ginny—. ¡Está bien! ¿Si yo le digo a Harry tú se lo dirás a Malfoy?

Por la cara que tenía Hermione al levantar la vista estaba clarísimo que no se había esperado quebrar la voluntad de Ginny con tanta prontitud. Lo que la llevó a la conclusión de que su pelirroja amiga estuvo buscando una excusa para _obligarse_ a declararse a Harry. Y ahora ella tendría que hacer lo propio con Malfoy.

—¿Hermione?

No tenía que hacer nada, por Merlín. Se trata de una mujer adulta, aunque los hubiera cumplido a principios de este curso, y una niña no lograría que le siguiese tan absurdo juego de…

—Vale, se lo diré si tú se lo dices a Harry.

_¡Menudo aguante has tenido, Hermione! ¿O no será qué también estabas buscando tú una excusa para confesarte? Como si no te lo hubieras estado planteando decírselo desde hace meses._

Ambas muchachas se quedaron en silencio algo cohibidas por la resolución tomada dejando bien claro que ninguna se había esperado que se acabase dando esta situación. Por mucho que fuera la que las dos querían que se diera.

Sin decir nada Ginny se puso en pie y salió de la biblioteca.

—Esto es lo que querías, ¿verdad?— habló Hermione consigo misma—. Y ya lo dijo Malfoy. Siempre te ha gustado hacer las cosas antes de tiempo pero con este tema no has si no tratado de alargar el momento de actuar. No es nada complicado y solamente te estás arriesgando a que te destrocen el corazón más allá de toda reparación.

_¿Para qué tener miedo entonces?_

Cuando las clases terminaron por este día y se encontraba embobada ante el lago viendo los juegos de luces y reflejos sobre su superficie, Hermione supo la respuesta a su pregunta cuando saliendo de la nada, en realidad sabía muy bien de donde porque era imposible no apartar la mirada de él, Malfoy surgió ante ella. Al instante sintió su boca haciéndose agua a causa de semejante visión.

Daba igual su pantalón negro, seguramente más allá de toda posible reparación, o sus zapatos a juego porque la atención de Hermione se encontraba en aquella camisa que, como el resto de la ropa del Slytherin, se encontraba completamente empapada y pegándose contra el cuerpo de Malfoy. No podría dejar ver más incluso estando completamente desnudo ante su mirada.

—¿Terminaste?— le preguntó Malfoy a Hermione un espacio de tiempo más tarde.

Por supuesto que Hermione se ruborizó al darse cuenta de que había perdido el sentido del tiempo mirando absorta lo bien que le sentaba a Malfoy una camisa mojada. Esperaba que no hubiera sido más de algunos segundos pero estaba segura de que se estaría engañando pensando así.

—Por supuesto. Ya hice todos los deberes para lo que resta de curso a no ser que decidan ponernos unos nuevos— le contestó Hermione desviando, con todo el descaro del mundo, el tema al cual se había referido en realidad Malfoy.

Hermione casi se derritió allí mismo al verlo estirarse marcando más, si cabe, aquel cuerpo que ya había visto en varias ocasiones previas en toda su completa desnudez. Y por ello sentía tanta ansiedad por verlo, por sentirlo nuevamente.

Aunque pudo contener un gemido de decepción cuando Malfoy usó su varita para secarse, Hermione no pudo evitar ese gesto suyo de morderse el labio inferior cuando se encuentra en un estado de profunda concentración.

—No exactamente más deberes tienen en mente— dijo Malfoy de pasada mientras se encaminó hacia el castillo con la absoluta seguridad de que Hermione no tardaría nada en ponerse a seguirle por culpa de su infinita, e insaciable, curiosidad.

Tal y como había esperado Hermione pronto se encontró caminando a su lado.

—¿A qué te refieres entonces?— le preguntó con su atención fija en el rostro de la sierpe, aunque por motivos nada personales—. ¿Qué es lo que tienen pensado hacer y cómo es que puedes haberte enterado de ello?

—No es nada, Granger. Simples habladurías de pasillo— le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano antes de que Hermione se la cogiera para quitarla de en medio—. Ya sabes como es este lugar con los cotilleos.

El bufido que soltó Hermione no fue nada femenino y sonó mucho más como un gruñido. Lo que no la dejaba en buena situación tampoco.

—Los profesores no se ponen a soltar rumores absurdos por el colegio, Malfoy. Eso es terreno exclusivo de los alumnos, alumnas más en concreto, y Lavender y Parvati en particular.

—Sí, Gryffindor ahora es sinónimo de cotillas— se burló Malfoy sin malicia y Hermione se vio propinándole un golpe con el hombro izquierdo en su brazo derecho. Un gesto de lo más inusual.

—Cierra el pico y ábrelo para decirme qué es lo que sabes, Malfoy.

—Muchas cosas— le respondió enigmáticamente y que solamente consiguió ponerle los ojos en blanco a Hermione.

—Eres peor que Lavender buscando atención para sus chismes, Malfoy— el incrédulo rostro del Slytherin fue suficiente para hacerla reír—. Y ahora que sabes que tienes toda mi atención ya puedes ir contándomelo.

Hermione vio como aquellos finos labios se entreabrieron pero ningún sonido salió de ellos si no que formaron su media sonrisa marca de la casa por parte de Malfoy.

—Eso no haría si no estropear la sorpresa, Granger— negó con la cabeza en gesto condescendiente que no hacía si no enervar cada vez más a la joven Gryffindor—. Estoy seguro de que no eres de las que revisa sus regalos antes de la mañana de Navidad, ¿no es cierto?

—Para nada esto es lo mismo, Malfoy

—Pues para mí sí es igual a mis momentos en los que puedo llegar a enloquecerte sin nada más que con unas pocas palabras… o la ausencia de estas— añadió sin dejar de caminar a pesar de que Hermione se detuvo.

Su brazo se alzó hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron de entre los de Malfoy para terminar apoyado en su costado inerte como sin fuerzas.

—Eres una serpiente, Malfoy.

El comentario del año. Él no pudo evitar el reírse ante aquellas palabras y Hermione pronto lo acompañó, con las risas, antes de seguir su camino luego de haberle sacado la lengua en un gesto para nada adulto por su parte.

_¿Y qué es lo que hacía todo mojado en el lago?_, se preguntó justo luego de decirle la contraseña a la Señora Gorda.

Al final ni le dijo lo que había oído ni el motivo por el que había salido del fondo del lago, y ante ella como si no hubiera más terreno para hacerlo. Bueno, esto era algo que podría preguntárselo luego de la cena y, aprovechando, también podría añadir el contarle acerca de sus sentimientos por él.

_Claro, ¿y qué más, Hermione? Podrías esperar primero a ver que Ginny se lo diga primero a Harry lo que, teniendo a Ron como hermano, dudo mucho que lo haga…_

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, aunque estuviera pensando en lugar de hablar directamente, al encontrarse sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala común a Ginny y Harry. Aunque no muy habitual tampoco es algo que fuera muy raro si no fuera por el hecho de que se estuvieran besando. ¡Y Ron no estaba por ninguna parte! aunque era algo de esperar porque Hermione dudaba mucho de que le gustase el ir viendo a su hermanita por ahí besándose con su mejor amigo.

—Si buscas a Ron ya salió como un cohete hacia el comedor— le dijo Seamus al pasar a su lado y dedicarle una mirada a la besucona pareja negando con la cabeza—. Viendo como se le caía la baba desde que entró en Hogwarts me parece que se tardó bastante en confesarse a Harry. Ya se lo había dicho a Dean pero… la verdad es que parece que le va bien ahora con Romilda— Hermione estaba haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por no mostrarse totalmente sorprendida por todas aquellas revelaciones aunque, por lo menos, quería decir que no habría más peligro con bombones con _Amortentia_ por parte de Vane.

Hermione trató de apurar el paso pero el gesto no hizo si no llamar con más fuerza la atención de sí misma sobre Ginny que dejó de besar a Harry para saludarla con una sonrisa imposiblemente mayor o más luminosa. No tuvo que decirle nada más para que Hermione se diera cuenta de que ella también quería sentirse así y que solamente Draco Malfoy era capaz de lograrlo. Además de que el ver las mejillas ruborizadas de Harry le hizo llevar una sonrisa durante todo su camino hasta el Gran Comedor luego de haberse cambiado para la cena.

Esta noche era la noche.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

¿Será cierto? Vamos, Hermione. Un poco de valentía made in Gryffindor, o Granger, no viene nunca mal. Sobre todo con cuestiones de tanta importancia.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Ciertamente esto está a capítulos de su final. Esperemos que le de tiempo a Hermione a declarar sus sentimientos… que tan embobada estaba que ni cuenta se da de las cosas.

Nos leemos.^^


	14. Chapter 14

**Love is Life**

Una de las cosas que rondaban la mente de Hermione en su camino al Gran Comedor no era cómo haría para decirle a Malfoy lo que realmente sentía por él si no… ¿por qué había salido debajo del agua Malfoy? Ni siquiera podía pensar en que hubiera estado nadando porque, de haber sido así, ¿por qué nadar, o bucear, vestido? Cierto era que se trataba de una excusa para hacer tiempo pero, al mismo tiempo, también era cierto que tenía esa curiosidad.

Solamente era una pregunta inocente que nada tenía que ver con nada más que consigo misma pero cuando Hermione entró en el comedor y se acercó a Malfoy, algo de lo más obligatorio puesto que la mesa de Slytherin está al lado de la entrada y Malfoy se sentaba en una zona por encima de la puerta por lo que, o pasaba a su lado o tenía que recorrer más de la mesa yendo por el otro lado. Y eso no podía hacerlo porque dejaba bien claro que tenía sus reservas para no pasar cerca de Malfoy.

_¿Y no tenías algo que decirle, Hermione?_, se preguntó luego de haber estado dando vueltas a la cabeza con tanto sinsentido.

Por un instante parecía que se había detenido tras Malfoy y había abierto la boca para hablar pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su plan inicial se encontró apurando el paso hacia su lugar habitual en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ya ves, mucho para el tan cacareado valor Gryffindor. Pero si pensaba que iba a tener una cena en paz se había equivocado por completo.

La primera pista al respecto debería haber sido el encontrar a Lavender enfurruñada, y apartada de su Ro-Ro, agobiando a Parvati con su plática que parecía querer encontrarse en cualquier lugar en estos momentos. Pero Hermione pensaba más en poner distancia entre Malfoy y ella para darse cuenta de todo esto.

Su error. Y eso que no es de las que cometen muchos pero, cuando lo hace, los comete a lo grande.

—¿Te sientes bien?

Hermione miró para Ron confundida por semejante pregunta y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que bromear sobre ello. Esto habría sido una segunda pista.

—Como todos los días, Ron— le dijo mientras se _sentaba_ lentamente y se acomodaba con exagerados movimientos—. ¿Ves? Bien _sentada_— si no fuera ella misma habría dicho algo por el estilo de "con el culo por delante" pero, por suerte, sabía donde se encontraban sus límites.

Que solamente se hubiera reído ella habría sido la tercera… ¡espera! Sí que se dio de cuenta de que algo no iba bien al no escuchar a su amigo reírse o farfullar molesto por ser el destinatario de su inocente broma.

—¿Entonces por qué estabas por ahí cogiéndole de la mano a Malfoy?— le espetó Ron con furia contenida. Una cosa era saber lo que le había sucedido y como se encargaban de ello, por mucho que no fuera de su agrado, pero el que ahora estuviera tocándole sin motivo alguno era pedirle demasiado a Ron.

_¡Mierda!_

Por lo menos lo pensó y no lo dijo. Hermione trató de hacer memoria para recordar si era cierto eso de que había estado antes cogiéndole de la mano a Malfoy puesto que no lo recordaba ya que, luego de que se hubieran puesto en marcha de regreso al castillo, después de que Malfoy se hubiera secado, no tenía ningún motivo para cogerle de la mano, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ron?

El peligro de hacer hablar a Ron era que podían pasar dos cosas: una, que se enredase con lo que pudiera querer decirle o, dos, que no lo hiciera y empeorase la situación.

—¡Qué no tienes que ir por ahí cogida de la mano de ese hurón! De seguro que has disfrutado mucho de nuestra derrota, ¿verdad, Hermione? Claro que sí. Ahora que te la pasas con él tanto tiempo— el peligro de Ron es que cuando habla no puede pensar al mismo tiempo y termina por decir cosas que, normalmente, no habría dicho en un estado más calmado pero, a estas alturas, ¿no debería haber sido capaz de controlarse?

—No tiene nada que ver el tiempo que pase o deje de pasar con Malfoy, ¿o no me he pasado todos estos años junto a Harry y contigo, Ron? Sois mis amigos pero ahora también lo es Malfoy.

Ron soltó un bufido despectivo con el que resumía lo que pensaba él de Malfoy.

—Las serpientes, por muchas veces que puedan cambiar de piel, siguen siendo serpientes, Hermione— le dijo en un momento de absoluta claridad por su parte.

—Podrías aclararte de una vez, Ron. O es un hurón o una serpiente— se burló Hermione pero con gesto serio.

—Es un malnacido y siempre lo será por mucho que trate de limpiar todo lo que ha hecho durante estos años con una buena acción.

Hermione estaba a punto de empezar a crujir los dientes de la manera en que los estaba apretando.

—Esa _buena acción_ como le dices es salvarme la vida, Ron— le recordó a pesar de que tenía unas horribles ganas de darle una buena lección. Tal vez no algo peligroso pero, por qué no, unos inocentes pajarillos no sería demasiado. Lo que luego estos le hicieran al lanzárselo era otra cuestión.

—¡Y tú rápido que te has abierto de piernas para agradecérselo!

El veneno con el que Ron escupió aquellas palabras palideció ante la incredulidad que mudó en furia cubriendo el rostro de Hermione. Una furia que se desbocó en un tremendo derechazo que arrojó a Ron de su asiento al suelo y con un creciente flemón en su mejilla.

Las lágrimas de Hermione no se debían solamente al intenso dolor que palpitaba en su mano, que seguramente estaría tan rota como el pómulo de Ron, si no por el dolor de su corazón ante un nuevo agravio por parte de quien consideraba su amigo desde la celebración de Halloween de primer curso. Cierto que salvó su vida pero eso no le permitía que pudiera ser tan cruel con ella. ¡Y sin motivos reales para ello!

—Eres la persona más despreciable que jamás haya conocido. Tú, quien se supone que eras mi amigo, nunca has perdido oportunidad para hacerme daño. De Malfoy podía esperarlo porque éramos rivales, antagonistas, pero tú eras mi amigo y, a pesar de ello, has sido quien más daño me ha hecho— a pesar de todas aquellas lágrimas, Hermione no era totalmente consciente de las mismas—. Escúchame bien, Weasley. Tú y yo ya no somos amigos y cuídate de volver a hacerme daño porque, de hacérmelo, ¡responderé!— terminó con una voz fría y afilada que logró evitar que Ron terminase de cavar su propia tumba diciendo que ella siempre se dedicaba a responder a todo y a todos.

Todos los alumnos presentes en el comedor siguieron el paso de Hermione hacia la puerta mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes para impedir romper en llanto. Al llegar a la mesa de Slytherin no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Malfoy para sentirse aún más avergonzada por toda la escena. Fue cruzar el umbral para que saliera corriendo.

Malfoy podía sentir como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar en cualquier momento y sabía que tenía que hacer algo para dejar a un lado la confrontación que se estaba dando en su mente porque sabía que una fuerza imparable chocando contra una fuerza inamovible solamente tendría como resultado sus sesos por todo el comedor. Una imagen que le ayudó a no tener más hambre en estos momentos.

Ignorando a todos se puso en pie y salió del comedor.

Cuando Malfoy se encontró ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda, que guardaba la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor, se mantuvo tan sereno y tan _Malfoy_ como podía estarlo en estas circunstancias.

—Tú eres un Slytherin y no puedes entrar por muy prefecto que seas— le advirtió a Malfoy.

—Sé cual es la contraseña y debes dejar paso a cualquiera que le diga la contraseña correcta. ¿Quiere tener que dejarme pasar de esa manera o me permitirá el paso porque es lo correcto a hacer?— el tono de voz de Malfoy se mantuvo firme en todo momento—. Ya ha visto en que estado se encontraba cuando la tuvo que dejar pasar.

Parecía ser que estuviera debatiendo consigo misma en cual era la decisión correcta a tomar.

—Sé muy bien lo que le has hecho a esa pobre muchacha durante todos estos años— ¿traducción? Los retratos son lo más cotilla de Hogwarts.

—Entonces sabrá que este año todo es diferente.

Ciertamente sabía que Hermione estaba muy mal por la manera en que la vio llorando y que, como bien le había dicho Malfoy, este año la relación entre ellos dos había dado un cambio de sentido pero, aún así, había algo más que se interponía.

—No podrás subir al dormitorio femenino porque las escaleras están encantadas para evitar que cualquier chico pueda acceder a tan sensible zona de la torre.

Malfoy le ofreció su más maliciosa sonrisa.

—No se preocupe por mí ya que me han dicho que tengo bien desarrollado mi lado femenino.

La Señora Gorda rompió en carcajadas pero apartó el cuadro para dejar el paso a la Torre de Gryffindor. Luego de la derrota en la Copa de quidditch no había encontrado algo para levantar su humor pero este comentario de Malfoy provocaría un buen suministro de bebidas para la Señora Gorda y Violeta.

Hermione estaba llorando como nunca antes y no pensaba detenerse para ver si lograba soltar todo lo que tenía dentro antes de que sus compañeras de cuarto llegasen. Lo último que necesitaba era encontrarse llorando con ellas presentes. Sobre todo con Lavender que, a pesar de no tener culpa alguna, al estar con Ron sí que la ponía en su contra.

Alguien llamó a la puerta sobresaltando a Hermione que no se esperaba que hubieran llegado tan pronto. Como tampoco que pudieran haber sido tan consideradas con su situación para llamar a la puerta de su propio cuarto. Claro que también podía considerarse como una innecesaria molestia hecha simplemente para alterarla más de lo que ya lo estaba.

—No está cerrada— anunció Hermione dándose cuenta de que era cierto puesto que, en su estado, ni se le pasó por la cabeza asegurar la puerta queriendo únicamente el echarse sobre la cama y llorar—. Podéis pasar— les dijo mientras trataba de limpiar su rostro de todo rastro de lágrimas. Por supuesto que resultaba inútil pero no la detenía en intentarlo. Era una reacción normal en estas circunstancias.

La puerta se abrió pero, en lugar de Parvati, Lavender o sus otras dos compañeras de cuarto, quien entró en el dormitorio fue la persona menos esperada por Hermione, o una de ellas puesto que tampoco es que pensase que pudiera entrar antes que él el mismísimo Snape, por ejemplo.

—¿Draco?— y una vez más había dicho su nombre que sonaba tan diferente a como lo habría hecho de haberlo dicho en algún momento en el pasado—. ¿Cómo has entrado en la torre? ¿Cómo has podido subir las escaleras hasta aquí?

—La preocupación por vuestro bienestar es tal que llega a permitir la entrada de serpientes en el hogar de los Gryffindor. Y, sobre tu otra pregunta, quedémonos con que estoy aquí y eso es lo importante— le respondió, sin hacerlo realmente, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y deteniéndose junto a la cama de Hermione donde esta se encontraba sentada tratando de recomponerse. Tanto por lo sucedido en el comedor como por el hecho de que Malfoy se encontrase ante ella en estos momentos, y al lado de su cama de todos los sitios posibles para estar.

Lo malo era que no tenía mucha idea de lo que decirle a Hermione para ayudarla a sentirse mejor porque, cuando se refería a Ron, no podía decirse que Malfoy pudiera ser del todo imparcial y aconsejarle que lo dejase en peor estado del que había quedado él junto a Crabbe y Goyle el año pasado no era el camino correcto. Aunque sí el que le hubiera gustado que recorrieran.

Malfoy se sentó en la cama y solamente tuvo que abrir un poco los brazos para que Hermione se refugiase en su abrazo aunque esforzándose por no volver a llorar.

—Fíjate en todo lo que pasasteis durante estos años desde que os conocisteis. Lo arreglareis de alguna forma y todo volverá a ser Gryffindoriadamente perfecto— le dijo con una sonrisa que Hermione era incapaz de ver con su rostro oculto en el pecho del Slytherin.

Pero sí escuchó sus palabras y las meditó profundamente.

—Sí, es cierto. Pasamos por mucho durante todos estos años… y han estado a mi lado durante malos momentos— poco a poco fue tranquilizando sus constantes para que su corazón volviera a latir con calma y su respiración dejase de estar tan acelerada—. Pero también es muy cierto que muchos de esos momentos fueron causados por Ron. Por una o por otro no perdía un momento para hacerme sentir mal por cosas de las que no tenía control. Crookshanks atacando a Scabbers, aunque por un buen motivo; Krum invitándome al baile, cuando nadie más tenía intención de hacerlo hasta que se encontrase sin otra salida, no Neville porque siempre ha sido un cielo.

—¿Ves? No importa lo que suceda porque al final terminaréis por solucionarlo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza restregándose contra el pecho de Malfoy que estaba sufriendo un momento de esos en los que todo se terminará de no ser capaz de controlarse. Pero Hermione no se lo estaba poniendo nada sencillo.

—No, lo que veo es que Ron parece creer que tiene la potestad de hacerme mal o humillarme con la creencia de que al final siempre será perdonado fuesen cuales fuesen sus acciones contra mí— Hermione cerró sus manos en sendos puños agarrando la camisa de Malfoy—. ¡Pues eso se ha terminado! No pienso perdonarle su última vejación hacia mi persona cuando no he hecho nada malo. Según eso es como si hubiera preferido que me hubiera muerto antes de que tú me salvases porque no puedo agradecerte que me hubieras salvado la vida.

En los ojos de Malfoy cruzó un brillo peligroso al escuchar lo que había hecho en esta ocasión Ron pero decidió agarrarse a la actitud, y rumbo de acción, tomada por Hermione al respecto. Era ella quien tenía que decidir lo que haría y él lo único que tenía que hacer sería apoyarla.

—Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo sea lo que sea que decidas hacer, Hermione.

Apartándose de su pecho, a pesar de que se sentía muy bien ahí resguardecida, Hermione alzó la vista para responderle pero no pudo hacerlo al encontrarse mesmerizada por aquella mirada. Este no era el mejor momento porque se encontraba en un momento vulnerable pero, ¿no lo lleva estando desde la incursión en el ministerio de Magia y las consecuencias que sufrió por ello? Hermione sabía muy bien cómo se sentía con respecto a Malfoy y lo único que necesitaba saber era cómo se sentía Malfoy con respecto a ella.

Su vida dependía de este conocimiento y no era porque, literalmente, lo hacía, ya que sabía que Malfoy no dejaría de ayudarla si sus sentimientos no eran recíprocos por su parte, si no porque dicho conocimiento cambiaría el rumbo de su vida. Como lo había hecho a causa de las duras palabras de Ron.

Sin ningún atisbo de duda alzó su rostro de manera que sus labios cubrieron los de Malfoy en un sentido pero dulce beso. Un beso durante el que Hermione terminó por sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Malfoy.

Todo el temor de Hermione se disipó cuando sintió como Malfoy respondía a su beso pero entonces aquel temor inexistente se transformó en ansiedad. Y detuvo el beso.

Tratando de acomodar a ambos lo mejor posible, dada la postura y posición en la que se encontraban, Malfoy se detuvo a observar el rostro preocupado de Hermione.

—¿Es por lo sucedido en el comedor con Weasley?— le preguntó.

—En parte— fue la escueta y, a pesar de ello, sincera respuesta de Hermione.

—¿Y cuál es la otra parte, Hermione?

Ciertamente debería decirle que volviera al Granger de siempre porque el escucharle llamarla por su nombre no era de ninguna ayuda porque la obnubilaba y no dejaba pensar con claridad. Algo que siempre le había sucedido pero por motivos bien diferentes. Eso o todo lo contrario porque, en varias ocasiones, las palabras de Malfoy la habían hecho replantearse muchas situaciones y sucesos. Lo admitiera o no.

—Se trata de ti y de mí, Draco. De nosotros— añadió aunque no fuera necesario.

—Nosotros— repitió Malfoy y Hermione no supo descifrar como se debía sentir con esa palabra. Ciertamente era demasiado bueno enmascarando no solo su rostro si no sus sentimientos. Mejor sería no aprenderle a jugar al poker porque les desplumaría a todos, y tampoco es que estuviera falto de liquidez, ¿verdad? Otra cosa sería ir por círculos profesionales aunque…—. ¿Sigues conmigo, Hermione?

Se había perdido en trivialidades para no encarar la profundidad del presente.

—Sí, Draco. Sigo contigo— _y de una manera tal que no puedes empezar a sospechar_, pensó Hermione… y lo dijo— y de una manera tal que no puedes empezar a sospechar.

Hermione no sabía por qué había dicho eso ya que había altas probabilidades de que Malfoy pudiera desentrañar el verdadero significado de sus palabras. Pero Malfoy no dijo ni una sola palabra si no que se quedó mirando para ella con suma atención. Tanta atención fija en el rostro de ella que no tardó en provocar un ligero encendido de sus mejillas.

Adorable.

_¡Lo sabe!_, pensó Hermione sin poder creérselo. _Sabe lo que siento por él pero, entonces, ¿por qué no está diciendo nada al respecto? ¿Por qué se me queda mirando de esa manera en que logra que me tiemblen las piernas por lo que tengo que dar gracias por no estar de pie ya que no podrían conmigo?_

Malfoy se tumbó en la cama llevándose a Hermione consigo de manera que ella se quedó tumbada sobre él lo más cómodamente posible y haciéndole ver que si había un momento perfecto para declarar cuales eran sus sentimientos por él era este y ningún otro.

Con un movimiento de varita tiró de las cortinas del dosel de la cama cerrándolas para luego añadir un hechizo silenciador. Malfoy era consciente de que Hermione sabía que tipo de hechizo era ese último, a lo que había que añadir el lugar en donde se encontraban y en que situación, para comprender, y aceptarle, el que se pusiera tan en tensión.

—Solamente para tener un poco de intimidad— le dijo acariciándole el brazo que la mantenía contra su cuerpo— para dormir en paz, Hermione. Eres tú quien tiene la palabra y siempre la tendrá.

Por supuesto que ella era quien tenía la última palabra cuando se refiere a ese tipo de íntima conexión con otra persona. Pero estaba agradecida de que Malfoy lo hubiera dicho de viva voz.

Hermione se estaba acomodando contra aquel cuerpo que tan bien había empezado a conocer desde el verano pasado cuando recordó una pregunta que la estuvo intrigando desde su encuentro junto al lago.

—¿Por qué saliste de debajo del agua, Draco?

No paso ni un segundo hasta la respuesta pero para Hermione casi se le hizo eterna la espera debido a la situación en la que se encontraba. En la cama con Malfoy.

—Me distraje— le respondió escuetamente.

—¿Qué?— hablando de respuestas extrañas e inesperadas—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso de que te distrajiste? ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

—Practicaba el andar sobre el agua.

_… andar sobre el agua… ¿andar sobre el agua?… ¿pero qué…?_

—¿Cómo que andar sobre el agua?— Hermione solamente de imaginarse la escena… —. ¿Se puede saber para qué quieres aprender a caminar sobre el agua?

—Para demostrarme que puedo. Es magia, nada más. Un par de hechizos de levitación y rechazante de agua junto a una buena cantidad de concentración.

—Pero te distrajiste— recordó Hermione.

—Me distraje— reafirmó Malfoy.

—¿Por qué te distrajiste?

Hermione sintió como Malfoy afianzaba el abrazo con la que la tenía bien sujeta pegándola aún más contra su cuerpo. No pudo evitar cierto sonrojo, y excitación por ello.

—Porque te vi en la orilla, Hermione.

Ahora el rubor estaba más que justificado porque Malfoy le había admitido que ella era capaz de alterarle hasta ese punto.

—Draco, yo…

Malfoy la instó a no decir nada más.

—Duerme. Lo necesitas y te vendrá bien— le dijo y Hermione se relajó contra él—. Estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

Aquellas palabras Hermione las quiso escuchar como una promesa de que estaría con ella para siempre aunque solamente fuera en su imaginación porque soñar no estaba prohibido.

—Draco.

Cerrando los ojos Hermione se dejó envolver por aquella cálida sensación de encontrarse en brazos de la persona amada y donde podía escuchar el sonido de su…

¿Estómago?

Ahora el rubor era de pura vergüenza por su parte pero no de una adorable situación vergonzosa si no porque le gustaría que se la tragara la tierra o, viendo donde se encontraba, el castillo de Hogwarts.

—Uh, es cierto. Se me había olvidado— Malfoy se irguió para sentarse en la cama manteniendo a Hermione en su regazo. Con un lumos iluminó la cama—. Te había ido a buscar algo para que cenaras.

Y solamente fue decir eso para que sobre el colchón, al pie de la cama, apareciera una bandeja con un par de platas preparados según los gustos precisos de Hermione.

—¿Fuiste a molestar a los elfos en las cocinas, Draco?

—Con sus mejores deseos, Hermione— Malfoy ignoró aquella pregunta y colocó a Hermione entre sus piernas para colocar la bandeja en su regazo—. No querrás hacerles un feo, ¿verdad?

Su respuesta fue un nuevo bramido de su estómago.

—Vale, está bien. Me lo comeré pero no me parece nada bien que hubieras ido a molestarles a propósito solamente por mi culpa, Draco.

—Molestaría a quien fuera por ti, Hermione— le susurró al oído aprovechando la postura en la que se encontraban.

Hermione temía que no fuera a sobrevivir a esta cena.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Estuvo muy, pero que muy cerca. Pero, por lo menos, ya sabe el por qué de que Draco hubiera salido del lago hahahaha Y vuelven a compartir cama, aunque en un contexto de lo más inocente por su parte.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Todos sabemos que Bilius no piensa antes de hablar… bueno, aún habría que ver si realmente piensa -.-U pero que siempre habla de más es algo que está mucho más que comprobado.

Nos leemos.^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Love is Life**

Hermione se encontró remoloneando más de lo necesario, o habitual, esta mañana sin saber muy bien el motivo para ello pero con la suposición de que algo tenía que ver lo bien que se encontraba esta mañana en su cama. Nunca antes el colchón le había parecido, o más bien sentido, más cómodo en toda su vida y contando todas las camas en las que había dormido hasta el día de hoy.

Lentamente recuerdos de la noche previas a haberse quedado dormida, acudieron a su mente como si pretendieran que se percatara de algo sumamente importante. Claro que, de ser tan importante, ¿no sería consciente de ello en primer lugar?

Lo absurdo de la situación era el recordar cenar en la cama, cómodamente recreada en ella, para luego ir al baño a limpiarse los dientes y asearse un poco. ¿Y por qué resultaba absurdo? Porque al regresar a la cama, acurrucándose en ella, lo último que hizo antes de cerrar los ojos fue… ¡darle un beso de buenas noches a Malfoy!

Hermione se terminó de despertar de golpe para encontrarse en la situación que todos aquellos recuerdos fueron dando forma. Se encontraba tumbada, y enredada, sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy quien la tenía bien sujeta con sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda.

_¡Oh, mierda!_

Pero no por el hecho de haber dormido junto a Malfoy si no porque ¡habían dormido, juntos, en la cama de Hermione! **¡En su dormitorio de la Torre de Gryffindor!** Lo que quería decir que tras las cortinas se encontraban sus cuatro compañeras de cuarto que alucinarían con el hecho de que Hermione estuviera compartiendo cama, aunque estuvieran vestidos, con un chico. ¡Con Draco Malfoy! de todos los chicos posibles en Hogwarts. Y que hubiera pasado la noche en el dormitorio, en cierto sentido, con todas ellas.

_¡Oh, mierda! Del todo._

No se la podía culpar por no pensar con claridad en esta situación y por eso era ella solamente a quien había que culpar de que la situación se hubiera dado de esa manera. Era mayorcita para ser consciente de que cubrirle la boca a Malfoy mientras está durmiendo, aunque fuera para evitar cualquier tipo de sonido no buscado al tratar de despertarle, aún a pesar de las protecciones que podría haber reactivado luego de haberlas eliminado cuando se despertó al haberse llegado a sobresaltar tanto que sacó su varita a relucir, no era la mejor de las ideas posibles. Y al final fue ella quien acabó gritando de sorpresa cuando Malfoy, al sentir aquella presión en su boca, y que no eran unos labios de dulce sabor, la volteó sobre la cama en un instante tornando sus posiciones.

Podría ser que no la hubieran llegado a escuchar, ¿verdad?

—¿Hermione?

—¿Te sucede algo?

Claro, con su suerte eso mismo era lo que debería haber sucedido.

—Un _mal despertar_— les respondió ganándose una ceja enarcada por parte de Malfoy aunque habría que esperar para saber si se debía a dicha respuesta, e implicaciones, o a que Hermione tenía su varita apuntando a la sien del Slytherin—. Nada más.

Sabiendo sobre lo sucedido en el comedor durante la cena de anoche ninguna de las chicas quiso añadir nada. Lavender porque no quería ponerse en medio de su novio y Hermione, por motivos egoístas, y Parvati porque… ¿qué podría decir?

Con el paso de los segundos Hermione se fue volviendo cada vez más consciente de la situación, más bien la postura, en la que se encontraba con Malfoy. Al ver la sonrisa en aquel rostro supo, antes de sentirlo, que se había ruborizado. ¡Y eso que había compartido cama completamente desnuda con él! Pero eso no parecía ser impedimento para que sus mejillas se tiñesen de rubor.

Finalmente Hermione apartó, y guardó, su varita lo que pareció ser tomado como indicador para que pudiera iniciarse una conversación.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— le preguntó Malfoy logrando hacerla reír debido a la situación en la que se encontraban. Su risa se esfumó cuando se percató del verdadero significado de aquella pregunta.

—Mejor. Estoy bien— le aseguró Hermione y por lo que uno podía ver en su rostro era bien cierto—. A estas alturas ya debería haberme acostumbrado a los exabruptos por parte de Ron pero, precisamente, con el tiempo uno espera a que la gente madure y empiece a comportarse. Tú lo has hecho— añadió para reafirmar su postura. Su discurso, no su _postura_ con respecto a Malfoy, físicamente hablando—. Y eso que viniendo de ti uno habría esperado una férrea oposición al cambio.

—¿Y eso?

—Bueno, has sido criado con una ingente cantidad de enseñanzas discriminatorias con respecto a que no se debería permitir hacer magia a quienes son hijos de muggles de las que uno no puede librarse a la mañana siguiente.

Hermione podía ver una obvia confusión reflejado en el rostro de Malfoy.

—¿Enseñanzas discriminatorias?— repitió con un deje de duda y confusión. Incluso podría añadirse algo de incredulidad por su parte.

Hermione bufó ante esta actitud por parte de Malfoy.

—Sí, ¿te suena algo todo eso de _sangre sucia_?

—Por supuesto que sí, no soy Weasley o eso creo que habíamos dejado claro. Pero el que te hubiera llamado de esa manera no quería decir que te estuviera infravalorando a ti o a tu magia— un "ja" de incredulidad brotó de labios de Hermione—. Muy bien. Dime algún momento en que te haya dicho o insinuado que no tenías un aceptable nivel de capacidad mágica. Que por ser hija de muggles eras, por descontado, una pésima bruja.

Hermione saltó con gran ímpetu pero solamente para abrir la boca y no dejar salir ni una sola palabra. Haciendo memoria podía llegar a asegurar que siempre que Malfoy le había dicho sangre sucia también podía haberle dicho cualquier otro insulto. Porque eso mismo era esa palabra, un insulto para los demás, una manera más de decir hijos de muggles por parte de los Slytherin. Siempre la tachó de sabelotodo, de hija de muggles (sangre sucia) y ni qué decir cuando se refería a su cabello pero, parándote a pensar en ello, nunca dijo que no fuera una buena bruja.

—¿Crees qué soy una buena bruja?— preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

—Creo que eres una gran bruja y el que no tengas herencia mágica al ser hija de muggles te resultó de lo más beneficioso porque siempre te has obligado a demostrar tu pertenencia en este mundo como cualquier otro nacido en el mundo Mágico— apartándose se arrodilló sobre la cama antes de apartar las cortinas y poner los pies en el suelo. Habían escuchado a la última de las compañeras del cuarto de Hermione abandonar el dormitorio. Hermione se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas—. Aún así estoy seguro que, de haber nacido aquí, habrías resultado igual porque tienes una actitud de superación personal que es innata en ti y no por el lugar de tu nacimiento.

—Tú podrías hacerlo mucho mejor si te esforzaras— le replicó Hermione sin ningún tipo de malicia por su parte.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza no pudiéndose creer lo que le había dicho.

—Yo me rindo en alabanzas hacia tu persona y vas tú y me machacas sin piedad.

Hermione puso cara de susto dándose cuenta de que la había malinterpretado y saltó de la cama entre balbuceos con los que trataba de hacerse entender. Eso hasta que se encontró con Malfoy riéndose a su costa.

—Eres un idiota.

—Y yo que culpa tengo ahora de que llegues a una conclusión errónea— se defendió Malfoy todo inocente.

—Porque eres el que me ofreció una información adulterada— Malfoy rodó los ojos quitándole importancia y atrapando la mano con la que Hermione pretendió darle un cachete, ¿o sería una liviana bofetada?—. Devuélveme la mano, Draco.

No pudo evitar estremecerse cuando sintió la caricia de aquel pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano a lo que había que sumar la intensidad de su mirada que, de no bajar la vista, estaba segura de que sus piernas habrían cedido.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?— le repitió Malfoy la pregunta.

_Como si hubiera sacado todo extraordinario en mis ÉXTASIS_, pensó Hermione.

—Bien, muy bien. Gracias por todo, Draco.

Habría que borrarle la boca para que no pudiera sonreír de aquella manera y Hermione sintió una punzada de pánico cuando Malfoy se volvió para salir del cuarto. El simple hecho de que su mano se deslizase sobre la de Hermione, hasta la punta de sus dedos, fue para ella una deliciosa caricia que la sobrecogió y tal vez por ello, al sentir sus dedos a punto de abandonarla, trató de agarrárselos. Lo único que logró fue provocar un chasquido entre las yemas de sus dedos al perder el contacto.

Malfoy volvió su rostro en dirección a Hermione y esta soltó lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza; y que saltó por encima de su confesión.

—Hace tiempo que no tengo ninguna crisis.

Hermione se sintió ruborizar ante la penetrante mirada de Malfoy y a punto estuvo de echarlo de su dormitorio para encerrarse por lo que quedaba de curso. Por suerte Malfoy habló primero.

—¿Crees qué puede ser que el efecto esté desapareciendo de alguna manera o son los casuales contactos que tuvimos lo que ha mantenido las crisis bajo control?

Lo más normal, y esperado, es que Hermione estuviera entusiasmada con la primera posibilidad porque querría decir que pronto su vida no se encontraría en peligro pero, en cambio, le gustaba mucho más la segunda posibilidad puesto que le permitiría un continuo contacto con Malfoy bajo un motivo real y sin buscarse excusas para ello.

—Me parece que debería informarle a Dumbledore para ver si es que ha sucedido algo. Tal vez incluso hubieran hecho ya algo y no nos dijeron nada para evitar dar infundadas esperanzas.

—Tal vez— repitió Malfoy antes de volverse y salir del cuarto—. Y deberías hacer algo que parece como si hubieras dormido con la ropa puesta, Hermione.

La muchacha se quedó allí plantada con la boca abierta _indignada_ ante sus palabras, por muy ciertas que fueran, pero porque a él le sucedía exactamente lo mismo… ¿o no? Si Hermione se paraba a pensarlo podía darse cuenta de que en todo momento la ropa de Malfoy se mostraba impecable y sin la más mínima arruga.

_Ciertamente se hace detestar por estar siempre tan perfecto._

Hermione corrió hacia la puerta al instante de que esta fuera cerrada para darle una pizca de su mente a Malfoy antes de que bajase a… ¡la sala común de Gryffindor!

_¡Merlín! ¿En qué está pensando esa sierpe?_

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se dispuso a agarrar a Malfoy para arrastrarlo a su dormitorio, y por muy bien que sonase esto en su cabeza no lo haría por ese tipo de motivos, pero en el pasillo solamente se encontró con una compañera de Casa.

—¿Has dormido vestida, Hermione?

La pregunta era obvia visto su aspecto pero, como se trató de lo mismo que le dijo Malfoy antes de salir del dormitorio, Hermione no pudo controlar su rubor y regresó a su cuarto sin ofrecer una respuesta verbal.

Apoyada contra la puerta, y con su mente a toda velocidad, Hermione no podía evitar preguntarse muchas cosas. Siendo la más inocente de todas…

_¿Cómo lo habrá hecho?_

— — — — —

Una vez aseada y con ropa nueva, que no estuviera arrugada luego de haber dormido con ella sobre el duro, pero aún así cómodo, cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, Hermione se dirigió al Gran Comedor para tomar el desayuno. No tenía pensado darles trabajo extra a los elfos de Hogwarts por no saber controlarse ante las estupideces por parte de Ron.

Claro que al entrar en el comedor no pudo si no cruzar su mirada con la de Ginny y recordar que tenía que declararle sus sentimientos a Malfoy. Algo que se suponía debería haber hecho anoche porque teniéndolo en su cama confortándola… ¿es qué había una situación mejor que esa para hacerlo? El declarar sus sentimientos, no el _hacerlo_.

El que Ginny se encontrase disfrutando de las ventajas de haber declarado sus propios sentimientos a Harry también podía considerarse un recordatorio por parte de la pelirroja a Hermione. Eso y ¿por qué no estar besándose con tu nuevo novio si además puedes molestar al mismo tiempo al idiota de tu hermano mayor?

Tantas cosas que hacer y priorizar las no tan importantes. Claro que, cuando se sentó cerca de donde Ginny se encontraba, esta, con un último beso a Harry, tornó su atención a Hermione, para desgracia de esta que ni se había atrevido a buscar con la mirada a Malfoy en la mesa de Slytherin. Y ahora iba ella y se sentaba de manera que ante ella se encontraba dicha mesa, con la de las otras dos Casas por medio pero, al fin y al cabo, con la de Slytherin al frente.

—Acertaría si digo que aún no le has dicho nada a Malfoy sobre tus verdaderos, y profundos, sentimientos que guardas hacia él, Hermione. Acertaría y no debería hacerlo porque se supone que a estas alturas ya deberías habérselo dicho… como hice yo con Harry— ¿simple conversación o reprimenda oculta?—. La verdad es que no sé a qué esperas para decírselo. ¿A tenerlo en tu cama sin posibilidad de escape?— las carcajadas de Ginny que atrajeron, de manera disimulada, la atención de algunos de sus compañeros en la mesa, se cortó al ver como Hermione bajó la mirada y se centró, con completo interés, a su desayuno. De ser posible se le habría desencajado la mandíbula—. ¿Va en serio?— pero esa no era la pregunta a realizar—. ¿Y aún así no se lo has dicho, Hermione?

—No es tan sencillo, Ginny. Harry y tú os conocéis desde hace años pero siempre estando en buenos términos. Malfoy y yo… nuestro tipo de relación no te resulta desconocida y por ello tienes que darte de cuenta que no es algo que me resulte muy sencillo de abordar porque…

—¿Temes que te rechace?— preguntó Ginny con gran incredulidad—. Pero si puede verse que venera el camino que pisas, Hermione— a la muchacha se le abrieron los ojos por completo—. Bueno, cuando digo que puede verse me refiero a que **yo** puedo verlo porque sé de qué va todo esto y no que cualquiera lo pueda ver— esto logró tranquilizar a Hermione, en parte.

—¿Temo que no me rechace?

Vale, aquí Ginny estaba perdida.

—Creía que eso es lo que uno busca cuando le dice a la persona que ama cuales son sus sentimientos hacia ella. El que te corresponda dichos sentimientos.

—Pero con él viene su familia y, a pesar de que no son lo que eran antes con respecto a los prejuicios…

—Le permitieron ayudar para que te salvase la vida, Hermione— le recordó Ginny.

—Una cosa es ayudar a hacer algo como es salvarle la vida a una hija de muggles, que resulta ser Hermione Granger amiga del famoso Harry Potter salvador del mundo Mágico, y otra muy distinta es dejarle tener una relación con dicha… hija de muggles.

Ginny, puede decirse, creció escuchando todo tipo de barbaridades con respecto a la familia Malfoy pero el que Lucius hubiera estado bajo el control del _Imperius_, ¿no tendría que decir que no era tan malo como aparentaba? Una mala persona no tiene que estar bajo dicha maldición para actuar como se supone que está en su _naturaleza_.

—Y yo digo que te estás buscando excusas creíbles porque tienes miedo.

¿Miedo? ¿Hermione Jean Granger teniendo miedo? Ahí sí que se había pasado porque no estaba en Gryffindor solamente porque le sentaba bien el color rojo y dorado.

—¿De qué iba a tenerle miedo?— le preguntó con cierta dureza aunque era su desayuno quien recibía la peor parte.

—Tú sabrás, Hermione.

El nervio que tenía la chica. ¿Trataba de retarla con esta simplicidad tan evidente? Por supuesto que sí… además de restregarle el que ella se lo había confesado a Harry, con brillantes resultados, al meterle la lengua en la garganta. Algo que no pareció molestarle a su amigo lo más mínimo pero todo lo contrario que a Ron. Bueno, sobre Ron, Hermione ahí solamente podía decir que adelante y que arrojase a Harry sobre la mesa y lo tomase ahí mismo. Aunque no en su presencia porque ¡eww! que consideraba a Harry como su hermano y no le apetecía estar presente en esos momentos.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada— un recuerdo de tercer año negaba sus firmes palabras—… salvo a fallar en todas mis asignaturas.

Dejando a un extasiado Harry que siguiera, de poder, con su desayuno Ginny hizo rodar los ojos ante semejante confesión y Hermione aprovechó para levantarse de la mesa. Tenía cosas que hacer y respuestas que obtener a preguntas que la estaban agobiando. Para sorpresa de Ginny, y de cualquiera que le prestara atención, Hermione se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores. Por fortuna el desayuno estaba a punto de terminar y algunos de los profesores ya habían abandonado la mesa pero en ella aún se encontraba Dumbledore y en su lugar de siempre Snape.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señorita Granger?

El que Dumbledore no tuviera a nadie cerca le permitía a Hermione el poder hablar en un tono que no fuera un susurro aunque tampoco como lo haría habitualmente. Casi podía decirse que usó el mismo tono de voz que había usado con Ginny antes.

—Sí, profesor. Me gustaría saber si hubo algún avance sobre mi caso y, de haber sido así, si es que hicieron algo al respecto.

Como no podía ser de otra manera con Dumbledore omitió información y buscó la suya propia.

—¿Por qué cree que pudimos haber hecho algo? ¿Es qué le ha sucedido algo fuera de lo esperado?

_Es el director de Hogwarts, es el director de Hogwarts… así que no te sulfures y contrólate para no saltarle al cuello, Hermione._

—Bueno, por decir algo, es que hace tiempo que no sufro ninguna crisis y me preguntaba a qué podía deberse— le dijo Hermione manteniendo su mirada en Dumbledore, pero no fijando la mirada porque, luego de todo el asunto de la _oclumancia_ del año pasado con Harry, Hermione tenía la certeza que tanto Dumbledore como Snape tenían algo más que simples nociones de _legeremancia_.

—¿Ha hecho algo con el señor Malfoy?

Vale que la pregunta pudiera tomarse como algo inocente pero Hermione, siendo consciente de lo que _había hecho_ con Malfoy, se lo tomó como algo demasiado cerca de la realidad y por ello sus mejillas respondieron como únicamente parecían saber hacerlo. Aunque esperaba que no fuera un rubor demasiado evidente.

—Lo que necesita hacerse para superar las crisis— pero aquel brillo tan particular en los ojos de Dumbledore le decía que, como siempre, el anciano profesor sabía demasiado—. Lo que se lleva haciendo desde verano.

—Cierto, cierto. Pero puedo ver que se llevan mucho mejor que en tiempos pasados a pesar de las dudas iniciales que la mayoría había dado por supuesto.

—Si pasas mucho más tiempo de lo habitual con una persona no te queda más remedio que tratar de llevarte mejor para hacer todo más llevadero, señor— explicó Hermione tratando de contenerse pero era algo imposible con aquel rostro bonachón que parecía decirte que por mucho que tratases no ibas a poder engañarle con medias verdades o mentiras incompletas. Hermione soltó un bufido de resignación—. Muy bien, puede ser que nos llevemos mejor por otros motivos.

Hermione juraría que vio afilarse aquel brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore.

—¿Otros motivos?— pero no era una pregunta si no la constatación de un hecho sospechado—. ¿Y tiene pensado qué hacer al respecto de esos motivos, señorita Granger?

Claro que lo tenía pensado pero ese era el problema porque, al pensar en ello no hacía si no pensar también en las consecuencias y, sobre todo, en el futuro, o en la falta de uno cuando se trataba de ella misma. Porque, por muy bien que pudiera sentirse eso no quería decir que estuviera curada y que en cualquier momento no pudiera darle el último ataque que terminase con su existencia.

_Entonces, de haberle confesado mis sentimientos y que estos, por algún tipo de milagro, fueran correspondidos por Draco… ¿no le haría un daño irreparable al morirme si él es el único capaz de mantenerme con vida?_

Podía imaginarse el dolor de sus amigos, de su familia e, incluso, el de Malfoy pero no podía llegar a calibrar el dolor que pudiera sentir una vez confesado sus sentimientos y acabando muriendo a pesar de todo.

Lo abandonaría. A la persona que amaba.

_¡Merlín! ¿Es qué no puedo decírselo para que no sufra a causa de mi muerte? Sería lo más lógico pero el decírselo y que él me lo dijera… no sabes cuanto deseo escucharle decirme lo que siente por mí. ¡No sabes cuanto quiero escucharle decirme que me quiere, que me ama!_

—¿Señorita Granger?

Siempre ha estado ayudando a los demás sin que importase lo peligroso o duro que pudiera ser el camino a seguir. Sin que importase lo que a ella pudiera pasarle. Pero ahora, con su vida en el filo de la navaja, el camino solamente es peligroso y lo único que la ha mantenido cuerda fue el amor de su familia y amigos. Hasta que descubrió lo que sentía realmente por Malfoy; entonces lo que la hacía querer seguir luchando para vivir era el poder estar junto a él. Por supuesto que Malfoy tenía su propia vida pero Hermione, por primera vez, decidió ser egoísta porque si no podía ser no sería pero porque no le haría encadenarse a su lado. A pesar de ello necesitaba saber lo que Malfoy sentía por ella.

_Necesito ser egoísta por amor._

Y ser egoísta por amor no tenía que resultar ser algo malo, ¿verdad?

—Sé lo que quiero— más bien a quien quiere— y lo que debo hacer.

Hermione se volvió para encarar la mesa de Slytherin y dirigirse hacia la misma sin ningún tipo de duda en su caminar. Y al estar tan centrada en su objetivo no se fijó en que se encontraba bajo la atenta mirada de Ginny y que esto provocó que Harry se uniera para que, al poco tiempo, toda la mesa de Gryffindor estuviera siguiendo las acciones de Hermione con cierta, y esperada, confusión pero, obviamente, con interés. El tiempo que tardó Hermione en llegar hasta la mesa de Slytherin el resto de mesas pareció haber seguido el ejemplo de la de Gryffindor queriendo saber a qué se debía tanto interés.

—¡Draco!

Una sola palabra, un nombre, y el comedor cayó en silencio porque se trataba del nombre de Malfoy y fue dicho por Hermione Granger. Y tuvo que decirlo en voz algo más alta de lo esperado porque el Slytherin se disponía a abandonar el comedor.

Malfoy se volvió al origen de aquella voz que se le había grabado desde la primera vez que la escuchó… y que fue al hacerle una de las preguntas más absurdas de su vida: _"¿Has visto un sapo? Un niño llamado Neville lo perdió y estoy ayudándole a buscarlo"_. Ciertamente no se trató del inicio clásico de una historia de amor, tal vez por ello no fue eso mismo lo que se dio a partir de entonces. La actualidad, en cambio, sí había llegado a ese nivel de clasicismo romántico con todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos dos.

—¿Hermione?— la reconoció e instó a continuar pero ella se quedó de pie ante él con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en la garganta.

Mientras tanto, aquellos insensatos que no fueron previsores casi llegaron a atragantarse cuando escucharon a Malfoy llamar a Hermione por su nombre y el silencio se convirtió en un continuo murmullo entre alumnos que discutían sobre los rumores de que esos dos habían sido vistos _paseando_ cogidos de la mano por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Algo que, si en un principio había sonado a vil mentira, ahora al verlos de esta manera ya se ponía en tela de juicio.

—Yo… quería decirte algo, contarte algo importante. Sé que podrá sonar cruel por mi parte, si respondes como me gustaría que hicieras, pero creo que tengo derecho a serlo— nadie ajeno a la Orden del Fénix tenía la más remota idea de a lo que podía estarse refiriendo Hermione—. No ocurrió desde el verano pasado si no que fue algo continuo y de lo que me fui dando de cuenta poco a poco. Soy consciente de que es muy probable que no lo logre, y todos lo saben, y ni te culparía por nada, sobre todo luego de todo lo que me has dado, ni se trata de simple agradecimiento. Que te doy las gracias, por supuesto, pero esto es algo mucho más grande pues es algo nacido de aquí— dijo señalándose el pecho. Ignoraron aquel "¿de sus tetas?" que alguien dijo, ganándose un cachete en la cabeza por parte del que tenía al lado—. Yo solamente quería dejarte claro lo que siento por ti, Draco.

Aquí Pansy saltó como un resorte a voz en grito.

—¿Qué mierda piensas que haces?— aulló Pansy aunque conteniéndose de insultar a Hermione. No obstante en la mesa del profesorado aún quedaban algunos profesores, Dumbledore incluido—. Alguien como tú no es merecedora de…

—Si no cierras la boca yo misma te dejaré sin boca para berrear, Parkinson— le advirtió Hermione con un tono peligrosísimo que echó hacia atrás a muchos alumnos. Pansy tuvo el suficiente cerebro para volver a sentarse y quedar en silencio, aunque con una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad, sin olvidarse del miedo, que no tenía precio.

Malfoy siguió en silencio y Hermione tomó esto como que podía continuar.

—Soy consciente de que, por algún tipo de milagro, pudieras corresponderme si esto termina como parece ser que solamente puede terminar, te dejaría destrozado porque yo sé muy bien como me quedaría de no poder tenerte conmigo nunca más.

Si Ginny observaba la declaración de Hermione con sumo interés, Harry tenía cierta incredulidad presente en su rostro. Ron, en cambio, parecía haber entrado en estado de ebullición y Lavender dudaba de si debía acercarse o ponerse a cubierta para cuando entrase en _erupción_.

—Lamento ser egoísta con todo esto pero tengo derecho a serlo. Desde hace varios meses todo autocontrol se quebró y empecé a sentir, con claridad lo que había estado reprimiendo durante tiempo, algo hacia ti muy diferente a todo lo que antes había sentido. Al principio luché contra ello por lo que me estaba sucediendo, nos sucedía, pero al final no he podido seguir luchando o negándome a mí misma. Estoy enamorada de ti, Draco— dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y soltando un suspiro como si lo hubiera estado aguantando desde hacía siglos—. Hago algo más que quererte. Te amo y es algo que me duele profundamente— lágrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas de Hermione— porque sé que te perderé tarde o temprano sin importar como puedas sentirte tú por mí pero, por favor, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que sientes por mí, Draco?

Alumnos boquiabiertos pasaron sus estupefactas miradas de Hermione a Malfoy para encontrarse al Slytherin en la misma posición y postura inicial desde que ella le había abordado. Y siguió en silencio ignorando la declaración de Hermione, su dolor, sus lágrimas,… su amor por él.

Hermione sabía que esto siempre fue una posibilidad pero no por saberlo de antemano dolía menos. Pero aunque permitiera, al no poder controlarlas, que sus lágrimas hubieran brotado, no se pondría a llorar en llantos y sus dientes se encontraban mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior.

—Eres malvada— fueron las primeras palabras de Malfoy y muchos se sintieron tentados no solamente a lanzarle cuanta maldición conociesen si no que los puños les picaban para golpearle en la cara al Slytherin—. Eres un ser cruel, Hermione Granger.

Un alboroto llamó la atención de algunos alumnos que, al volverse, se encontraron con que Harry se encontraba sobre Ron tratando de contenerlo pero cuando parecía que el pelirrojo se iba a liberar de la presa de su amigo, Ginny apareció para propinarle un puñetazo semejante al que había recibido por parte de Hermione.

—Tú mismo te sacaste de su vida, Ron— le recordó Ginny a su hermano que miraba para ella como si nunca la hubiera visto antes—. Tu actitud te aleja de aquellos quienes te quieren y eres el único culpable de ello. Deja que viva su vida y tome sus decisiones. Como amigo lo único que siempre has tenido que hacer es estar ahí para darle tu apoyo y no para tratar de regir su vida. Y eso te sirve para con el resto de nosotros.

Hermione y Malfoy ignoraron la reprimenda familiar. Algo que no hicieron otros que aplaudieron el puñetazo de Ginny.

—Aquí estás hablando de amor pero sin importarte hacer daño a los demás. Al final todos se muestran sin máscaras ni disfraces y resultan ser no muy diferentes de aquellos a los que siempre se opusieron. Buscando únicamente un beneficio personal sin importar el dolor que causas mientras tanto. Incluso excusándote en tu actual estado para actuar de esta manera tan brutal— Hermione había bajado la mirada incapaz de mirarle a los ojos mientras le decía cosas tan dolorosas. Vamos, si incluso Pansy empezaba a sentirse mal por la joven Gryffindor y eso lo decía todo—. No te ocultes ahora, Hermione. No luego de lo que has dicho, no mientras haces tanto daño a quien resulta ser inocente.

Sabía que debería negarse, luchar contra ello, pero Hermione dejó que Malfoy le alzase el rostro para volver a quedar cara a cara. Sintió el dulce sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca manando de su labio que no había podido más y cedió a su dolor para terminar siendo cortado por aquellos dientes que lo mordían sin compasión.

—No puedes hablar de amor mientras provocas dolor con ello, Hermione. No es necesario hacerlo y sabes que no deberías— una mano acarició la mejilla de Hermione que soltó un suspiro ahogado de sorpresa. Sus labios se entreabrieron de manera inocente—. ¿Lo ves? Al final siempre haces lo que es correcto.

Hermione sintió los labios de Malfoy tomando delicadamente entre ellos a su labio inferior y se estremeció cuando la lengua, no bífida, del Slytherin lo recorrió lamiéndolo. Parecía ser que toda la atención de Malfoy se encontraba en ese labio que besaba, lamía y succionaba mientras Hermione se apoyó contra el pecho del Slytherin llegando a agarrarse a él.

—¿No es esto más apetecible, Hermione?— le preguntó con voz queda mientras le pasaba el pulgar por el labio inferior—. No deberías abusar de alguien tan indefenso, ¿o es qué te gusta la sensación que provocas al morderlo?— Malfoy acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda de Hermione—. ¿Dónde más te gustaría que te mordiese, Hermione?— le preguntó para luego atrapar entre sus dientes al lóbulo izquierdo.

Hermione emitió un gemido de placer sin importarle el espectáculo que estaban dando en el comedor.

—Draco— ese nombre ardía en la punta de su lengua.

—Soy un monstruo, Hermione— dijo Malfoy alejándose de Hermione que sintió como si le estuvieran arrancando una parte de sí misma.

La convicción con que lo dijo fue lo que más hizo temer a Hermione.

—No, no lo eres, Draco— el que le hubiera dicho eso le hacía creer a Hermione que Malfoy iba a alejarse de ella. Que todo volvería a ser como antes de verano. De suceder eso sí que la mataría—. Mírame, estoy aquí gracias a ti. No tenías que acudir cuando te llamaron, no tenías que hacer nada cuando te dijeron que se trataba de mí pero lo hiciste y si yo estoy ahora aquí ante ti es porque no eres ningún monstruo, Draco. No lo eres— recalcó al no ver comprensión en el rostro de Malfoy.

—Precisamente porque fui cuando me llamaron, cuando me dijeron que se trataba de ti, es por lo que soy un monstruo, Hermione— le aclaró Malfoy para incomprensión de Hermione. No lo entendía pero para Malfoy era algo muy sencillo de entender—. Si hubiera sido por _Lunes_…

—¿Luna?— inquirió Hermione.

—… o por _Ne-vile_…

—Neville— le aclaró Hermione. Aunque lo de "Ne", francés para "no" y "vile", inglés para "vil, despreciable, miserable, sórdido, mezquino" le iba muy bien.

—… _Weasel_…

Aquí Hermione dudó algo.

—¿Bilius?— esto fue como un puntapié en el estómago de Ron que, sumándolo al puñetazo de Ginny, dejaba bien claro que este no era el mejor desayuno de su vida.

—… _Ginevra_…

Ahora fue el turno por parte de Harry de contener a Ginny para que no fuera a por Malfoy. Tuvo que taparle la boca para evitar que los profesores pudieran escuchar aquel lenguaje que ni los más depravados que acudían a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco se atreverían a usar sin que sus mejillas se encendieran cual colegialas ruborizadas. Como su mano no pareció surtir efecto la terminó silenciando con sus labios. Luego de un rato de recibir insultos en su boca Ginny empezó a devolverle el beso, para alivio de Harry.

—Ginny.

—… o sobre todo Potter— ¿Potter? ¿Es qué ya consideraba su apellido como suficientemente ofensivo o burlesco por su parte? Además Hermione se percató de que se estaba refiriendo a todos aquellos alumnos que participaron en la batalla del ministerio de Magia—, puedo asegurarte que no habría acudido. Si fui simplemente fue porque se trataba de ti, Hermione.

El corazón de Hermione latía con violencia contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué conmigo?

—La bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos, Hermione. Lo sabes.

Ella no se dejó arrastrar por sus palabras.

—¿Por qué conmigo?— volvió a preguntarle y a punto estuvo de morderse su labio inferior si no fuera porque Malfoy la detuvo posando su pulgar primero.

—Porque soy un monstruo. Al que no le importan los demás salvo aquellos cercanos a mí. Porque dejaría arder el Mundo si a cambio estuviera a salvo mi familia y la persona que quiero— Hermione pensaba que se quedaría sin aire.

—Te lo dije antes y vuelvo a repetírtelo. No eres ningún monstruo. Lo sé porque he visto como eres en realidad, Draco.

—Únicamente lo has visto contigo… y ahora me dices que es más que posible que me abandones— Hermione sintió una punzada en su corazón y las lágrimas se aprovecharon de ello para brotar nuevamente—. ¿Qué no he hecho todo lo que se encuentra en mi mano para ayudarte? ¿Por qué crees que lo he hecho, Hermione?

—Dímelo— le pidió Hermione apretando los dientes para controlar su costumbre de morderse el labio inferior.

—Porque estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione— vio como su rostro descendió—. Porque te amo y no te dejaré marcharte. Nada ni nadie podrá alejarte de mi lado.

Su beso supo como nunca antes lo había hecho porque era la primera vez que la besaba sabiendo que él la amaba. Ciertamente los besos así tenían un sabor especial. Delicioso y bien adictivo.

Muchos no sabían cómo reaccionar en semejante situación, no todos los días dos personas que se habían pasado los cinco últimos años en _guerra_ acaban declarándose su amor mutuo en medio, más bien a un lado, del Gran Comedor rematando el momento con un beso que se convirtió en la envidia de alumnos de ambos sexos por diferentes motivos. Por suerte había algunos que solamente vieron a dos personas, aunque viniendo de Luna vete tú a saber lo que veía ella, para ponerse a aplaudir y, poco a poco, el aplauso terminó por ser mayoritario en todo el comedor.

Aquellos dos lo ignoraron por completo inmersos el uno en el otro.

—Ni que pase por tu cabeza el que pueda sucederte algo, Hermione— le susurró una vez hubo necesidad de recuperar el aliento—. Aunque sea me pasaré el resto de mi vida _tocándote_… a no ser que prefirieses que lo pasase _en ti_.

Aquello podía malinterpretarse de tantas maneras que Hermione vio justificado su rubor, sobre todo al recordar como había despertado durante las vacaciones de Navidad en su cama con Malfoy a su lado y su promesa de lo que haría si se hubiera encontrado en esa misma situación en el futuro. Estaría aún más cerca de ella.

Dentro de ella.

—El futuro no puede saberse, Draco— le recordó Hermione de manera que no se le olvidase que, desde verano, no hubo ningún tipo de avance para encontrar la cura a su consumición vital.

El rostro de Malfoy se endureció y Hermione, por un instante, pensó que había estropeado todo.

—¡Deja esta actitud de una vez! No solamente eres una _maldita_ Gryffindor si no que eres Hermione Granger. Tú no eres de los que se dan por vencidos y no creas que se me haya podido pasar tu derrotista actitud con todo esto. Tú mismo lo dijiste, quisiste ser egoísta, pero esa manera de ser en ti solamente podría darse si te dieras por vencida— Malfoy la agarró por los hombros y clavó su mirada en sus ojos avellana—. ¿Realmente crees que puedo acceder a poner en peligro mi corazón contigo sin estar seguro de que no vaya a terminar destrozado? Soy un Slytherin y nosotros no tomamos riesgos que no podamos asumir— sus manos se deslizaron hasta cogerle el rostro entre las mismas—. Si te digo que te quiero es porque pienso pasar mi vida contigo y esta será larga y de lo más fructífera. De lo contrario ni me habría molestado en ayudarte en primer lugar.

—Pero no hubo ningún tipo de avance hasta el día de hoy, Draco— le recordó Hermione tan feliz como triste debido a la actitud de Malfoy. De su muestra de amor por ella. De su especial manera de mostrar su amor por ella.

—¿Qué no lo hubo? Tú misma lo dijiste. No has tenido otra crisis desde hace tiempo y si la causa es que hemos estado juntos pues así seguiremos.

Cogiéndola de la mano se dirigió hacia la mesa del profesorado obligando a Hermione a dar rápidos pasos para evitar el ser arrastrada por Malfoy.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?— le preguntó volviéndose cada vez más consciente de la atención que tenían.

—Necesito pedirle un favor, profesor Dumbledore.

La seriedad de Malfoy contrastaba con la confusión, y nerviosismo, de Hermione. Dumbledore, en cambio, parecía estar disfrutando con el espectáculo.

—¿Draco?— pero tanto Malfoy como Dumbledore parecieron no escucharla.

—¿En qué puede serle útil, señor Malfoy?

—Sabiendo el estado en el que se encuentra Hermione y que resulta necesario que esté en continuo contacto con ella, puesto que tenemos la probable teoría de que un contacto continuado puede ser beneficioso para evitar que tenga más crisis, me gustaría que nos dejasen un cuarto privado para pasar nosotros dos juntos lo que queda de curso.

El rostro de Hermione dejaba bien clara su sorpresa, y cierto nerviosismo al recordar lo sucedido cuando se encontraban a solas, pero el de Dumbledore, si pudiera ser posible, parecía más como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

—Podemos ofrecerles uno de los antiguos cuartos privados de los Premios Anuales puesto que, por una u otra razón, hay que cambiarlos a cada tiempo. Esta tarde se les notificará la localización y la contraseña necesaria para acceder al cuarto y, por supuesto, ya tendrán todas sus cosas reubicadas.

Hermione no hacía si no mirar intermitentemente de Dumbledore a Malfoy pero sin ser capaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Para cuando recuperó la voz se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, cogida de la mano con Malfoy, de camino a una clase de Pociones Dobles y siendo consciente de los murmullos que provocaban al cruzarse con cualquier alumno, indiferente de la edad que pudieran tener.

—¿Realmente ha sucedido?— se preguntó Hermione.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada al fijarse en el rostro incrédulo de Hermione.

—¿Qué parte? ¿Cuándo confiesas que me amas, cuando confirmo que yo te amo a ti o que Dumbledore nos haya ofrecido un cuarto para nosotros solos?

Hermione estuvo a punto de morderse el labio inferior pero el gesto fue suficiente para recordar como Malfoy la detuvo en el comedor y alivió a dicho labio besándolo. Ante el resto de los alumnos y algunos profesores. ¡Snape incluido!

—Entonces es que todo ha sucedido— la culpa era de Ginny por haberla retado a que confesasen sus sentimientos. No, era suya por haber aceptado—. No puedo creérmelo. Tus padres… Merlín, ¿qué pensarán?

—Que he logrado mantenerte con vida hasta el día de hoy. Lo que, en parte, te va a obligar a aceptar alguna futura invitación por parte de mi madre ya que tiene un particular interés por saber de ti.

—¿Por qué quiere saber de mí?— preguntó toda nerviosa.

—Supongo que querrá saber cómo es la chica con la que paso tanto tiempo— contestó Malfoy sonriéndole divertido.

—¿Y si le digo que tuve una recaída?

—Pues me echará la culpa porque soy quien debe mantenerte en plena forma— le recordó.

—Pero no tendría que ir, ¿verdad?

Malfoy se detuvo obligando a Hermione a detenerse también. Ella le dedicó una mirada nerviosa.

—¿Tienes miedo de conocer a mis padres, Hermione?

—¿Tus padres?— habría que cambiarle el nombre de Hermione a 'Angustias'—. ¿Qué no era sólo tu madre?

—Lo normal es que también esté mi padre— le respondió con cierta condescendencia por pura obviedad—. ¿Ocurre algo para que no quieras conocerles?

Una vez más esa necesidad de morderse el labio inferior. Realmente no había sido consciente de cuantas veces realizaba dicho gesto hasta que se ha visto forzada a no realizarlo más.

—Es que parece más como… bueno, como si fuera a conocer a los padres de mi novio— y nunca creyó que ella tendría que decir semejante frase. Malfoy le ofreció una ceja inquisitiva—. Sí, ya pero parece como si fuera a conocer a mis futuros suegros.

—¿Y no sería así, Hermione?

¡Casarse con Draco Malfoy! Es cierto que lo ama y que esta realidad deriva a que salgan juntos pero, ¿qué eso lo haga a casarse? ¿Y a qué los llevaría si no? Hermione sentía como su corazón iba a explotar por diferentes motivos y esa necesidad de morderse el labio inferior estaba resultando imposible de controlar. Pero no podía hacer, ¿verdad?

Hermione se volvió hacia Malfoy y entrelazó las manos al cuello para ponerse de puntillas y… atrapar el labio inferior de su novio entre sus dientes. Si Hermione no pudo contener un gemido de alivio y gusto, Malfoy dejó escapar un gruñido de deseo. De una mordida pasaron a un beso que…

—¿Podrían hacer el favor de entrar en clase?

… fue interrumpido por el profesor Slughorn que parecía no creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Eso fue por haber sido uno de los pocos no presentes en el comedor durante el evento que fue conocido como el inicio de la normalización de relaciones entre las Casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin en el futuro.

Hermione y Malfoy entraron en el aula de Pociones cogidos de la mano mientras ella apretaba los dientes con fuerza para evitar el saltar nuevamente y morderle el labio inferior a Malfoy por los nervios que sentía en estos momentos.

_Uno de esos momentos en los que la cura es peor que la enfermedad aunque si lo ves desde otra perspectiva…_

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Y al final Hermione logró soltar esa confesión que tanto le estaba costando llevar a cabo. De paso una por parte de Draco que a punto parecía que la iba a dejar colgada y expuesta al escarnio público. Eso sí que sería una sentencia de muerte.

Espero que nadie hubiera llegado a pensar que la declaración pudiera haber salido de otra forma, una nada halagüeña porque se podía ver cuál era la única manera en que podría acabar o, mejor dicho, darse.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Ahora lo único que hace falta es que Ginny se anime y le pegue a Draco para que ella y Hermione puedan comparar notas sobre con quien disfrutan más pegándole. Si a Ron o a Draco -.-U

Nos leemos.^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Love is Life**

Finalmente las clases estaban a punto de llegar a su fin. Lo que libraría a todos de la psicosis que le dio a Ginny por culpa de sus TIMOS y con la que a punto estuvo de hacer enloquecer a todos sus amigos. Amigos entre los que estaba incluido Malfoy, para su desgracia en ese momento, puesto que Hermione no le soltó la mano ya que no tenía ninguna gana de pasar por semejante suplicio ella sola. ¿Qué no eran ahora novios? Pues esto fue una prueba para comprobar cuan fuertes resultaban ser dichos sentimientos en una situación tan delicada.

Sus sentimientos superaron la prueba con nota. Un caso bien diferente era su cordura que temieron haber perdido cuando empezaron a encontrarle sentido a ciertos comentarios por parte de Luna a causa del agobio sufrido por Ginny.

Hermione, a pesar de lo que algunos le decían, o pedían, no dio su brazo a torcer y siguió sin perdonar a Ron aunque sería más justo decir que perdonaba, sin decírselo, pero ni olvidaba, ni lo volvía a aceptar cerca. Y al no decírselo pues le dejaba en peor estado a Ron. Claro que esto ponía en duda la visita por parte de Hermione a la Madriguera en verano, durante algunas semanas, como hacía cada año.

Ginny le prometió que no habría ningún problema porque les pediría a los gemelos que se _encargasen_ de Ron durante la visita, quisiera decir lo que quisiera decir eso usando ese tono que puso. También le sugirió que, en lugar de dormir en la Madriguera, podía hacerlo en casa de Luna que no se encontraba lejos pero, por muy bien que le cayese Luna, Hermione no se sabía con fuerzas para superar el vivir con ella durante _equis_ tiempo.

Todos sus amigos le trataron de hacer ver a Ron cuan mal había sido su comportamiento con Hermione, aunque no fuera necesario el que lo hicieran porque de eso se percató apenas aquellas palabras hubieran abandonado su boca. Lo que sucedía era que Ron era demasiado orgulloso y, sobre todo, porque el pedirle disculpas a Hermione sería dar un paso para aceptar la relación de su mejor amiga con Malfoy, su peor enemigo. O el que lo había sido en el pasado y ahora solamente era una molestia.

Uno siempre suele decir que existen ciertos tipos de situaciones que ponen las cosas en su sitio y te sirven para comprobar lo que realmente es importante. Pues toda esta confrontación con Hermione, y todo el tiempo que perdía rumiando sobre ella, fue suficiente para que a Lavender se le quebrara su último hilo de comprensión al respecto acerca de Ron y su amistad, tan cercana, con Hermione.

Sin su mejor amiga y ahora tampoco sin su… ¿novia? De seguro que Lavender así se había definido pero Ron no estaba tan seguro de ello porque, a pesar de lo _bien_ que lo pasaba con ella, nunca tuvo esa sensación que uno debería reconocer estando con su novia. Uno se da de cuenta que, en ocasiones, las cosas terminan sucediendo por un buen motivo. En esos momentos, cuando se dieron, no lo habría visto así pero, al final…

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí sin hacer nada?— le preguntó una voz a espaldas de Ron que se encontraba sentado en un lugar al que le tenía mucho aprecio. Donde Hermione, en tercer curso, había abofeteado a Malfoy. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué no podían haber seguido de esa manera en lugar de cómo estaban hoy en día.

—Si pusieran comida todo el tiempo en el comedor estaría allí, o si no me hubieran prohibido la entrada a las cocinas— farfulló esto último.

—Si fuera así de seguro que te convertirías en el mejor guardián porque cubrirías los tres aros al mismo tiempo sin necesidad de moverte— por muy gracioso que esto sonase había sido dicho con tanta seriedad que lo hacía aún más gracioso—. Eso de encontrar una escoba capaz de levantarte del suelo.

Gracioso pero Ron no estaba para bromas, sobre todo a su costa.

—No necesito a nadie que me diga…— empezó a decir volviendo su rostro para quedar en silencio al encontrarse ante él dos largas piernas morenas en profundo contraste con un vaporoso vestido blanco que caía por encima de sus rodillas. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante algo semejante? Para empezar se encontró con la boca reseca al momento y sintiendo sensaciones _divertidas_ en su entrepierna.

—Yo diría todo lo contrario porque alguien tiene que decírtelo aunque soy de la opinión de que te merecías, por lo menos, un buen golpe para que se te quitase toda la tontería.

—Entonces me parece que necesitaría demasiados golpes— confesó Ron sin darse cuenta hasta que lo dijo.

La muchacha no pudo evitar el reírse y Ron, en lugar de enrojecer, aunque lo hizo muy ligeramente, y gritarle para que dejase de reírse de él, no pudo si no reírse con ella al tiempo que se gritaba a sí mismo por no haberse percatado antes de lo hermosa que era ella. Ciertamente era de lo más despistado y egoísta para que fuera así porque cualquiera te diría que Patil era una chica linda y muy hermosa. Obviamente como su hermana, con eso de ser gemelas, pero Ron la había visto en ocasiones y nunca tuvo una reacción como la que estaba teniendo en estos momentos. ¿Habría madurado? Él, no ella. Ella estaba bien claro que había madurado y en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

—No debes confundir vivir con vivencias, Ron. Uno no debe olvidar lo que ha vivido porque esa es la manera que tenemos para crecer en la vida— llevaba un vestido primaveral vaporoso pero, en lugar de la infinidad de colores que normalmente tenían sus túnicas, era de un intenso color blanco que contrastaba de manera bella con su piel morena. Le otorgaba una sensación de ingrávida voluptuosidad ante el que uno gustaría abrazarse a ella cual almohada—. ¿Recuerdas como durante todos estos años te has enfadado, por alguna razón u otra, con Hermione? Lo mismo valdría para Harry pero aquí estamos tratando con uno de vosotros solamente— claro que lo recordaba y sabía que la práctica mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas ellas, había sido por su culpa. Porque era demasiado testarudo y se enfadaba con facilidad por los asuntos más triviales—. Pero al final terminabais retomando vuestra amistad. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, has podido ir demasiado lejos y haber destrozado cualquier posibilidad de arreglo, Ron.

Lo sabía. No tenían ninguna necesidad de decírselo o recordárselo. Ron se calmó cuando notó que se empezaba a irritar porque le estuvieran diciendo lo que debía oír por su bien. Siempre había sido de esta manera y lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía muy bien.

—Se trata de Malfoy y me da igual lo que digan. Ni uno puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana ni, aunque lo hiciera, me haría tener que caer bien esa serpiente— se defendió Ron testarudamente—. Se pasó, desde que nos encontramos con él en el Expreso, enfrentándonos y tratando de meternos en problemas como mínimo.

—Yo tenía la sospecha de que tu amistad y la de Harry con Hermione se dio de la noche a la mañana. De la noche de Halloween me refiero con todo aquel asunto del trol.

—Ya, bueno, es cierto pero… todos éramos de Gryffindor y él es un Slytherin. Uno que deseó que el monstruo de Slytherin la matase a ella en primer lugar. ¿Y ahora le ha perdonado todo eso?

Ciertamente era testarudo hasta decir basta.

—Uno no puede evitar de quien enamorarse, Ron. Y, por su extraña conversación en el Gran Comedor se puede deducir que Malfoy la ayudó con algo muy grande, ¿de vital importancia?

Ron casi había dejado de escucharla cuando dijo lo de enamorarse porque eso sería ir demasiado lejos. Una cosa era sentirse en deuda pero que con el tiempo lo superaría y volvería a ser la de siempre, manteniendo las distancias con Malfoy, pero otra bien distinta era el estar enamorada. El amor siempre lleva a una cosa.

—Sí, muy vital— ya había aceptado que Malfoy le salvó la vida y que se la mantenía pero no por ello tenía que atarse a él, ¿verdad? Claro, lo de estar enamorada—. ¿Realmente crees qué no es un capricho o algo pasajero?

La muchacha le miró con absoluta incredulidad.

—A pesar de la distancia creo recordar una declaración de amor por parte de Malfoy— le recordó—. Y me parece a mí que alguien como Draco Malfoy declarándole su amor a una chica, siendo esta Hermione Granger, diría que no es algo para tomárselo a la ligera. Me has preguntado y yo te contesto, Ron. Esos dos están enamorados el uno del otro irremediablemente.

¿Por qué le afectaba, o molestaba, tanto todo esto? ¿Quién era él si no solamente su amigo para que se sintiera traicionado por las acciones, y decisiones, de Hermione? Si de algo estaba completamente seguro era que no estaba enamorado de ella si no que la consideraba alguien cercana como… sí, como Ginny. Como una hermana aunque, en algunas ocasiones, como algo suyo y por eso se sentía tan molesto cuando volvía su atención en alguien más. No le gustaba que le dejasen de lado.

Necesitaba alguien que lo mantuviera distraído, en el buen sentido de la palabra y, por lo que se pudo ver, esa persona no resultó ser Lavender.

—¿Es algo que has visto en los posos del te?— le preguntó con cierta molestia al percatarse de algo—. ¿Ha sido Lavender quién te envió aquí para enredar con mi cabeza?

Ella le dedicó tanto una mirada de confusión como un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Lavender?— casi pareció como si hubiera tosido la palabra—. ¿Qué se supone que tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

—No te hagas la tonta ahora. Sabes muy bien que estábamos saliendo pero que corté con ella y no se lo tomó muy bien.

—Cierto pero, repito la pregunta rehaciéndola un poco para adecuarse más correctamente a mi necesidad por saber, ¿por qué se supone que me debe importar lo más mínimo el que hubieras cortado con Lavender? Tampoco es como si…— la respuesta era demasiado obvia y, por tanto, resultó difícil de creer en primer lugar.

—"Tampoco es como si…", ¿qué?— quiso saber Ron.

Puso los brazos en jarra y le dedicó una mirada que iba de la resignación a cierta irritación por su parte.

—Si no fuera porque es una confusión lógica pero luego de casi seis años que nos conocemos, sin olvidar todo el asunto del Baile en cuarto curso, me sentiría de lo más ofendida porque me hubieras confundido con mi hermana.

¿Qué la había confundido con su hermana? Ron entrecerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria. ¿Con quién pensaba, desde un principio, que estaba hablando?

—¿Padma?— preguntó Ron con ciertas reservas.

—¿Quién iba a ser si no?— le replicó con tono burlón—. No sé porque os cuesta tanto distinguirnos si somos completamente diferentes en muchos aspectos.

—Pero no en el físico— soltó Ron antes de que su cerebro empezara a pensar si replicar aquellas palabras o dejarlas pasar. No le extrañó nada el que la lengua se le hubiera adelantado porque la hace trabajar mucho más, aunque sea comiendo, mientras que a él solamente lo atiborra de quidditch con lo que no puede ir a ningún sitio.

Padma se miró para sí misma, tanto por delante como por detrás, girándose al mismo tiempo pero siendo incapaz de encontrar ese parecido físico que tanto parecía asemejarla con su hermana.

—¿Me ves como Parvati?

Ron se puso totalmente colorado al repasar el cuerpo de Padma en aquel vestido. No supo hacer nada más que encogerse de hombros sin saber como contestarle.

—Tampoco puedo distinguir a Fred y George y los conozco de siempre— se defendió Ron.

—Pero con Parvati has compartido durante estos seis años la Torre de Gryffindor y todas vuestras clases. Supongo que deberías ver algunas diferencias entre nosotras.

No es que no tuviera razón pero, ¿cómo habían llegado a tener este tema de conversación?

—Tampoco es que fuéramos íntimos.

—Es cierto. Elegiste a Lavender— dijo Padma con tono seco como si se sintiese ofendida porque Ron hubiera elegido a Lavender para salir en lugar de su hermana.

—No fue así— siguió argumentando su defensa—. Fue Lavender quien me eligió, si puede decirse, y yo solamente… bueno,…

—Te dejaste llevar— le terminó Padma la frase—. Supongo que es algo de esperar para una primera ¿novia?

Ron pasó del rojo a cierto tono verdoso, que por suerte no podía ver, ante aquella palabra.

—Eso sería decir demasiado.

—¿Y cómo lo dirías tú entonces?

Ciertamente si no habla porque no habla y cuando lo hace porque lo hace. Es que no tenía ninguna salida válida.

—Vale, pues novia— se resignó Ron—. Total no es que importe ya mucho. ¿Realmente crees qué he ido demasiado lejos y que Hermione no me perdone aunque me disculpe?— le preguntó cambiando de tema.

—A nadie le gusta que le digan esas cosas, Ron. Menos a una chica y mucho menos si dicha chica resulta ser una mejor amiga— pareció como si le hubieran desconectado de la manera en que Ron se hundió anímicamente—. Pero también he visto lo fuerte que ha sido vuestra amistad durante todos estos años. Una disculpa sincera podría ayudar al perdón— la sonrisa alegre de Ron se torció cuando Padma continuó—. Pero tendría que ser una disculpa que incluyera a Malfoy en ella.

—Sabía que no sería sencillo— farfulló Ron.

—Si están juntos y es por su relación el que vuestra amistad está en peligro es normal, Ron. Además de que al insultarla a ella también hiciste lo propio con su relación. ¿Tan difícil es disculparte sinceramente viendo el bien que Malfoy ha hecho por Hermione?

Tenía razón pero, a pesar de ello, era un cruciatus el tener que pedirle, directa o indirectamente, una disculpa a Malfoy. ¿Por qué tenía que ser la vida tan dura?

—Eres un adulto ahora, Ron. Tanto por todo lo que has vivido como por el hecho de haber cumplido los diecisiete años. Este es un mundo nuevo que se abre ante todos nosotros y solamente puede ser tan complicado o menos complicado según nuestras propias decisiones.

Cierto. Ya era una persona adulta y eso significaba mucho más que poder vengarse de Fred y George al poder usar ahora la magia en su casa. El resto de su vida se encontraba frente a él y no quería pasarlo sin su mejor amiga a su lado, o todo lo cerca que uno puede estar siendo amigos.

Antes de poder pensar, y tal vez arrepentirse de hacerlo, Ron rodeó el pequeño cuerpo, en comparación con el pelirrojo, de Padma en un sentido abrazo que, luego de la sorpresa inicial, y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, fue felizmente devuelto por la muchacha. Eso fue hasta que de improviso fue levantada del suelo haciéndole dar un grito de sorpresa mientras Ron la hizo girar hasta que dicho grito le llegó a su cerebro.

Con sumo cuidado, y más rojo que su cabello, le devolvió el suelo a Padma que también se encontraba nerviosa, y ruborizada, por lo recién sucedido. Aunque habría mentido si no dijera que le gustó el gesto. Sobre todo el ser abrazada por Ron.

—Yo, muchas gracias, Padma. Necesitaba que alguien me dijera estas cosas. Sobre todo porque me cuesta bastante el aceptarlas por mí mismo.

Padma se alisaba el vestido en un gesto nervioso.

—No pasa nada— la gran mayoría de las veces resulta de lo más tierno el ver a una chica nerviosa. En el caso de Padma su ternura se salía del gráfico—. Necesitabas ayuda.

—Y tú viniste para dármela— dijo Ron comprendiendo algo—. ¿Por qué?

Eso era lo que no podía comprender, además de muchas cosas más, por supuesto. No es que fueran lo suficientemente cercanos para que Padma se molestase en ayudarle. Vamos, ni siquiera lo era Parvati y eso que pertenecían a la misma Casa. Entonces, ¿por qué Padma, siendo de Ravenclaw, decidió venir a ayudarle?

—¿Cómo que "por qué"?

—Pues eso. Es que no entiendo por qué te molestaste en venir aquí para hacerme ver lo idiota de mi comportamiento y tratar de salvar mi amistad con Hermione.

—Debía hacerse— le replicó encogiéndose de hombros quitándole importancia pero la mirada de Ron seguía clavándose inmisericorde en Padma que se empezó a sentir bastante nerviosa—. Y como ya está hecho pues yo ya me voy.

Esa había sido su intención pero Ron fue mucho más rápido con su mano que ella con sus pies logrando cogerla por la muñeca e impidiéndole alejarse de su lado.

—Espera, yo…— vale, para la próxima primero debería pensar en lo que diría a continuación antes de detener a alguien.

Padma, nerviosa como un cervatillo, se volvió manteniendo la mirada baja.

—¿Sí?

—Lo lamento mucho— se confesó Ron con un suspiro de culpable resignación.

Padma no sabía, y eso ya era decir mucho, como tomarse esas palabras por lo que decidió llevarlas al tema principal que trataron.

—No es a mí con quien debes disculparte, Ron. Estoy segura de que Hermione y…

—Sé con quien debo disculparme y lo haré— le interrumpió Ron aunque con moderada rudeza, sobre todo por el hecho de haberla interrumpido—. Pero también debo disculparme contigo y es lo que estoy haciendo.

A pesar de sus deseos este no era tema para tratar en estos momentos, ¿o sí lo era?

—¿Conmigo?

—Eras mi pareja en el Baile y, a pesar de haber sido casi forzada por tu hermana para que me acompañases, de que no tenías por qué hacerlo y aún así fuiste, te traté fatal ignorándote la práctica totalidad del tiempo.

El Baile. Padma mentiría si no hubiera pensado en esa noche en varias ocasiones desde entonces. Pensamientos que a lo largo de los meses, en estos dos años, la fue llevando a un terreno que nunca jamás se imaginó acabar recorriendo.

—Te pilló en otra discusión con Hermione— le disculpó Padma—. He visto suficiente durante todos estos años para comprender como te absorbe esos sucesos. Uno piensa que es porque cree que su amistad está siendo traicionada porque el otro no piensa o ve las cosas de tu mismo modo pero es porque ya no se trata de simple amistad lo que sientes por esa persona.

Ron comprendió, ni con un diagrama le habría sido más sencillo, lo que Padma trataba de explicar con lo que le estaba diciendo. Algo que él mismo había llegado a pensar en alguna ocasión pero que, al final, no había sido el caso.

—¿Crees qué estoy enamorado de Hermione?— Ron pudo ver como algo pasó por la mirada de Padma pero tan rápido que no podía estar completamente seguro de ser capaz de interpretarlo correctamente.

—No necesitas explicarme nada, Ron. La vida de cada uno es…

—¡No estoy enamorado de Hermione!— vale, tal vez el ponerse a gritarlo tampoco era la manera más correcta pero seguro que sí era la que cortaría cualquier tipo de puesta en duda—. Eh, lo siento. No pretendía gritar.

—No importa. Estás pasando por un momento difícil— volvió a disculparle—. Debería irme. ¿Podrías devolverme el brazo?— le pidió bajando la mirada a la mano de Ron que la tenía sujeta por la muñeca.

—Sí, por supuesto— pero su mano seguía agarrándola sin visos de soltarla en un futuro cercano.

—¿Será para hoy?— le preguntó con cierta condescendencia que habría podido provocar cualquier tipo de reacción en Ron antes de haber tenido esta conversación con ella.

A pesar de todo Ron seguía siendo un Gryffindor y, agarrándose a ello, logró sacar fuerzas de donde no tenía para poder preguntarle.

—¿Te gustaría ir a Hogsmeade…?— y se dio de cuenta—. No, las clases terminan y ya no hay más visitas a Hogsmeade. ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo así?

Pero Padma no estaba pensando en que ya no se podía ir a Hogsmeade si no en la petición que le había hecho Ron.

—¿Querías invitarme a Hogsmeade?— le preguntó entre confusa y tímida.

Ron era consciente de que o terminaba pronto o perdería todo valor para tratar con todo esto. Con Padma.

—Sí. Aunque sea con más de dos años de retraso me gustaría que tuvieras un buen recuerdo teniéndome conmigo de pareja y, bueno, lo más que se puede aquí es invitar a, ya sabes… una cita en Hogsmeade.

—¿Querías, digo, quieres pedirme una cita?

—Sí— repitió nuevamente Ron—. Pero como ya no podemos ir a Hogsmeade…

Padma pasó por alto la grosería que era el interrumpir a alguien que está hablando, aunque fuera a ti a quien estuviera hablando.

—Bueno, tenemos el verano— le recordó ruborizándose ligeramente—. Podríamos quedar algún día si quieres.

Ron, si cabe, tenía sus mejillas mucho más ruborizadas.

—Creo que era yo quien debería haberlo dicho pero, sí, podríamos quedar algún día— repitió las palabras dichas por Padma—. Y te prometo que tendrás toda mi atención.

Una ligera sonrisa asomó en los labios de Padma. Hacía tanto tiempo que esperaba por este momento que llegó a pensar que jamás llegaría a darse. Al principio creyó que era una mala broma del Destino el que Parvati le hubiera pedido ser la pareja de Ron para el baile porque no podía haber algo más humillante que ser impuesta casi obligatoriamente a alguien, por mucho que la idea de estar con dicha persona fuera de tu agrado. ¡Pero no había sido él quien se lo pidió! Y eso era lo que más le dolió a Padma. Eso fue hasta que en el Baile Ron la ignoró por completo perdido en sus propias frustraciones y celosas actitudes con respecto a Hermione y Krum.

—Entonces deberás disculparte cuanto antes con Hermione para que la culpa no te siga torturando, Ron— Padma observó sorprendida como Ron se dispuso a ir a pedirle ahora mismo perdón a Hermione, soltándole la muñeca, pero no le dejó ir muy lejos al ser ella ahora quien le agarró a él por la muñeca. Ron miró para aquella mano tímidamente confuso antes de buscar aquellos profundos ojos oscuros—. Pero no tiene que ser ahora mismo. Antes podíamos tener algo… de esto— dijo deslizando su mano de la muñeca de Ron a su mano sintiendo como transpiraba todo su cuerpo cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron—. ¿Te parece bien?

Ron asintió ofreciéndole una ligera opresión con la mano.

—Sí.

Empezaron a caminar para dar un paseo cuando el estómago de Ron les recordó que él también estaba presente y que necesitaba su propia atención personalizada. Padma no pudo evitar el reírse y Ron, ruborizado, pronto le acompañó con sus risas.

—Creo que podré convencer a los elfos domésticos para que te den algo de comer— le comentó cambiando de dirección para regresar al interior del castillo.

Finalmente Ron fue capaz de ponerle nombre a lo que había estado sintiendo y que su ceguera selectiva le había impedido darse de cuenta.

Padma era perfecta. No perfecta al estilo Hermione con los estudios o perfecta como Daphne Greengrass con su belleza. No, Padma Patil era perfecta en su propio estilo.

Padma era perfecta para él.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Un capítulo sin Hermione o Draco, salvo al ser referidos durante la conversación pero sugiriendo lo que sucederá con ellos dentro de poco.

Para que luego se diga que a Weasley siempre lo hago pasar por la trituradora, aunque es lo que depararía su futuro de no haber ignorado Rowling todo lo que había escrito durante todos los libros previos al último.

¿Y quién pensaría en Padma como su pareja? Nadie, ¿y sabéis por qué? ¡Porque Rowling pasó por alto a gran cantidad de personajes! Algo lógico al ser tantos pero no con tanto libro para usarlos.

Yo no soy quien para hablar cuando me gusta dedicarme, casi exclusivamente, con un par de personajes, suerte de que me va el Dramione porque si no de estos dos no se sabría nada en los fics -.-U

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

¿Acabará en el siguiente capítulo? Estaría bueno que cambiara el "**Continuará**" de este por el "**End**or**Fin**" para poner el siguiente como el epílogo. ¡Qué el último capítulo no estuvieran ni Draco ni Hermione y estuviera protagonizado por Ron! Eso sí que habría sido demasiado.

Nos leemos.^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Love is Life**

El curso terminó y las vacaciones de verano dieron comienzo, algo a lo que Ginny, luego de _sufrir_ sus TIMOS daba a Merlín gracias, lo que significaba la separación de amigos durante un tiempo. Y, hablando de amigos…

Antes del último día, porque no quería tener que abordarla durante el trayecto en el Expreso ya que parecería más bien un acorralamiento por su parte, Ron decidió que ya era tiempo para que dejase atrás los malos modos, las viejas rencillas y se empezase a comportar como la persona adulta que su mayoría de edad empezaba a mostrar. Por suerte para él Padma había accedido a acompañarle hasta encontrar a Hermione, no una gran sorpresa que apenas a nada de acabarse las clases se encontrase en la biblioteca, la cual les dedicó una confusa mirada antes de que la sorpresa fuera del todo evidente en su rostro. El que Padma se hubiera despedido de Ron, dejándolo allí con una chica, una mujer, que había significado tanto para Ron, y que aún significaba aunque en otro contexto, plantándole un sentido beso en la mejilla, que llegó a rodar hasta la comisura de sus labios, fue de lo más aclaratorio para que no hubiera necesidad de realizar preguntas innecesarias al respecto.

Decir que Hermione se vio sorprendida por el hecho de que, aparentemente, Ron ahora se encontraba ¿saliendo? con Padma habría sido como atestiguar que Hermione es la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos. Algo obvio e innecesario para aclarar. Aunque lo que más le sorprendió a Hermione no fue el que Ron viniera y se disculpara con ella si no que le dijo que, como amigo que era de ella, la quería ver feliz aunque quien la hiciera feliz fuera el mismísimo Malfoy. Alguien con quien, por cierto, se había disculpado previamente antes de venir a hacer lo propio con ella.

—¿No te lo dijo? Bueno, está claro que no porque, de lo contrario, no me estarías lanzando esa mirada.

Hermione bufó molesta.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijo?— se quejó antes de entrecerrar los ojos peligrosamente—. No os pelearíais primero, ¿verdad?— un _Finite Incantatem_ dejó bien claro que no había heridas ocultas—. No lo entiendo.

—Pues seguramente por eso mismo— le replicó Ron—. Porque te pondrías a pensar en algún motivo y no encontrarías ninguno salvo el de hacerte buscar por un motivo inexistente.

Hermione pareció estar meditando aquella posibilidad pero pronto la desechó negando con la cabeza.

—No, no puede ser eso. Tiene que haber algo— siguió tozudamente logrando hacer reír a Ron porque, como bien sospechaba, esto mismo había sido el objetivo de Malfoy al no decírselo—. No tiene ninguna gracia, Ron. Estoy segura de que habéis hecho algo que no queréis que sepa.

—Yo solamente me disculpé con él, Hermione— dijo Ron alzando las manos ante él en señal de rendición—. Y tú, simplemente, estás pensando de más.

—¿Estabais en un lugar prohibido de Hogwarts cuando te disculpaste con Draco?

Ron no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.

—No, le pedí disculpas cuando me lo encontré de camino al campo de quidditch.

¿Podía ser cierto que no hubiera nada más que una disculpa?

—No, tiene que haber algo más.

No lo hubo.

Ese mismo día Hermione fue en busca de respuestas en la única persona que podría ofrecérselas. Malfoy. Claro que fue luego de haber aceptado las disculpas de Ron pero dejándole bien claro que eso no haría que volvieran a ser los mismos amigos que fueron antes. Iba a tener que ganárselo pero, en esta ocasión, sería preferible que su amistad no comenzara con su vida a punto de ser aplastada por el mazo de un trol.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que Ron fue junto a ti para disculparse primero antes de ir luego a disculparse conmigo?

—Menuda pregunta. Es muy sencillo— y la media sonrisa dejaba bien claro que no era una respuesta lógica—. Por la cara que pondrías cuando te lo dijera. No puedes culparme, Hermione. Hay pocas veces que se te puede ver genuinamente sorprendida.

—Imbécil— farfulló Hermione logrando hacer reír a Malfoy—. No sabes todo lo que me llegó a pasar por la cabeza buscando un motivo para no haber querido decírmelo.

Aún riéndose en silencio la atrapó en un sentido abrazo y su risa reverberó por el cuerpo de Hermione cuando esta hizo un intento por liberarse hasta que desistió de ello y se relajó contra aquel cuerpo al que se podía amoldar… digamos que mágicamente.

—Un par de días, literalmente hablando, y se acabará este curso para dar comienzo las vacaciones de verano— a pesar de haberse vistos desnudos en varias ocasiones no se podía decir que no a una Hermione en traje de baño o bikini—. Y luego nuestro último año en Hogwarts.

—Los EXTASIS— anunció Hermione con voz ahogada—. Si este año ya ha sido duro el siguiente no tiene nombre.

—Creo recordar que le dicen "Séptimo año"— dijo Malfoy con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios que volvió a enrabietar a Hermione que trató de liberarse aunque inútilmente.

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras un comediante, Draco— se resignó Hermione a replicarle al no poder liberarse—. Aunque, claro está, uno bastante malo y sin ninguna pizca de gracia.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué te ríes entonces, Hermione?— le preguntó mientras trataba de mirarle el rostro a una esquiva Hermione que lo volvía para impedírselo.

—No me río— le respondió ocultando su rostro.

—Sí lo haces, Hermione. Te estás riendo— Malfoy sí que se estaba riendo y con sus intentos por tratar de verle la cara a Hermione, y los intentos de esta para no dejarle, habían puesto una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de la muchacha, incluso a su pesar.

—¡No lo hago!— pero incluso su voz sonaba como carcajadas.

—Entonces deberé hacer algo para que así sea, ¿no?

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera procesar el significado de esas palabras Malfoy empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que Hermione negase sus risas porque estalló en carcajadas mientras trataba de alejarse de Malfoy y sus _mágicos_ dedos que parecían conocer hasta el más mínimo recoveco de su cuerpo.

—¡Para, Draco!— le ordenó primero antes de pasar luego a la súplica para acabar donde estaba segura que era donde Malfoy quiso llevarla.

Negociación.

—¿Y qué conseguiré si lo hago, Hermione?

Ahora aquellos dedos, aquellas manos, ya no buscaban hacerla reír si no que acariciaban su cuerpo, su vientre con lentos movimientos que le ponían el vello de punta y la dejaban sin aire.

—¿No prefieres que sea una sorpresa?— y Hermione pudo volverse para encarar a Malfoy sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Una amazona dispuesta a cabalgar a su _pura sangre_. Hermione no pudo evitar una media sonrisa _made in Draco Malfoy_ ante semejante pensamiento.

Las manos de Hermione se agarraron al cabello de Malfoy y tiraron de él hacia atrás para descubrir su cuello al que no pudo si no recorrer con su lengua hasta alcanzar sus labios. Un beso estaba a la orden del día pero más bien pareció ser una declaración de intenciones. De sensaciones. De sentimientos.

—Sorpresa— le susurró Hermione antes de volver a atacarle sus labios.

— — — — —

Hermione no había hablado solamente con Malfoy sobre la disculpa de Ron si no que también hizo lo propio con Ginny y Harry, por mucho que estos ya habían sido informados por el propio Ron. La parte en que su amistad se encontraba en una especia de suspensión era lo que más preocupaba a sus dos amigos porque sabían que, para bien o para mal, el tiempo tanto podía ser algo bueno como terminar por poner distancia entre ellos. Ser conocidos pero no amigos.

Nadie podía decir de quién fue la idea originalmente más allá de que todos fueron diciendo cosas hasta que acabó formándose lo que resultó ser la decisión a tomar por parte de Hermione.

Era cierto que Ron se había disculpado con ella, y con Malfoy de paso, pero había algo que no cuadraba con lo que le había hecho a Hermione. Fue una humillación pública y como ya no podía tener una disculpa pública, disculparse por segunda vez resultaría redundante, se decidió por una humillación pública propia para Ron. Aunque una que no resultase desagradable porque tenía que servir para allanar el camino a su amistad y no para poner más trabas a la misma.

Se esperó, como no podía ser de otra forma a estas alturas, al Banquete de Despedida para que Ron actuara, e iba con segundas. Confesar que gran parte de la idea surgió de la maquiavélica mente de Ginny que no pensó en dejar pasar la oportunidad de _atacar_ al pesado de su hermano que siempre la tenía agobiada, sobre todo con lo que respectaba a su vida amorosa; aunque esperaba que ahora, saliendo con Harry, el mejor amigo de Ron, se cortase un poco y les dejase algo de intimidad porque, precisamente eso, intimidad es lo que quería tener con Harry. Y esto tampoco va con segundas.

Uno habría pensado que los nervios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer le cerrarían el estómago a Ron pero parecía ser que su estómago siempre se encontraba _de puertas abiertas_.

Llegado el momento, antes de que Dumbledore diera su discurso de despedida, Ginny le ordenó a Ron que era hora con una mirada que no permitía ningún error de apreciación. A pesar de ello hubo que insistir un poco ante la aprensión por parte de Ron ante lo que tenía que hacer. Una mirada de última hora a Hermione para ver si le libraría de su pena se encontró con un rostro imperturbable por parte de su amiga. Con un suspiro de resignación se puso en pie para dirigirse a la zona frente a las cinco mesas entre las cuatro mesas de las cuatro Casas y la mesa del profesorado. Tras coger aire ya no hubo marcha atrás.

—Me llamo Ron Weasley— para aquellos que hubieran estado despistados durante tantos años o todo este curso, para los de primer año— y vengo a mostraros el poder de la capa de invisibilidad— dijo Ron mostrando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry con un par de movimientos. No entendía muy bien el sentido de esta _humillante acción_ pero si hubiera desviado su mirada para Ginny y no para Hermione se habría encontrado con la más maliciosa sonrisa jamás producida por la joven pelirroja—. Ahora podréis ver, más bien todo lo contrario, como mi cuerpo desaparecerá.

Un silencio de lo más incómodo se formó cuando Ron se cubrió con la capa que se rompió cuando varios alumnos empezaron a protestar por esta absurda interrupción por parte de Ron puesto que se le seguía viendo aunque fuera oculto bajo una capa.

—¿De qué estáis hablando?— preguntó Ron sacando la cabeza para mirarse y descubrir que era cierto que la capa no había funcionado y seguía siendo visible—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

Pero solamente fue realizar dicha pregunta, acompañada de la acción de quitarse la capa para que se escuchasen varios gritos, emitidos por algunas alumnas, y las risas del resto del alumnado. Ron, no entendiendo nada, se volvió pensando que algo había sucedido en la mesa de los profesores pero allí todo seguía igual. Bueno, si pasabas por alto los gestos de sorpresa de algunos de los presentes a los que había que sumar los de indignación por parte de McGonagall y la intensa atención que profesaba Trelawney.

—¡Haga el favor de cubrirse, señor Weasley!— le ordenó McGonagall que parecía estar imitando al propio Ron por la manera en que enrojecía su rostro.

Podría haber sido uno de los muchos comentarios que se estaban diciendo en el comedor, o una terrible sospecha por su parte, pero Ron volvió a bajar la mirada para acabar encontrándose… ¡qué estaba completamente desnudo!

Al volver la vista al frente, dirigiendo su mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor en busca de Hermione y el resto de sus amigos para que le dieran algún tipo de explicación, un flash le cegó y pareció devolverle el sentido común, y la capacidad de cubrirse.

—¡Colin!— gritó Ron sin poder saberse si su enrojecido rostro era por la vergüenza de encontrarse desnudo o porque le hubieran hecho una foto en semejante situación—. ¡Trae para acá esa cámara!— gritaba Ron mientras corría tras Colin entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Ahora todo el mundo reía sin poder contenerse mientras animaban a Colin a que corriera para ponerse a salvo. Algo imposible cuando a Ron se le enganchó la capa, dejándosela atrás, y volvió a mostrar todos sus _encantos_ con un primer plano a los alumnos de Ravenclaw de la zona de su anatomía que, normalmente, no le daba el Sol. En estos momentos de la noche le haría competencia a la luna llena.

Toda la sangre de Ron se encontró en su rostro cuando vio ante él a una silenciosa, y con los ojos más enigmáticos que jamás hubiera visto, Padma en cuyas mejillas brillaba un delicioso rubor. La sangre de Ron luchaba por dirigirse al mismo tiempo en dos direcciones completamente opuestas.

Los gritos, o un nuevo flash, hicieron que Ron recuperase la capa y se la volviera a ceñir al cuerpo antes de reanudar la persecución de Colin pero, en su estado actual de ebullición, no se percató de cómo, al pasar Colin junto a Ginny, intercambiaron la cámara usada por otra idéntica. Lo mismo que había hecho Ginny con la capa de Harry al haberle pedido a Hermione que la copiara de manera que, aunque idéntica a la original, esta no tenía la capacidad de hacer invisible a su portador hizo lo propio con la cámara al copiarla.

—¡Señor Weasley y señor Creevey!— la voz de McGonagall detuvo la persecución al instante—. Vuelvan a sus lugares ahora mismo. Mejor vístase primero, señor Weasley.

—Pero es que no sé dónde está mi ropa— dijo Ron incapaz de mirar para la profesora.

—Entonces vaya a… mejor olvídelo. Cíñase bien esa capa y siéntese.

Ron no podía creérselo pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer la orden de McGonagall aunque no dudó en pedirle la cámara a Colin teniendo que excusarse con la subdirectora por ello bajo la justificación que no podía dejar por ahí, en manos de un obsesivo fotógrafo como Colin, las dos fotografías que le habían sacado. Asustado porque le pudiera romper la cámara, por muy falsa que fuera había que disimular, Colin siguió los pasos que habría hecho para borrar las fotografías de haber sido su verdadera cámara.

Ruborizado hasta el límite, ceñido con una capa y farfullando de manera inteligible Ron recibió un inesperado beso en la mejilla por parte de Hermione y un "amigos" por su parte que borró toda mal sensación que tuviera hasta entonces para ser sustituida por el alivio de saberse nuevamente amigo de Hermione.

Al dirigir su mirada a la mesa de Slytherin se encontró con un recién recompuesto Malfoy que, como el resto de los presentes, no había podido evitar romper en risas ante lo sucedido a Ron. Con una sonrisa le ofreció unos sentidos, y silenciosos, aplausos que Hermione recibió sacándole la lengua. El fuego en aquellos glaciales ojos grises le dejaron bien claro que botón acababa de pulsar.

_Uno de tantos que pulsaremos durante las vacaciones._

Ella era de lo más consciente de lo bien que conocía Malfoy cuales eran los botones que debía pulsar en ella para tenerla completamente satisfecha y rendida a su merced. Aunque no habría ningún tipo de queja por su parte.

_Llegamos solteros y salimos tres parejas formadas._

Ciertamente a esto se le llama entrar en la vida adulta.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Digamos que no podía dejar pasar el truco de la capa invisible hahahaha y el peligro de que Ginny tenga las fotografías que Colin le sacó a Ron O.O A pesar del comienzo del verano uno puede imaginarse cuales serán los Christmas de las próximas Navidades.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Esto debería haber acabado pero se nos ha metido por medio Ron y la necesidad de arreglar sus desaguisados.

Nos leemos.^^


	18. Chapter 18

**Love is Life**

Hermione estaba confundida, tal vez algo molesta, por la actitud tan relajada de Dumbledore con respecto a su estado porque, por mucho que ahora se encontrase mucho mejor y hacía tiempo que no sufría ninguna crisis, tampoco era para relajarse si aún no tenían ni la más mínima sospecha de cómo lograr curarla por completo. El "todo irá bien, señorita Granger" de Dumbledore no la tranquilizaba en absoluto porque la dejaba en una posición en la que nunca le gustaba estar.

La de no saber algo que, grandes sospechas tenía de ello, Dumbledore sí parecía que sabía o, por lo menos, mucho más que ella sí que lo hacía.

De ahí que se encontrase sentada sola junto a la ventana del compartimento mientras sus amigos, Ron ya incluido, y con un resto de rubor por la visita fugaz que le hizo Padma y que lo convirtió en el blanco de sus amigos. Claro que Padma dejó bien clara su pertenencia a Ravenclaw porque, si iba a estar enrojecido por su visita pues lo haría por un buen motivo. El beso que le plantó en los labios de Ron dejó sin palabras a los presentes. Sobre todo porque no tenían ni idea de que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Ron se quedó mucho más vanidoso luego de esto aunque le costase el que Ginny lo hubiera aprovechado para mostrarse de lo más acaramelada junto a Harry.

Cuando abrió la puerta del compartimento Malfoy se encontró, más o menos, con lo que esperaba encontrarse. Con Hermione aún refunfuñando porque no era capaz de entender la tranquila actitud por parte de Dumbledore acerca del peligro en el que se encontraba su vida desde el ataque al Ministerio de Magia.

Además había que añadir a Ron dándose un atracón de dulces del carrito junto a un mucho más comedido Neville, a la pareja Harry-Ginny y a Luna entretenida leyendo el último número del Quisquilloso.

La tensión, originaria de la zona en donde se encontraba Hermione, podía cortarse con un _diffindo_ pero eso no detuvo a Malfoy para acercarse a ella.

—¿Aún sigues con eso?— para que le digan tozuda—. Dudo mucho que por no parar a pensar en otras cosas vayas a descubrir el por qué de las acciones de Dumbledore— la mirada que le lanzó Hermione de reojo era una severa advertencia por su parte. Malfoy la pilló pero no le detuvo a seguir presionando la situación—. Bueno, si no quieres parar por lo menos podrías seguir sentadita en mi regazo— le ofreció Malfoy para recibir la misma mirada de antes pero, en esta ocasión, reflejada en la ventana del compartimento—. Muy bien, tú misma, Hermione. Pero que no se diga que no soy atento.

Aquí Ron apunto estuvo de ahogarse con uno de los pasteles que estaba comiendo. Aquel que se le había detenido previamente en la garganta con todo el asunto de Hermione sentándose en el regazo del Slytherin.

—Lo que hay que oír— logró decir el pelirrojo entre fuertes toses habiendo preferido este método a que Neville usase el _anapneo_.

Malfoy fue a sentarse junto a Luna pero decidió un mejor método para captar la atención de Hermione y que dejase de pensar en imposibles.

—¿Puedo?— le preguntó a Luna que le miró con aire confundido, ¿o sería de manera natural?

—Claro. No me molesta— le respondió pensando, lógicamente, que Malfoy le estaba pidiendo permiso para sentarse a su lado.

A todos los presentes se les desencajó la mandíbula al ver como Malfoy obligó a Luna a ponerse en pie para sentarse él y luego colocarla sentadita en su regazo. Por suerte Ron no se encontraba comiendo pero sí estaba bebiendo y no pudo evitar el escupir la bebida para luego tener que limpiar el compartimento.

De todos Luna era la que menos sorprendida se encontraba, si uno pasaba por alto el gesto natural de sorpresa que siempre tenía su rostro, por supuesto.

Hermione quería ponerse a gritar de todo pero con un esfuerzo inhumano logró contenerse. Y como no podía morderse el labio, porque eso solamente la haría pensar en los labios de Malfoy, se mordió la lengua. ¡Literalmente hablando!

Al resto de los presentes parecía que les hubieran comido la lengua o que no pudieran ser capaces de que sus cerebros encontrasen algo que decir al respecto mientras seguía mirando para aquella extraña pareja. No debió ser una sorpresa el que Luna, a pesar de encontrarse sentada en el regazo de Malfoy, no le diera ni la más mínima importancia y se pusiera a seguir leyendo _El Quisquilloso_.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?— terminó por preguntarle Malfoy al tener ante él la revista y sintiendo curiosidad—. ¿Sirius Black?

Harry se temió lo peor al escuchar el nombre de su padrino referido a un artículo de _El Quisquilloso_.

—Sí. Es que como el Ministerio finalmente desestimó todos los cargos que pesaban contra él al probarse que eran falsos mi padre ha intentado desde entonces que le concediera una primicia de su nuevo álbum.

—¿Un álbum?— una cosa era que _El Quisquilloso_ te ofreciera la información más absurda pero esto era pasarse—. ¿Qué clase de álbum?— le preguntó tratando de leer el artículo sobre Sirius.

Como ya conocían como se las gastaba Luna los demás encontraban divertidas las reacciones por parte de Malfoy que ignoraba que todo eran sinsentidos por parte del padre de Luna.

—De música. Es que Sirius Black es un cantante que cambió su nombre real por el que es conocido por el público general.

—Un momento ahí, Lovegood. ¿Me estás diciendo que no es un Black? Pero si es el primo de mi madre, ¿cómo va a ser posible que no sea un Black entonces?

A pesar del estado en el que se encontraba Hermione no pudo evitar una media sonrisa al ver como una de las absurdas teorías de Luna se quebraba por el propio peso de su absurdez.

—Entonces puede que Stubby Boardman sea el pseudónimo y no Sirius Black— dijo Luna quedándose tan tranquila aunque dicho concepto tirase por la borda toda la teoría.

—¿Y por qué solamente se le conoce como Sirius Black?

—Muy sencillo. Usó su nombre en lugar de su pseudónimo y habría quedado muy sospechoso que luego se hiciera llamar Stubby Boardman, ¿no crees?

Todos tenían una cara de no entender de qué iba todo esto.

—Es posible— Malfoy le dedicó una mirada envenenada a Harry—. Snape me contó que Black no era alguien al que se le pudiera llamar inteligente. O puede ser que, en realidad, el don para la música le saltase y no quería quedar en ridículo.

—¿Don para la música?— no pudo evitar preguntar Hermione antes de darse de cuenta de que no debería estar hablándole.

Todos miraron para Hermione pero esta había vuelto el rostro hacia la ventana haciendo como si no hubiera abierto la boca. Luego volvieron su atención en Malfoy.

—Los Black somos muy diestros con dicho arte y para el cante, aunque podríamos ser solamente los Malfoy— añadió con ciertas dudas.

Por supuesto que los que conocían a Lucius se les hizo muy difícil el imaginárselo como alguien que pudiera poseer la capacidad de cantar.

—¿Es cierto eso?— preguntó Luna dejando de leer y alzando la vista al frente.

—Juzga por ti misma— fue la respuesta de Malfoy.

Lo que vino a continuación resultó tan sorprendente como inesperado e inesperado como sorprendente. Malfoy empezó a cantar… ¡una canción muggle!

_Well you're dirty and sweet_

_ Clad in black don't look back and I love you_

_ You're dirty and sweet, oh yeah_

_ Well you're slim and you're weak_

_ You've got the teeth of the hydra upon you_

_ You're dirty and sweet and you're my girl._

A todos, salvo a la siempre tranquila Luna, por mucho gesto de sorpresa que su rostro pareciese siempre estar mostrando, se les desencajó la mandíbula ante la asombrosa voz por parte de Malfoy mientras le cantaba al oído a la joven Ravenclaw que tenía sentada en su regazo. Se trataba de una voz demasiado sensual que parecía estar haciéndote el amor directamente, algo que con ciertas letras de la canción no podías evitar fantasear. Claro que Hermione salió de sus ensoñaciones al darse cuenta de que Malfoy, por mucho que no significase nada, le estaba cantando al oído a Luna cosas como _"you're dirty and sweet"_ o _"I love you"_ que solamente debería estar cantándoselas a ella al oído. La parte final con el _"you're my girl"_ fue suficiente para que Hermione no permitiera una segunda estrofa.

—¡Detente!— le ordenó una molesta Hermione a Malfoy que accedió a dicha orden mientras le ofrecía una maliciosa sonrisa por su parte.

Siendo obvio que no iba a seguir cantando, Luna volvió el rostro para hablarle a la cara a Malfoy. Sus rostros casi se tocaban y a Hermione casi le dio un infarto allí mismo.

—En verdad cantas muy bien, Draco. ¿Podrías pedirle a Sirius que le conceda la entrevista a mi padre?

—Eso creo que deberías pedírselo aquí a Potter, Lovegood. Es su padrino al fin y al cabo.

Hermione se puso en pie con la decisión escrita en su rostro y sin decir palabra hizo que Luna se levantase del regazo de Malfoy para luego cogerle de la mano y llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba sentada poniéndole en su lugar. Finalmente, y con sus mejillas ruborizadas, se sentó en su regazo volviendo su mirada al exterior para no tener que ver la reacción de sus amigos.

—Imbécil— le replicó aunque no hizo si no cogerse a los brazos que la tenían bien sujeta por la cintura.

—Pero es cierto— siguió Malfoy en sus trece al haberla acusado de estar celosa—. Miénteme y dime que no quieres que te cante, Hermione— le susurró al oído antes de hacer precisamente lo que le había dicho que ella quería.

_Well you dance when you walk_

_ So let's dance, take a chance, understand me._

Por mucho que lo intentase Hermione no podía evitar la sonrisa en sus labios porque, por muy imbécil que pudiera ser Malfoy, se trataba de su imbécil.

Ron siempre había querido tener una boca más grande para poder comer mucha más comida pero la recompensa no merecía por lo que tenía que pasar. Así que decidió que no estaría de más el dar una vuelta, ¿una patrulla por los vagones? No obstante era prefecto de Gryffindor, ¿verdad?

—Dile hola a Padma de mi parte— le dijo Ginny a Ron cuando este se encontraba saliendo al pasillo. No hubo réplica por su parte si no que cerró la puerta en un vergonzoso silencio—. No puedo esperar a recordarle ese par de fotos de las que piensa que se libró.

—¿Es necesario?— le preguntó Harry—. Es mi mejor amigo y no me gustaría verlo enfadarse por algo así.

—Pero yo soy tu novia, Harry— le recordó con ojos brillantes y lacrimógenos—. Además de que no debería recordarte que también te reíste a gusto en el comedor durante la _actuación_ de Ron.

Cuando se tenía razón es que se tenía.

Las sorpresas no habían acabado porque, sin ningún tipo de aviso previo, Luna se sentó en el regazo de un atónito, y ruborizado, Neville acomodándose contra su pecho y poniéndose a leer nuevamente El Quisquilloso como si fuera de lo más normal el sentarse en el regazo de los demás.

Ginny le ofreció una maliciosa sonrisa a Harry que no tardó ni medio segundo en darse cuenta de lo que se le venía encima, literalmente hablando.

—Es que yo también quiero sentarme en el regazo… de mi novio— añadió maliciosamente mirando para un enrojecido Neville que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Para unos el viaje en el Expreso hasta la estación de King's Cross nunca antes se les había hecho tan largo como para otros les sucedió exactamente lo contrario.

Magia… tal vez.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Que nadie se lleve las manos a la cabeza con Draco cantando una canción muggle desde la caída de Voldemort durante la batalla del Ministerio de Magia muchas cosas han sucedido. Y no hay nada mejor que sumergirte en la cultura muggle con la música no habiendo mejores guías que las canciones de las décadas pasadas.

_**Get it on**_ de **T-Rex** es una buena muestra de dichas canciones y una muy interesante para cantar en la situación en la que se encontraba en esos momentos Draco ;P

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

Capítulo corto por motivos evidentes. ¡La historia se acaba pronto!

Nos leemos.^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Love is Life**

Las primeras semanas de junio pasaron casi sin percatarse de ello por lo que cuando se dio cuenta del día que era no pudo si no sentirse de lo más agobiada por la falta de tiempo, aunque ella no fuera de ese tipo de chicas pero había que comprenderla.

Era la primera vez que celebraría el cumpleaños de su novio. ¡Porque tenía novio! Aunque lo más sorprendente no era esto si no que sus amigos se sumarían a la celebración. Algo de lo más normal si no fuera porque su novio era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione se sintió sobrecogida ante la reacción de sus amigos, o evolución en algunos de ellos, con respecto a su noviazgo con Malfoy. Dejar atrás el pasado, no olvidarlo pero tampoco dejando que sea un impedimento para el presente y el futuro, era algo complicado pero por el bien de sus amigos, Hermione y Malfoy respectivamente, tanto los de uno como del otro apartaron sus diferencias para que un nuevo tipo de relación entre ellos pudiera llegar a darse.

Unidad entre Casas por medio de la pareja Draco-Hermione, o _Dramione_ como había sido escrito en _El Quisquilloso_.

Se trató de una celebración cargada de sorpresas y la mayor de ellas no era la presencia de Harry Potter en Malfoy Manor, donde se celebró el cumpleaños de Malfoy, o incluso la confirmación oficial de que Hermione y Draco eran pareja, con peticiones de besos por parte de algunos de sus amigos como si esto fuera el banquete de boda, la insinuación que logró ruborizar a Hermione. No, la mayor sorpresa era la presencia en Malfoy Manor de los padres de Hermione… y lo bien que congeniaron, sabiendo de quienes se trataban, con los Malfoy.

Para quien tuviera alguna duda del poder del amor e aquí la respuesta correcta.

La fiesta fue tal y como se esperaba del apellido Malfoy pero la atención de Malfoy no fue para los regalos o los invitados, aunque tampoco los ignoró porque eso sería de mal anfitrión, si no que estaba centrada en Hermione. Algo obvio para todos los presentes y para la propia muchacha que podía sentir el peso de todas aquellas miradas sobre ellos dos.

Regalos hubo muchos y de lo más variados. Hermione le regaló audio libros de música de la década de los veinte hasta finales del siglo veinte. También recibió un nuevo modelo de escoba pero lo uno de los más celebrados, por motivos diferentes según a quien preguntases, era el jersey que le regaló Molly que dejaba completamente claro su aceptación de Malfoy en su familia por mediación de estar con Hermione. Malfoy se ganó un puñetazo en el hombro por parte de Hermione cuando le preguntó al oído si solamente llegaba con aceptarlo sin tener que ponérselo nunca jamás.

La fiesta siguió su curso y con el paso del tiempo, poco a poco, cada invitado fue despidiéndose hasta que ya no quedó ninguno dejando a solas a Hermione y Malfoy, por mucho que el padre de Hermione hubiera mostrado varias reticencias a su mujer para no marcharse sin su hija.

El paseo que dieron los terminó llevando hasta el cuarto de Malfoy y Hermione se habría preocupado por ello si no hubiera sido ella quien estuvo al mando de dicho paseo y, por tanto, fue ella quien los llevó hasta allí.

—No sé cual de los dos regalos de Lovegood resulta ser el mejor. Si la suscripción por un año a El Quisquilloso o esa amalgama cuyos ingredientes no quiero conocer y que se supone que me mantiene a salvo de unas criaturas de las que jamás había oído hablar nunca.

—Bienvenido a mi vida— le dijo Hermione entre risas.

Malfoy la cogió por la muñeca tirando de ella para atraparla por la cintura bien pegadita contra su cuerpo. Ni que decir que la dejó sin aliento, y sin haberlo intentando siquiera.

—Deberías mejorar tus bienvenidas, Hermione. Uno podría sentirse poco querido de esta forma.

—¿Y cómo propones que te dé la bienvenida entonces, Draco?— le preguntó con tono sugerente con un mismo pensamiento en la mente de ambos.

—Eres la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos, Hermione. Estoy seguro de que llegarás a la respuesta correcta.

Un extremo de sus labios se levantó en una media sonrisa.

—No me gustaría que me diera un calambre en el brazo por querer responder todas las preguntas, _Malfoy_.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Si de algo tenía que dar gracias Hermione era que se encontrasen comiendo en una mesa de tamaño normal, para que unas seis personas no tuvieran problemas de espacio, en lugar de una de esas mesas kilométricas que ocupan todo un salón comedor.

La mesa la presidía, como no podía esperarse otra cosa, Lucius mientras que a ambos lados se encontraban Narcisa y Draco. Junto a Draco estaba la propia Hermione que respiraba tranquila porque Malfoy estuviera más cerca de ella que de Lucius. No es que tuviera miedo o estuviera agobiada por la situación si no que… bueno, le gustaba sentir el apoyo de su novio cuando se encontraban comiendo con los padres de este.

—Me gustaría agradecerles nuevamente el que me hayan invitado a comer, señor y señora Malfoy.

Sí, cuando Hermione se encontraba nerviosa no solamente decía cosas innecesarias si no que hasta las repetía unas cuantas veces. En este caso ya iba por la tercera vez.

—No es nada, Hermione. Como ya te lo he dicho por tres veces y, en verdad, me gustaría que me llamases por mi nombre. ¿Qué es eso de señora Malfoy en familia?

Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente para diversión de Malfoy y comprensión de sus padres.

—Lo siento,… Narcisa.

—Así está mejor— asintió Narcisa—. Aunque no tienes nada de lo que disculparte, querida.

—A mí me gusta más lo de "señor Malfoy". Suena distinguido y da muestras de buena educación por su parte— intervino Lucius con sus ademanes aristocráticos ganándose una negación por parte de Narcisa.

—Es como me educaron mis padres y estoy segura de que les gustará saber su opinión al respecto,… _Lucius_.

Mientras Malfoy disimuló las carcajadas que le gustaría soltar, su madre no las contuvo aunque, eso sí, se rió con exquisita elegancia. Para mortificación de Lucius.

—Sí, bueno. Me alegro mucho que pudieras encontrar algo de tiempo en tus vacaciones para aceptar nuestra invitación, _Hermione_— dos podían jugar al mismo juego y Lucius no era de los que se dejan ganar—. Estoy seguro que preferirías pasar estos días de asueto con tus amigos divirtiéndote que mantener una cena con nosotros.

—No hay ningún problema. Yo también debo comer por lo que aceptar su invitación no resulta ninguna intromisión.

—Además de que así se relaja un poco— intervino Malfoy con aire inocente pero que se ganó una mirada de advertencia por parte de Hermione mientras que por parte de su madre fue una de curiosidad.

—¿Relajarse? Estáis de vacaciones, Draco— le recordó Narcisa—. Yo diría que eso implica el estar relajado todo el tiempo. Por lo menos así era en nuestra época— dijo mirando para Lucius.

—Es curioso que nombre eso de las épocas— Malfoy no tuvo ningún problema en poder esquivar la patada con que Hermione pretendió silenciarle—. Porque aquí Hermione, la bruja de mayor talento de nuestra _época_, se ha estado pasando la inmensa parte de sus vacaciones estudiando.

—No es estudiar, _Malfoy_. Si no prepararme para el último curso— le corrigió Hermione olvidándose, por poco, de la presencia de los padres de Malfoy—. No debería recordarte que es el último año y, por tanto, tendremos nuestros ÉXTASIS.

Malfoy no dijo nada si no que, solamente, le ofreció una lenta sonrisa que insinuaba demasiado para mostrarla en la mesa en donde se encontraban sus padres.

—¿Estás diciendo que te pasas las vacaciones de verano _preparándote_ para tus ÉXTASIS?— le preguntó Narcisa logrando que Hermione se sintiera algo incómoda pero confirmando dicha pregunta.

—No es de extrañar que todos los años termine siendo la alumna con mayor calificación— Lucius negó con la cabeza mirando para su hijo—. Deberías haber tomado nota de ella. Desde que me contaste sobre Hermione te dije que no podías permitir que te superase pero tú siempre te escudabas en que tenía el favor del profesorado.

A Hermione se le desencajó la mandíbula de una manera muy poco femenina.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— aulló Hermione mientras se reprimía en no darle un buen cachete en la cabeza de su novio.

—Ya lo sé— se defendió Malfoy—. No era una conversación que me apetecía tener en esos momentos y dije lo más obvio para justificarlo— tanto sus padres como Hermione le ofrecieron un gesto de negación con la cabeza junto a un suspiro de cansancio—. Vamos, tampoco es que resulte necesario el sufrir una luxación de hombro por levantar tanto el brazo para responder todas las preguntas en clase.

—¡Yo nunca sufrí una luxación de hombro!— se defendió Hermione antes de ruborizarse porque se percató de que Malfoy no había dicho ningún nombre pero ella misma se arrojó a los tiburones—. No hay nada de malo en responder si conoces la respuesta a las preguntas.

Malfoy rodó los ojos de manera condescendiente.

—Cualquiera que se hubiera leído los libros de cada asignatura sabría la respuesta a las preguntas de clase, Hermione. Yo las sabía— confesó perezosamente.

—¿Y por qué no quisiste contestar ninguna entonces?

—Ya lo he dicho. No es necesario responder todas esas preguntas. Lo realmente necesario son las notas que se saquen en los TIMOS y en los ÉXTASIS. ¿Y no es cierto que he sacado las mejores notas a sacar en mis TIMOS?— preguntó directamente a sus padres.

—Sí, sí. Sacaste todo extraordinario, Draco. No es necesario ir presumiendo de ello por ahí— le recordó Lucius.

—¿Desde cuándo?— se burló Malfoy apenas conteniendo la risa y logrando que su padre también sonriera ampliamente.

—Muy cierto, hijo.

Las dos mujeres presentes en la mesa no pudieron evitar negar con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta del gesto realizado por la otra. Una sonrisa cómplice se formó en sus labios que se rompió, por parte de Hermione, al percatarse de algo muy importante. Por lo menos bajo sus estándares.

—¿Dices qué sacaste todo extraordinario?— eso no podía ser cierto—. Yo solamente fallé en DCAO ya que tuve un supera las expectativas.

Malfoy soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio?— es que era para no creérselo—. Me parece a mí que no debería recordarte que tú cursaste todos los TIMOS posibles.

—Eso no es cierto. Abandoné Adivinación porque me pareció una completa pérdida de tiempo— le recordó Hermione, o le dijo por primera vez.

Ahora fue el turno de Narcisa de soltar un bufido que negaba su elegante clase y modales perfectos.

—Patrañas y superchería sin sentido ni lógica. Hiciste muy bien en dejar atrás esa pérdida de tiempo, Hermione. Si pretenden que alguien tome en serio semejante asignatura, en primer lugar, deberían encontrar alguien que sepa de la materia y que sepa como enseñarla.

Malfoy ya podía imaginar a su madre con Hermione teniendo conversaciones en las que no dejarían en muy buen lugar las clases de Adivinación como a los que se las tomaban en serio, o las impartían.

—Pero tú sacaste extraordinario en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Draco.

—Claro, ¿y quién no?— le replicó encogiéndose de hombros—. Casi podría haber dicho que partíais con ventaja al pasar tanto tiempo con nuestro profesor pero eso sería tan injusto como que yo haya pasado el examen de Astronomía con los ojos cerrados porque dicho conocimiento viene de familia.

Cierto. No llevaban nombres de constelaciones por simple capricho si no que era un reflejo de su conocimiento sobre astronomía. Malfoy sería capaz de dibujar un mapa de las constelaciones con los ojos cerrados y con ambas manos atadas a la espalda. Y no empieces a pensar cosas que no son con dicha imagen.

—Se os ve de lo más compenetrados— soltó Narcisa de improviso aunque fue lo dicho por Lucius lo que logró que Hermione volviera a su rubor casi habitual.

—Aunque tampoco hay que exagerar cuando uno aún no ha cumplido la mayoría de edad.

Claro que para ello apenas faltaba poco más de una semana.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

—Créeme que con la respuesta correcta no será, precisamente, tu brazo lo que acabe con calambres.

No podía evitarlo y Hermione se ruborizó salvajemente ante la expectativa.

—No sea tan atrevido, señor Malfoy— le dijo deteniendo su avance al apoyar una mano sobre el fuerte pecho del Slytherin—. ¿Es qué no le educaron para saber como tratar a una señorita?

La mano de Malfoy recorrió el brazo de Hermione hasta agarrarla de la muñeca para llevarle la mano a sus costados antes de colocársela a su espalda de igual manera que hizo con su otro brazo. Con el mismo gesto que presionó sus manos sobre el trasero de Hermione eliminó toda distancia entre sus cuerpos y sus rostros ya se encontraban en el camino previo a un beso.

—Ciertamente lo hicieron, señorita Granger. Y puedo asegurarte que de ponerme nota me habrían dado un extraordinario.

Hermione le ofreció una mirada evaluadora que dejaba bien claro que tenía sus sospechas de que aquello pudiera tener algún viso de verdad.

—Debo decirle que no soy de esa clase de personas que pueda hacer caso de _habladurías_, señor Malfoy.

—Por favor. Llámame Draco— le pidió.

—Muy bien, Draco. Me parece que deberá convencerme de sus palabras. Y, por cierto, podrías llamarme también por mi nombre. Hermione.

—Será todo un placer hacerlo, Hermione.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa maliciosamente sensual.

—Yo diría que el placer debería ser todo mío, Draco.

—¿Todo?— le susurró al oído antes de pasarle la punta de la lengua por aquel delicioso lóbulo que pedía por ser mordido.

—Bueno. A mí me enseñaron a compartir por lo que podría…

—¿Darme un poco de placer a mí también?— le sugirió Malfoy logrando hacerla reír.

—Eres todo un descarado, Draco— le susurró contra sus labios invitadoramente.

—Y no te gustaría que fuera de otra manera, Hermione.

Viendo que fue ella quien dio inicio al beso la respuesta resultaba ser afirmativa.

A pesar de la intensidad del beso Hermione sentía la necesidad de profundizarlo más allá del combate que sus lenguas estaban manteniendo y por eso gimió igualmente de placer como de irritación al no poder usar sus manos. Aunque también se unió a dicha irritación la sonrisa que pudo delinear en los labios de Malfoy ante sus protestas.

Por suerte, para ambos, dicha sonrisa fue la acción previa a la liberación por parte de Malfoy de las muñecas de Hermione que volaron presurosamente a la espalda del Slytherin, para pasar luego a su cuello y terminar enredando sus dedos en aquel cabello rubio tan liso y fino mientras las manos de él fueron a por lo seguro y la cogieron por sus nalgas marcándose su agarre en tan maleables curvas a través de la fina tela de su vestido. Sin lugar a dudas era una ventaja el que su cumpleaños fuera en junio porque el tiempo les acompañaba de la mejor de las maneras.

Hermione entrelazó sus piernas en la cintura de Malfoy disfrutando de la manera en que sus cuerpos, concretamente cierta parte de ellos, se restregaban mutuamente aumentando el deseo y la excitación.

Al abandonar la boca ajena la humedad del beso quedó patente en el hilillo de saliva que trataba de mantener unidas sus lenguas. Sus respiraciones se mostraban tan agitadas como revuelto le dejó el cabello de Malfoy antes de que, como por arte de magia, este tratase de recuperar su perfecto estado. Hermione volvió a revolvérselo para que, por una vez, ella fuera la que tuviera el mejor pelo de los dos. Sobre todo con lo que le costó el peinado que llevaba.

Por un momento pensó que la iba a tumbar sobre la cama pero en su lugar la apoyó contra uno de los postes de la cama al cual se aferró agarrándolo por encima de su cabeza y ofreciendo una imagen de lo más reveladora.

Hermione se asemejaba prácticamente a la manida imagen del sacrificio de una virgen ante todo tipo de terribles criaturas. Pero ella, a diferencia de todas esas imágenes, sonreía placenteramente ante lo que estaba por venir.

Aquellos labios recorrían su cuello saboreándolo a besos y lamiéndolo mientras una de sus manos empezó a masajearle un pecho. Sus gemidos no eran si no combustible para el deseo de ambos. Su escote, sugerente pero sin mostrar fue delineado con los labios de Malfoy antes de empezar a morderle el pecho por encima del vestido. No fue ninguna sorpresa el encontrarse la protuberancia causada por su pezón erecto. Aunque, para hablar de erecciones, no había ninguna como la presente entre las piernas de la sierpe.

Ambos manos agarraron esos generosos pechos mientras volvía a besarla con necesitada violencia de su lengua que penetraba su boca caliente enredándose con la lengua de Hermione. Apartándole una pierna con la suya propia restregó su erección contra la cálida humedad que se había formado en el sexo de Hermione.

A pesar del placer que estaba sintiendo gracias a la boca y mano de Malfoy sobre sus pechos a Hermione no se le pasó por alto el ascenso por su pierna de aquella segunda mano que recorrió sus muslos hasta rodar hacia el interior donde se encontró con que la humedad ya había mojado sus bragas. El movimiento de aquella mano, esos dedos, sobre su sexo fue demasiado y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que agarrarse al cuello de Malfoy para que sus piernas, de ceder, no la llevaran al suelo.

—Tan mojada, Hermione— le susurró lamiéndole la oreja sin detener el masaje sobre sus pechos ni, sobre todo, sus acciones sobre su sexo.

—No pares, Draco— no se trataba de una petición si no de una súplica por su parte—. Sigue así, sigue… más rápido— le pidió mientras trataba de poner de su parte moviéndose contra aquella mano—. Sigue ahí… sí, sí… ¡No!— aulló Hermione lamentándose cuando la mano de Malfoy abandonó su húmedo sexo—. Por favor, Draco. Vuelve— era una súplica casi silenciosa por lo fogosa que se encontraba su voz.

En un primer momento había pensado dejarlo ahí para cambiar de lugar y acción pero Malfoy no era ningún tipo de monstruo y la petición de Hermione sonaba con tanta inocencia, a pesar del tema a tratar, que no tuvo valor de negárselo.

Como se esperaba, Hermione no necesitó mucho para alcanzar su clímax aunque parte de culpa pudiera haber sido que Malfoy decidió una acción aún más directa y dejar atrás la tela de las bragas e introducir la mano en su interior. Contacto piel contra piel.

—¡Draco!

Nunca antes su nombre le sonó mejor que viniendo por parte de Hermione a causa de un orgasmo.

—¿Si te suelto te caerás, Hermione?— le preguntó Malfoy con tono burlón logrando un puchero adorable por parte de Hermione pero que no negó porque no estaba muy segura de que no se fuera a caer.

A pesar de los temblores de su cuerpo Hermione logró mantener la verticalidad.

Los finos tirantes del vestido empezaron a ser removidos lentamente disfrutando de la caricia de su mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. Cuando fue el turno del segundo tirante quedó patente la suavidad del vestido porque ni siquiera sus generosos pechos comandados por sus pezones erectos fueron capaces de mantenérselo puesto si no que se deslizó con un susurrante sonido hasta que se le arremolinó en los tobillos.

Ante Malfoy se erguía Hermione Granger con su cuerpo completamente expuesto salvo por su conjunto de lencería, un verde pálido que contrastaba con su piel morena. Una piel que brillaba a causa del sudor además del rubor que encendía sus mejillas.

—La criatura más hermosa que jamás haya visto— le dijo con voz ahogada por la impactante belleza de Hermione que no pudo si no ruborizarse más por dicha causa.

Malfoy volvió a atacarle su cuello atrapando su palpitante arteria entre los dientes logrando arrancarle un fuerte jadeo que se dio en el momento en que, ¿como por arte de magia?, se desprendió su sujetador liberando los pechos de Hermione. Pudo notar la sonrisa en los labios de Malfoy y estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que a este le gustaba sonreír en momentos en los que la tenía atrapada entre la sorpresa y su deseo.

Le sintió descender hasta que sus labios besaron sus pechos dirigiéndose hacia su pezón invadiendo la aureola. La habilidad de Malfoy quedó, una vez, expuesta al usar su lengua para atrapar el pezón. Pasó de succionárselo a chupar gran parte de su pecho sin dejar de masajear, o preparar, el otro pecho para cuando su boca se lanzase a por su segunda víctima. Todo sin que Hermione perdiera ni el más mínimo detalle al dirigir su mirada su mirada a sus pechos. Era una visión demasiado excitante para dejarla pasar por alto.

Los jadeos y gemidos de Hermione eran música para Malfoy.

—Tienes las bragas empapadas, Hermione— y la pobre no pudo evitar el rubor a pesar de saber que esa era la intención de Malfoy—. Me parece que será mejor que te las quite, ¿qué te parece?

Como si tuviera que preguntárselo dos veces. Aunque siendo incapaz de confiar en su voz Hermione asintió tímidamente bajo la intensa mirada de aquel par de ardientes glaciares que eran los ojos de Malfoy.

Todo de aquel hombre la excitaba pero se sorprendió gimiendo al verlo lamerse los dedos con los que la había estado masturbando y se encontraban completamente empapados con sus jugos recientes.

Hermione se encontró siendo izada del suelo sin ningún tipo de dificultad por parte de Malfoy y llevada hasta el centro de la cama en donde fue colocada con tal delicadeza que alguien podría haber pensado que su cuerpo debía ser tan frágil como la primera fina capa de hielo sobre el Lago Negro de Hogwarts.

Su respiración se aceleró al sentir las manos de Malfoy pasando de su cintura para agarrar los extremos de sus bragas y empezar a bajárselas deslizándolas con cruenta lentitud. Tampoco es que Hermione se lo estuviera poniendo muy fácil al empezar a juntar sus piernas, sus muslos en un vano intento por ocultar su sexo a los ojos del Slytherin. Cuando Hermione sintió como sus bragas dejaron atrás sus tobillos para quedar completamente desnuda, a no ser que contases los zapatos de tacón que aún llevaba puestos cual fetiche, ¿aunque fetiche por parte de quién?, también sintió que, a pesar de todo lo hecho hasta este mismo momento, estaba a punto de dejar atrás la inocencia de la adolescencia y dar la bienvenida a la mujer en la que se había convertido durante estos casi dieciocho años, a falta de casi unos tres meses para cumplirlos en su último año en Hogwarts.

—¿Qué me ocultas, Hermione?— le preguntó Malfoy con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver como apretaba los muslos ocultándole su sexo.

Sabía que era ridículo pero era lo que sentía en estos momentos.

—Me da vergüenza— confesó Hermione con una adorable timidez por su parte.

Malfoy alzó un par de dedos entre ellos sin apartar su mirada de aquellos temblorosos ojos avellana.

—Estos dedos han estado proporcionándote placer en tu sexo hasta lograr que llegases a tu clímax y los bañases con tus jugos, Hermione— el rubor de la muchacha se encendió al ver como Malfoy se llevó los dedos a la boca y los chupó para luego ofrecérselos a Hermione—. Nunca te avergüences de tu cuerpo porque es deliciosamente perfecto, Hermione.

Empezó lamiéndolos con la punta de su lengua para luego atraparlos entre sus labios y succionarlos en el interior de su boca antes de liberarlos y atacar a los labios de Malfoy que los había acompañado hasta aquí. Hermione era capaz de saborearse a sí misma en aquellos dedos como también lo hacía en los labios de Malfoy. En su lengua también.

Aquello resultaba asombrosamente excitante.

Su cuerpo temblaba de deseo mientras la boca de Malfoy rodaba por su cuerpo pasando por encima de sus pechos atormentándolos con su lengua y mordisqueándole los pezones para rodar por su vientre y hundir la punta de su lengua en su ombligo. Cuando Hermione sintió como le separaba las piernas se percató de que Malfoy estaba colocado justo entre ellas y una de aquellas manos, la que ya había estado allí dándole placer, tapando su sexo ante la ansiosa mirada del Slytherin.

Al mover la mano para descubrir su tesoro la frotó contra su clítoris que ya se encontraba de lo más sensible y excitado por tantas acciones sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. La respiración de Hermione quedó atrapada en su garganta por culpa de un gemido que llegó a cerrar los ojos apretándolos con fuerza.

—Tan hermosa— y Hermione se estremeció cuando el cálido aliento de Malfoy golpeó contra su sexo—. Por dentro… y por fuera. Perfecta.

A través de sus ojos entrecerrados pudo ver como Malfoy se despojó de la parte superior de su ropa de manera que sus pectorales e impresionantes abdominales se presentaron ante ella. Por un instante se quedó sin aliento. Entonces Malfoy empezó a hacerla gozar con un objetivo claro en mente.

Los jadeos de Hermione fueron tornándose más rápidos siguiendo los movimientos de la lengua de Malfoy recorriendo su sexo y rodeando su clítoris que cuando se lo chupó fue casi como recibir un rayo allí mismo de pleno sobre su sexo. Pero la fiesta no podía estar completa sin el regreso de aquellos dedos que tan bien conocían a su sexo y que empezaron a reanudar sus acciones sobre él mientras Malfoy seguía chupándoselo. Con un dedo en su interior moviéndose al ritmo marcado ya por su agitada respiración Hermione pensaba que podría terminar por ahogarse pero cuando eran dos dedos los cuales la estaban acariciando en su interior, justo en una zona donde la excitación producida parecía superar a las acciones que realizaba sobre su clítoris, Hermione no tuvo ninguna duda de que no sería extraño el perder el conocimiento de placer.

Sus manos que habían ocultado su sexo anteriormente ahora agarraban el cabello de Malfoy para impedirle abandonarlo. Su cuerpo se arqueaba sintiendo aquella intensa presión en su bajo vientre como si amenazase con no lograr resistirla.

Finalmente, y con un alarido en donde debería encontrarse el nombre de Malfoy, Hermione se vino con fuerza pero no una sola vez si no que lo hizo hasta un máximo de tres veces por culpa de que Malfoy no se había detenido si no que había seguido buscando más y más hasta lograr superar la línea del aguante de Hermione. Nunca antes, en ningún tipo de situación, Hermione había visto, o sentido, a alguien beber con tanta necesidad como lo hizo Malfoy con sus jugos. Recordando el delicioso sabor de los mismos se sorprendió a sí misma buscando un poco para disfrutarlos nuevamente.

Había dejado bien atrás la línea de la vergüenza y la timidez. Era su cuerpo y Malfoy le había mostrado lo hermosa y perfecto que era. Era suyo y no dejaría que solamente fuera Malfoy quien pudiera disfrutar del mismo.

A pesar de todo Hermione era consciente de que le iba a resultar completamente imposible el poder moverse.

—Era tu cumpleaños, Draco. O aún lo es— empezó a decir Hermione con gran esfuerzo para hablar—. Se supone que debería haberte dado un regalo pero fui yo quien lo recibió.

—Entonces somos dos quienes hemos recibido un regalo esta noche, Hermione. Porque no puedo pensar en un regalo mejor para mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños que el que me has entregado.

Ella fue quien se entregó. No solamente su cuerpo si no todo su ser. A pesar de ello Hermione aún tenía algo para regalarle a Malfoy y Merlín podría ser testigo, por muy voyeur que pudiera sonar, de que nada ni nadie podrían impedir que se lo entregase.

Con cierto esfuerzo, empezando por apoyarse sobre sus codos, Hermione fue irguiéndose hasta terminar reflejando la postura arrodillada en la que se encontraba Malfoy ante ella.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Draco— le dijo sarcásticamente.

—No puedes culparme si me encanta ver como revuelves tu cuerpo, Hermione. Sobre todo cuando me lo estás mostrando todo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Esto le hizo ganarse un puñetazo en el brazo. Y, por la parte de la no vergüenza, las mejillas, o el rostro, encendido de Hermione podría ocultar un nuevo rubor por su parte.

—Hoy es tu cumpleaños y yo…

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras por obligación o porque así pienses que debas hacerlo— se entrometió Malfoy—. Estar contigo, tenerte en mi vida, ¿qué más podría pedir?

Si así trataba de detenerla se estaba equivocando con su elección de palabras porque estas no hacían otra cosa más que querer seguir adelante. Hasta el final.

_¡Hasta el final!_

Le provocaba lamiéndole ligeramente los labios con sutiles avisos de besarle pero sin llegar a darle ni uno solo mientras sus manos se encontraban apoyadas contra su cuerpo. Diecisiete años, delgado pero con un cuerpo listo para resistir. Le encantaba la manera en que, al tensarse, se le marcaba la musculatura dejando claro que el quidditch era algo más que sentarse sobre una escoba. Podría compararse con los regatistas o los pilotos. El trabajo físico era igual de importante que el anímico.

_Chico normal…,_ entonces sus dedos acariciaron con ternura sus pectorales provocando la erección de sus pezones y la tensión de todo su cuerpo,_ deportista en forma_.

Finalmente cedió a su tortura, pues ella misma se veía afectada, y le besó con fuerza, con pasión de manera que centró todas las sensaciones en sus labios, en el movimiento que realizaban. Como succionaban la lengua de Malfoy antes de que su lengua tratase de imponer su dominio. Así no se percató de la caída de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta que llegó a la cintura del pantalón y lo desabrochó con un solo movimiento de lo más profesional. Si es que existiesen profesiones encargadas de desabrochar botones.

—Te pillé— susurró mientras su mano se introdujo bajo la ropa interior de Malfoy agarrándole su erección. La había sentido varias veces pero siempre se sorprendía ante ella. Mentiría si dijera que nunca se imaginó como sería tenerla bien dentro de su cuerpo llenándola por completo. Porque tamaño para llenarla lo tenía… y de sobra—. Yo diría que alguien está disfrutando su cumpleaños.

A pesar de que toda la atención parecía centrarse en los movimientos de aquella mano a lo largo de su erección, Hermione era capaz de estar en varios asuntos al mismo tiempo. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo con tan buena materia prima entre manos! O para su boca.

Por supuesto que aquellos pezones iban a tener su ración de _sufrimiento_ para pagarle con su misma moneda. Podría estar todo el tiempo lamiéndoselos o hacerle tragar aire, entre dientes, por supuesto, al atraparlos entre los dientes para mordisqueárselos un ratito.

La medida de tiempo que tomó Hermione, si se le podía llamar así porque era muy improbable que estuviera aceptada, eran las palpitaciones del miembro de Malfoy en su mano. Pronto se encontró que era momento para el siguiente paso y por ello le había bajado los pantalones, junto a su ropa interior, todo lo posible en esta postura para dejar a la vista tremendo sexo.

Malfoy pudo ver los nervios en aquella mirada clara que meditaba su siguiente paso a realizar. Uno que resultaba tan obvio que el solo pensamiento casi estuvo a punto de que el Slytherin se viniera del todo.

—Ya te lo dije. No tienes que hacer nada…

Hermione le cogió una mano y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios lamiéndoselo y atrapándolo entre sus labios para chupárselo. Los movimientos de succión verdaderamente premonitorios de sus acciones. Pronto no fue suficiente con un dedo y también se puso a chuparle al mismo tiempo el dedo corazón. No es que fueran sus primeras prácticas, demasiadas referencias fálicas había en el mundo, plátanos a la cabeza, para no haber sentido curiosidad de practicar una felación.

—¿Y me lo dices luego de provocarme varios orgasmos chupándomelo a mí, Draco? No es una competición si no que es algo que quiero hacer— le dejó bien claro tras liberarle aquellos afortunados dedos—. Aunque, claro está, soy muy capaz de superarte— la traviesa sonrisa de Hermione mientras se relamía quedaría grabada en la retina de Malfoy para el resto de su vida.

Malfoy podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba violentamente al ver como Hermione acercaba su boca a su miembro para, luego de medio segundo de incertidumbre, le lamiese el glande recorriéndolo con toda su lengua. Fue una descarga eléctrica provocándole una oleada de placer como nunca antes había llegado a imaginar que pudiera existir. Y ahora jadeaba las consecuencias.

Hermione se relamió gustosamente.

—Mmmm y debo admitir que me ha sorprendido su sabor. Deliciosamente sorprendida.

—No es por presumir o constatar lo obvio pero siendo parte de mí es normal que…— las palabras olvidadas y sus ojos amenazando en rodar hacia dentro cuando Hermione le interrumpió metiéndose una buena porción de su pene en la boca succionándolo como un suspiro—, ¡joder, Hermione!

No se podía decir más claro.

Para desesperación de Malfoy Hermione liberó su miembro, lentamente, con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Por suerte su mano no abandonó sus acciones y siguió moviéndose por todo lo largo del sexo.

—No, Malfoy— le aseguró con falsa seriedad—. Sobre todo si me sigues interrumpiendo— añadió para dejar bien clara sus intenciones para un futuro cercano.

Muy bien. Para mentirosos Malfoy si negase que este momento no había formado parte de sus fantasías de igual manera en que lo hacían simples paseos cogidos de la mano. ¿Contradictorio? No, al contrario. Complementario.

Por supuesto que tenía que volver a meter la pata… o la mano para ganarse una cachetada por parte de una, extremadamente seria y, por tanto, sexy Hermione que casi le agujereó con la mirada.

—Mi pelo no se toca, Draco— las cosas mejor dejarlas claras al principio—. No he logrado domarlo en este peinado para que ahora vengas tú y me lo deshagas porque no puedes tener las manos quietas.

Tampoco era que pretendiese follarle la boca si no que quería sentir sus acciones. El movimiento de su cabeza en la suavidad de su cabello que, como bien había dicho, se presentaba espectacular y hermosísimo.

—Uh, vamos. Solamente es acompañarte… vale, muy bien. Mantendré mis manos para mí, aunque antes no te oí quejarte cuando estaban para ti— le recordó acertadamente.

La respuesta de Hermione fue el introducirse nuevamente su pene en la boca y chupárselo como si quisiera verlo explotar lo más pronto posible pero sin ocultar una sonrisa, por muy complicado que pudiera resultar, al ver como Malfoy se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas con sus dedos que más parecían garras.

Cuando supo que si no encontraba una distracción acabaría viniéndose allí mismo Malfoy rompió su promesa de mantener sus manos para sí mismo aunque, para ser sinceros, no le iba a tocar el cabello a Hermione por lo que no rompería del todo su promesa.

Ya antes de tocarle la espalda pudo sentir el calor que emitía el cuerpo de Hermione y la manera en que se deslizaron las yemas de sus dedos justo sobre su espina dorsal le provocó un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo que alcanzó a su boca y, por tanto, al miembro de Malfoy en su interior. Se daba gusto mientras se lo ofrecía a Hermione. Pura justicia poética, ¿verdad?

Difícil saber si el jadeo fue por sus acciones propias sobre el miembro de Malfoy o porque este le agarró con gusto una de sus nalgas, una acción esperada por la manera en que tenía levantado su trasero allí arrodillada con su cabeza entre las piernas del Slytherin. El resultado fue que ambos disfrutaron el momento así que no importaba mucho quien fue el responsable.

Hermione empezó a tener dificultades para centrarse en sus acciones por culpa de las caricias de aquella mano que no contenta con magrearle las nalgas se deslizaba sabiamente entre las mismas hasta que empezó a frotarse contra el empapado sexo de la joven Gryffindor. Notó la previa provocación de aquellos dos dedos que se había llevado previamente a la boca antes de sentir la penetración de los mismos.

¿Alguien había dicho que esto no era ninguna competición? Pues debería comerse sus palabras, en lugar de otras cosas, porque no dudó en acelerar sus movimientos al sentir como aquellos dos dedos la estaban llevando a su límite. El inconveniente de estar completamente excitada. Por Malfoy, la situación, sus propias acciones… podías elegir donde quisieras.

No tuvo más remedio que sacársela de la boca para poder gemir de gusto pero, por suerte para la _sana competición_, Malfoy también tuvo que detenerse porque aquel último movimiento por parte de Hermione a punto estuvo de hacerlo correrse. No que hubiera sido algo malo porque, con la mano en el corazón, Hermione había hecho más que suficiente para un par de orgasmos.

—¡Joder, Hermione! Si lo que pretendes es que me corra ahora mismo estás en buen camino— le aseguró Malfoy antes de saborear los jugos de aquellos dos dedos.

—Si así lo quieres…

La amenaza más apetecible de las que Malfoy había sido objeto.

Agarrándola la apretó contra su cuerpo al tiempo que devoraba su boca con su lengua violándosela hasta que la lengua de Hermione trató de imponer algo de resistencia. El conocimiento por su parte de estar besándole justo después de haber estado chupándosela, de manera que la esencia de su sexo se estaba entremezclando con el de ella a causa de los jugos que lamió de aquellos dos dedos, la excitaba de sobremanera y a punto estuvo de provocarle un orgasmo allí mismo. El tener su cuerpo apretado contra el de Malfoy, sus pechos presionados contra su duro torso, también era un acicate.

—Draco— Hermione no reconocía ni su propia voz cargada de deseo y necesidad—. Ahora, por favor. Te necesito… dentro de mí, por favor.

Ciertamente no sabía el poder de sus palabras pues estuvieron a punto, con tan o no tan inocente petición por su parte, de lograr que eyaculase allí mismo para vergüenza propia porque lo hubiera logrado usando su lengua de una manera menos atrevida.

—Hermione…

—Sé lo quiero hacer— le interrumpió. No era ninguna tonta. Claro que sabía lo que quería—. Pásame mi varita.

¿Una petición extraña en estos momentos?

—Yo diría que ya tienes suficiente con una… ¡ouch!— ciertamente su boca sería su perdición, ¿o sería la de ella?

—Sé lo que quiero y ahí no está incluido— ¿de momento?— el quedarme preñada.

Buen punto.

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse cuando Malfoy, sin soltarla, la tumbó en la cama para luego rodar para quedar por encima y al lado de la mesilla a donde habían parado sus varitas a causa de un conjuro que evitaba que pudieran quedar tiradas por el suelo. Práctico. Todo este momento, y cambio de posturas, fue aprovechado por parte de Hermione para patearle la poca ropa que aún llevaba puesta Malfoy a medio camino sobre sus muslos. Más giros y movimientos dieron más risas por parte de Hermione para terminar nuevamente en la misma posición originaria. Uno frente al otro de rodillas en la cama.

Seguía llevando sus zapatos de tacón y no parecía tener intención de quitárselos.

No resultaba muy curioso que los hechizos anticonceptivos resultasen muy sencillos de realizar, la juventud y sus hormonas _atacan_ igual seas muggle o mago, bruja o cualquiera. Pero un poco más de tiempo no habría estado mal para no encontrarse ante el paso más decisivo en sus vidas.

—Herm-…

Ya se estaba cansando, una manera de decir, de la caballerosidad de Malfoy para recordarle que no necesitaban hacerlo. ¡Ella quería hacerlo! Con él, por supuesto. ¡Y ahora mismo! No hay nada como el presente, ¿verdad?

Y sería una verdadera pena el desperdiciar toda esta desnudez y excitación.

A pesar de todo, y con toda esa valentía Gryffindor por bandera, Hermione podía notar, incluso contar, todos sus nervios. Con lo que quedaba bien claro la importancia que tenía este presente.

Sus manos, apoyadas contra el pecho de Malfoy, fueron ascendiendo hasta rodearle el cuello en donde decidió sujetarse. Alzó su cuerpo y no había palabras de agradecimiento cuando sintió las manos de Malfoy cogerla por sus muslos para facilitarle la tarea. Tarea que dejó bien claro que era suya al liberar uno de sus brazos y agarrarle, una vez más, su miembro con la mano. Se estremeció por completo, hasta el punto de apretar los dedos de sus pies, ante el contacto de la punta del pene contra la raja que formaban los labios que tenían ahora toda su atención y no se encontraban en su boca. Estos, en cambio, no paraban de ser humedecidos por su lengua presa de los nervios.

Soltó todo el aire de golpe, aire que no se había percatado de estar reteniendo, cuando logró introducir la punta del pene en su vagina. En teoría había tiempo para dar marcha atrás pero ese momento ya había pasado porque ahora, en la mente de Hermione, era el momento para la práctica y no para las teorías. Por lo menos podía volver a agarrarse con ambas manos al cuello de Malfoy.

—Despacio— le susurró Malfoy besándole el cuello—. No hay prisas, Hermione.

Gracias a Merlín por ello porque, a no ser que se resbalase y se la empalase de golpe, Hermione no tenía intención de apurarse porque algo peor que los nervios acabaría por devorarla completamente.

Por supuesto que Malfoy no es que lo estuviera pasando libre de dificultades porque los nervios de Hermione no hacían si no que usase esos músculos vaginales que se descubrieron de lo más fuertes. Y esto hacía mucho más que enloquecerle.

_¡Uh oh!_

Encontrada la consabida resistencia. Por supuesto que este era el momento más temido por Hermione pero aquellos dulces besos en su cuello, recorriendo su clavícula y merodeando cerca de sus labios eran demasiado invitadores para no caer en la tentación de besar a los labios culpables. Aunque esto no hizo si no que sus manos aflojasen su agarre y se deslizasen sobre la espalda de Malfoy.

Ahogó el grito en la boca de Malfoy como también liberó la tensión del momento clavando sin piedad, y sin percatarse, las uñas en su espalda, cuando aquella barrera fue traspasada. Sus ojos fueron cerrados con fuerza y se sorprendió tratando de reprimir algunas lágrimas. Por un instante llegó a pensar en no seguir adelante pero las caricias de aquellas manos sobre su espalda relajándola, y casi acunándola, le recordaron con quien estaba… ¡y por qué!

Empezó a moverse con lentitud y sin avanzar hasta que fue haciéndolo tiempo más tarde cuando su mente no estaba tan centrada en dicha acción. Cuando menos se lo esperó se encontró con que, prácticamente, la tenía toda dentro de ella. Sus movimientos, acompasados por las manos de Malfoy que regresaron solícitas sobre las nalgas de Hermione, empezaron a realizarse con un sentido ritmo de lo más placentero.

No pudo evitar un par de lágrimas más cuando sintió a Malfoy besar las que ya había rodado previamente por sus mejillas. Su gran percepción le permitió darse cuenta de cómo sus acciones repercutían en Malfoy y fue adecuándolas para proporcionar más placer a ambos. La ayuda del Slytherin era bienvenida y pronto se encontraron inmersos en la perfecta ejecución de sus _amorosas acciones_.

Con sumo cuidado Malfoy la tumbó sobre la cama y Hermione, luego de todo lo realizado, y padecido, dio por bienvenida la toma del control de las acciones por parte de Malfoy. Con los ojos cerrados se sumergía en aquellas sensaciones tan placenteras mientras se acariciaba sus pechos apenas sin percatarse de ello. Podía sentir como se movía dentro de ella y como podía restringirle sus acciones con sus músculos. Como cada vez que lo hacía le arrancaba un gruñido ahogado. No eran solamente estas acciones si no el conocimiento acerca de lo que provocaban, tanto en ella como en Malfoy, lo que la excitaba y estaba llevando al límite de su resistencia.

Malfoy observaba fascinado la belleza tan poderosa como inocente de la que hacía gala Hermione tumbada bajo él entregándose en cuerpo y alma de la misma manera en que él lo estaba haciendo por ella. Jamás podría haber nadie más que Hermione.

La mano izquierda de Malfoy había recorrido la espalda arqueada de Hermione hasta descansar en su final para mantenerla sujeta mientras su otra mano acariciaba todo su cuerpo. La hizo gemir cuando le frotó el clítoris y sus jadeos se intensificaron cuando subió por su vientre y le masajeó sus pechos. Su esbelto cuello dio paso a su boca donde Hermione le chupó el pulgar mientras sus movimientos se aceleraban y las embestidas parecían buscar quebrarla. Y lo lograron. Quebraron su resistencia y la hizo alcanzar su clímax.

El nombre de Malfoy brotó como un mantra de los labios de Hermione mientras su cuerpo resultaba inundado de oleadas de cálido placer. La intensidad fue tal que cerró los ojos con fuerza incluso hasta el punto de ver una luz brillante tras sus párpados. Oleadas de placer y del semen resultante del propio orgasmo de Malfoy que no se detuvo hasta que quedó completamente seco y exhausto.

Así se quedó arrodillado dentro de Hermione entre sus piernas mientras enormes gotas de sudor caían de su rostro, aquellas que no se deslizaban por su cuerpo, para caer sobre el brillante y sudoroso cuerpo de Hermione al que Malfoy no podía dejar de acariciar consciente o inconscientemente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Draco— le susurró Hermione logrando entreabrir los ojos tras unos pesados párpados.

El tono tan satisfecho, y erótico, con que se lo había dicho logró hacerle reír sin que pudiera evitarlo. Hermione no pudo si no sonreír y percatarse que en estos momentos todo le parecía tener un algo erótico. Incluso la risa de Malfoy.

—El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, Hermione— le aseguró Malfoy para luego salir de su interior, su pene amenazando en ponerse erecto a la menor provocación, y tumbarse a su lado atrapándola en un abrazo que la pegó contra su cuerpo—. ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que hueles de maravilla?

—Que sigues siendo un egocéntrico porque huelo a ti, Draco— se burló Hermione sin poder evitarlo y pegándose aún más contra aquel cuerpo a su espalda.

Fue un corto silencio de apenas unos segundos que no deberían haber significado nada pero Malfoy, por algún motivo, supo que había algo que estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione. Bueno, en realidad no era algo tan difícil de adivinar puesto que siempre hay algo dando vueltas en la cabeza de Hermione.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Por qué tiene que tratarse de algo?— se defendió Hermione.

—Porque estamos hablando de ti, Hermione. Siempre trata de algo— le susurró antes de besarle tras la oreja y disfrutando la manera en que se estremeció en su abrazo.

—No es nada…— pero siempre es algo— es que me acordé del viaje de vuelta en el Expreso… y no pasa nada…

Malfoy no pudo evitar una sonrisa al percatarse de que era lo que tenía a Hermione en este estado tan adorable.

—¿Quieres qué te cante, Hermione?— Malfoy le besó el hombro—. Celosa porque le canté a Lovegood— beso acercándose al cuello de Hermione—. ¿Es eso, Hermione? ¿Estás celosa?

Por supuesto que tenía su orgullo y no pensaba en darle una respuesta a tamaña, y presuntuosa, pregunta por su parte. Por muy cierta que esta fuera.

_Wild thing… you make my heart sing…_

_ You make me everything…_

_ Groovy_

_ Wild thing…_

Hermione podía tratar de luchar contra la sonrisa que brotaba en sus labios pero era una batalla más que perdida de antemano. No era solamente la elección de la canción, de las palabras de la misma si no que la voz de Malfoy la encandilaba y reducía a una groupie nerviosa y emocionada por ser el objeto de las atenciones del gran Draco Malfoy.

_Wild thing… I think I love you_

_ But I wanna know for sure_

_ So come on, hold my tight_

Cuando Malfoy se quedó en un silencio expectante Hermione no dudó en volverse y abrazarle con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del Slytherin. Por muy poco no le quebró los huesos.

_I love you__._

Ahora la sonrisa de Hermione era capaz de producir un _Lumus Maxima_ por cuenta propia a causa de la felicidad que la embargaba por completo. Sus labios se encontraron cerca de la oreja de Malfoy en donde solamente pudo susurrarle con la poca voz que encontró y que le temblaba por culpa de que, como una idiota, iba a ponerse a llorar en brazos de la persona que…

—I love you, Draco.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Continuará<strong>  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Espero que el capítulo haya sido del agrado de quien lo haya leído… y el final no resultase de lo más empalagoso y Hufflepuff ;P

Draco cantando una vez más, en esta ocasión **"Wild Thing"** de _The Troggs_.

Y sí, aprovechada para la declaración de la pareja hahahaha

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

¿Un buen final? Espero que así sea pero, entonces, ¿por qué aún está puesto un continuará?

Nos leemos.^^


	20. Chapter 20

**Love is Life**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas completas desde la noche del 5 de Junio, el cumpleaños de Draco, la noche en que hicieron el amor por primera vez y declararon su amor mutuo, de una manera de lo más curiosa, todo había que decirlo. Desde entonces fue como si el mundo hubiera cambiado para mejor. El Sol brillaba con más fuerza, los colores resultaban ser más brillantes y todo sonido una melodía encantadora.

¿Así era el Mundo para una persona enamorada? No, porque enamorada ya lo estaba antes de acostarse con él. Este era el Mundo de una mujer cuyo amor era recíproco por aquel al que amaba.

Pero había algo más y no resultaba necesario ser la bruja de más talento de nuestros tiempos para darse cuenta de ello. Y ese algo tenía que ver con hacer el amor con Malfoy. No que fuera algo malo porque eso estaba fuera de toda discusión si no que había algo diferente cuando lo volvieron a hacer. Cierto que nunca jamás podría ser igual a la primera vez que lo hicieron pero no tenía que ver con la pérdida de su virginidad.

No, algo más sucedió en aquel momento y no saber de qué se trataba era lo que la estaba perturbando. Tanto que iba retrasada en sus estudios preparatorios para el último año en Hogwarts. Eran los ÉXTASIS y Hermione tenía pensado superarlos con las mejores notas posibles. Y como, en esta ocasión, compartía las mismas clases que Malfoy no iba a permitir que le pudiera superar sacando mejores calificaciones que ella.

Esto sí era una competición.

—Mejor lo dejamos por hoy, Hermione— le dijo Malfoy cogiéndole la mano y deteniendo los giros en orden inverso a las manecillas del reloj, aunque solamente hasta los tres cuartos de hora porque luego había que invertir el giro, para luego hacer desaparecer la poción que estaban preparando.

—¡No!— se quejó Hermione al ver como Malfoy hizo desaparecer la poción que tanto les había estado tan complicada de realizar—. ¿Por qué has hecho eso, Draco?

Malfoy ni se inmutó ante aquella dura mirada que le dedicó Hermione.

—Estabas, cómo se dice, en las nubes. Y ese es un lugar donde no debe estarse mientras se preparan pociones ante el alto riesgo de explosión— le explicó pero, a pesar de tener la razón, Hermione no parecía muy convencida de ello—. Empezaste a invertir el giro a la mitad y ambos sabemos como podría haber acabado todo de dejarte continuar.

Como único gesto de aceptarlo Hermione bufó sacando su labio inferior en un adorable puchero por haber malgastado tanto tiempo por su propia culpa.

—¿Me dirás qué era lo que te tenía tan ensimismada o volvía a ser una de esas excitantes fantasías que protagonizo para ti?— le preguntó abrazándola y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello donde le dejó unos cuantos besos húmedos que la estremecieron de la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta las puntas, ya no abiertas, de sus rizos domándose a curvilíneas ondas.

—No era nada de eso— se defendió Hermione con firmeza—, esta vez.

Malfoy sabía entonces de qué se trataba.

—Esto es lo que se consigue al estar con una talentosa, y tozuda, bruja que no puede dejar pasar nada sin que sepa la respuesta correcta— por su tono de voz parecía resignado al destino que le aguardaba por culpa de su amor por Hermione—. Cuando antes admitas que fue por mis asombrosas habilidades sexuales antes podrás seguir adelante… más satisfecha.

Hermione le propinó un codazo.

—Puedo asegurarte que no tiene nada que ver con tus magníficas habilidades sexuales, Draco. De lo contrario habría sentido lo mismo cada vez que lo hubiéramos hecho.

—Eres tú quien no quiere dejarse puestos los zapatos de tacón— le recordó Malfoy con una mirada tan cargada de deseo que desbordaba.

—Y yo te repito que se me habían olvidado— dijo una, ligeramente, ruborizada Hermione—. No es que tenga ningún tipo de fetiche en hacerlo llevándolos puestos.

—Yo diría que protestas mucho, Hermione, para no tener tanta importancia para ti— le pinchó Malfoy con su media sonrisa.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y no empezó a dar pisotones porque no era tan infantil como su presente actitud pudiera mostrar.

—Pues yo diría que eres tú quien tiene un fetiche por los zapatos de tacón y que lo que quieres es volver a hacerlo.

—Solamente cuando seas tú quien los lleve y, ¿qué hay de malo en hacerte el amor?

Una muy buena pregunta.

— — — — —  
>— — — — —<p>

Vale, estaba claro que siempre había una primera vez para todo, y por suerte en estos momentos no estamos hablando de nada sexual, por lo que los nervios de Hermione se encontraban justificados. Lo que la relajaba era saber que Malfoy, a pesar de su aparente seguridad en sí mismo y confianza, también estaba nervioso por la carta recibida.

Ella no era de las que pierden mucho tiempo en prepararse cada día, la ropa solamente era ropa y servía para no ir por ahí desnuda, lo cual era algo que no se daba en el cuarto de Malfoy. Por lo menos hasta que un día sean pillados en cueros y la vergüenza jamás vuelva a abandonar las mejillas de Hermione. Sobre todo si es Narcisa quien los encuentra en dicho estado de desnudez. Una cosa es que puedan ser conscientes, nada de puedan y Hermione lo sabe, de lo que llegan a hacer de puertas adentro en el cuarto de Malfoy, o en el de Hermione en casa de sus padres en el mundo muggle, y otra muy distinta es ser descubiertos en el _acto_.

Por ello estaba primera vez Hermione no tenía pensado dejarla pasar. Sobre todo porque a uno no le mandan una carta de Hogwarts a mediados de Junio para que fueran a ver a Dumbledore. Que la invitación tenía algo que ver con las crisis de Hermione era tan obvio como innecesario el decirlo.

—¿Crees qué habrán encontrado algo?

O tal vez sí sea necesario decirlo.

—Supongo que es posible porque no creo que sea que hubieran adelantado los ÉXTASIS para hoy— a Hermione casi se le cayeron los ojos del susto recibido—. Era una broma, Hermione. No te preocupes. Dudo mucho que dejen pasar la oportunidad de hacer sufrir a los alumnos con un curso de intenso estudio.

—Claro, por supuesto… no estaba nada preocupada por ello— pero su agitada respiración que trataba de poner bajo orden decían todo lo contrario—. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

—Bueno, la carta iba dirigida a tu nombre pero en ella se dirigen en plural y a no ser que se refiera a tus múltiples personalidades— Malfoy atrapó un cojín al vuelo—. Badass Hermione ha salido a jugar por lo que veo.

—Idiota— farfulló Hermione aunque ya no se sentía tan nerviosa por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa el que de pronto se encontrase de puntillas ante Malfoy besándole con abandono hasta perder el aliento—. Gracias.

—¿Por ser tu idiota?— le preguntó logrando sacarle una carcajada a Hermione—. Ni lo intento, puedo asegurártelo. Diría que me sale de manera natural el ser tu idiota, Hermione.

—Bien, no me gustaría que fuera de otra forma— apoyando la frente contra el pecho de Malfoy soltó un suspiro para coger fuerzas—. ¿Vamos yendo a la chimenea?

—¿En serio? no entiendo la necesidad de tener que moverse cuando simplemente podemos…

Hermione sintió esa presión que parecía tratar de comprimirla, como si no fuera ya suficientemente más menuda al lado de Malfoy para que pudiera encoger más. Pero cuando su estómago se convirtió en el equivalente a un agujero negro hacia donde se dirigió todo su ser supo lo que sucedía en realidad. La parte buena era que no se trataban de sus nervios saliendo a flote. La parte mala era que…

—¡Draco!— gritó Hermione cuando la realidad recuperó su verticalidad pero su voz aún parecía haberse quedado por el camino.

—… aparecernos— terminó un sonriente Malfoy, y demasiado bien pagado de sí mismo.

Hermione se soltó del agarre de Malfoy y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo mientras iba diciendo toda una lista de improperios que habrían hecho enrojecer incluso a Voldemort y que dejaba bien claro que, aunque no fuera de las que iban por ahí soltando juramentos y _maldiciones_, no quería decir que no supiera dichas _palabras_.

Por suerte Hagrid no se encontraba en su casa, como tampoco _Fang_, por lo que era bastante probable que, o estaba por el bosque prohibido o, un pensamiento de lo más inquietante, podría encontrarse de visita en Francia. Casi era más agradable el pensar en él merodeando por el bosque prohibido rodeado de todo tipo de desagradables criaturas que… bueno, la otra posibilidad.

Era de suponer que las protecciones de Hogwarts les permitían el paso porque, de no ser así, había un grave problema de seguridad si cualquier alumno pudiera entrar aquí simplemente viniendo. O los antiguos alumnos.

Hermione había recorrido estos pasillos durante el día, la tarde y la noche pero ahora era consciente de que en Hogwarts, fantasmas y cuadros aparte, no debía haber más de cinco individuos presentes, y eso contando a la señora Norris, por lo que el que hubiera disminuido sus largas zancadas y se dejase alcanzar por Malfoy era simple coincidencia.

—Testaruda— la acusó cogiéndola por la cintura y dándole un beso a su, cada vez más domado, cabello.

—Idiota— le replicó Hermione mientras se dejaba llenar por la presencia de Malfoy en aquel abrazo—. Podríamos haber venido vía red _flu_ directamente al despacho de Dumbledore.

—Apenas usas una escoba y tampoco te gusta aparecerte, ¿qué clase de bruja dice esto que eres?

—Una bruja muy segura de sí misma y precavida. Si no tengo necesidad de usar la escoba o la aparición, ¿por qué debería usarlas? Otra cosa es que no tenga otra salida. Pero quiero que conste en acta que puedo montar en escoba tan bien como cualquiera.

—¿Por eso no subes más de dos metros del suelo?

—Dije que monto como cualquiera no que sea una suicida— le contestó casi de manera infantil a pesar de las palabras usadas.

—Eres una bruja, Hermione. Por mucho que te puedas caer de la escoba desde unos mínimos treinta metros no quiere decir que no seas capaz de hacer algo para evitar saludar al suelo con una desagradable falta de modales.

Lo último que quería ahora Hermione era ponerse a discutir sobre los tiempos de reacción en una caída libre para el uso de la varita pero, por suerte para ella, al fondo ya se veía la entrada que llevaba al despacho de Dumbledore custodiada por la gárgola.

—No recuerdo una contraseña en la carta que envió— dijo Malfoy de improviso.

Y era cierto. Por lo que Hermione se encontró con otro as para su mano en la discusión del método de transporte elegido para venir a Hogwarts.

—¿Tengo que recordártelo ahora o prefieres que lo haga más tarde, _Draco_?

Malfoy se movió para colocarse tras Hermione atrapándola por su cintura en un posesivo abrazo que le puso el vello de punta a la muchacha.

—Ya sabes que puedes _hacerlo_ cuando gustes, Hermione. O, si así lo prefieres, puedo _hacértelo_ yo.

Necesitaría cortarle las manos para que sintiera su réplica porque el darle un cachete en sus manos no hizo si no darle cierto tipo de ideas.

—Yo diría que alguien está buscando unos cuantos azotes… pero como es seguro que Dumbledore ya sabe de nuestra presencia me temo que esas perfectas y tiernas nalgas tuyas tendrán que esperar.

Aquello logró no solamente encenderle las mejillas ante el recuerdo de cierta sesión que terminó con unos, inesperadamente placenteros, azotes que la han hecho recapacitar muy seriamente el que pudiera tener cierta ligerísima vena masoquista.

_Una línea de pensamientos que no deberías estar teniendo justo antes de encontrarte con Dumbledore, Hermione. ¿Uh? ¿Cómo es que estamos subiendo las escaleras de caracol si no estoy dando ni un paso?_

Hermione miró para sus pies para encontrárselos en el aire mientras era llevada en brazos por Malfoy aprovechando que la estaba abrazando por la cintura y no siéndole nada difícil el poder levantarla a pulso. Las ventajas de su pequeño tamaño, por lo menos en comparación con Malfoy.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, Draco? Bájame de una vez.

—Como te paraste de pronto y, aún así, las prisas por encontrarte con Dumbledore eran más que evidentes, decidí que lo mejor era llevarte— al volver la cabeza pudo ver aquella sonrisa en los labios de Malfoy—. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Podría haber echado al hombro…

—O estilo nupcial.

Hermione podría haber quemado con su rostro en estos momentos al no creerse lo que había llegado a decir aunque sin ningún tipo de mala intención por su parte.

—Nah, eso me lo reservo para una ocasión especial— le susurró al oído logrando dejarla sin aliento ni palabras—. Aquí estamos.

—¿Cómo?

—La gárgola se apartó al acercarnos. Está claro que tenía órdenes previas para dejarnos pasar— le respondió a su escueta pregunta—. Y ahora sé una buena chica y llama a la puerta como una buena prefecta con perfectos modales haría.

—Idiota— murmuró Hermione.

—Te estás repitiendo— canturreó Malfoy sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

—Imbécil— pero esto no hizo si no aún más gracia a Malfoy—. Sierpe.

—Yo diría que estás buscando apropósito unos buenos azotes, Miss Granger.

Esas palabras dichas al oído e invadiendo su espacio personal fueron suficientes para hacerla llamar a la puerta antes de percatarse de cual era su estado actual con sus mejillas sonrosadas y el gesto nervioso, más bien excitado, en el que se encontraba.

—Adelante.

Como no podía ser de otra forma la voz de Dumbledore le cortó toda línea de pensamientos que no tuvieran que ver con el motivo por el que se encontraban en Hogwarts. Motivo que, al desconocer, no podía ser otra más que algo referido a su estado físico y las crisis que ha estado sufriendo desde el verano pasado luego de la batalla del ministerio de Magia.

—Tranquila. Estoy contigo.

Y Hermione sintió como todo el peso de sus nervios se evaporaba de sus pesados hombros volviéndola tan ligera que no necesitaría una escoba para surcar los cielos si no solamente una brizna de viento.

—¡Ah!

Soltar un gritito justo al cruzar el umbral del despacho del director de Hogwarts, que resultaba ser el mago más poderoso e importante del mundo mágico, no era la mejor manera para hacer una entrada. Claro que no todos realizan dicha entrada teniendo detrás a un irresponsable alumno de la Casa de Slytherin que responde por el nombre de Draco Malfoy y que debe encontrar divertido darle un cachete en el culo en ese preciso instante.

_Y estás enamorada de él perdidamente._

Otra pura verdad.

—¿Sucede algo, señorita Granger?

Por unos segundos Hermione llegó a ignorar la pregunta de Dumbledore al percatarse de que no estaba solo, y no era por los cuadros de los Directores previos de Hogwarts, si no que en el despacho también se encontraba el profesor Snape.

—No, nada— le terminó por responder mientras hacía un esfuerzo considerable por no volverse y darle una buena ración a Malfoy de lo que se merecía en estos momentos—. Lamento la tardanza.

_¿Lamento la tardanza? Genial, Hermione. Ahora vas y me dirás que el cerebro lo tienes en el culo por lo que la cachetada te ha dejado tonta._

—No llega tarde— le dejó bien claro Dumbledore—. Buenas tardes a usted también, señor Malfoy.

—Buenas tardes, profesor Dumbledore— saludó Malfoy antes de ofrecerle una ligera inclinación a Snape. No le gustaba mucho que le dijeran "señor Malfoy" porque así era como se dirigían a su padre pero, desde otro punto de vista, era mejor que "señorito Malfoy". Quien le dijera así se habría ganado una buena maldición—. Profesor Snape.

—Buenas tardes, Draco— luego dirigió una insidiosa mirada a Hermione—. Está claro que en Gryffindor andan faltos de buenos modales.

Hermione no sabía qué era lo que más la molestaba. El hecho de que Malfoy se estuviera aguantando la risa o que, por una vez, Snape pudiera tener razón. Aunque si se le olvidó saludarle fue por culpa del cachete que cierta sierpe le había propinado en su indefenso trasero.

—Lo lamento mucho. Buenas tardes, profesor Snape— pero este solamente le ofreció un gesto de la mano con el que aceptaba y dejaba pasar su saludo. Hermione apretó los dientes para no ponerse a gritar allí mismo—. Buenas tardes, profesores— terminó por saludar Hermione al resto de directores presentes, aunque fueran cuadros.

Algunos no se reprimieron y rieron el movimiento de Hermione de saludarles a ellos también de manera que dejaba a Malfoy en la misma situación que Snape la había puesto debido a su falta de modales.

Dumbledore decidió intervenir antes de que…

—¿Podría saludar a _Fawkes_ por mí, profesor Dumbledore?

Esto fue demasiado y algunos cuadros tuvieron que marcharse para que sus carcajadas no resonasen con fuerza.

—Por supuesto que sí. Seguro que le encantará pero ahora, si me hacen el favor, podría tomar asiento con el señor Malfoy para que podamos empezar esta _reunión_.

Sin decir nada más los dos jóvenes amantes, aunque esperaban que eso no fuera del dominio de Dumbledore, se sentaron en las dos sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio del director de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra, señorita Granger?— le preguntó Dumbledore con ese tono con el que uno siempre tiene la sospecha de que ya conoce la respuesta de antemano.

Directos al asunto y con algo que Hermione era capaz de responder sin titubeos.

—Muy bien. Ya hace varias semanas, meses, desde que tuve mi última crisis por lo que no puedo quejarme— Dumbledore asentía complacido— a pesar de que me resulta extraño, y confuso, el que de pronto ya no las sufra. No es que las eche de menos o algo semejante, Merlín me libre de ello, si no que no entiendo lo que pueda haber causado su, aparente, desaparición.

—Es probable que el señor Malfoy tenga algo que ver en ello— y debería estar prohibido el que pudiera decir cosas semejantes mientras le brillaban los ojos de esa manera.

—¿Draco?— Hermione ni se percató del uso del nombre de Malfoy en lugar de su apellido ante otras personas. Malfoy sí lo hizo y no pudo, ni quiso, ocultar una media sonrisa orgullosa de ello—. No sé. Es que no hicimos nada fuera de lo habitual para que fuera así, profesor.

La voz de Snape reptó por el ambiente.

—¿Es eso cierto, señorita Granger? Semanas antes del fin de curso muchos comentarios pudieron escucharse acerca de lo cercanos que actuaban ustedes dos. ¿Paseos cogidos de la mano?

Si Snape trataba de intimidarla no se lo iba a permitir. Ni que hubieran hecho algo indebido o prohibido aunque, en ciertos círculos, tal vez así podría haberse visto pero si Malfoy y su familia la habían aceptado, lo que el resto de esos prejuiciosos pudieran pensar le importaba una m-rd-.

—Finalmente logré convencerla de que sería mejor no esperar a tener una crisis para que viniera en pos de mi ayuda por lo que un constante, y sucesivo, contacto era lo más recomendable para evitarlo— intervino Malfoy con un tono de lo más académico—. Algo que, por lo visto, fue totalmente acertado.

—Cierto, cierto. Una buena idea, señor Malfoy. Aunque estoy seguro de que la tardanza para llevarla a cabo fueron los recuerdos de cómo se desarrolló hasta entonces vuestros… contactos— y mucho menos que pudiera sonreír de esta otra manera—. ¿Vuestra relación?

Hermione aceptó su culpa en ello por testaruda pero, luego de admitirla, no pudo si no preguntarle a Dumbledore acerca de cierto suceso y ver si pudiera tener una respuesta, o relación con su estado.

—Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarles que me tiene de lo más intrigada, y confusa.

—Usted dirá— le ofreció la palabra Dumbledore.

—Verán, resulta que… hace unas semanas, sin saber muy bien de donde podría haber surgido, una luz me cegó estando en un cuarto cerrado y de noche por lo que el Sol estaba descartado— les explicó Hermione—. Cuando recuperé la vista no encontré nada que pudiera ser el origen de dicha luz. ¿Saben qué podría haber sido?

Dumbledore se volvió para mirar a Snape al que no le había cambiado el gesto de su rostro en ningún momento.

—¿También fuiste testigo de ese _fenómeno_, Draco?

Malfoy asintió a la pregunta de Snape.

—Sí, fue algo que sucedió de improviso. Primero no sucede nada extraño para que de pronto una luz cegadora surge de la nada delante mía para que luego desaparecer de idéntica misteriosa manera.

La mirada de Dumbledore se entrecerró ligeramente.

—¿Dónde se encontraba la luz para usted?— le preguntó a Hermione.

—Delante de mí también, señor— la respuesta de Hermione no necesitó ni un segundo para ser pensada—. ¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que puede haber sido?

—Una luz misteriosa que surge delante de ustedes en una habitación cerrada cegándoles de manera que les resulta imposible el poder conocer su origen. ¿Hace dos semanas me dijo?

—Sí, señor. Hace dos semanas… o casi dos semanas. Esta noche harían dos semanas exactas— la última parte había sido dicha para la propia Hermione pero ni se percató de que hablaba en voz alta.

—Si eso es así y el suceso se dio de noche es lógico que el Sol no podía ser tratado de culpable en ningún momento— dijo Snape incisivamente para hacerle ver a Hermione lo errónea de su sospecha.

—Sí, ya… de eso me di cuenta al poco de pensarlo pero— Hermione sentía sus mejillas amenazar con encenderse— como fue una sospecha pensé que era mejor decirla también.

Claro que, parándose a pensar en ello, Hermione se percató de lo extraña de la situación descrita: Malfoy y ella a solas en una habitación cerrada por la noche. En verdad podían haber añadido el encontrarse desnudos y teniendo un orgasmo en esos momentos para rematarlo.

—Me parece que lo mejor sería comprobarlo primero antes de lanzarse a decir cualquier posible sospecha sobre ese suceso— tornando su atención a Snape empezó a desenvolver uno de esos caramelos de limón que tanto le gustaba tomar—. Por favor, Severus. Si haces el favor de acompañarles— cuando se metió el caramelo en la boca se percató de un detalle y se volvió hacia la joven pareja sentada frente a él—. ¿Les apetece un caramelo de limón?— preguntó ofreciéndoles el cuenco en donde los tenía.

—No. Gracias, profesor— fue la respuesta doble por parte de Hermione y Malfoy.

—Muy bien. Síganme ustedes dos— parecía que a Snape no le agradaba mucho eso de tener que actuar de guía para sus dos alumnos.

Sin añadir nada más se acercó hasta la chimenea que se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore y recogió un puñado de polvos _flu_ que arrojó a las llamas que crecieron en verdosa intensidad—. Ministerio de Magia.

Y desapareció entre aquellas llamas verdes que parecieron devorarlo y consumirlo.

Por lo menos ahora ya tenían conocimiento de adonde se dirigían. Al ministerio de magia pero aún quedaba por responder otra pregunta importante: ¿por qué iban al ministerio de magia?

Malfoy dejó pasar primero a Hermione y ella aprovechó el caminar delante suyo para hacerle una pequeña, pero importante, confesión.

—¿Crees qué sospechen algo sobre nosotros?— la pregunta recibió esa ceja enarcaba tan inquisitiva de Malfoy—. Que prácticamente les dijimos que estuvimos juntos por la noche cuando se dio eso de la luz. Y con todo eso de haber estado tan cerca durante las últimas semanas de curso es obvio que puedan llegar a la conclusión de que esa habitación cerrada era un dormitorio. ¿Y sí saben lo que estábamos haciendo?

—Hermione— le susurró Malfoy.

—¿Sí?— la mirada cargada de ansiedad de Hermione la hacía verse adorable y te daban ganas de atraparla en un abrazo para no dejarla marchar jamás.

—Snape se estará preguntando por qué estamos tardando tanto usando polvos _flu_— la respuesta que Hermione nunca se esperó escuchar—. Y mientras no hagas nada para confirmar todo quedará en simples sospechas— añadió antes de cogerle una mano y hacer que cogiera una buena cantidad de polvos _flu_ para colocarla frente a las llamas apoyando una mano allá donde la espalda perdía su casto nombre. O podría bajarla un poco más para…

—Ni creas que me olvidé de lo que me hiciste al entrar al despacho— la seria voz de Hermione detuvo el movimiento de la mano de Malfoy.

—Tienes unos grititos muy sexys, Hermione— le susurró al oído para ganarse un codazo—. Que violenta.

—¡Ministerio de Magia!— gritó Hermione luego de lanzar el puñado de polvos _flu_ y antes de avanzar hacia las crecientes llamas verdes.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa cuando Malfoy la agarró por la cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo y los metió a ambos en las llamas.

Cuando salieron de una de las chimeneas del atrio del ministerio se encontraron con un serio Snape que parecía haber perdido su nula paciencia por haberlos tenido que esperar mucho más tiempo del esperado. Por suerte dicha actitud servía para justificar el intenso rubor en las mejillas de Hermione que, en realidad, se debía a que Malfoy le había estado metiendo mano durante el trayecto. No quería ni pensar en si habían podido haberles llegado a ver desde otras redes _flu_ o a reconocer a pesar de la rapidez con que se realiza el viaje.

—Lamentamos la tardanza— se disculpó Hermione pero Snape podía decir, por la cara satisfecha de sí mismo que portaba, que Malfoy no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

—Síganme— les dijo con voz seca—. Y esta vez procuren hacerlo de cerca porque me gustaría acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Hermione se sentía como en su primera clase de Pociones cuando Snape la ignoró durante su sesión de preguntas a Harry. Primera clase y primera vez que se ruborizó avergonzada por la actitud beligerante de Snape respecto a los Gryffindor y a Harry en particular. Y eso se convirtió en un daño colateral que no hizo si no aumentar con el paso del tiempo.

Cuando Malfoy trató de cogerle la mano a Hermione esta se apartó lanzándole una dura mirada de advertencia. Una cosa es que estuvieran juntos y otra que se aprovechase de ello para hacerla quedar mal ante los demás. Sobre todo ante un profesor y siendo peor que dicho profesor fuera Snape.

—No te enfades, Hermione— le dijo Malfoy en voz baja mientras se ponían en marcha tras los pasos de Snape pero la muchacha no se la iba a perdonar tan fácilmente—. No entiendo por qué te enfadas si no hice nada malo.

Aunque en parte fuera cierto también había otra parte, por muy minúscula que fuera, en la que Hermione constataba un daño. Uno de confianza ante un profesor.

—Está bien. Lo lamento mucho— se disculpó Malfoy aunque con tal dejadez que ahí, de haber verdadera sinceridad, habría que buscarla con sumo detenimiento—. Puedes buscarte tu venganza si es lo que quieres.

¿Venganza? No es que no viera con malos ojos darle una lección para ver si aprende a contenerse un poco, por lo menos en presencia, o cercana presencia, de profesores, pero Hermione no entendía de qué manera pretendía que pudiera vengarse. Eso fue hasta que se encontró con que Malfoy se adelantó para ponerse a caminar delante de ella.

Su intento de contención provocó una forzada tos por evitar el reírse de Malfoy que, mucho más disimuladamente que nunca, se estaba ofreciendo para que Hermione pudiera darle una cachetada en el culo como previamente él le había dado al entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Era demasiado tentador y el dársela sería caer en su juego por lo que Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo y acelerar el paso para colocarse al lado de Malfoy.

—Ni pienses que caeré tan bajo como tú, Draco. Tendrás que esforzarte más que simplemente ofrecerme tu trasero en bandeja de plata— logró decirle muy seriamente.

Por un instante Hermione creyó que Malfoy se lo estaba pensando, y tomándose la situación, en serio pero eso fue sólo hasta que volvió a hablar.

—Tenemos muchas. Así que supongo que podría ofrecértelo en bandeja de plata si es eso lo que quieres.

Hermione se mordió la lengua, el labio no porque le traía recuerdos que en estos momentos le harían más mal que bien en su postura actual, para evitar reírse ante la imagen de un desnudo Malfoy colocado sobre una bandeja cual cochinillo. Manzana en la boca incluida.

_Como sigas así acabarás por darle un bocado a su trasero cuando menos te lo esperes, Hermione._

—Deja de decir idioteces, Draco— pero por la manera en que le temblaban las comisuras de los labios sabía que ya no se encontraba tan enfadada pero antes de poder intentar un nuevo acercamiento tuvieron que detenerse para mostrarle sus varitas a un guardia.

—Oi— se quejó Malfoy cuando Hermione le propinó un puñetazo en el brazo—. ¿Y ahora qué he hecho yo?

—Distraerme. ¿Te parece poco?— le respondió—. Por tu culpa no me he dado de cuenta del camino que estamos recorriendo.

Dicho esto Hermione aceleró algo el paso para acercarse a un silencioso Snape quien había ignorado las miradas que le lanzó el guardia.

—¿Vamos a ir al lugar en dónde fui alcanzada por el hechizo, profesor?

Vaya, la poca calma terminó por romperse porque Hermione decidió intervenir con preguntas. Preguntas y respuestas. El modus operandi de Hermione Granger.

—¿Y de qué nos serviría hacer eso, señorita Granger?— Hermione abrió la boca para responder pero no salió ningún sonido. Esto pareció ser del agrado de Snape—. ¿Sin saber qué contestar? Parece ser que el día va mejorando.

Hermione no se había percatado de la presencia de Malfoy a su lado hasta que este le preguntó dónde se encontraban. No es que no tuviera idea puesto que había tenido que acompañar a su padre al ministerio más veces de las que le hubieran gustado y lo conocía muy bien pero la pregunta era para ofrecerle la oportunidad a Hermione para dar una respuesta. Una que conociera.

Durante varios minutos, mientras cruzaban sala tras sala, Hermione le fue explicando a Malfoy, para desesperación de Snape, todo lo que sabía de cada una de dichas salas hasta que, de improviso, todas las piezas parecieron encajar de golpe. ¡Sabía por qué estaban aquí! No lo sospechaba si no que lo sabía en verdad.

—¿Qué?

—El arco— repitió ahora Hermione con voz audible—. En la Sala de la Muerte hay un foso y en él una tarima donde se alza un arco. Parece ser que se trata de un velo que separa nuestro mundo del de los muertos.

Mientras le respondía llegaron a dicha sala y empezaron a bajar las escaleras. Hermione no le quitaba la vista de encima del arco mientras su corazón latía con fuerza ante la cercanía de poder verlo de frente y encarar el velo entre los dos mundos.

—Entiendo.

Fue lo único que dijo Malfoy y Hermione se preguntó qué era lo que entendía y cómo era que lo hacía antes que ella. Por supuesto que solamente necesitó continuar con su historia para alcanzar la respuesta.

—Parece ser que ninguno pudo ver el velo… ¡salvo Harry! ¿Pero por qué? Tenía que haber algún motivo para que solamente fuera él quien pudiera ver el velo.

Snape intervino con su voz hastiada como si no le hubiera apetecido tener que hablar pero sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio que hacerlo.

—Por lo que está diciendo no ha escuchado el contenido de la profecía, ¿verdad, señorita Granger?

No, no la había escuchado. ¡Pero Harry se la contó luego de que Dumbledore se la mostrara en uno de sus recuerdos!

"Ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida".

—Harry pudo ver el velo porque se supone que puede morir— respondió Hermione.

—Todos moriremos, Hermione— le recordó Malfoy—. Pero dices que nadie más pudo ver el velo.

Una vez más Malfoy tenía razón. Hermione pensó con más fuerza mientras bajaban todos aquellos escalones.

—Todos morimos pero la de Harry sería forzada por elementos externos al normal devenir de la vida. ¡Un asesinato! La vida de Harry podría durar décadas y décadas pero Voldemort, al buscar su muerte, alteró su existencia provocando la posibilidad de encontrarse con la muerte antes de cuando debería hacerlo.

Snape no sabía si sorprenderse por la rápida claridad de mente de Hermione o el valor que mostraba al pronunciar el nombre del Lord Tenebroso tan a la ligera. Vale que ahora, atrapado y encerrado a espera de encontrar la manera de disponer de él para siempre, no era lo mismo. Pero su nombre seguía provocando el mismo terror que antaño.

—Por lo que yo, afectada por el conjuro que me lanzó Dolohov, y con mi vida apagándose debería poder ver el velo que separa los dos mundos— Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño al final de la escalera—. Harry dijo que escuchaba voces provenientes del arco pero yo no escucho nada.

—¿La diferencia entre vuestras posibles muertes?— propuso Malfoy.

—La muerte es la muerte— respondió Hermione—. No deberían existir diferencias entre aquellos que la sufrirán en su vida abruptamente pero yo…

Alzando la vista al arco Hermione se quedó muda con Malfoy a su lado y Snape detrás de ellos ofreciéndoles algo de privacidad o, mejor dicho, cercanía aún con su presencia.

—Yo no veo nada— dijo Malfoy subiéndose a la tarima—. Solamente es un arco de piedra.

—¡Detente!— le gritó Hermione agarrándole por detrás e impidiéndole que pudiera acercar su mano al espacio vacío del arco. Con sumo cuidado les hizo retroceder hasta bajarse de la tarima. Entonces le volvió para encararle y se contuvo para no cruzarle la cara de una bofetada. En su lugar le clavaba su índice en el pecho con exagerada intención—. ¿Estás loco? Hablamos de que el velo separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos y a ti no se te ocurre otra feliz idea que meter la mano. ¿Es qué no sabes lo que le sucedió a Sirius?

—No— respondió lacónicamente Malfoy—. A pesar de ser familia aún no somos tan cercanos para compartir momentos tan personales, Hermione. Supongo que el hecho de haber peleado aquí contra mi padre y mi tía no es lo mejor para un acercamiento familiar.

Ahí tenía razón. Por mucho que Lucius no fuera dueño de sus actos es algo difícil de dejar pasar.

—Pues tu tía le atacó pero su hechizo no le llegó a alcanzar a Sirius si no en la tarima donde se encontraba— Hermione le señaló el lugar del impacto—. Y le hizo perder el equilibrio precipitándose hacia el velo. Por fortuna no llegó a atravesarlo… más que con sus dedos meñique y anular de su mano izquierda. Perdió toda sensibilidad en ellos salvo un frío glacial que no es de este mundo.

—¿Sugieres que esos dos dedos se 'murieron'?— Hermione asintió—. Pero tú no puedes ver el velo.

—Cierto. Pensaba que en mi estado debería ser capaz de verlo. Por eso es que vinimos aquí precisamente, ¿verdad, profesor?

—Y ahora ya podemos marcharnos— dijo Snape ignorando la pregunta de Hermione.

—¿Irnos? Pero si acabamos de llegar ahora mismo.

—Continuar aquí es perder el tiempo— Snape se dirigió a la escalera para volver por el camino realizado—. Y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perderlo inútilmente ahora que el motivo de venir hasta aquí ha podido verse.

Tal vez por el miedo a dejarse llevar pero Hermione tardó un poco más de lo habitual en darle sentido a los hechos ocurridos. Al motivo de venir hasta aquí y el que no pudiera ver el velo que separa los dos mundos como le sucedía a Malfoy. Sin poder reprimir unas lágrimas se echó al cuello del Slytherin abrazándolo con toda su alma olvidándose de cualquier absurda discusión que pudiera haber tenido con él.

—Hermione.

—Ya no me voy a morir, Draco. Ya no voy a morirme— logró decirle entre sollozos de alegría y alivio.

—¿Inmortal? ¿Es qué piensas dejarme atrás ahora, Hermione?

Sus llantos se tornaron carcajadas.

—No me moriré por culpa del hechizo de Dolohov, Draco. Ahora mi vida ya no está ligada a una muerte provocada antes de su momento— le dijo Hermione antes de agarrarle con fuerza una de las nalgas de Malfoy dándole un sentido apretón—. Y ni que se te pase por la cabeza que pueda dejarte atrás, Draco. Más bien irás delante para que pueda recrearme con la vista de tu delicioso culo.

—Sabía que no le quitabas la vista de encima a la primera oportunidad que se te presentaba. Aunque no me extraña porque tengo un trasero digno de admirar— presumió Malfoy poniéndose en marcha pero sin soltar la cintura de Hermione a la que se encontraba agarrado pero que cambió su objetivo a agarrar—. Pero, entre nosotros, sigo prefiriendo tu perfecto trasero.

Hermione bufó cuando Malfoy le agarró una de sus nalgas pero en lugar de quejarse ella fue y le cogió una de las del Slytherin. Ahora habría que esperar para ver quien de los dos se soltaba primero cuando se encontrasen en un lugar con más gente a su alrededor que ellos solos.

—Aprovechando que tenemos el Wizengamot ahí al lado podrían hacerte un juicio rápido sobre acoso sexual si te pillan agarrándome el culo— le advirtió una sonriente Hermione.

—Pero tú también puedes ser juzgada de ello, Hermione. Seguro que, a pesar de la ropa, tengo grabadas las huellas de tus dedos en esa nalga que tan bien tienes agarrada.

Hermione negó de manera condescendiente.

—No creo que me acusen. Les diré que la mano se me resbaló inocentemente y me agarré a lo primero que se me puso a mano.

—Entonces es una suerte que no te me acercases de frente.

Las quejas de Hermione fueron acompañadas de un pellizco en el trasero de Malfoy que no provocó si no que este se tomara la venganza por su mano… por la mano con que tenía agarrada la nalga de Hermione que recibió su propio pellizco y que le arrancó un grito de sorpresa.

—¿Quién ha perdido?— le preguntó Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo evitar el apartarse de Malfoy, y liberar su presa con la que le tenía agarrado, al haber atraído la atención de muchos de los presentes en el atrio. Había estado a unos metros de lograr llegar a la chimenea y abandonar el ministerio agarrándole del trasero a Draco Malfoy pero falló por culpa de aquel pellizco.

—Ni creas que esto quedará así porque me las pagarás todas juntas, _Malfoy_.

La sonrisa del Slytherin amplia y expectante.

—Ciertamente he ganado.

Snape ni se molestó a esperar por ellos dos si no que al llegar a la primera chimenea libre regresó a Hogwarts. Libres de la presencia de su profesor, y a pesar de que había bastante gente en el atrio, Hermione se volvió hacia Malfoy deteniéndole al apoyar las manos en su pecho. Tamborileando con sus dedos sobre aquel torso Hermione alzó su rostro humedeciendo sus labios sensual e invitadoramente.

—¡Yo he ganado!— le gritó Hermione quitándoselo de encima de un empujón y sacándole la lengua—. Tu premio de consolación, Draco.

Lanzándole un beso agarró un puñado de polvos _flu_ que arrojó en las llamas gritando su destino en el despacho de Dumbledore en Hogwarts. Sus risas, que resonaban mientras las llamas la consumían, se cortaron al sentir, una vez más, como un cuerpo de lo más conocido se le pegaba contra el suyo.

La llegada fue algo más brusca y menos controlada de lo habitual de manera que acabaron en el suelo pero, por suerte para Hermione, ella lo hizo sobre el cuerpo de Malfoy al que no pareció importarle mucho el haber acabado por los suelos. ¿Cómo hacerlo si tenía sobre él, entre sus brazos, a la mujer que amaba?

Alzando la vista desde donde se encontraban en el suelo Hermione y Malfoy se encontraron con los brillantes ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

—¿Problemas con la red _flu_?

Por primera vez en una situación de lo más comprometida Hermione no sintió ningún tipo de vergüenza si no que la situación le pareció de lo más divertida. Seguramente cuando se le bajase la excitación del momento, y no tuviera el cálido contacto de Malfoy contra su cuerpo, se mortificaría por lo sucedido.

—Creo que le hice cosquillas a un _dragón_— respondió una sonriente Hermione— y estoy pagando las consecuencias, profesor.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>End<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Y aquí llegó el final de esta historia. Por supuesto que no podía acabar sin una frase curiosa, una que hace referencia al lema de Hogwarts, y que sirve tan bien para achacarla al propio Draco pues hay que tener cuidado con las consecuencias de _hacerle cosquillas_.

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

¿Un buen final? Espero que así sea porque ya no está puesto un **continuará** para arreglarlo ;P

Nos leemos.^^


	21. Chapter 21

**Love is Life**

Hermione se puso en pie, con un renovado pero ligerísimo rubor en sus mejillas, al no haber podido detener a Malfoy antes de que este le diera un beso allí mismo. En el despacho del director de Hogwarts. En presencia de Dumbledore… y los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Ah, y también de Snape, por supuesto.

—Lo lamento mucho, profesor— se disculpó Hermione.

—Pues desde aquí no lo parece— dijo Malfoy ganándose un cachete en la cabeza aprovechando que se estaba poniendo en pie y permitiéndole propinársela sin tener que alzar la mano mucho más que cuando responde preguntas.

Hermione ignoró, aparte del cachete, a Malfoy centrando su atención en Dumbledore porque, esperaba, que pudiera aclararle algunas dudas que tenía.

—Hay algunas cosas que aún no comprendo del todo y me gustaría saber si podría tratar de respondérmelas, profesor.

Dumbledore no esperaba menos de Hermione.

—Espero ser capaz de respondértelas, señorita Granger.

Cogiendo aire se dispuso a realizar su pregunta.

—Me gustaría saber…

—… si puede realizar ahora mismo sus ÉXTASIS— le interrumpió un sonriente Malfoy que esquivó una nueva cachetada antes de sentarse en el mismo lugar en el que lo había hecho previamente—. Antes de venir aquí estaba toda nerviosa de que hubieran decidido hacerle todos los exámenes hoy mismo.

El rubor de Hermione ahora estaba más que bien justificado.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Además de que, si tuviera que hacer todos los exámenes ahora mismo no sería capaz de aprobar ninguna asignatura— lo que más vergüenza le hizo pasar a Hermione fueron las miradas de todos los presentes que dejaban claro que pensaban todo lo contrario y que, de hacer ahora sus ÉXTASIS, sería capaz de aprobarlos con extraordinarios—. Lo que me preguntaba era si había un motivo en concreto de que me hubieran llamado hoy.

Uno nunca podía decir qué era lo que le estaría pasando por la cabeza de Dumbledore. Lo que, en momentos como este, resultaba del todo irritante.

—Ninguno. Se decidió esperar unas cuantas semanas tras el final de las clases para que pudiera relajarse y como no queríamos interrumpir sus vacaciones lo mejor era llamarla antes de un mes.

Todo tenía sentido y lógica pero había algo que le rondaba la cabeza de Hermione que no lograba comprender.

—El enviarme ahora a ver el velo que separa el mundo de los vivos del de los muertos colgado del arco en la sala de la Muerte ha sido como comprobante de que estoy curada, ¿no es cierto, profesor?

—Así es, señorita Granger. Se merecería unos cuantos puntos para Gryffindor— esto no hizo si no que Malfoy murmurase algo para sí mismo y se ganase un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de Hermione.

Hermione continuó con sus preguntas para dejar atrás el comentario de Malfoy acerca de que Dumbledore era muy proclive a dar puntos a Gryffindor por cualquier cosa, jamás olvidaría como les arrebató la Copa de las Casas en primer año por ese motivo.

—Pero si estoy curada, ¿cómo es que me curé, profesor? Por lo que sé la ayuda de Draco solamente servía para aliviar los síntomas y evitar las crisis. No para curarme.

Viendo las intenciones de Hermione, Dumbledore también decidió dejar pasarlo aunque, en realidad, tampoco es que tuviera mayor justificación que la de darle ánimos a Harry luego de la dura vida que había tenido hasta entonces. Se supone que eso no debería justificar el que rompiera varias prohibiciones pero siempre tuvo la certeza que Harry necesitaba esas pequeñas alegrías para formar su carácter.

—Me gustaría preguntarles acerca de esa luz de la que hablaron antes— aunque lo pareciera no se trataba de un cambio de tema—. Dijeron que esa luz se encontraba frente a los dos, ¿verdad? Y ustedes dos, ¿estaban también uno frente al otro?

Hermione no necesitaba legeremancia para saber que Dumbledore no estaba adivinando si no que sabía muy bien como había sido todo. Y esto era muy grave porque querría decir que sabía acerca de lo cercana que se encontraba la relación entre Malfoy y Hermione.

_¡Merlín! Lo sabe todo, ¿verdad?_

Si iban a tener que hablar sobre eso, y Hermione no veía otra salida más que hacerlo, sería con el mínimo público necesario. El cual sería Dumbledore y Snape, a no ser que también pudieran lograr que Snape se marchase porque a Hermione no le semejaba el tipo de persona que gustase oír historias de alcoba… sobre todo las protagonizadas por un par de sus alumnos.

—¿Podríamos hablarlo en privado, profesor?

Algunos de los cuadros se fueron protestando por tener que marcharse pero no les quedaba más remedio que obedecer la petición, orden enmascarada, de Dumbledore. Los cuadros fueron también silenciados para que no pudieran escuchar la conversación desde sus otros cuadros.

—Espero que no te importe si el profesor Snape se queda, señorita Granger.

Por la cara de angustias de Hermione estaba muy claro que preferiría que no se quedase pero no se veía capaz de poner voz a dicho pensamiento. Sobre todo porque Snape había estado tratando de ayudarla de igual manera que Dumbledore. Por suerte para ella fue el propio Snape quien desestimó su presencia.

—En realidad, y viendo que todo ha terminado _bien_, mi presencia aquí ya resulta del todo innecesaria por lo que me voy a retirar.

—Muy bien, si así lo prefieres— dijo Dumbledore.

Por la cara de Snape estaba bien claro que no le apetecía tener que escuchar lo que se avecinaba.

—Sí, lo prefiero. Si no nos volvemos a ver antes del nuevo curso espero que pases unas buenas vacaciones, Draco.

—Igualmente, profesor— la media sonrisa de Malfoy le retaba a que Snape pudiera tener una vacaciones tan buenas como las que tendría él.

—Muchas gracias por todo, señor— le agradeció Hermione poniéndose en pie y, por la sutil sorpresa que mostraron sus ojos, haciendo creer a Snape que pudiera querer darle un abrazo. Por suerte para todos no fue así—. Muchísimas gracias por haber dedicado parte de su tiempo en tratar de ayudarme.

—Un gracias era suficiente, señorita Granger. Es más, ni siquiera era necesario el agradecerme nada.

Dumbledore se rió de manera afable, pero insidiosa.

—Vamos, vamos. Estoy seguro de que no pretenderás menospreciar los agradecimientos de la señorita Granger.

La mirada de Snape pasaba de Dumbledore a Hermione como si estuviera dudando a quien culpar de toda esta situación. Con un bufido se volvió hacia la puerta del despacho abandonándolo.

—Genial. Como si necesitase algo más para ponerlo en mi contra— se quejó Hermione para sí misma.

—No se preocupes por ello, señorita Granger. Estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape está muy orgulloso de lo bien que ha desarrollado sus habilidades en Pociones bajo sus enseñanzas como ahora lo hace en DCAO.

_Pues lo disimula muy bien. Aunque no sería de extrañar habiendo actuado como agente doble para la Orden del Fénix durante tantos años._

—¿Qué era lo que quería preguntarnos, profesor?

Nadie como Malfoy para evitar el tener que perder el tiempo con trivialidades aunque, por la parte mala, traía a tratar un asunto de lo más difícil con alguien que no fueran ellos dos solos.

—Cierto, señor Malfoy. La luz que ambos han dicho haber visto hoy hace dos semanas y que se encontraba frente a ustedes. Si así fue como sucedió me gustaría preguntar cuáles eran sus posiciones uno respecto del otro.

Hermione buscó la manera más inocente de responder a esa pregunta sin ocultar información que pudiera ser necesitada.

—Cara a cara.

No estaba mal. Y Hermione se sentía bien orgullosa de su respuesta. Por lo menos lo que le duró hasta que Malfoy abrió la boca.

—Así es. Hermione se encontraba tumbada boca arriba en la cama y yo estaba sobre ella cubriéndola… cara a cara.

Por primera vez el rostro de Hermione se encendió de tal manera que su grito sonó como si hubiera sido el pitido a presión de una cafetera.

—¡Draco!— ¿es qué era necesario ser tan detallista? Por supuesto que tenía que añadir al final la respuesta de Hermione, "cara a cara", para dejar bien claro la diferencia al ocultar aquella otra parte de la información.

No sabía que añadir aparte de su nombre y se dio de cuenta de que no tenía nada más que añadir. Era demasiado vergonzoso y solamente podría empeorar la situación.

—Con lo de "cubriéndola" se refiere a…

Muy bien, había acertado de pleno. Todo podía llegar a empeorar y no hay mejor ejemplo de ello que Dumbledore discutiendo con Malfoy acerca de su relación íntima.

—Que estábamos haciendo el amor— le terminó la frase sin mostrar ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Más que hablar sobre su relación íntima, estaban hablando, o eso podía llegar a entreverse, de la postura usada al final del acto en cuestión.

—_¡Malfoy!_— Hermione no estaba para sutilezas.

—Cierto. ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar?— dijo Malfoy ofreciéndole una sonrisa agradecida a Hermione antes de volverse hacia Dumbledore—. Habíamos terminado de hacer el amor.

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza de manera en que surgieron puntitos de luz.

—No me refería a eso si no que…— sus murmuraciones entre dientes se cortaron al percatarse de aquellos puntitos de luz. Abrió los ojos de golpe al tener una revelación— ¡No es lo mismo!

Tanto Dumbledore como Malfoy miraron para Hermione esperando a que esta elaborase algo más su comentario.

—En ese momento, cuando surgió esa luz, pensé que se debía a que había apretado con demasiada fuerza los ojos pero no es lo mismo. Ahora los he apretado y no se parece en nada a la luz que apareció en aquel momento.

—Bueno, en aquel momento no estabas sentada en una silla en el despacho de Dumbledore en Hogwarts, Hermione— le explicó con tono condescendiente—. Si no que te encontrabas…

Hermione le tapó la boca con la mano.

—Sé muy bien donde me encontraba. Todos lo sabemos— para bien o para mal—. Y estoy empezando a tener la sospecha que dicha luz tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que estoy curada. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, profesor?

—Son sospechas bien fundadas, señorita Granger. Y no debería enfadarse con el señor Malfoy porque lo que ha dicho es una pieza bien importante para que se hubiera dado su curación— siempre con tanta tranquilidad resultaba en ocasiones enervante—. Esa luz que el señor Malfoy vio ante él usted no la vio delante suya— le dijo a Hermione—. Usted era quien producía dicha luz.

_Por eso daba igual que mantuviera los ojos cerrados._

Aquello fue como tratar de apagar un incendio usando el _Fiendfyre_. La amplia sonrisa de Malfoy tenía ciertos toques retadores dirigidos directamente a Hermione.

—Soy capaz de que te ilumines de…

Hermione le tapó la boca temiendo lo que pudiera haber salido de ella.

—Creo que ya es hora de que comparta con nosotros lo que sabe acerca de todo lo que me ha sucedido, profesor— le dijo a Dumbledore ignorando a Malfoy pero sin destaparle la boca. Cualquier precaución era poca.

—El hechizo que Antonin Dolohov usó contra usted estando silenciado pudo verse como un haz de llamas moradas realizado con un movimiento rápido y seco como un latigazo. Como no se pudo escuchar el nombre del hechizo solamente pudimos tratar de averiguar sobre él basándonos en su realización, su aspecto y sus consecuencias— casi parecía una clase de Encantamientos del profesor Flitwick—. Ha quedado totalmente confirmado que se trataba de un hechizo mortal que _corta_ la presencia de la persona a este mundo.

—¿Cortar la _presencia_?

Dumbledore se rió ligeramente, a pesar de que el tema a tratar no se prestaba a muchas risas. Claro que por algo se le tomaba al director de Hogwarts como que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, y eso que resultaba ser el mejor mago conocido.

—La vida de las personas en este mundo se da por motivos físicos y espirituales. Cuerpo y alma son necesarios para poder _estar vivo_ pero si se llega a arrebatar una de las dos partes…

—Mueres— sentenció Malfoy que había logrado quitarse la mano de Hermione de la boca y ahora se la tenía bien agarrada tratando de darle su propia fuerza.

—Así es, señor Malfoy— asintió Dumbledore solemnemente—. Mueres.

La mente de Hermione trataba de colocar todo su conocimiento sobre la mesa y buscarle el sentido que pudiera tener. Preguntas que ansiaban sus correspondientes respuestas.

—Cuando Voldemort trató de matar a Harry por primera vez, y el _Avada Kedavra_ le rebotó de vuelta, creía que su cuerpo había sido destruido, profesor— nada se le escapaba a Hermione Granger—. Entonces, ¿cómo es posible que no hubiera muerto?

El rostro de Dumbledore mostraba un sentimiento de complaciente orgullo por lo capaz que resultaba ser Hermione. Con conocimientos básicos que todo el mundo conocía había llegado a una obvia conclusión pero, ¿podría ir más allá?

—Cierto, ¿cómo será posible que no hubiera muerto?

Malfoy se le adelantó a Hermione por la cercanía que el tema le tocaba.

—Porque encontró la manera de mantenerse en este mundo— dijo ofreciéndole una ligera opresión en la mano que le tenía agarrada a Hermione.

—¿Alguno de sus seguidores lo mantuvo en este mundo como Draco hizo conmigo?— sus palabras se tradujeron en un pensamiento, e imágenes, no muy agradables. Por suerte, para la salud mental de todos, encontró un problema a dicha teoría—. Pero sin cuerpo físico eso no sería posible, ¿verdad?

—Cierto. Cuerpo y alma son necesarios.

—Al final del Torneo de los Tres Magos Voldemort consiguió recuperar su cuerpo pero Harry se enfrentó a él en primer año cuando se encontraba compartiendo el cuerpo del profesor Quirrell— rememoraba hablando más para sí misma que para los demás—. Podría haber actuado como un parásito, una sanguijuela pasando de cuerpo a cuerpo siempre que lo necesitase.

—Es posible— le ofreció Dumbledore sin apartar su curiosa mirada de Hermione.

—Pero durante los cambios de cuerpo, cuando su alma estuviera libre de ataduras físicas, no podría mantener su presencia en este mundo. Y aún a pesar de ello lo conseguía— seguía argumentando Hermione.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que alguien, como yo, o algo lograba mantenerlo en este mundo— intervino Malfoy hablando más para Hermione que para Dumbledore—. Por lo que sé, por motivos más que obvios, no estaba muy contento con la actitud de sus mortífagos que le tomaron por muerto tras su intento por matar a Potter. De esta manera es muy posible el descartar a que alguno de sus seguidores pudiera mantenerlo en este mundo de manera parecida a la que hicimos con Hermione. Por lo que solamente queda…

—… algo que lograba, o logra, mantenerlo en este mundo a pesar de perder su cuerpo físico. La piedra filosofal la buscó luego por lo que no fue por ella pero es muy probable que sea algo de un poder semejante. Algo que sirva para anclar su alma a este mundo— Hermione fue perdiendo la voz cuanto más interiorizaba sus pensamientos de manera que al final se encontraba en silencio mirando para Malfoy—. Ahora comprendo cómo hacía Draco para hacerme superar mis crisis y mantenerme viva en este mundo— no podía contenerse y copando el rostro de Malfoy le dio un beso en los labios sintiendo plenitud—. Como a pesar de haberlo intentado con mi familia y mis amigos más cercanos ninguno de ellos fue capaz de lograrlo. Al principio no entendía por qué Draco de todos era el único capaz de aliviar mi estado pero ahora lo comprendo del todo. Me ama. Familia y amigos pueden quererte y amarte pero solamente existe una persona que te ama de manera en la que sus almas entre en concordancia. Conecten entre ellas— ella no era asidua lectora de novelas románticas, ni muggles ni mágicas, pero era la única manera de explicarlo con cierto sentido—. Almas gemelas.

No le importaba encontrarse en el despacho de Dumbledore con este presente. Era lo que sentía y así actuó. Se levantó de su silla para sentarse en el regazo de Malfoy quien la abrazó contra él como si realmente pudieran fundirse en cuerpo y alma. En realidad eran capaces pero solamente cuando hacían el amor. Algo que, por muy despreocupados que pudieran estar con la presencia de Dumbledore, no tenían planeado hacerlo aquí mismo.

—Por muy empalagoso que suene prefiero lo de almas gemelas a ser considerado un ancla al que aferrarte a este mundo— se burló Malfoy tentando al labio inferior de Hermione.

Fue como recibir una bofetada, y no darla como hizo en tercer curso con Malfoy, de todos los posibles candidatos a recibirla.

—Eso tiene que ser, Draco— pareciera como si se hubieran olvidado de Dumbledore por completo—. Alma y cuerpo, almas gemelas y un ancla a este mundo. Si se pierde el cuerpo te mueres pero si cuando pierdes tu cuerpo tu alma sigue anclada a un objeto de este mundo, ¿no sería ese objeto su nuevo cuerpo?

—Pero quedaría atrapado físicamente en dicho objeto, Hermione. No creo que pudiera hacer mucho daño pasando de ser Voldemort, el Lord Tenebroso a ser Voldemort, la varita de regaliz.

Hermione no pudo evitar el reírse, resultaba demasiado delirante para no hacerlo, e incluso le sacó algunas carcajadas a Dumbledore.

—Vale, es probable que falte algo más pero si no posee a alguien…— fue como si la solución hubiera estado delante de ella todo el tiempo tratando de llamar su atención. Malfoy juraría que escuchó una especie de clic justo en este momento—. ¡Hizo ambas cosas! Para poder seguir en este mundo necesitaba un ancla que le mantuviera aquí pero, para no quedar atrapado, necesitaba un cuerpo. ¿Y si podía estar en ambos lugares al mismo tiempo?

Dumbledore estaba fascinado como estos dos jóvenes estaban logrando en minutos comprender algo que le había llevado años hacerlo.

—Pero para eso necesitaría tener su alma duplicada y ya resulta demasiado _desalmado_ incluso para considerar que tuviera una en primer lugar.

—Pues, en lugar de tener dos almas…

—¡Dividiría la que tiene!— una interesante revelación hasta que te paras a pensar en ello—. Sabemos que se puede matar un alma o atraparla pero, ¿dividirla? Aunque pudiera hacerse no me suena cómo.

—A mí tampoco me suena haber leído algo sobre división de almas— finalmente Hermione recordó donde se encontraban y, sin abandonar el regazo de Malfoy, se volvió hacia Dumbledore—. ¿Sabe si hay alguna manera de dividir un alma, profesor?

Para sorpresa de los dos amantes Dumbledore se puso a reír.

—Yo diría que un tema como es la posible división de un alma no tiene tanta gracia— apuntó Malfoy.

—Cierto, cierto, señor Malfoy— dijo Dumbledore una vez controlada su risa—. Pero me parece que se han desviado un poco de la cuestión que estábamos tratando aquí en primer lugar.

¿Por qué Hermione estaba curada?

—Tal vez pero como Hermione está curada no corre tanta importancia el saber el motivo. Además de que ha quedado claro que es porque nos amamos y, por tanto, somos… almas gemelas.

—¿Pero por qué no me curé hasta hace poco? Yo te quería desde hace tiempo y fui consciente de ello muchos meses atrás. Si fuera solamente el que nos amásemos debería haberme curado cuando nos confesamos en el Gran Comedor pero no fue así— Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno—. ¿Qué?

—Tienes razón que debería haber ocurrido en ese momento pero, en su lugar, ¿cuándo fue que ocurrió?— solamente fue el terminar de realizar la pregunta para que Hermione fuera consciente de a dónde quería ir Malfoy.

Su alma había sido anclada nuevamente en su cuerpo cuando el amor que sentían el uno por el otro fue demostrado _físicamente_ haciendo el amor. ¡Por primera vez! Fue la unión de sus cuerpos y almas lo que la volvió a anclar a este mundo.

_Y luego pusimos voz a nuestros sentimientos como si selláramos nuestro amor._

—Ya lo entiendo— respondió Hermione sin muchas ganas de elaborar su respuesta.

—¿Y fue…?— le instó Malfoy a que lo explicase del todo logrando ponerla nerviosa por motivos obvios.

—Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes…— Hermione vio de reojo para un Dumbledore que sonreía conteniéndose la risa— todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Podemos dejarlo pasar? Creo que sería mejor volver al tema tan importante de cómo ha hecho Voldemort para seguir con vida en este mundo y que puede ser la clave para saber como deshacernos finalmente de él para siempre en lugar de tenerlo encerrado y aislado en un lugar secreto donde no pueda tener contacto con nada ni con nadie. Un lugar sin ningún tipo de magia presente.

Malfoy soltó un suspiro de rendición.

—No tienes mucho sentido del humor, Hermione.

Aquello pareció ultrajar a la muchacha.

—¡Claro qué tengo sentido del humor! Dos de mis mejores amigos son Fred y George Weasley— le recordó Hermione—. Eso te hace tener sentido del humor o tener un cúmulo de _divertidas_ desgracias. Perdóname si no considero gracioso el ponernos a hablar sobre como nuestra primera relación sexual completa al hacer el amor me iluminó cual árbol de Navidad durante el orgasmo llegando a curarme de mi desligamiento de este mundo.

Cuando Hermione terminó su exabrupto se dio de cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, había terminado por hablar sobre lo que no quería haber hablado. Y el que Malfoy le estuviera sonriendo victorioso, y sugestivamente, no la ayudaba a mantener la calma. A pesar de ello, o por eso mismo, Hermione no dudó ni un segundo en arrancarse unas líneas de cierta canción.

_Hello, you fool, I love you._

_ C'mon join the joyride._

Había que dejar bien claro que Malfoy no era el único capaz de cantar, sobre todo cuando se tenía un buen motivo, o musa, para hacerlo. Ahora era Hermione quien le sonreía ampliamente a Malfoy por haber encontrado letras tan perfectas para cantárselas. Por supuesto que el Slytherin se había empapado de toda la música muggle posible. Esta canción incluida, por supuesto.

_And it all begins where it ends,_

_ And she's all mine,_

_ My magic friend_

—Me parece que no— propuso Malfoy pensándoselo—. ¿Qué tal así?

_She says: Hello, you fool, I love you._

_ C'mon join the joyride. Be a joyrider._

_ And I say: Hell, you cute, I love you._

_ But I am not your joyrider. I'm your lover._

Le resultaba completamente imposible el no romper a reír por aquel añadido por parte de Malfoy. Sobre todo por lo acertado del mismo, en parte.

—Idiota.

—Tu idiota, Hermione— le recordó Malfoy—. Y yo también te quiero.

El casto beso en la mejilla que le dio Malfoy fue respondido por parte de Hermione agarrándole la cara y devorándole la boca hasta dejarles sin aliento.

—Forever…

—… and ever.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>End<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p>

**Disclaimer:** Todo de J.K. Rowling y nada de los demás… salvo el argumento de esta historia, que resulte ser original y no tenga relación con hechos descritos por Rowling en sus libros, pensamientos o sueños febriles -.-U

Y aquí llegó el final de esta historia… Mmm, ¿por qué me suena esto de haberlo escrito ya antes? Pero, en esta ocasión, realmente es el final de la historia. Era necesaria una explicación de todo, lo que solamente tenía pensado que fuera el decir que fue su amor cuando lo expresaron físicamente, para anclar el en el mundo físico, pero que se me fue la cabeza pensando, así que se me dio de pronto, Hermione resulta una mala compañía al respecto, en traer lo de los horrocruxes, no olvidar que este había sido el sexto curso en el cual Dumbledore los traía a colocación por primera vez, y comparar el estado de Hermione con lo sucedido a Voldemort en el pasado.

La canción que saca a relucir Hermione es **"Joyride"** de _Roxette_ y que luego Malfoy le da su _toque_ XD

Y, por supuesto, que no podía acabar sin una frase terminal, una que hiciera referencia tanto al tema de las almas gemelas como el final del _cuento de hadas_ que resulta ser la historia de amor entre Draco y Hermione. O, simplemente, porque de alguna manera había que terminar… realmente terminar la historia -.-U

**REVIEWS.  
>REVIEWS.<strong>

¿Un buen final? Espero que así sea porque ya no está puesto un **continuará** para arreglarlo. Y en esta ocasión sin otro epílogo más para rematar lo rematado hahahaha

Dar gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí y saludaros con todo el agradecimiento que me es posible ofreceros.

Muchas gracias y…

Nos leemos.^^

P.D.: Cierto que el _final_ había sido subido el 13 de Mayo del 2012 pero, los palos más tarde, todo llevaba escrito, este epílogo final incluido, desde el 1 de Diciembre del 2011 y por alguna razón no lo subí hasta ahora ¿? Para rematar decir que he escuchado el último álbum de Pink y debo decir que "True Love" es una canción demasiado Dramione para no darse cuenta de ello. Sobre todo cuando le dedica esos _cariñosos_ asshole y el "I hate you, I really hate you" o lo de abofetearle en toda su cara hahahaha


End file.
